Keep Holding On
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: Four years from where we last left the group of six. Has time been good to them or has it torn them apart? What has yet to come? Sequel to Not Falling Apart. LP with other couples.
1. From Where You Are

**Still don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "From Where You Are" by Lifehouse.**

So here is the long awaited (or maybe not) sequel to **Not Falling Apart**. I don't really think that you need to read the first story to keep up with this one, but of course I encourage it. Also, the bottom is a little intense. I don't know if I should make this whole story M or leave it at T because not every chapter is going to have sex in it . . . I don't know, we'll see how it goes. This is also incredibly long, a little over 3,000 words.

Enjoy!

* * *

_So far away from where you are _

_These miles have torn us worlds apart _

_And I miss you _

_Yeah, I miss you_

He pulled into the parking lot at the sight of the first spot he found. He put it in park and quickly unbuckled.

"Come on babe", he watched as his daughter unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door.

"Sweetie, can you try to move a little faster", he pleaded.

She stared up at him with matching brown eyes, "Daddy, I have little legs, I'm going as fast as I can", her voice was whiny and the father stared down to see just how quickly her legs were moving.

"Okay, I'm sorry", he said softly as he put his hand on her shoulder to slow her actions. She mumbled a 'thanks' and readjusted her backpack. They made it to the hallway and both took a moment to gather a breath.

"How come that lady wasn't at the house to do my hair today?" she asked innocently.

"She's not some lady, she's my girlfriend", the tiny blonde shrugged her shoulders and looked at him expectantly. "She's in New York for a few days", he paused, "you like her don't you?"

"Mmhmm, she's nice", he nodded.

"Alright princess, be good", he seemingly begged his six year old daughter.

Jenny Jagielski rolled her eyes. "Daddy, it's not my first day of school, you can stop telling me that."

Jake bit back the urge to scoff. She may have been six, but she had the wit of a teenager. He'd have to thank her aunt for that. He kneeled down to her level and spoke again.

"I know baby, but I'm your dad, it's my job to tell you things like that."

He watched as she titled her head and her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips as if she was truly contemplating what he had told her.

"Okay", she finally conceded, "But for the record it's like my third week of first grade, I know what I'm doing."

This time Jake couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips. "Okay, as long as we're clear", he nodded his head and brought her in for a hug. The craziness of the morning and the possible argument that he faced later was quickly forgotten as the bell rang and he had to bid his daughter farewell for the day.

"I'll see you later, baby girl; I love you", he whispered before kissing her cheek.

"Bye daddy", she wrapped her small arms tightly around his neck and whispered back, "I love you too", she kissed his cheek and he watched her skip into the classroom.

He watched as she walked into the room and immediately gathered around all her friends. She was a pretty popular first grader. He turned to head back out and stopped mid step.

She was standing in front of him. Her skin was as milky as he remembered and her dark hair was in a messy bun, she was in sweats and had on no makeup; it was the way he would always remember her. She smiled at him and he felt his heart melt at the sight of her dimples. He closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them she was gone.

He shook his head to rid those thoughts and let out a sigh as he walked to his car.

------------------------------

"No, no, no, no", Peyton pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh, "Mark, I told you that I have to meet with them at three"; she listened to her intern list off reasons why the artist couldn't meet with her at that time until she had had enough.

"Mark! Call Pete and tell him that three o'clock is the only time I'm available next week, if you can't get in touch with him then call Patrick."

The young redheaded boy stared at the blonde. "You know them on a first name basis?"

She laughed softly at the teen. Mark Rogers was a nineteen year old sophomore at UNC. Originally from Nebraska, he had no clue as to the history this small town held. He had come to Peyton looking for an internship and she agreed. She knew how it felt to be completely enthralled by music and the first time she looked at this bright eyed boy she knew he felt the same way.

"Mark, there's a lot of this town that you don't know, but we'll save it for another day", she assured him with a smile. He nodded and turned to walk out the door, but stopped in the doorway.

"Ms. S – Peyton –" he quickly corrected himself remembering the countless times he addressed her formally and in turn the countless times she scolded him for it. She raised a brow and he continued. "I just wanted to thank you for this. Music has been a big part of my life and to be able to work this closely with it . . . it means a lot", he said sincerely.

She smiled softly and nodded her head. "You're very welcome and you're doing amazing here; I don't think I've told you recently and it's just that today has been hectic already and you know who is late", she said with glancing at the clock.

"Want me to call him?"

She shook her head. "He'll be here, take a rest", she sent him a wink and he smiled before leaving the room. Peyton let out a breath and stared around her office.

She still couldn't believe that this had happened. Her dream was coming true. Graduation was a few months ago and as soon as college was over she had set out on her own record label. Using an empty storage room in TRIC she set up an office and slowly spread her name out to the world. She was lucky because although she was new in this industry she had many connections and many people knew how good of an ear she had. As of today, she had three artists under her label and after next week hopefully that would jump to four.

The flash of light brown hair that sped past her door freed her from her thoughts. She let out a sigh and was soon following him.

"You're late", she reprimanded. She watched as he stopped in his tracks. She smirked as she pictured him biting his lip and silently cursing to himself.

He turned to face her and his dark brown eyes met her green ones.

"Peyton, I'm sorry. My darling daughter decided to imitate a snail all morning—"

The blonde held her hands up and he instantly shut his mouth. "Jake, it's fine, I was only teasing. I had no idea you would get so touchy", she teased.

"I wasn't touchy", he said indignantly. She chuckled and rolled her eyes before quickly sobering.

"Can you grab your guitar and head in there?" she asked as she motioned to the recording room. He nodded before doing as she asked.

"Alright Jagielski, let's hear what you've got", she teased over the intercom.

"I hope you can handle me", he teased back. Peyton laughed and listened as his soft voice and gentle guitar strums filled the room.

This was definitely her dream job.

------------------------------

"Alright Jamie, you be good for Carrie", Haley cooed as she kissed her son's forehead.

"Don't worry Mama, I'll be fine."

"It's her job to worry, she's your mom", Nathan teased his brunette wife as he ruffled the boys hair. Jamie laughed before pushing his dad's hand away.

"Kick some butt dad", the doe eyed boy encouraged much to the delight of his father. Nathan threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and shared a look with Haley.

"Oh I will, Jimmy Jam", Nathan flashed his famous grin and Haley scoffed before pulling on his arm.

"Alright, we need to get going", they both kissed Jamie one last time before they walked to the car. Haley got into the drivers seat and Nathan played with the radio.

"So, are you excited for this practice?"

Nathan let out a sigh and nodded. "Playing college ball was great, but this is the big time, Hales. Honestly, I'm scared out of my mind", he chuckled.

"You're going to be amazing. They wouldn't have picked you if they didn't think that", she assured him.

"Thanks", he whispered as he stared at her. She sent him a smirk as a response.

"Don't forget that we have to call Lucas and Peyton tonight", she told him with a serious face.

"Trust me; I wouldn't miss her phone call for the world. She practically ripped me a new one when I forgot to call for the anniversary a few months ago", he grimaced while Haley smirked.

"Yeah, she really did let you have it."

"Yeah, yeah. I won't be home late", he promised as he leaned across the middle console and kissed her sweetly.

"See you later, hot shot Sonic", she flirted playfully when they broke apart.

"Take it easy today, okay?" he said with a small smile. Haley rolled her eyes, but smiled at him anyway.

"I'll be fine."

"You take it easy too", he said as he placed a hand on her swollen stomach. He felt a soft pressure against his hand and smiled. "That's my boy."

"You don't know it's a boy", she said with a smile.

"I guessed that Jamie would be", he said confidently. She rolled her eyes again and placed her hand over his.

"You didn't guess it. You prayed, there's a difference."

"Ehh", he brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I love you Haley James Scott."

She immediately grinned at his words. "I love you too."

He stepped out of the car and leaned against the car door. "Give those teenagers hell, Mrs. Scott", he spoke through the open window.

"I do everyday", she responded with a playful smile.

------------------------------

Lucas stepped into his bedroom with a tired sigh. He had a baby monitor in one hand and a Dr. Seuss book in the other. His eyes traveled to the bed and instantly brightened. She was reading a magazine and her falling curls lined her face. Her tank top was snug and her shorts left her long legs perfectly exposed. Suddenly he wasn't so tired.

"Well hello, Mr. Scott", Peyton said with a smile.

"What're you reading?" He asked as he crawled into bed next to her.

"Nothing, just some gossip article", she closed the magazine and threw it on the nightstand. She took the moment to take in the sight of the man she loved. He was shirtless and his flannel pajama bottoms hung low on his waist.

"Don't forget about Nathan's game", he said with a direct stare. He had seen her eyes cloud over with lust and had to bite back the smile he felt.

"Luke, it's in like three days and he only reminded us about seventeen times tonight."

"I know, but if we don't watch it, he'll never let it go. Kind of like you when he forgot to call for our anniversary", he deftly blocked the pillow she smacked him with.

"He's my best friend, he's supposed to know that stuff and he has a wife to remind him", she felt herself getting worked up and she noticed the way Lucas smirked. She grumbled before speaking again. "Anyway, I'm assuming the boys are sleeping."

Lucas groaned and nodded his head.

"I had to read Keith 'Green Eggs and Ham' three times, all the while he mouthed the words with me", Peyton chuckled. "And Will was already asleep when I got in there", he looked at her gratefully.

"I'm a mom, I have that touch", she shrugged and smiled coyly.

"You sure do", he mumbled while he kissed her shoulder, Peyton smirked and rolled her eyes.

"How can you have so much energy?" she asked while cupping his face in her hands; there was no way they would have a conversation if he continued his actions.

"You seem to _re-energize_ me", he lifted one side of his lips to show off the smirk all Scott's were famous for.

"Ohhh" she replied and traced the outline of his jaw with her finger. Lucas leaned into her delicate touch and began to think of ways to progress this.

"My neck hurts", he pouted slightly while rubbing the juncture where his shoulder and neck met. Peyton bit her lip and quirked a brow.

"Let me help you with that", she kneeled on the bed and put her hands on Lucas's shoulder to bring him closer.

"So, how are the next generation of Raven's working out?" she asked as she kneaded his skin.

He moaned at her actions and then sighed at her question. "Horrible. They have no sense of teamwork and they just . . . suck", he said exasperatedly.

"Well, I'm sure that if anybody could whip them into shape it's you and Skills", she assured him with a smile.

"Thanks babe", he placed a hand over hers and kissed it quickly. She brought her lips to his neck and slowly sucked on the hinge of his jaw. He growled from low in his throat and blindly reached back to feel her.

His hand found its way to the rim of her shorts and she broke the contact with his neck to let out a gasp. He turned to face her and carefully laid them both flat on the bed.

One knee was between her legs and the other was on the side of her right leg while his lips attacked her neck. She ran her fingers through his short, dirty blonde hair and his hand crept up her shirt. He cupped her breast and her moan vibrated through both of them. She arched her back and felt his manhood press against her thigh.

She pushed his pajama pants down in a frantic motion, only stopping their make out session long enough to discard them. She lifted her hips and felt his rough hands slide her shorts along her legs. She skillfully rolled them over so that she was on top and quickly pulled her top over her head.

Lucas sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She threw her head back as he left a trail of kisses across her torso. He loved every inch of this curly blonde. He lay back down and Peyton slipped herself onto him with ease. Her hips rolled in a circular motion and they both let out a moan.

"Dear God, Peyt", he breathed out. He held onto her hips and increased their movements. She leaned down to kiss him and their tongues danced a slow, passionate dance. Making love to each other wasn't possible as often as they would have liked, but when they finally got the chance; it felt like every time outdid the previous.

"Mmm." She moaned as they broke apart for air. She kissed her way down his chest and Lucas's hands got lost in her curls.

They continued their rhythm. It didn't take much longer before they both felt the results of their actions. Peyton gasped out his name as she hit her climax and Lucas continued to rock her hips until he felt his a moment after her.

She leaned down and rested her forehead against his. Placing a passionate kiss to his lips.

"I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott."

He grinned at depth of her words and raised his nose to nuzzle her own.

"I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott."

------------------------------

She stepped onto the curb outside of the Tree Hill airport. The warm September air surrounded her and she took a deep breath; letting it fill her lungs. Compared to the air in New York, this seemed pure and refreshing.

Her clothing line skyrocketed. She had stores in Houston, Los Angeles, Las Vegas and countless other cities. Her home base was in New York though. It's where her corporation began. It's where her dreams became a reality. She figured she should have told someone she was leaving, but she honestly didn't care.

She got into the waiting limo and watched as the small town passed her by. The dim street lights and storefronts made her sigh. This was it. This was where she needed to be.

After two years, Brooke Davis was home.

_I miss the years that were erased _

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face _

_I miss all the little things _

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me

* * *

_

Okay, there's the first chapter of the sequel. I hope I did a good job. I thought about putting more information into it, but the answers will all come out in other chapters. If you want to guess some things be my guest. Let me know what you thought!

Now about Tuesday's episode . . . the only thing that needs to be said is 'He's not good enough for you." I nearly died when he said that. Jealous Lucas has been something we've needed for a while. I love that Peyton stood up to him for it because I feel like people have been pinning her as the crazed ex and she really isn't – even Brooke said something to her – that made me a little mad, but we'll ignore her for now. The important issue is that Lucas still loves Peyton; if it wasn't obvious before it definitely is now. Guy friends can say that another man isn't good enough, but they definitely do not say it like that.


	2. I Feel Home

**Still don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "I Feel Home" by O.A.R.**

This chapter is really long and focuses mostly on Lucas and Peyton, but has the others in it; they're just talking about the blondes. Flashbacks are included.

Okay, so this is going to have bits of season 5 stuff in it, but it might pertain to different characters. Thanks for all the reviews. Also, I am incredibly nervous about writing this story, I just don't want to disappoint any of you and I really hope these chapters live up to what you might be expecting.

Enough of my insecurities. 

* * *

_There are few things pure in this world anymore, and home is one of the few._

We'd have a drink outside, maybe run and hide if we saw a couple men in blue.

To me it's so damn easy to see that true people are the people at home.

Well, I've been away but now I'm back today and there aint a place I'd rather go.

The early morning light peeked through the blinds in the Sawyer-Scott household and Peyton felt her eyes slowly opening. The sight in front of her made her hum happily. Lucas was still fast asleep, but managed to maintain that broody look that she loved. She placed a soft kiss to his upturned nose and gently untangled herself from Lucas's naked limbs. 

After her mission was accomplished she fished around the room for her sleepwear. She walked over to the dresser and picked up a hair tie; her wedding band caught her eye. She stared at it for a moment and then looked into the mirror at the man in the bed. Even after all these years, it still didn't seem real.

"_Marry me."_

_She stared at him in complete disbelief. "Lucas, I—"_

"_Peyton, I love you"_

"_I love you too . . . I just don't want this to hold you back from your dreams", she whispered._

_Lucas cupped her cheek and glanced from the sleeping baby to Peyton's green eyes. "You _are_ my dream, whatever comes my way or whatever doesn't won't matter; I just want you there."_

_By this time they both had tears in their eyes. She felt the warm tears run down her cheeks and she cleared her throat. "Yes."_

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and she snapped out of her day dream.

"Good morning", she said through a sigh as he left sweet, chaste kisses along her neck and shoulder. He had a pair of boxers on, but could feel his manhood pressing against her.

"Good morning", he mumbled into her ear. The hot breath caused her to turn in his embrace and stare into his blue eyes.

"You have to get ready", she reminded him with a kiss.

"Well then we better get going", he reached for her hand and began to pull her into the bathroom. She stopped and pulled him back to her.

"I don't have to go in today", she replied with a frown. He groaned in annoyance.

"At least today's Friday" she nodded her head and kissed him, "You know we can still shower", he grinned all the while pulling them into the bathroom once more.

"Lucas Scott, do you ever rest?" she teased as she looked him up and down.

He laughed before pulling her flush against his body. He licked his lips and pressed them against hers. His tongue swept across the seam of her lips and she obliged quickly. A moan escaped both their mouths and Lucas pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. They pulled apart; completely breathless. "Never when you're around."

She beamed at up at him and moved her arms from around his waist to his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too", he whispered with a grin. She unlocked his hands from around her waist and ran to get the baby monitor.

"They weren't that tired, so I don't know how much time we have", she spoke while trying to pull her top over her head. Lucas scooped her into his arms bridal style and brought his lips down to hers once again. They were in the bathroom when a small knock on their bedroom door stopped all their frantic actions.

Lucas groaned. "Damnit." Peyton let out a chuckle and reached for her shirt.

"You go shower. I'll round up the troops." She playfully slapped his boxer clad bottom and let out a giggle when he growled at her. They shared a wink and he closed the bathroom door while she opened the bedroom one.

"Hey mama", the little boy greeted with a smile.

"Hey baby", she smiled back and kneeled down to his level. "Good job knocking, bud", at her compliment the young blonde grinned and stood up a little straighter.

There was an incident about a year ago that neither blonde likes to discuss. They were involved in a rather heated situation and didn't notice their three year old until he sneezed. Thus, the act of knocking and waiting was introduced.

Baby laughter filled the hallway and Peyton stood back up; taking Keith's hand in hers. "Let's go get your baby brother." He nodded excitedly.

Keith Nathaniel Scott was the blonde incarnation of the deceased man they all knew and loved. At four years old he had a sense of humor that they knew only Keith would understand. He was gentle and patient with his younger brother. And protective, Karen would smile appreciatively whenever Keith stood up for someone.

Peyton walked into the room and was greeted by a flying stuffed Sonics bear; a gift from Nathan. She glanced around the room and frowned. "That's why you were laughing wasn't it?"

The toddler grabbed onto the railing of his crib and shook it impatiently. "Mama" he cooed out.

"Easy there, crazy baby", she lifted him into her arms and pretended to nibble at his stomach. His infectious laughter filled the air and she smiled. With one son on her hip she grabbed her other son's hand and together they headed down to the kitchen.

------------------------------

She walked up to the front door and paused before knocking. She needed to calm her nerves. She knew there would be questions and she knew that the answers would lead to memories that she tried to unsuccessfully bury.

Her knuckles gently rapped on the wooden door and she bit her lip. She heard light footsteps and a baby's giggle before the door swung open. Brooke took notice of the curly blonde she had known her entire life and the small blonde that she didn't. Peyton gasped before speaking.

"Holy shi—shoot", she quickly corrected herself remembering the blonde nestled in her arms.

"Hey P!" Brooke said enthusiastically. Peyton rearranged William and wrapped an arm around her best friend's neck.

"It's been a long time Brooke Davis", she whispered while desperately trying to hold back her tears. Brooke tightened her grip as much as she could without crushing the toddler. 

"I know", she said sorrowfully, "But I'm home now", she promised.

Peyton pulled away suddenly and stared at her with questioning eyes. "How did you know where we live?"

Brooke smirked and rolled her eyes. "I have my sources."

The blonde's lips curled into an amused smile and she nodded her head. "Come in."

Brooke walked into the house and immediately felt like she was home. The walls were a deep color and the artwork screamed 'Peyton Sawyer'. They walked into the large living room and it was obvious that an author lived here. Their bookshelf was stuffed with every novelist imaginable. Children's toys were scattered around and Brooke couldn't stop the way her heart swelled at the happiness she felt for her friend.

Their mantle was lined with pictures. There was one of all of them the day Keith came home from the hospital. One from graduation. She came to their unofficial wedding picture and smiled; it was the six of them at the Rivercourt. The wedding she had unknowingly participated in.

"_Brooke, thank you so much for coming back."_

"_It's no problem", she rasped out. Peyton stopped Lucas from dragging her down the hallway and stared at her best friend._

"_Is everything okay?" she asked in genuine concern. Brooke snapped out of her daze and plastered a fake smile in her lips._

"_Everything's fine. Now go take care of whatever you need to before Broody over there explodes", she nodded in the direction of the huffing blonde and both girls laughed._

"_We won't be long."_

_Peyton rushed back to Lucas and once they were both gone Brooke laid herself on the couch with Keith on her stomach. "Your parents are crazy baby boy", she emphasized certain words and the infant giggled. She sighed before continuing._

"_But they're in love. So unbelievably in love. I guess it's not meant for everyone", her voice shook and Keith squinted his eyes before leaning his head down onto her shoulder._

"_Thanks buddy", she rubbed his back and they both dozed off._

"Auntie Brooke!" the high pitched yell broke her from her thoughts. She spun around in time to have the small boy jump into her waiting arms. "I missed you", he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Her chin quivered and she nodded her head. "I missed you too, buddy."

She placed him on his feet and took in his appearance. His hair was sandy blonde and shaggy like Lucas's was in junior year. His eyes were still as blue as ever and squinted as he tried to read her thoughts. It was obvious he was Lucas Scott's son. She tapped his nose playfully and kneeled down to his height.

"How's it going handsome?"

He smiled shyly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Good, I have a play date today", his voice rose as his sentence ended and Brooke noted that he was by far the most adorable four year old she had ever encountered. Well, he was the most adorable four year old _boy_she had ever encountered.

"A date? Already . . . starting him kinda young aren't you?" she teased as she stared at her childhood friend. Peyton chuckled and shook her head.

"It's with a group of kids from the neighborhood. Actually, Susan should be here", the sound of a horn honking interrupted her sentence. "Go grab your coat kiddo", Keith nodded and ran off, but soon came bounding back into the room.

"I'll be back later, don't leave okay?"

Brooke smiled sadly at her godson. "I'm not going anywhere", he grinned and hugged her legs before running to get his coat. She was alone in the room for about a minute before a large, fury animal knocked into her. She tumbled back onto the couch and was greeted by a slobbery kiss.

"Rocket! No!" Peyton hissed when she walked back in. "I'm sorry", she said as she pulled him by the collar.

The brunette laughed. "Its fine", she grimace and wiped at her wet cheek. Peyton continued to scold the dog until and lowered his head and walked to where the playpen was positioned. He sighed in the way that some dogs do and curled himself onto the floor. William squealed and wobbled over to the puppy.

"Rocket huh?" she admonished with a smile. Peyton rolled her eyes and then kept them on her son and the animal.

"We got him about two years ago. Lucas came home with him and swore up and down that Keith begged for it." From the way she told the story it was obvious that it was far from Keith's idea. "We're trying to train him, but he's got a mind of his own sometimes."

"He's good with children", she said as she nodded to a giggling William as he pulled on the dog's fur. 

"Most golden retrievers are."

A silence fell over them for the first time since Brooke had arrived and they both felt the unanswered questions that needed to be asked. Peyton opened her mouth a few times, but couldn't find the words she needed.

Her best friend was back after two long years. She had missed so much and Peyton wanted to be mad, but she couldn't find it in her. Peyton didn't know what Brooke had gone through, but whatever it was hurt enough to make her disappear.

Brooke cleared her throat and Peyton's eyes snapped from the scene of her son and their dog to brown eyes. "Speaking of children . . . who's that?"

Peyton grinned and Brooke took notice of the glow she acquired. She called out to the child over and he ran to her waiting arms.

"This is William Lawrence Jacob Scott", upon hearing his name the blonde stared up at his mother. Peyton smiled sweetly and he threw himself into her body; resting his head on her chest.

"What's with the never ending name?" Brooke teased.

"When we found out it was a boy Lucas called dibs on naming him and then kindly added that I could do the middle name. There was no way I was gonna let him get the upper hand", a smile never left Brooke's face as she listened to her friend talk. 

"When Lucas questioned me about it I told him that our child had to be named after the people in his life. If he had named him after someone we knew instead of a dead author there wouldn't have been a problem."

"Peyton Elizabeth", Brooke gasped with a smile.

"I know, but it worked. William is because William Shakespeare is one of Luke's favorite authors. Lawrence is for my dad, obviously and Jacob is for his godfather", as soon as the words left her mouth Peyton bit her lip. Brooke pushed the comment aside and continued to stare at the curly haired boy.

"How old is he?"

Peyton warmly rubbed his back and Brooke reached out to twist one of his curls. "Fifteen months."

William let out a sigh and nestled himself further into Peyton's embrace. His curls were wild. He had pouty rose colored lips and a nose that matched his mother's. It was obvious he was Peyton's son. As his eyelids dropped shut Brooke caught sight of his blue eyes; he was still very much a Scott.

"He's beautiful, Peyton", she whispered. The blonde blushed and whispered a 'thanks'. She stood to place him in the playpen. Brooke watched as Peyton stroked his cheek and kissed his chubby cheeks before laying him down.

The blonde turned to face the brunette with a serious look. It was apparent that the pleasantries were done for.

"Let's go into the kitchen", she didn't wait for an answer and she grabbed the baby monitor.

Brooke let out a breath and soon enough followed her into the next room.

------------------------------

Haley James Scott laid in bed with a photo album in her lap. She knew it was going to be a mistake, but she really wanted to remember old times. She placed her tea on the nightstand and sighed before opening the old book.

Peyton had given it to her right before summer ended four years ago. She smiled at the family picture of Nathan, Haley, and Jamie. They were various and had no set order, but that's what Haley loved. They were random and anything but serious; it was exactly like their friendship. 

She came to a picture of the six of them at the Rivercourt the night Lucas and Peyton announced that they had gotten married. She thought back to the day they told her.

"_Hey guys", Haley greeted with a smile. Nathan walked over to her and hesitated before throwing an arm over her shoulder. The blondes didn't respond, instead they grinned like maniacs._

_The married couple took in their appearance. Their arms were wrapped around each others waists and their facial expression had changed to one that Haley herself had used once. Last year when Lucas had stopped by Nathan's apartment . . . _

"_Oh my God", she whispered._

_Nathan looked over at her with a raised brow. "What's the matter?"_

_She ignored his question and asked the blondes a question of her own. "You two didn't?"_

_Their grins widened and they both flashed their left hands. "We did!" Peyton squealed out. The tension that had surrounded Nathan and Haley moments ago faded into the air._

"_Ahh, congratulations!" The shorter of the girls yelled and pulled Peyton into a hug. Nathan smiled and walked to the blonde Scott._

"_Congrats big brother", he said as he pulled him in for a manly hug._

She was so absorbed in her memory that she didn't even feel the other side of the bed dip down. Nathan stared over her shoulder and smiled at the picture, and then he let out a soft sigh. He hated when she looked through old photo albums. It brought back memories and feelings that he knew she tried so hard to suppress.

"What're you doing, Hales?"

She smiled sadly at the picture before closing the book. "Just . . . missing home", she whispered as she leaned into his side.

_I feel home, when I see the faces that remember my own._

I feel home, when I'm chillin outside with the people I know.

I feel home, and that's just what I feel.

Home to me is reality, and all I need is something real.

A repeat of Tuesday's episode is on, so I'm off to swoon at the perfect quote. Let me know what you think!


	3. Believe

**I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "Believe" by The Bravery.**

Okay, so sorry this took so long, but school is intense. This will be Naley-centric. Thanks for all the amazing reviews.

* * *

_I am hiding from some beast_

But the beast was always here

Watching without eyes

Because the beast is just my fear

That I am just nothing

Now its just what I've become

What am I waiting for

Its already done

Haley sat at the window absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. She was humming a song that she would hum when she was pregnant with James. The rocking chair she was in swayed back and forth. The darkness outside betrayed the time on the clock.

The baby kicked and she stopped humming to smile. The patter of rain hitting against the house was the only noise she heard. It always seemed to rain here. At first it seemed like a sign; rain was their thing. As time wore on that glory seemed to fade.

She really never thought about leaving Tree Hill.

"_It's in Seattle."_

_Haley stared at him with wide eyes. Seattle? That was a whole other time zone! She couldn't move that far away._

"_Nathan, I . . . that's really far away", she shook her head._

"_I know, but Hales, this is an amazing opportunity and the college has a great teaching program—"_

"_Nathan, I can't leave Tree Hill and our friends and family. What about James? He's going to get older and . . ." her voice shook and she ran a hand through her hair._

"_Haley, I know that this is huge, but this is my only chance", his tone was desperate and he hated needed something so much. He hated having to beg. "We're going", he said with finality._

_Before Haley could speak again there was a knock on the door._

Nathan stepped into the nursery with a heavy heart. This was the Haley that people rarely saw. She was sad and distant. Her eyes lost a sparkle that they once held. They fought a lot. To the outside world they were a happily married couple. Behind closed doors they were almost the exact opposite.

He took a deep breath and bravely spoke. "Hey Hales", he said softly. She kept her gaze out the window. "Peyton called a little while ago, wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm not some invalid", she said harshly. 

"She's knows that", he bit back. 

"Does she? Because it feels like ever time we talk she's worried or wants to make sure I'm doing what I should be doing. It's pretty freaking annoying."

"Haley, you nearly miscarried", he whispered loudly.

"Well, if I had never come to this damn city that never would have happened", she said at a dangerously low level. Nathan reeled back like he had been slapped.

"You also might not be pregnant at all", he tried to remind her. When she didn't respond he spoke again, "I'm sorry I ruined your life."

She heard him walk out of the room, but it didn't faze her. It wasn't like that was their first fight.

------------------------------

He walked into their bedroom and found her already sleeping. It wasn't completely uncommon for her to go to bed long before he was home. The pregnancy was taking a toll on her and being a high school teacher wasn't any easier.

Some days he was frustrated beyond belief. He wanted to giver her as much attention as he used to be able to, but things were difficult because of his already hectic schedule. He was training nearly everyday a week and in his first game he set some pretty high standards.

Other days he thought about throwing it all away. He and Haley were slipping away from each other and he couldn't handle that. This entire thing meant nothing if he couldn't have Haley at his side. She was his other half.

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it over the chair. His eyes caught sight of the small black book with gold lettering on the cover. He looked between his sleeping wife and the chair his shirt was on. He took a breath before taking a seat and opening the cover.

_Nathan walked back into the house quietly. He had gone to the Rivercourt to clear his mind and before he knew it, it was dark out. The house was quiet and there was a plate of food sitting on the table; no doubt for him._

_He walked into their room and stopped in his tracks. There were boxes everywhere and most of their things were already packed away._

"_What's going on?"_

"_I read the letter, we need to leave soon."_

"_Hales . . ."_

"_This is your once in a lifetime chance, I don't want to take that away from you", she whispered as she shrugged her shoulders shyly._

_Nathan smiled appreciatively and pulled her into his arms._

"_Thank you so much", he kissed her temple and then her forehead, "I'm gonna make this up to you Haley James Scott", he promised._

_She stared up at him with water filled eyes. "You better", she teased._

He closed the album and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was a bad idea. Looking at these pictures and just holding this album brought on a slew of memories that he didn't need. 

She had given up a lot for him. He never really looked at it from her point. He knew she was leaving her friends and family, but so was he. He failed to realize that she also left who she was behind. In Tree Hill she was Haley James Scott, she was someone with accomplishments and accolades. In Seattle she was the wife of Sonics newcomer, Nathan Scott.

Nathan sighed softly as he stared at her sleeping form. Her doctor had called. Her blood pressure was still high. They were still arguing about trivial things and it was all extremely overwhelming. He couldn't risk her losing that baby. He couldn't risk losing Haley anymore then he already had.

He was going to make it all up to her. And he was going to start with a phone call.

------------------------------

Haley yawned as she walked into the house. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget the world existed, but she couldn't. She had a son that depended on her and a husband that hated to see her so depressed.

It wasn't always so bad between them. With her recent spike in hormones she was easily set off. He used to know what to say and how to act, but Haley knew he couldn't read her like he used to.

Everything had become about him. He was tired from practice. He had an interview with ESPN. He had teammates that couldn't take their heads out of their asses. She knew she shouldn't be thinking things like that, but what about her dreams? She gave up a lot to do this for him and he never seemed to appreciate it.

She walked up the stairs and stopped to look at the pictures that lined the walk. Most of them were from the day at the airport.

"_Come on guys, it's only for college, we'll be back in Tree Hill before anyone can bat an eyelash", Nathan said optimistically. He had said goodbye to Lucas, his mother, Karen and Brooke. _

_The girls whimpered from their huddle. It was obvious they didn't care how long it would be. "Seriously, we'll be back for summer break and any other vacation." He had just said goodbye to his family and he wasn't this upset._

_Peyton untangled herself from Brooke and Haley's embrace and lunged at the dark haired Scott. "I'm gonna miss you, best friend", she whispered. Nathan swallowed hard. This was why the girls were so upset._

"_I'm gonna miss you too, best friend", he squeezed his arms around her waist once more before pushing her back to arms length. "Take care of my god-kid."_

"_Take care of mine", she said with a smiled, "Don't forget about us", she teased with a serious face._

_He lifted the small book from James's diaper bag and beamed at the blonde. "I couldn't even if I tried." Before anyone could utter another word their flight was called. He looked past Peyton and his eyes landed on Haley who was wrapped in Lucas's arms._

"_We need to get going babe", he said solemnly. She hiccupped and nodded her head dejectedly. Her fingers curled around James's car seat and she nestled herself into the crook of Nathan's arm._

"_It's only four years", he whispered as they walked. She nodded her head, but refused to meet his gaze. He placed a finger under her chin and made her face him. _

"_I promise."_

James handed his father the photo album and Nathan smiled before placing it in the box. 

"Alright buddy, take a box and start putting your toys in it", the four year old nodded excitedly and took off running.

He picked up the picture of the six of them and wrapped it in the bubble wrap. They had only visited for one summer vacation and two Christmas's. Nathan's training schedule was intense and it didn't give him much off time. He had quickly become a star at his college and led his team to the Championship. Somewhere along his fame he forgot about the promises he made.

"Nathan, I'm –"

He faced her confused expression and he smiled inwardly. "Hey babe", he stood and placed the cardboard box onto the bed.

"What's all this?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"We're going home", he said simply. She stared at him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"What about the Sonics? You have a contract."

"Who cares", he said indifferently. 

"Nathan, playing professional ball is your dream. You cannot give this all up" the last thing she wanted was for him to resent her.

His arms wrapped around her waist. "Haley, you and James and this baby are the most important things in my life. I'm sorry that I haven't been the person I could have been for you. I'm sorry that we didn't visit more in college. But, I'm making it up to you right now. We have a flight in three days and there's a house waiting."

Tears made their way down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was the most intimate they had been private in months.

"I love you, Nathan Scott", she whispered before leaning up to kiss him. Nathan went to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away quickly. Nathan groaned at the loss of contact.

"There's no time for that", she reprimanded, "We need to pack!" Nathan chuckled as she skipped out of the room.

God, he missed her.

_So give me something to believe_

Cause I am living just to breath

And I need something more

To keep on breathing for

So give me something to believe

I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue or anything, but I wanted to show that they weren't the Naley that they used to be and as a result their conversation and relationship in general suffered. This definitely wasn't my best chapter, but it was really hard to write a depressed Haley and things like that. I was trying to think of a way to bring them home and this is what I figured would be best. Let me know what you think!


	4. This Is Our Town

**I don't know own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "This Is Our Town" by We the Kings.**

I try to get 2 chapters a week out for you, so here's this one. I'm working on getting some others done so that they're ready to go whenever. This is just a bunch of fluff. Everyone's home, well almost everyone. Drama will pick up in following chapters.

* * *

_You have been good to me_

You kept your word

And got me through these years

All I ask is that you'll be there

When I return

Peyton walked to the door with her brows furrowed. She passed the living room and barely heard the announcer release information on the loss of a Sonics key player. She opened the wooden door and was greeted by nothing. She was about to close it until her eyes caught sight of the stuffed Charlotte Bobcat's bear.

She picked it up and scanned the deck and front yard. Nothing was in sight. She examined the bear and closed the door with her foot. She made it to the staircase before the bell rang again.

This time she was greeted with two child sized Bobcat's jerseys. At this point she was thoroughly freaked out, but still slightly intrigued. She flipped the jersey over and gasped at the number.

"Surprise!" the deep voice yelled out as he stood in front of her. She jumped into his arms and locked her hands around his neck.

"Nathan Scott, what are you doing here?"

"We're home", he pulled back and looked at her watery eyes. "Hey now, none of that . . . save it for Haley", he teased.

"I'm sorry, I just . . . I can't believe you're here", she whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, get used to it cause pretty soon you'll get sick of me", he joked and she shook her head.

"I doubt that. C'mon in", he trailed behind her into the large house he hardly recognized.

"The place looks amazing", he said in awe.

"Pretty different huh?" she smiled.

_Lucas and Peyton stood in front of the large house with grins on their faces. A two year old Keith tumbled in the grass with his two year old cousin._

"_What is this?" Nathan bravely asked. He winced as Haley jabbed an elbow into his side. It had been their first summer back to Tree Hill and it seemed to be flying by. It was the end of July and Brooke was already gone; although nobody knew why. Nathan and Haley were set to leave in two weeks. _

"_This is our house", Peyton said with a grin._

_It was a complete impulse buy. Lucas's novel had literally just been picked up and as he drove through Tree Hill with a check in his hands he passed by this old house. It wasn't something a future novelist and record label owner would live in, but it seemed to scream Lucas and Peyton; he was more then thankful when she didn't kill him for buying it without talking to her first._

"_Wow", Haley said in shock. Peyton's smile fell and Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder before speaking._

"_We know it needs some work, but it's what we can afford."_

"_But didn't your novel just get picked up?" Nathan asked. He focused on the house and saw the potential it had, but as of right now all that work seemed too far off. The wrap around porch had missing planks and it was caved in in places. The paint was faded and some shutters were hanging by their hinges. _

_Lucas nodded. "Yes, and this is all we can afford with that money. Peyton and I have been working hard for the past few years and all that money will go into fixing this up", he said confidently._

_Haley smiled and Nathan let out a low whistle. "Good luck with that."_

"You guys did one hell of a job."

"Yeah and we didn't even need that much luck", she smiled sweetly. Nathan chuckled and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Where are my nephews?"

"Karen's watching them for the night", her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. "Come over for dinner later", Nathan grimaced and Peyton playfully punched his shoulder. "I'll have you know I'm an amazing cook. Karen's taught me a lot", she said proudly.

"I'll talk to Haley, but I'm sure she'd love to", he assured her with a smile.

"Great", Peyton cheered, "Just don't let her talk to Lucas, we can surprise him. Call Karen though, she can watch James. Oh, and I have a surprise for you guys . . ." Peyton continued to ramble and Nathan tried to keep up.

He really missed this place.

------------------------------

Lucas walked into the house with a tired sigh. The house was relatively quite, which was completely uncommon. He passed the living room and scowled at the sleeping golden retriever, sometimes that dog was too mellow. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. There stood his wife in all her tight tank top and ripped jean glory.

He quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her squeals filled his ears. She sighed contently and leaned against him as he placed a kiss to her neck.

"Why are you all sweaty?" she broke from their embrace and the tone of her voice let him know she already knew the answer. He walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"Peyt, I'm a coach. It's my job to run around with the boys", he grabbed a carrot and took a bite.

"Skills is the coach also, let him run around with the boys", she mocked. He rolled his eyes at her behavior.

"Peyton—"

"Whitey gave you both the job because he knows you can work out plays and get the team to work together and Skills got it because he can work them physically. You don't need to be running all over with them."

"You know, it's incredibly sexy when you get all angry like that", he said gruffly and brought her body flush against his. She grinned and kissed him quickly before letting her smile disappear.

"Lucas Scott, I'm not kidding", his boyish smiled vanished and he nodded understandingly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me", he assured with softly. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Just make sure you take it easy, your hearts—"

"My heart's just fine", he cut her off with a kiss to her lips. "You and the boy's keep it beating everyday." He whispered into her ear and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sweet talker", she muttered with a smile.

"Speaking of . . . where are my boys?" he asked as he looked into the living and then out the window to the backyard.

"With your mother, she wants to spend as much time with them as possible. She leaves in nine days."

"Ahh that's right. My mother, the world traveler", he said dryly. Peyton chuckled and shook her head.

"She's going to bring them back tomorrow morning", she turned to the counter and began cutting some potatoes. Lucas grinned wolfishly and ran a finger along her arm.

"So then we've got all night to ourselves?" he asked huskily. She moaned as his hot breath tickled her ear.

"Unfortunately we're having company", he groaned and Peyton couldn't control her laughter.

"Brooke's coming over?" he questioned with a pout.

Peyton nodded. "She agreed to leave her hotel room because it would be dark", she rolled her eyes.

"Does she know that Jake's out of town for the week?" he asked as he helped her chop some food.

"I don't want to pry, Luke. If that was me I certainly wouldn't want her asking me questions about that. It's a touchy subject."

"Alright, well I'm gonna shower and maybe write a little", he kissed her cheek and walked to the kitchen doorway.

"Lucas, that's not the only guest we're having", she said coyly. Lucas raised an interested brow. "I'm not telling you", she said simply.

"That's real mature, Peyt", he said grumpily.

"Go shower, you stink", his jaw dropped in shock and he stuck his tongue out at her before walking away.

"Now that's real mature", she scolded. Her back was to him the entire time, but she knew every move he made. Lucas smirked at just how strong their connection was.

"I love you!" he called out from the stairs.

"I love you too", she called back, but added a moment later, "I'm still not telling you!"

------------------------------

"Come on", he begged as he followed her around the dining room.

"No."

"Just a little hint", she begged from the other end.

"No."

"Please", they whined at the same time. Peyton slammed her hand full of silverware onto the table.

"Could you two stop it", she begged. Before either could respond she walked into the kitchen.

"Good job", he muttered to the brunette.

"Someone's not getting any tonight", she sang out. He pursed his lips and opened his mouth.

_**Ding-dong**_

"I got it!" Brooke yelled as she ran to the door.

"No you don't!" he cut her off in the hallway and pulled the front door open.

"Oh my God!" Brooke yelled as she brought Haley into a hug.

"Brooke?" Haley whispered as she broke from the embrace.

"Tutor mom, I love your hair", she fingered Haley's darker and shorter locks.

"Nate", Lucas smiled at his younger brother.

"Hey Luke", he said somewhat shyly.

The rest of the group had greeted each other. The girls did their best not to cry while the guys looked on with scoffs in their throats, but smiles on their lips. Peyton clasped her hands together and fanned her face before speaking.

"Let's all go into the dining room."

"So, Nathan this may be the million dollar question, but what are you going to do now?" Lucas asked as he plopped some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

The dark haired Scott cleared his throat. "Well, thanks to my amazing manager, I'm officially part of the Charlotte Bobcats", the group of friends raised their glasses. "We just moved into the new house and can't wait to get settled in."

"You need some help moving?" Lucas asked. Nathan shook his head.

"We have some people taking care of it", he said offhandedly. Peyton raised a brow.

"He's got people", she told her husband.

"People", he said while looking at Brooke.

"I'm Brooke _Davis_ and I don't have people", she said incredulously.

"It wasn't my idea", he argued. "So anyway . . . playing for the Bobcats will be great because I'll be close to home at all times and even when I do have to travel, Hales will be surrounded by family." He squeezed her hand under the table.

"What about you, Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Well, next week I start at Tree Hill High."

"Couldn't stay away either huh, Hales?" Lucas teased.

"I think it'll be fun", she argued.

"Yeah, that last's about a week. Then they just seem to judge you with their beady eyes", Lucas shivered and Peyton sent him a look.

"My husband the novelist, ladies and gentlemen", she teased as she applauded.

"I'm no novelist, just a guy who published a book", Brooke scoffed at his modesty and Peyton spoke

"You were a _twenty_ year old guy who published a book", she reminded him and the table.

"Alright, what about you, Miss Record Label?" Peyton blushed.

"I picked up a Jack's Mannequin c.d. the other day and your initials were on it", Haley said with pride. "It's amazing Peyton."

"Thanks, I've been really lucky. All the artists have been cooperative and nothing like a former musician we all knew", she muttered and the group laughed at the thought of Chris Keller.

"What about you, Brooke?" Haley asked as the mirth died down.

"Well, in the last two years, Clothes over Bros has become an international success as you all know", she said with a smirk. The table scoffed and she continued. "But having all of that didn't mean as much as I always thought it would. I'm back because I missed this", she motioned around the table. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, where's Jagielski?" Nathan asked as he looked around the table. Brooke tensed momentarily.

"He's in New York for the week", Lucas supplied.

"You know what we should do after this?" Peyton desperately wanted to change the topic. "Go to the Rivercourt, we haven't all been there in years."

"Maybe we can get a Scott on Scott rematch", Haley enticed. Nathan smirked.

"You think you can handle it . . . grandpa?" Lucas went to argue, but Brooke came to his defense.

"Hey", Lucas smirked in satisfaction, "That's no way to speak to your elders", her raspy voice joked. The other's laughed at the banter; Lucas simply scowled.

"Alright, you're on", he threw his napkin on the table and stood. Peyton walked to the door that led to the backyard and watched as Rocket ran into the house; he was put outside so that he wouldn't beg for table food. All the others were on their way to the cars.

"Come on babe", Lucas pulled on Peyton's hand.

"I'm coming", she assured him, "I'm just taking it all in", and he positioned her so that her back was resting against his front. Brooke playfully pushed Nathan and Haley threw her arm around the girl.

"Home truly is where the heart is", he mused as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Under any other circumstance she would have snorted in his face and called him a cheese ball.

"Let's move it, lovebirds", Brooke ordered out.

"Yeah it is."

But she was in too good a mood to do that.

_This is our town_

This is who we're meant to be  
_  
This is our town_

Where our roots have grown so deep

This is our town

This is where we're meant to be

This is our town

We'll keep coming back because...

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	5. Where I Stood

**I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins.**

That song is absolutely beautiful. I wasn't sure if I wanted to use it in this chapter considering where I want to take this story, but I figured it gives you guys some type of hint as to what happened between Brooke and Jake, or maybe it won't – it depends on how intuitive you are.

* * *

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_

_But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you_

_This is what I have to do_

She walked along the infamous blacktop. It was once a therapeutic place for a blonde haired boy. A place he went to in order to block out the world and pretend that everything was fine. But over the years it had become so much more.

This place held so many memories for every single person in the core group. Some were wonderful and brought tears of joy to their eyes when thought of. Some were less then desirable and brought tears of sadness.

"_I'm in love with you."_

_Jake dropped her hand like it was on fire and a silence filled the air. Her hopeful brown eyes stared into his slightly darker ones and she wished she could take it back. She bit her lip and laughed nervously. This was a mistake, a huge mistake._

_She went to speak, but thankfully her cell phone stopped her from shoving her foot any further into her mouth._

"_Hey P. Sawyer . . . no it's fine . . . yeah I'll be there as soon as I can, bye", she shut her phone and took a breath before speaking._

"_That was Peyton; she needs to me watch Keith for a little. Let's just pretend this never happened okay?"_

_Before Jake could answer she turned on her heels and walked off the Rivercourt._

"Brooke Davis", the voice caused her to jump and smile. She slowly turned to face the blonde. She knew there was going to be some type of lecture.

"Lucas Scott", her voice rasped as she walked into his embrace.

"I was beginning to think you were a figment of my imagination", he teased once they broke apart. Brooke kinked a brow.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you come over to my house for dinner and I'm pretty sure we all had a good time catching up, but I haven't seen you since; that was a week ago."

She brought her gaze to the floor and let out a sigh. "Sorry, I've been trying to keep a low profile", she said vaguely.

Lucas squinted his eyes and pursed his lips; letting her know he was on to whatever was really behind her answer. She only prayed he wasn't going to bring it up.

"He's not in Tree Hill", and just like that all hope she had dissolved.

She scoffed and tried to cover up her emotions. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay", he said disbelievingly. She sighed in aggravation and folded her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not gonna pry Brooke, I know you'll tell Peyton why you're home when you're ready." Her face softened.

"Lucas there's no hidden meaning. New York is loud and smoggy and lonely. I missed Tree Hill and I missed all of you. That's why I'm here."

He nodded his head and spoke. "Maybe I can give you a better reason for being here", she raised an interested brow and he continued. "My mom wants to explore the world and she's really torn up about having to close down the café . . ."

"Say no more Broody", she squealed and clapped her hands. "This is going to be so amazing!" He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "What are you all doing today?"

"Nothing, why?" he asked with hesitation.

"I bought a house."

------------------------------

She heard Nathan and Lucas downstairs grunting as they brought in her furniture. Peyton and Haley ordered them to place the couch a certain way and then changed their mind. Both men grunted again, but moved it nonetheless.

"She _has_ to have people", she heard Nathan pant out from downstairs. It was obvious he didn't do very much manual labor.

"You're my people", she yelled from her bedroom. She heard the other three laugh and she knew Nathan would be scowling.

"I'm honored", he muttered.

She chuckled and opened the box to continue setting up her room. Moving back to Tree Hill was going to be a blessing. It had to be, she already had a house and a new store that would be opening as soon as she got it settled with the contractors. This was all going to work out. Then she saw the picture.

She had taken it herself simply because nobody was around and she wanted to remember that moment forever. She was resting against his chest, his hands were on her waist and their lips were pressed together. A smile was evident on both their faces.

_The ringing doorbell brought Brooke out of her sleep. She furrowed her brows before sitting up and placing a still sleeping Keith into his playpen. She opened the door and felt her mouth go dry._

"_Jake, what are you—?"_

"_I'm in love with you too", he blurted out before she could finish her sentence. She started to smile, but stopped it._

"_I don't want you to say that just because I did. It's obvious you don't."_

"_Brooke, I was scared out of my mind when you said that earlier. I'm still scared", he admitted with a chuckle. "But I know that I need to be with you."_

"_I'm leaving in a few weeks and long distance is too hard", she wasn't sure why she was fighting this now; it's all she wanted._

"_We can make it work", he pressed._

"_How?"_

"_Because . . . it's you and me. Because I love you. Because Jenny adores you and I know that you love her too. There will be long weekends and breaks and another summer vacation is only a few months away" before he could say another word Brooke's lips met his for a sweet kiss._

"_You talk too much", she teased. He chuckled and leaned into her lips again._

"_I really do love you, Brooke Davis."_

_She sighed contently and felt her heart soar at his words._

"_I love you too, Jake Jagielski."_

She put the photo back in the box and shut her eyes in hopes to stop the tears she felt looming. That seemed like forever ago.

"B. Davis", Peyton stopped her sentence and stared at her best friend on the floor.

Brooke quickly dried her eyes and cleared her throat. "Hey P. Sawyer-Scott", her voice was more raspy then usual and Peyton wanted so badly to pry.

"The guys are getting hungry", she said instead. The brunette smiled gratefully and rose to her feet.

"Well then, I think I'm gonna do some food shopping", she said as she walked out of the room.

Peyton turned to follow, but her curiosity got the best of her. She checked the hallway to make sure Brooke had gone down the stairs when she knew she was safe she headed for the box. She immediately saw the picture.

She really wished she knew what happened between the two.

------------------------------

He walked down the aisle with his elbows on the handle of the cart. Nobody knew he was home yet. As far as Lucas and Peyton knew he and Jenny were still in New York. Luckily, his girlfriend had finished her work early; hence the secretive arrival.

He quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure Jenny was still following them. She had a pout on her face that he could only laugh at. She begged and begged for a box of 'Cookie Crisp' and after Jake firmly said no that pout appeared. He heard a groan next to him.

"What's wrong babe?"

"The music", she said with a scrunched up nose.

He smiled and raised a brow at her gesture. "What's wrong with the music?"

"This is like cheesy airport music", she said with a laugh. Jake laughed too, but his mind drifted to somewhere else.

_The two teens strolled into the airport. Neither was looking forward to this day. It seemed to have come far too quickly. The others decided to say their goodbyes at Peyton's house and give the couple some alone time._

"_Jenny's gonna miss her Brookie", he teased with a sad smile._

"_I'm gonna miss her too", the brunette said with a shaky voice. Jake pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear._

"_It's only a few weeks till you're home again. Jenny and I will call and e-mail and I'll make Peyton show me how to use a webcam", she laughed and he felt like he had completed a mission._

"_I love you", she whispered back. He pulled away from her ear and cupped her face._

"_I love you too", their lips connected for a passionate kiss. It was slow and sensual. His tongue carefully massaged hers. She felt the oncoming of tears and squeezed her eyes as tightly as she could. They pulled apart when the need for air became too great. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and spoke again._

"_I think I'm going to marry you one day", he snapped his mouth shut and closed his eyes tightly. He never meant to say that out loud. They had only been dating for a few weeks; granted they had been talking for a lot more, but now she was probably freaked out. He opened his eyes when he felt her lean on him._

_Brooke grinned and rested her body against his. They were in the middle of a crowded airport with people hustling around them. Flights were being called and people were grunting at the two that stood in the middle of all the commotion. But to them none of that existed._

"_I think I'd like that", she whispered._

Jenny let out an annoyed sigh as she trailed behind the two adults. She hated food shopping with her dad. He wasn't fun like Aunt Peyton. Every time Jenny put something in the cart Jake would put it back. She threw her blonde hair over her shoulder and her eyes caught sight of a person she used to know.

"Brookie", she whispered to herself. She blocked out her father's calls and began to run.

Brooke huffed as she walked down the aisle. She hated food shopping. It wasn't the same as when she went with Peyton. She pushed those thoughts aside because right now this was better then sitting at home and wondering where Jake was. She mentally cursed herself; the point was to stop thinking about him.

She actually laughed out loud as she continued her walk. She could almost hear her nickname being called. She shut her eyes and willed for it to disappear. Instead Jake's voice filled her ears. The patter of flip flops made Brooke turn around.

"Brookie!" the six year old squealed. Brooke sucked in a breath and immediately opened her arms.

"Jenny girl", she whispered as tears clouded her eyes. Jenny pulled back and used her small hands to wipe Brooke's cheeks.

"Don't cry . . . this is a good thing", she said with a smile.

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "Happy tears", she promised with a grin.

She stood with the girl she once considered her own in her arms. She was about to ask where in the world her watcher was, but that answer came bounding around the corner. Brooke nearly fainted. He looked older, more rugged then she ever remembered. His hair was still shaggy and his eyes were the deepest shade of brown she had ever seen them. But, it wasn't the shock from seeing Jake that nearly killed her.

It was the brunette attached to his hand that made her want to die.

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood

* * *

_

The pieces are slowly coming together. Let me know what you think!

Tuesday's episode . . . the nanny is making me soo mad and so is Nathan! He shouldn't be looking at her skinny dipping. I just really don't like her, and at the same time they already did the whole crazed insider with Ian, but we'll see how this goes.

Lindsey! Is she kidding me! She'll kick Peyton's ass? Please, she annoyed me this entire episode too. I can't even write one thing cause it's everything lol.

When Lucas proposed to Lindsey with Peyton's ring I freaked out, but then it was a dream; although I do think that's how it's gonna happen.

Leyton, I LOVE the fact that Peyton let him have it. He was so overwhelmed by the entire thing; it was great. He was an ass at first and then she threw the books at him! Maybe it's just me, but almost every scene with them is heartbreaking lol. It was incredibly intense; they are amazing actors.

I'm sure there's more, but that's all I can think of for the moment.

NEXT WEEK LOOKS AMAZING! I just hope Peyton doesn't initiate the kiss; she's been written unfairly enough.


	6. Shadows and Regrets

**I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "Shadows and Regrets" by Yellowcard. This song is really good.**

Not a whole lot happens, but it sets a lot of stuff up.

* * *

_I heard, heard myself say things I take back. _

_If I could, could re-tell and make these stories last. _

_I see, see shadows of who we'll always be. _

_When I drive, drive these roads that made our memories._

The two married couples sat in Brooke's living room eagerly awaiting the food she had promised.

"I'm starved", Nathan whined.

"Nathan, we had a huge breakfast at the café when we dropped Jamie off", Haley said disbelievingly.

"That was like six hours ago!" he argued. She threw a rag in his direction and he smirked as he caught it.

Lucas laughed at the interaction between his brother and his best friend. He knew things had been tense for a while, but it was good to see that melting away.

"All the boys are fine", Peyton said as she walked back into the room.

"They're not giving Ma a hard time?" Lucas asked doubtfully. Peyton shook her head.

"Apparently they're so excited to be around each other they've left her alone pretty much the entire time", she sighed as she relaxed next to him on the couch.

"What are we gonna do when she leaves tomorrow?" Lucas asked as he played with her curls.

"You could get a nanny", Nathan offered. Lucas shook his head.

"Really Lucas, they're wonderful", Haley spoke, "Carrie has been our saving grace", she said with a laugh.

"I don't want some stranger watching our kids."

"Luke, who else is going to watch them?" Peyton asked as she looked up at him, "Brooke's gonna be opening her store and Nathan's playing ball, Haley's teaching and pretty soon she'll be popping out another one—"

"We can alternate", he said stubbornly.

"Lucas, you can't watch them all the time and I can't exactly have two kids under the age of five running around a recording studio."

He knew she was right, but he was far too hard headed to admit that. He heard Brooke's car pull up, "We'll talk about this later", he mumbled before standing when the door opened.

Brooke Davis charged through the front door in a blaze. Her hands were empty and her feet pounded against the hardwood floors.

"Kitchen now!" her voice boomed through the still half empty house.

Nathan looked at his friends with a frown. "Why doesn't she have any food?"

"NOW!" she screeched before they could respond.

"Brooke, what's the problem?" Peyton asked as she sat at the table. The brunette paced the kitchen like a caged animal.

"Davis?" Nathan asked with a concerned tone. She stopped and faced them all with sad eyes; eyes that she hid behind a very pissed exterior.

"Who the hell is she?"

The tone of her voice made the room flinch. Lucas looked to Nathan who looked at Haley who turned to Peyton.

"Who's who?" the curly blonde asked.

"That brunette girl. She's got a big nose and dresses in Wal-marts latest fashions, and desperately needs a hair cut . . ." she continued to ramble and Peyton and Lucas shared a look. They certainly hadn't expected this.

Nathan listened to her description and slowly felt the wheels churning. "The girl from last Christmas?" he asked curiously.

Brooke stopped her pacing and glared at the brunette. "Last Christmas?"

He was either oblivious to her mood or chose to ignore it. "Yeah, Hales, Jamie and I surprised everyone at Karen's on Christmas Eve, we were only around for the night, but I remember her. She was really", Haley kicked him under the table and he finally stopped talking.

"She was really what?" Brooke dared him to continue.

"Really . . . annoying" he answered as more of a question then a statement.

"Annoying?" Brooke bit back. Nathan nodded like a scared child. Lucas sighed; enough was enough.

"She's his girlfriend", he said softly. Brooke tore her eyes from one Scott and planted them on another.

"Girlfriend?" she asked through clenched teeth. She took a breath and spoke again. "Everyone out", she pointed to the living room and the four of them stood.

"Not you, Goldilocks", she reached for Peyton's arm and the blonde groaned.

"Brooke—"

"I've been back for two weeks and you never felt the need to tell me he was dating someone!"

"We didn't think you'd see her before we had a chance to tell you", she argued.

"That's no reason, Peyton Elizabeth!"

"We didn't how long you'd be staying this time around", she said snidely. Brooke was taken back at the attitude her friend fed her, but recovered quickly.

"I still have a right to know."

"What does it matter, Brooke!?"

------------------------------

Jake pulled open his top draw and let out a breath. The small black box that was nestled beneath his socks screamed out to him. He checked the doorway before picking it up and slowly opening it. The diamond ring glittered in the light of his bedroom. He heard footsteps and quickly shut the box before putting it back beneath the socks.

"Jenny's sleeping", she said softly. Jake nodded. She furrowed her brows and walked further into the room.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He barely heard what Lindsey was saying. He saw her mouth moving, but it was like he was in a Peanut's cartoon.

"Jake?" she placed a hand on his arm and he flinched at the contact.

"I'm alright", he said quickly. She sent him a concerned glance and his lips curled into a smile; letting her know he was being truthful. She let out a breath and laid on the bed.

"So, that was Brooke Davis?" she asked with a sort of astonishment.

"Yes, that was", he said softly. He was still trying to fit his mind around it all. Brooke was back. She was here.

"So, how long do I have?" she joked with a serious face. Jake laid next to her and raised a brow at her words.

"What are you talking about?"

"I obviously read Lucas's novel, Jake. I know how much you loved her", she said painfully. He stared at her with a shocked expression.

"_Loved_, Lindsey I loved her. That's far in the past."

"I just can't help but feel a little worried", she said insecurely as she protectively wrapped her arms around herself.

Jake smiled sadly at his girlfriend. "You have nothing to worry about", he assured her with a kiss. He pulled on her arm until he could wrap it around his waist, "I love you, Lindsey."

She smiled widely at his words and brought her other arm around the back of his head. "I love you too."

------------------------------

"Okay, can you repeat all of that?" Brooke asked.

After Peyton yelled Brooke retracted her claws and decided to use a different approach. She asked Peyton to nicely explain the situation to her.

"Lindsey Strauss, she's Lucas's editor. The Christmas Nathan referred to was kinda like their coming out event, I guess", she said with a shrug.

"So, they've been dating since December?"

"Yup and she lives in New York so he and Jenny were visiting her this week . . . she's really nice Brooke", the brunette nodded, "She treats Jenny great", Brooke met her best friends eyes and nodded gratefully.

"I'm sure she does. Sorry for my freak out earlier, the whole thing was a bit shocking" she laughed pathetically at herself.

"It's fine; if things were different I most likely would have done the same thing", she placed a hand over Brooke's, "you sure you're okay?"

Brooke paused, "Of course, I mean I shouldn't be surprised that Jake's dating, he's a wonderful man", she said as she nodded her head. Peyton eyed Brooke she knew there was a lot more that her friend wasn't willing to discuss, but for now she would let it go. Her eyes caught sight of the clock on the stove.

"Jeez, I hope you don't have ice cream in that car", Peyton joked.

Brooke's eyes widened and she focused on the table. "Brooke, you bought food right?" Peyton asked hesitantly.

"Not exactly", she said meekly. Peyton raised an eyebrow. "I know where my shopping cart is", she said with a sugary smile.

"Brooke", she gasped with a laugh. The brunette put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was in shock", she said indignantly.

"So you left the cart and ran?" Peyton asked as she clutched her stomach. Brooke's hard demeanor melted and before long she was laughing too.

"Oh God, I'm such a dork!" she groaned. Peyton's stomach rumbled and they both stared at it before laughing harder.

"Let's get something to eat", Peyton said as she grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her up. They walked to the kitchen doorway, but Brooke's voice stopped them from moving any further.

"Hey Peyton, thanks for being my best friend", she said sincerely. The blonde smiled before throwing her arm around Brooke's shoulder.

_When we were only kids and our time couldn't end, _

_And how tall did we stand, with the world in our hands. _

_And we were only kids, and we were best of friends, _

_And we hoped for the best, and let go of the rest. _

_The shadows and regrets, let go of the rest. _

_The shadows and regrets, let go of the rest.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! 


	7. Dare You To Move

**I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot.**

I read that the strike is over!!!! I am so excited I hope this means more episodes of OTH.

* * *

_Welcome to the fallout _

_Welcome to resistance _

_The tension is here _

_The tension is here _

_Between who you are and who you could be _

_Between how it is and how it should be _

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Brooke yelled as she walked down her stairs. Whoever this was obviously wasn't up until two with their best friend. After they went out for dinner Brooke begged Lucas to watch the kids so that she and Peyton could have a formal girls night; Haley was invited, but she was too exhausted from unpacking all day. Lucas agreed as long as the night didn't involve any half naked men. Brooke simply shrugged.

She stepped into her hallway and grimaced at the wine bottles that littered the coffee table. It was a long night and it had been a while since either of them drank; needless to say, they went a little overboard.

"Alright!" hence Brooke's mood. She reached for the doorknob and quickly thought about changing out of her sleep clothes. "Ehh", she muttered before pulling it opened.

"Jake", she gasped out. He watched as she tugged at her shorts and crossed her arms over her chest. He couldn't help but smile; he loved seeing the shy side of her. "What're you doing here?" she squeaked out.

"I called Peyton and she gave me your address; I hope its okay that I'm here", he said meekly. Her expression softened.

"Yeah, it's fine; c'mon in", she opened the door further.

"Oh wait; I have a few things for you", he stepped to the side and filled his arms with the plastic bags.

"What's all this?" she asked with a laugh as she helped him with some of them. They walked into the house with Brooke leading the way.

"Well, yesterday", Brooke instantly blushed, "you kind of left your cart behind", he laughed softly, "you also left your list so today I went back and got whatever was on it."

Brooke put the bags on the counter and stared at him fondly. "Thank you", her voice rasped.

"It was nothing", he said shyly with a shrug.

"No really, you didn't have to do this", she pulled out the ice cream and milk and placed them in the refrigerator.

"You need food in the house, Brooke."

"I was planning on going out later", she said obviously, "I could have gotten it then."

"If you don't want it", he teased as he started to take the food back.

"No!" Brooke shouted. Jake smiled at her reaction. "I'm pretty hungry", they both laughed and while Brooke took out the bagels Jake started to put the food away.

"You want one?" she asked. He unintentionally ignored her and continued his task. He placed the chips accordingly by name and did the same with the cereal. She had snacks for her nephews and some of Jenny's favorites, Jake smiled at her generosity.

She watched as he placed everything based on the system she maintained. "You remember?" She asked without realizing. He spun to face her with a puzzled expression and when she pointed he looked back in the cabinets.

"_Jacob Michael Jagielski!" Brooke bellowed from the kitchen. A moment later a flustered brunette appeared._

"_What Brooke?" he asked between breaths. It was finally Christmas break and Brooke was moving into the Jagielski house. Jake never anticipated the amount of stuff she had._

"_The cabinets", she said in disgust. He raised a brow and walked to where she stood._

"_What's wrong with them?" he placed a chin on her shoulder._

"_They are incredibly unorganized", she said with a serious face. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and wondered how she could be worried about this being messy when the house was in complete disarray from her belongings. _

"_I don't . . . what do you . . . huh?" he finally asked with a scratch of his head. Brooke chuckled at his lost look and slowly began to explain her method._

_Jake watched as she moved things around and told him the right way to do things. She was extremely efficient and determined in her movements. It was also a little dorky. _

"_What are you smiling at?" she asked threateningly. He shook his head and snaked his arms around her waist._

"_I love you", he said simply. Her lips curled upwards and she threw her arms around his neck._

"_I love you too", she kissed him quickly and turned back to her organization. Jake stood and watched on with a warm smile._

"I guess so", he admitted with a blush. She smiled softly and raised a bagel in his direction.

"You want one?" she asked again.

"No thanks, Lindsey made breakfast", he spoke without thinking and shut his eyes immediately after. Brooke turned her back to him and placed a bagel in the toaster. Made breakfast meant that she slept over. Pushing those thoughts aside she cleared her throat.

"Was that the woman with you yesterday?" she asked calmly.

Jake let out a breath. "Yeah, she's actually Lucas's editor", Brooke made an interested face; as though she didn't know the details.

"She seemed nice."

"You didn't even talk to her", he said with a smirk.

"I'm a good judge of character", she said indignantly.

"I know you are", he said with a laugh. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. The bagel popped up and she tossed it on the plate.

"Seriously though, I'm happy for you. I'm sure Jenny loves her", she whispered.

He nodded. "She loves you too Brooke. She was so excited to see you. The whole car ride home was Brookie this and Brookie that", he mocked his daughter.

"I did the same thing and then forced Peyton to show me every picture she had", they both laughed and while Brooke took a bite Jake spoke.

"Would you like to hang out with her today? I know she'd love it, but if you're too busy I can just—"

"Jake!" she yelled. He stopped talking and smile sheepishly. "You talk too much", she teased without thinking. He stared at her to see if she realized she had spoken what had become their "thing". Back when they were dating if either one rambled the other would cut them off with a kiss. She took another bite from her bagel and Jake knew it was only him.

"Sorry", he blushed.

She smiled softly. "I would love you spend the day with her", they both grinned. "You'll be at the airport right?"

"Yup, Jenny wouldn't miss Karen leaving for the world, neither would I though", he admitted.

"So, will I be meeting the girl?" she asked as casually as she could. Jake shook his head.

"She left for New York this morning after breakfast, work called", he said with a huff. Brooke bit on her bottom lip, it was obvious her leaving upset him.

"Well, I better get ready. I'll see you later and tell Jenny I can't wait to spend some time with her."

She walked him to the door. "Alright, but I might hold off on telling her. If I do she'll be rushing me around the entire time", they both laughed, but it wasn't a natural laugh.

"I'll see you in a few hours", she said as she went to close the door.

"Hey Brooke", she stopped her movements and looked at him expectantly, "it's good that you're home", he said quietly. She smiled and closed the door the rest of the way.

Jake let out a breath on his way to the car.

Day one of his encounter with Brooke Davis had only begun.

------------------------------

"Luke . . ." his wife sighed out.

"Peyton, I told you we weren't talking about this now", he said calmly.

"When the hell are we supposed to talk about it?" she asked harshly, "yesterday you said later and now today you're saying not now! It needs to be discussed!"

"Peyton, I have a bunch of plays that I need to work out for the team and then we have to go pick my mom up and see her off for who knows how long. A nanny really isn't my concern right now", she placed a hand on her hips and glared at him.

"Your family should be your concern, Lucas", she snapped. He stood from his desk so fast that his chair flew back.

"My family is always my concern!" She flinched at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard it like sharp since a reporter called asking for an interview revolving around Dan and Keith's death.

"What would we have done if we both had work later today? Lucas, we cannot keep putting this off, we need a nanny!"

"Peyton, for right now you don't have work and I do. I need to focus on this! I can't handle your bitching right now", he spoke without thinking and instantly regretted his words.

Peyton lurched back at his tone. He had never talked to her like that. Sure they fought and yelled, but he never cursed at her like that.

"Mama!" a soft voice called out; muffled behind the closed door. Peyton composed herself and looked to the doorway. She sent Lucas one last glare before disappearing. He let out a groan and followed after her.

"What's up, little man?" Peyton asked her four year old as she walked into his room.

"I need some help", he said with a pout. Peyton furrowed her brows and stared at her son's small suitcase.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I'm packin' so I can go with grandma", he said obviously. She smiled at her son's serious look.

"Hunnie, you can't go where she's going", she said softly. By this time Lucas was standing in the doorway, but made no attempt to break their moment.

"Is she going away like Grandpa Larry?" he asked softly.

Peyton smiled sadly and sat on the floor Indian style. "No, Grandpa Larry is in heaven with the angels", her voice dipped down and Keith made himself comfortable in her lap. "You remember when we told you that right?" the small boy nodded.

Larry Sawyer had passed away shortly after the teens started their first year in college. He was on a trip when a storm hit the coast. It was a lot more intense then anyone on the crew had anticipated and therefore they weren't as prepared as they should have been. There were no survivors.

"You said that he missed Grandma Anna so much he needed to see her and that cause he missed her so much he 'cided he needed to stay."

"That's right", she whispered as she kissed his head. Lucas stood from the doorway with a heavy heart. He remembered telling Keith about Larry and in turn about all of his deceased family members one day after he found some pictures a few months ago.

"He's with Grandma Ellie and Grandpa K—"

"Grandpa Keith", the boy said with a smile. Peyton nodded and rubbed his back. "If she isn't goin' to heaven, where's she goin'?" he asked as he titled his head to the side.

"Well, she's taking—"

"Is she going away like Grandpa Dan?" he asked with a horrified expression. Both Lucas and Peyton tensed at the mention of the older man.

After Keith understood that his grandparents were in heaven, he asked them about a picture he had seen once; it was of Dan. The parents decided that it was best to tell him the truth, well to some extent. Keith knew Dan was in jail and that he was his biological grandfather, but he didn't know what Dan was in jail.

"No, Grandma Karen is never going to go away like him", the small boy relaxed in his mother's arms. "Grandma Karen is taking a trip to explore the world. There are things she wants to see and do and this is her chance to do that", Lucas listened to his wife explain the situation to Keith and felt a tug at his heart.

He was an ass. He yelled at Peyton for no reason and upset her. He also felt a tug on his pant leg.

"What are you doing?" Lucas whispered. William raised his arms and opened and closed his little fists. Lucas smiled at the boy and immediately scooped him into his arms. Will cuddled against Lucas's firm chest and let out a content sigh.

"When will she be back?" Keith asked softly.

"I don't know baby boy, that's up to her."

At the sound of her voice William turned in his father's embrace.

"Mama!" the toddler chirped. All the blondes faced each other and Lucas smiled sheepishly before walking into the room and sitting on the floor beside Peyton and their other son.

The boys began to play and laugh from their respective places. Over the mirth and constant squirming blue eyes met green.

"I'm sorry", he mouthed.

She simply nodded her head and focused her attention on her son's.

------------------------------

"Alright kiddos, come here", the older woman kneeled down and spread her arms. All four children latched onto her the best they could.

"Be good for your parent's, and be good in school. I'll write you all the time", she whispered. "I love you all", she kissed each of their heads and slowly stood. The four of them walked over to Carrie.

"Come here, kiddos", she beckoned to the older group that waited with their hands in their pockets and some with tears in their eyes. They all walked forward and wrapped her into a hug. They broke apart and she walked over to each of them.

"Brooke Davis, you take care of my store", she feigned demand. The brunette smiled.

"I'll do the best I can", her voice rasped.

"That'll be more then enough", Karen assured her. She looked over at Jake and turned back to the girl that had developed into an amazing woman. "Keep your head up", she whispered with a wink.

"Mr. Jagielski."

"Ms. Roe", he said in the same tone she had. The older woman laughed and waved him over.

"Keep these kids in line; you always had your head screwed on tighter then them."

He nodded when they broke apart and promised that he would. Next she walked over to the dark haired Scott.

"I am honored that you could take time out from your busy practice to say goodbye to little old me", she joked. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Stop it", he pulled her in for a hug. "We're gonna miss you, Karen", he whispered.

"I'll miss you too, protect these guys alright? They're not as hard as they all think they are", he raised a brow before nodding his head.

"Haley James Scott", Karen said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the pregnant girl she had known since she was a baby. "You take care of that baby in there", she ordered as she placed a hand on her small bump.

"I will", Haley said with a shaky voice. Karen turned to face a curly blonde she considered her daughter.

"You take care of my baby", she said with a smile. Karen hugged Peyton and the blonde looked over at Lucas.

"He'll be fine", she assured her mother in law.

"I meant TRIC", Karen teased and both women laughed when they saw Lucas's expression.

"Funny Ma", he said deadpanned as he pulled her into a hug.

"Take care of your family", she whispered, "and I don't just mean Peyton and the boys", she clarified. She kissed his cheek and then wiped away the mark she left.

Her flight was called and she picked up her bags. "Be good all of you! I love you and I'll miss you!"

They sent her one last wave and a smile before she disappeared into the crowd. The group separated into their respective families and headed to the exit.

Once they were outside Jake and Jenny walked over to Brooke. "I already put her car seat in your car, she can strap herself in, and unless you remember then I'm sure you could—"

"I remember", she cut off his rambling with a smile. Jake nodded and turned his head to hide the blush he felt creeping onto his cheeks. He didn't know what it was, but Brooke Davis had the ability to turn him into a babbling idiot. He mumbled a response and Brooke crouched down to be level with Jenny.

"Are you ready for the best girl's day ever?" Brooke asked with a gleam in her eyes. Jenny jumped up and down in excitement.

"I was born ready, Brookie!" she cheered. The brunette grinned and picked Jenny up into her arms.

"I'll have her back at a reasonable time", she assured her former boyfriend. He held a hand up as she walked to her car.

"There's no rush", he promised. He opened the door and Brooke placed Jenny in the seat. She buckled herself and Brooke closed the door before walking over to the driver's side.

"Take as long as you need. Hell, she can sleep over if you want", she smiled and he couldn't stop from staring at her dimples.

"I'll see you later", she rasped. "Thanks for this, Jake", she said softly.

He shook his head and looked back at the grin on his daughters face.

"Thank _you_", he whispered. He stepped away from the car and watched them drive away.

Day one of his encounter with Brooke Davis was halfway over.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell _

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell _

_Where can you run to escape from yourself? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Salvation is here

* * *

_

This was nearly 3,000 words; sorry it was so long lol. There will be some drama and excitement in upcoming chapters. Let me know that you think!

In reference to the drama and whatnot that I have in store, many of you most likely won't like it, but I feel that it's necessary to show that life isn't easy and that people try so hard to keep things together while everything around them is seemingly falling apart; hence the title of this whole story "Keep Holding On." So that being said, I hope you all enjoy the ride I have planned. It will be bumpy.


	8. Gotta Be Somebody's Blues

**I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "Gotta Be Somebody's Blues" by Jimmy Eat World.**

Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are wonderful!

* * *

_Will they see the sky again? _

_Who will sing their blues for them?_

"Peyt, can we talk about this?" Lucas begged as he followed her around the room. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

"I wouldn't wanna bother you with my bitching", she said through gritted teeth.

"It wouldn't be you bitching because I asked to talk about it", he tried to joke, but the laughter died before it even had a chance to start.

"I don't find anything about this situation funny", she said seriously with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're right, this isn't funny. Look, I have to get to the gym, but I promise when I get back we—"

"We'll talk, I know", she mumbled while walking out of their bedroom door. He followed her down the stairs.

"Could you please not be mad at me?" he begged.

"Could you not be an ass?" she whispered harshly. She opened the front door for him and stood there expectantly.

"I'm sorry", he said honestly, "I never should have taken that tone with you and I never should have cursed like that", he said softly. Before he could continue a car door closed and two very excited girls sped up the walkway. Lucas glanced at Peyton before looking back at the girls.

"Ladies", he said with a smile.

"Hey Uncle Luke! I'm having a girl's day!" Jenny cheered. Lucas smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well you have fun today", he said as he dipped down to kiss Peyton. She turned her head at the last minute and his lips met her cheek.

"Bye", she mumbled. He sent her a pleading look that she stubbornly ignored and he let out a sigh before walking to the car.

"Did we interrupt something?" Brooke asked in concern. Peyton's curls shook at her head's movement.

"It's nothing . . . what are two of my favorite girls doing here?" she plastered a smile on her lips. Brooke opened her mouth, but Jenny beat her to it.

"We're having a girl's day and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out too. I know Keith and Will aren't girls, but I like them so it's okay", she managed to say in one breath. Peyton stood there with wide eyes at the little girl's excitement.

"Okay, well why don't you go tell Keith to get his suit on and you grab your extra one and we can head in the pool", the small blonde's eyes lit up even more.

"Oh boy! Keith!!" she yelled as she ran into the house. Both women laughed as they walked into the house.

"I'll call Haley", Brooke stopped her before she could walk away.

"I already did, she isn't feeling so great."

The blonde nodded understandingly. "This pregnancy is really taking a toll on her", she said softly. A moment of silence went by and they both pushed thoughts out of their minds.

"Do you have anything that'll fit my ass?" Brooke asked through a laugh. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Brooke I've had two kids, my old clothes barely fit me. Besides, I'm pretty sure I've got some Clothes over Bros swimsuits lying around."

After Peyton put in Will's swimming trunks they all walked into the backyard. It may have been October, but the weather would never give that away. The pool was blocked off so that the children could only go in up to their knees and most of the time they played in the kiddie pool with William.

"So, how's it been hanging out with her again?"

Brooke beamed before answering. "Amazing! I almost forgot how much I had missed spending time with her."

"She's missed you too", Peyton assured her as she pulled her shirt over her head. She turned to sit in the chair when Brooke's voice stopped her.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott, is that a tattoo!? How very Haley of you", she smirked. Peyton had a small heart on the small of her back.

The blonde lowered her head in embarrassment. "Umm, yeah, one night a few months ago; before I was even pregnant with Will, Lucas and I went out at the encouragement of Karen. We got a little drunk and wound up getting tattoos", she said with a fond smile. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Hmm, sounds like something I would do", she teased with a smirk. Peyton chuckled before slapping her friends shoulder.

"Lemme see it again", she ordered. Peyton stood and turned so that her back was facing her best friend.

"This is the heart you drew on the Rivercourt after his accident", she whispered. Peyton nodded bashfully. "It's beautiful", she said softly.

"Thanks", she sat back down on the lounge chair.

"So, what'd he get?"

"He's got my initials; _PES_, on his wrist." Brooke furrowed her brows.

"How come I haven't noticed it?"

Peyton shrugged. "It's not very big and I doubt you look at his wrists", Brooke nodded and they both laughed.

"You do know that your maiden name starts with an S too right?" she asked with a smirk.

The blonde nodded. "A few days later I brought that up to Lucas. He just nodded and said that no matter what happened I'd always be his", she smiled at the memory of that day.

"Peyton, what were you guys fighting about?"

"He doesn't wanna get a nanny. It's stupid really", she brushed it off.

"Well if anything you should get a manny", Brooke said with a nod.

"Manny?"

"Male nanny, they're all the rage in New York", she said simply.

"Lucas doesn't even want one period, could you imagine what would happen if I got a male one", she said with a laugh.

"So you're gonna get a hot regular nanny?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah right", Peyton scoffed. "If we do get a nanny, she's gonna be sixty-five and have dentures", both women laughed.

"That's my girl."

"William, don't splash Rocket!" Peyton scolded as she jumped from the chair.

------------------------------

"What's your problem, dawg?" Skills asked after Lucas yelled at the boys.

"We got into a fight", he said through a sigh. Skills raised his brows.

"The perfect couple had a squabble?" he teased.

"Believe me we are far from perfect."

"Aright, tell Dr. Skills what happened?" Lucas smiled faintly at his friend.

"She thinks we need a nanny, but I don't. I mean I don't understand why we can't just trade off on watching them; it's been done in the past." Before Skills could respond the gym doors opened and two familiar men walked through. The boys immediately gravitated to the dark haired Scott.

"You had to come today?" Luca asked with a groan as Jake joined him. The sandy haired brunette shrugged. Nathan smirked at the attention and caught his brother's eye.

"Get back to practice, I'll give some autographs later", he promised.

"Thanks", Lucas muttered. Nathan eyed his brother and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Curly wants a nanny", Skills supplied, "but doofus here say no", Lucas sent the man a scowl.

"I told you to get a nanny months ago when we hired Carrie", Nathan said.

"I just don't feel like we need someone to watch the kids. I know that my mom's gone now and she used to watch them all the time, but I really feel like we could do it", he said with determination.

"A nanny wouldn't only watch the kids. They can do the chores and make dinner or pick up the dry cleaning, Lucas if she's asking for a nanny its cause she feels like there's too much that needs to be done", when Jake finished he noticed the stares his friends were giving him.

"I'm a single father, I looked into them", he said simply.

"But ultimately you decided against it because you didn't want some random person watching Jenny, right?" Lucas asked with a triumphant grin. Jake shook his head.

"I couldn't afford one", he clarified.

"You never needed one either", Nathan said from his place beside his brother. Jake raised a brow.

"Umm, single father", he said while raising his left hand.

"You may not be married, but you definitely weren't alone. Brooke practically lived with you once you came back to Tree Hill and then the first Christmas after graduation she moved in with you. And now you have Lindsey", Lucas pointed out.

"What's dat like?" Skills asked with a smirk.

"What's what like?"

"Having an ex-girlfriend back in town", he said with a laugh. Jake rolled his eyes.

"You realize that applies to almost all of us?" Nathan asked with squinted eyes.

Jake let out a sigh. "Its fine, she has Jenny for the day."

"See that's why you don't need a nanny", Lucas said accusingly.

Before anyone else could say another word the gym doors opened.

A frazzled looking woman with auburn hair walked in wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She had two boxes in her arms; one on top of the other.

"More distraction", Lucas muttered. "Can I help you?" he asked as he approached the young woman. The auburn haired girl peeked over the boxes and smiled before putting them on the floor.

"Hi, I'm Amy Baxter", she said as she held her hand out.

"Lucas Scott", he replied with doing the same.

"The famous author, Lucas Scott?" she asked with a smile. Lucas blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I umm . . . I guess", he muttered.

"Don't be shy", she smirked while placing a hand on his forearm. Lucas laughed politely and slowly moved his arm out of her touch.

"What exactly are you looking for?" he asked.

"Oh, right, umm I'm the new guidance counselor. I was hoping to set up my office, but this place is pretty big", she laughed softly.

"Okay well, you go out these doors and make a left; it's room 108. You can't miss it", he assured her.

"Thank you so much", she said with a lingering smile. Lucas looked back at his brother, Jake, and Skills; all had scowls on their faces.

"Not a problem, but you know, the rules say teachers aren't allowed here on weekends", he teased.

Amy picked up her boxes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I was never one for following the rules", she said in a sultry voice. Lucas felt her brush past him and cleared his throat. He walked back over to his friends while shaking his head.

"That was interestin'", Skills muttered loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan shot him a glare.

"You've always been completely blind when it came to women", he mumbled, "trust me, she was flirting with you."

Lucas turned from his brother to his longtime friend for support.

"She wants her some Lucas Scott", Skills said with a worried look. Lucas let out a sigh.

"Jake, a little help here", he pleaded.

Jake held his hands up. "Dude", he replied.

"Guys, relax. She was being friendly and besides it's not like I'm gonna act on anything", he said obviously.

"So, you'll tell Peyton?" Jake challenged.

"Tell Peyton what?" Lucas asked in frustration.

"About your new colleague", Nathan said.

"Of course I'll tell her, but it's not a big deal", he said adamantly.

------------------------------

"Alright Jenny Lynn, you ready to head home?" Brooke asked as she tied her hair back.

"Okay", she said softly as she stared at her polished toes.

The rest of their girl's day consisted of the manicure and pedicure that Brooke had promised. Brooke had gotten a simply French design while Jenny got a soft pink polish with small flowers on certain nails.

After that Brooke brought her to the new store. It was still very much Karen's Café, but Brooke was hoping to change that soon. She and Jenny discussed colors and different types of designs. The little girl helped her take down old pictures and place them in boxes. Now, it was nearing Jenny's bedtime and although Brooke would love for her to sleep over, she wanted to get to work on the store.

"Let's go", she said as she scooped the girl into her arms. Jenny rested her head on her shoulder and Brooke smiled as she smoothed the girl's hair.

She buckled Jenny in her car seat and then walked forward to climb into the car. She started the engine and they were off to Jake's house.

The came to a red light and Brooke took the time to glance at Jenny through the rearview mirror. "You had a good day right, Jen?"

"It was a **great** day!" she yelled as she fought a yawn. Brooke smiled at her constant enthusiasm.

"I'm glad. How about we listen to the radio?" Brooke groaned as she flipped through the stations. There was nothing worth listening to. "How about a c.d.?"

"Do you have Hannah Montana?" Jenny asked with a squeal. Brooke furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"Fraid not . . . oh what about the Spice Girls!?"

"The who?" Jenny asked as she scrunched her nose.

"You never heard of the Spice Girls?" Brooke gasped out. Jenny shook her head and Brooke spoke again. "Well then it's settled", she popped in the c.d. and waited for the upbeat tempo to fill the car.

The light turned green and Brooke slowly accelerated. She yelled out the lyrics in a way so that Jenny could easily follow along. The six year old did the best should could and Brooke could only laugh at how completely adorable she looked.

She never saw the other car coming.

_Will they breathe our air again? _

_Who will sing they're blues for them_?

* * *

Gahh, don't hate me, I can promise that it won't be that bad. Let me know what you think! 


	9. Your Battlefield

**I still don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "Your Battlefield" by Susie Suh.**

Sorry this took forever to get out. My other story has basically consumed my creative thoughts, but hopefully I can get this one rolling again. Thanks for much for all the reviews!

* * *

_Someday I will ask you if I was a disappointment_

I will ask you if you put your hard earned money into a bad investment

You will tell me there are no guarantees but you

Got solutions for security

And I will ask you, I would ask you

How about my dreams

Lucas walked into the house with a sigh. It was late, he was late and he was sure it would cause another fight. That thought made him frown. They didn't fight. It was like they had become different people and he hated it. He walked past the living room and stopped at the sight. 

He walked toward his sleeping wife with a smile on his face. Peyton Sawyer was the woman of his dreams. Actually even his dreams couldn't compare to this blonde beauty in front of him. He knelt down and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

She sighed contently and stirred slightly, but didn't open her eyes. His eyes trailed her body and he instantly smiled. His book was clutched in her hands.

"I was now; I would always be, in love with Peyton Sawyer", he whispered with a fond smile.

As if on cue her eye fluttered open and green met blue.

"Hey", she smiled, "I was waiting for you."

"Sorry, Jake and Nathan came over and we watched some tapes of the team we're playing next week."

She sat up to make room for him to sit. Once he was beside her she placed her long legs across his lap.

"How'd they look?"

"They're good", he said with a frown. Peyton smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss. 

"I'm sure you and Skills will be fine."

A silence passed between the married couple. Lucas traced an invisible pattern on her thigh and Peyton trailed her fingers up and down his arm.

"I'm sorry", he said suddenly. Peyton stared into his eyes and smiled softly.

"Me too."

"You shouldn't apologize, I was being irrational. I was under a lot of stress and I took it out on you which I never should have done."

"Thank you, apology accepted", she smiled.

"I was also thinking that you're right. We need some help around here and—"

Before he could finish his sentence Peyton's lips were on his. He smiled against them and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. They both moaned at the contact. Just as Lucas's hands trailed up her shirt the phone rang.

"Who the hell is calling this late?" Lucas asked as he glared at the phone. Peyton kissed him once more and reached over him.

"Hello", she grumbled. Lucas leaned forward and continued to suck on her pulse point before Peyton pushed him away and stood.

"No, no, Jake calm down! Okay, no we'll be right there . . . everything's gonna be okay", she rushed out before hanging up. She placed the phone back in the cradle and headed for the stairs.

"Peyt, what's going on?" Lucas asked frantically as he followed her. She turned around and he noticed the stray tears that trailed her cheeks.

"Brooke got into a car accident, Jenny was with her", a small sob escaped and Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"They're going to be okay", he whispered into her ear. She nodded against his chest and he kissed her curls.

"We have to get down there", she mumbled. He unhooked his arms and interlaced their fingers.

"We'll bring the boys to Nathan and Haley's, Carrie can watch them."

------------------------------

Jake sat in the hallway with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. The night wasn't supposed to end like this. Jenny was supposed to run into the house with a bright smile, chirping about the amazing day she had. She wasn't supposed to be in the hospital.

He heard the doors open and lifted his head to see his four friends rush through. He stood and Peyton was the first one in his arms.

"It's gonna be okay", she whispered with a shaky voice. He tightened his grip on her and nodded his head. He opened his eyes and noticed Haley's quivering lip. He nodded her over and the pregnant woman clung onto him and Peyton.

"You guys didn't all have to come", he tried to joke as the girls left his embrace.

"Where else would we be?" Nathan asked as he and Jake shared a manly hug.

"We're family, there's no where else we'd be", Lucas said as he did the same.

"Jake, what happened?" Haley asked softly.

"Umm, a drunk driver ran a red light", Peyton gasped and Lucas immediately took her into his arms. "Brooke never saw him", the thought alone brought more tears to his eyes.

"How's Jenny?" Nathan asked next as he wrapped his arm around Haley's waist.

Jake noticeably eased at the mention of his daughter. "She's actually pretty good; the driver hit the passenger's side"

"I thought that was the side Jenny was on?" Peyton cut him off. She had stood outside with the boys to say goodbye to them when they left the house earlier.

He nodded. "It was, but I guess at some point Brooke moved it. She always liked to be able to see Jenny easily", he smiled for the briefest moment, "The doctors said that probably saved her life."

"So what happens now?" Lucas asked.

"She has to stay overnight for observations. She's got some bruises and cuts, but other than that she'll be okay; she was more scared than anything. I'm sorry I made you all come. It's just that when I got the phone call I freaked out—"

"Don't apologize", Haley reprimanded with a smile. Peyton's head snapped up from Lucas's chest.

"How's Brooke?"

"She sprained her wrist, and she was so panicked when they brought her in that they had to sedate her", he said softly. Peyton shuddered at the thought, "I checked in on her a little while ago, she was sleeping."

Before anyone could get another word in the television blared.

"**We're here at the corner of Ridge and Elmont where a car accident involving fashion designer Brooke Davis took place earlier. A drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into the side of her vehicle. It has been said that a small child was riding with Ms. Davis, but details are not known. Stay tuned with us for the latest."**

"God, the media must be having a field day in New York", Nathan muttered.

Haley yawned and Jake smiled as she tried to hide it. "You should get home. I know this baby's been rough on you lately", Haley opened her mouth to argue, but Jake cut her off with a warning look.

"I do have practice kind of early tomorrow", Nathan admitted sheepishly.

"I'll drive you guys back", Peyton offered as she stood. "I'll get you some clothes", she said as she hugged Jake, "You stay here and call me if anything changes", she whispered a she locked her arms around Lucas's neck.

He kissed her quickly and watched them walk away. 

"There should be a wing in here named after us", Lucas muttered with a smile. Jake chuckled and nodded his head.

"We are here pretty often."

"Probably too often."

------------------------------

"I'm gonna get some coffee, you want any?" Lucas asked as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks. Luke, you've got an early day tomorrow you should get home."

"Peyton told me to stay, you know what she's like when she's angry", both men laughed softly, "Besides, like I said earlier we're family and you don't abandon your family."

"Thanks man", Jake watched Lucas leave and let out a sigh. It was nice to have all this support around. He shifted in the plastic chair and rested his head against the wall. His eyelids drooped shut and he stretched out. This was until he heard commotion down the hall.

"I need to know what room Jennifer Jagielski is in", his head turned at the sound of the voice. Brooke Davis stood at the nurse's desk in her hospital gown. She was anything but glamorous right now, but she couldn't have cared less.

"Ms. Davis, I'm sorry, but that information is for family only. If you continue this outburst I will have security escort you to your room."

Jake saw Brooke change her stance and he knew the nurse was in for a verbal lashing; he had been on the receiving end of that body language once.

"Okay, you obviously think because I've got my wrist wrapped up I can't do harm, but let me tell you lady, I don't need an arm to kick your ass!"

Jake was on his feet as soon as her mouth was opened. "Come on, Brooke", he gently grabbed her free arm and pulled her down the hall.

"You're lucky", she said threateningly to the silver haired woman. Jake chuckled and shook his head.

He sat in the chair he had occupied all night and Brooke sat beside him.

"Are you supposed to be out of bed?" he asked knowingly.

She turned to face him after giving that nurse a death glare and instantly felt her eyes water. She had put his little girl in the hospital and here he was being concerned about her. God, he made it impossible not to love him.

"Jake, I'm so sorry", she sobbed out. He pulled her into his arms without a second thought.

"This is not your fault", he said with conviction, "The driver ran that red light, there was nothing you could have done differently", he felt his own eyes burn as her tears continued to soak his shirt.

"I should have seen it or something. I should have done something, anything", Jake's grip on her tightened and his tears slowly made their way down his cheeks.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you better stop", he ordered with a smile as he pulled her back to arms length.

She sniffled. "I just feel so horrible; I mean it's my fault she's here."

"Brooke, she's alive because of you. If you hadn't moved her car seat she would've been hit on her side of the car. You inadvertently saved my girl's life and I will never be able to repay you for that."

"You'll never have to, Jake you know I love her like as if she was my own", Brooke said softly and felt a blush rise to her bruised cheeks.

Jake smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He must have accidentally brushed against her cheek because he saw her flinch. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked in concern.

"It hurt to cry just now, don't worry about it", she assured him with a smile. Even through the dark purple blotches her dimples popped and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"She's okay right?" she asked with a small voice; almost as if she shouldn't be asking. Jake nodded.

"She has some bruising and a few cuts, but she's okay. She asked about you until she fell asleep", Brooke lip quivered and Jake wrapped his arms around her once more. His chin rested on top of her head and he took in her scent.

The strawberry smell made him smile.

"Everything's okay now Brooke. Jenny's fine, you're fine, we are all fine", he said with a relieved sigh. She nodded against his chest and pulled back slightly.

"Sorry about your shirt", she said meekly.

"Peyton's getting me some new clothes anyway", he said with a shrug.

Brooke's eyes widened. "Peyton's gonna kill me", she said with a horrified expression.

"I'm pretty sure she won't", he said with a smile.

Brooke shook her head fiercely. "You don't understand, right after her mom died she made me pinky swear that I would never get into a car accident. She must hate me", she muttered to herself.

"Brooke trust me she doesn't hate you, she's just glad you're still alive", he threw his arm around her once more and brought her closer.

"We all are", he whispered. She tilted her head up and stared into his dark brown eyes. He licked his lips and Brooke leaned upward. Jake's head tilted and their lips were inches away. The doors to the hallway opened, but neither of them turned to look.

"Brooke!"

The brunette jumped back and Jake turned his head to the other side. They both tried to calm their nerves and Brooke searched for the person behind the voice that had disturbed the moment. She felt her heart drop.

"Chase?"

_But you say life is a battlefield and you have given me the arms_

_You say I have to fight_

_I have to keep moving on_

* * *

They didn't kiss in case you thought they had; almost though. Someone's at the hospital for Brooke and its Chase? Hmm, interesting. Let me know what you think!


	10. Carve Your Heart Out Yourself

**I own nothing, not even "Carve Your Heart Out Yourself" by Dashboard Confessional.**

Okay, in this story Chase never went to school with them, that's all you need to know for now. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

_Carve your heart out yourself_

Hopelessness is your cell

Since you've drawn out these lines

Are you protected from trying times?

Peyton walked through the halls with determination in her steps. She had some serious questions and Jake needed to supply some serious answers. She slung Jake's overnight bag over her shoulder and pushed the doors open.

"Jacob Michael Jagielski!" she seethed out.

Lucas; who had stood to greet his wife, immediately glanced at Jake. He knew that tone and the middle name usage was never a good thing.

"I'm gonna go somewhere else", he mumbled. Jake silently pleaded with him, but Lucas simply shook his head. Two fights in the course of two days were more then enough for him.

"Peyton, hey", he said with a smile. She glared and reached for his arm.

"We need to talk", she ordered as she dragged him down a seemingly abandoned wing.

"What the hell?" he rubbed his forearm to soothe the pain; she had a hell of a grip.

"I went to your house to get your stuff", she said as she held up the bag. Jake nodded and went to take it from her. "Oh no!" she said as she lurched back, "Not yet."

"Peyton" Jake sighed, "You know I love you, but it has been a really long day . . ."

"Like I was saying", she ignored him, "I was going through your drawers, just mindlessly picking a shirt and a pair of pants. Then I figured you'd want some new socks, maybe a new pair of boxers", Jake's eyes widened and she reached into the navy blue sack.

"What the hell is this?" she questioned as she pulled out the small black box.

Jake felt his heart drop and his throat tighten. He held his hands out and spoke. "That . . . it's a –"

"Were you going to tell any of us that you were planning on proposing?" she asked with a sad glance. His eyes met her and he raised a brow.

"Planning on proposing?"

"Yeah, I mean this is obviously an engagement ring and Lindsey is your girlfriend", she said as she flailed her arm around.

Right, Lindsey, his girlfriend. If he played this cool he could get out of this without a problem.

"Well, I hadn't really thought—"

Peyton eyed him as he rambled. "Jake . . . this is a ring for Lindsey right?" The brunette swallowed hard. "Right?" she probed further.

"Of course it is."

"You're lying."

"I am not", he said indignantly.

"Yes you are, the tips of your ears are red", she said as she pointed to them. 

"No they're not", he said as he looked into the glass case.

"I know, but that proves that you know you're lying!" she said confidently.

Jake lowered his head and let out a breath. There was no use in trying to lie to Peyton. The girl could see right through him.

"I bought it for Brooke", he whispered. She gasped and her eyes bulged out.

"Wha – you were going to propose?" 

He shook his head and gently took the box from her hands. He stared at it and let the memories take over.

_Brooke and Jake sat on the bleachers at the Rivercourt. He intently listened to her talk about the business her mother was helping to take global. She honestly could have been speaking in a different language, he didn't care. He just loved having her around._

"_Victoria thinks we can really get this going, the magazine, the couture pieces, the high end cliental. Everything", Brooke said with a smile._

_Jake fingered through the pages of the mock magazine and grinned. This is what Brooke had wanted for a long time._

"_That's amazing", he smiled too and placed his hand over hers._

"_I know, it's like my dreams are finally coming true, you know?" she whispered and her raspy voice sent shivers down his back._

_His thoughts drifted to the ring he had in his breast pocket. This wasn't exactly where or how he had planned on proposing, but he had had the ring for months and it was starting to burn a hole through his body._

"_Speaking of dreams . . ."_

"I _did_ propose, Peyton."

------------------------------

Jake had gone into the bathrooms to change and Peyton walked down the hall in a daze. He hadn't told her what happened; only that he had asked Brooke to marry him and based on current times, Peyton came up with her own answer for the outcome. She needed to find a way of asking Brooke without actually asking her.

She rounded the corner and instantly smiled. Lucas was sitting in the chair with his elbows on his knees and his head propped in his hands. She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He lifted his head into her touch and soon enough blue eyes met green.

"Hey", he greeted with a hoarse voice as he stood.

"You should head home, you've got practice in . . . four hours", she finished with a laugh.

"Are you sure?"

The idea of a quick nap sounded amazing, but he knew how much his wife hated hospitals. She interlocked their fingers and nodded her head.

"I'll be fine", she whispered. He smiled and pulled her body flush against his.

"We're okay, right?" he needed to make sure. She nodded again.

"I see how tense Brooke and Jake get when the other is mentioned and I don't ever want that to happen to us", she raised her head so that her chin was resting against his chest.

His hands moved from her waist to cup her cheeks. "It won't", he said with finality. Peyton smiled at his everlasting faith in them.

"I know that, but I just . . ." her sentence trailed off and her eyes caught sight of the black lettering on his wrist. She nuzzled her cheek against his palm and brushed her lips over her initials. "I love you so much Lucas", she whispered passionately.

"I love you too", he said with just as much emotion as fingers danced down her sides and landed on her lower back; perfectly tracing the heart she had there. She leaned up and kissed him, he instantly deepen it. He groaned as they pulled apart.

"You sure you don't wanna come home?" his voice was gruff against her ear and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I need to see Brooke; she probably thinks I hate her."

Lucas's eyes clouded with confusion before realization set in. "Ahh, the pinky swear", Peyton grinned and nodded her head. "Alright, I'm gonna go then", he pecked her lips once more. "I love you."

"I love you too", she said while staring into his eyes. She watched him walk away and sighed contently. "Oh Luke" she whispered loud enough for him to stop, "Keep an eye on Haley, she's been really tried, but refuses to take early maternity leave", she rolled her eyes. Lucas smiled and nodded his head.

"Will do, chief", he saluted her and she chuckled at his dorkiness, "Keep Saturday open; I'm taking you on a date", she grinned and nodded her head in agreement.

------------------------------

Brooke sat in the bed with her eyes closed and her head thrown back. Having Chase pop in was the last thing she expected. She hadn't even told him she was coming to Tree Hill, but of course that didn't faze him. It's not like they had seen each other in the last month anyway.

They were set up by her publicist because she was tired of seeing Brooke 'mope' around the city for the past couple of years. He was a good man, she couldn't deny that. He made her laugh and he seemed to care about her. But he was in love with his career. If he wasn't out practicing or thinking of a new move, he was at competitions.

She heard the shuffle of feet coming into her room and sighed. "Chase, dear, I really don't need you to stick around. I'm fine."

"Who's Chase?" the familiar voice asked.

"Hey, sorry, I thought you were—"

"Chase", Peyton finished, "Who's the boy?"

"Chase Adams, my significant other", she said dryly.

"You're going out with Chase Adams! The Pro-Skateboarder?" Peyton asked in a rush as she sat beside her friend.

"Oh come on, Peyton. I know you read the new issue of People", Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

The blonde shook her head. "And the week before that you were dating Justin Timberlake."

Brooke scoffed. "Please, nobody in New York can go out to dinner without dating."

"How long have you and he been together?" shock was still present in Peyton's voice.

"About three months", Brooke said with a shrug.

"Why haven't you told any of us?" Peyton asked with a hurt tone.

"It's not really that serious."

"Three months is a pretty long time", Peyton argued. "But I shouldn't really be surprised; I still don't know what happened between you and Jake and it's been two years", she said with a pointed look.

"Seriously Peyton? You wanna do that now?" she asked incredulously.

The blonde shrugged. "You should be lucky I don't hate you for getting into an accident", she said simply.

Brooke glared before deciding that it had been long enough. Maybe she had gotten to the point where she could talk about it without crying.

"_Speaking of dreams . . ." Jake's sentence trailed off and Brooke watched as he got down on one knee. Her breath instantly hitched. _

"_Brooke, I love you. I've watched Jenny grow these past few years and she's only going to keep growing and that used to scare me. Not just because she's me little girl, but because for a long time there wasn't a mother figure in her life. That all changed when you walked into her life. Brooke, you changed my life and her life. Let me change yours . . Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"_

_She watched as his hands moved to open the box and everything her mother had been saying rang in her ears; having him would be a distraction, this company needed her full attention, eventually he would only love her for the money, love didn't really exist._

_Her hand clamped over his to stop his actions. She took a few steps past him and spoke._

"_It's not that easy", she mumbled. Jake stood and faced her back._

"_Brooke, we already live together. All our friends are married, this make sense."_

"_I just – I don't think we need to do this to define us", she said in a panic._

"_I'm not asking you to marry me because I need a definition. I love you, Brooke!"_

_She spun around and faced his sad brown eyes. "Jake, I love you too", she said as tears clouded her eyes._

_He scoffed bitterly. "Apparently not."_

_Her heart sank at his words. "Jake", she whispered. "We're just so young and we want to do so much with our lives—"_

"_And I want everything that happens to involve you! I want to come home to you at the end of a long day. I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you forever. Brooke . . ." his voice pleaded with her and her tears fell slowly. _

"_The company is just starting out and I don't think I handle something like this."_

_And at those words Jake nodded his head in defeat. "You're saying no", he whispered._

_She shook her head. "I'm not saying no, I'm saying eventually. Jake, just wait until this gets off the ground and then we can talk about this."_

"_Brooke, if you're too busy for marriage now, you'll be too busy then", he said dejectedly._

"_Jake, please . . ." she begged as a sob broke through. She had a feeling she knew where this was going and it scared her to death._

"_Goodbye, Brooke", he whispered as he walked in the opposite direction of the houses._

"I umm, I went back to the house and packed my stuff; caught the red eye and was in New York by morning. I had some movers take everything out of his house within the week", she said with a shaky voice.

"Wow", Peyton said in complete shock.

Brooke nodded. "There is nothing I regret more."

At her best friend's words Peyton's mind raced.

"Brooke, did you come back for Jake?" she asked softly. The brunette looked at her best friend and allowed the tears to well up.

"Of course I did", she whispered back.

_Man it takes a silly girl to lie about the dreams she has_

Lord it takes a lonely one to wish that she had never dreamt at all 

* * *

Not a ton of LP, but they had a moment. The final past of Bake come out, although I don't think many of you were surprised by that lol.


	11. Headlines Read Out

**I own nothing, not even "Headlines Read Out…" by We the Kings.**

Alright, I haven't updated in forever and I apologize. Inspiration has been lacking, but this is sort of the turning point – it helps to set stuff up. And because I'm so sorry this chapter is quite wordy – over 3,000. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

_Extra, Extra, hear me now_

"Oh jeez", Peyton sighed out. She sat at the kitchen table with Lindsey, a stack of gossip magazines in front of them.

"These were only some of them", she said as she sipped her coffee. On her way over to Peyton's she noticed Brooke's face splashed across the newsstand. It had been five days since the accident and she was almost shocked that it had taken this long to hit the front page. Peyton took a breath and picked up the first one.

**Fashion icon nearly killed in drunk driving accident. Was it her fault?**

Peyton frowned and threw it to the side. Of course it wasn't her fault. The fact that the media was so delusional truly shocked her sometimes. Although, this wasn't their first experience with the dreaded paparazzi; Nathan Scott was a famous basketball player. After Lucas published his novel they couldn't walk down the street without having a picture taken; who knew photographers would go to such great lengths? She picked up the next one.

**Brooke Davis in car accident with secret love child in back seat.**

Her eyes quickly darted to the woman seated beside her and she thanked the fact that Lindsey had picked up a different magazine. She was sure she had already seen it, but having to have the actual conversation would have been awkward. Peyton knew how much Lindsey loved Jenny. Of course, she knew it couldn't compare to how much Brooke loved the little girl, but maybe she was being biased.

Before Peyton could pick up another one the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", Lindsey offered and stood before Peyton could protest. Peyton smiled in thanks and sighed once more.

Today she was interviewing nannies. She had wanted Haley to be here also, but her morning sickness had turned into all day sickness and of course she wanted Brooke to be here, but brunette was still in the hospital.

She heard the front door open and at the same time the back door flew open too.

"Gosh, these people are ridiculous", the voice barked out and Peyton instantly smiled.

Brooke Davis rounded the corner with some magazines pressed against her body by her casted arm and a vase full of flowers in the hand.

"My fault? Love Child? Have you seen these things?" she asked in disgust. Peyton motioned to the pile at her right and Brooke nodded. "I guess so. Well, how about this one", she said with a smirk as she threw the top paper onto the kitchen table.

**Brooke Davis nearly killed in a car accident while on her way to see a former boyfriend. Is the flame reignited? Does the child in back really belong to her?**

Peyton scoffed. Nathan was right when he said the New York media was having a field day. They were going to go crazy when her store opened in a few days. She took notice of the flowers and raised a brow.

"For me?" she teased. Brooke placed them on the table.

"Might as well be, I don't want them."

"Why not?" she asked with an amused smile.

"They're from **Lindsey**", she spat out the name like a bad taste.

Peyton swallowed hard. Ever since Brooke revealed her true feelings for Jake she had been nervous about how Brooke would act around his girlfriend. Apparently all of Lucas's reassurances were futile.

"That was nice of her", she said hesitantly. Brooke scoffed.

"She's a peach", she said sarcastically.

"Brooke, come on, give her a break."

"I mean really, I get that the girl is in our circle by default, but it doesn't mean she's actually one of us", Brooke said with a scowl.

"Brooke", Peyton warned.

"Seriously though, who does she think she is?" Brooke asked rhetorically as she placed her hands on her hips.

"She's Jake's girlfriend", Peyton said softly.

"I know that, I just mean _who_ does she think she is?"

"B . . ."

"God, I hate her."

"Hates a strong word, Brooke", Peyton said with a small, nervous laugh.

"Fine . . . I don't like her", as the last few words left her mouth Peyton's eyes widened.

Lindsey stood in the archway awkwardly and briefly met Peyton's eyes. Brooke furrowed her brows and Lindsey cleared her throat.

Brooke spun around and quickly stared at her shoes.

"The nanny's in the living room", Lindsey said softly. "I just remembered I have to do something, let me know how it goes", she said quickly and darted out the door Brooke had entered through.

As the back door slammed the blonde's eyes met the brunette's and they both frowned.

"Traitor", Brooke gasped out. Peyton's mouth opened in shock.

"I'm not a traitor, Brooke. She's Lucas's editor and my friend. I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with that, but I can't exactly cut her out."

Brooke knew she was being unfair, but all she felt right now was betrayal. She had told Peyton she still loved Jake and here was Peyton hanging out with the enemy. Okay, so Lindsey wasn't exactly the enemy, but she was the closest thing to it.

"Let's check out these nannies", Brooke said with a flip of her hair.

-x-

The brunette scurried around her soon-to-be-opened boutique. She had three days to go and there were a few last minute details that only Brooke Davis would notice. For instance, the mannequins were positioned in an awkward stance. Some of the clothes were out of order size wise. And she was just about to re-position the register when the chiming above the door stopped her.

"Auntie Brooke!"

"Bwooke!" both boys yelled at once. Keith was carefully running into her as William wiggled to be put down.

"How are my favorite boys?" she rasped with a grin. She gave them each an Eskimo kiss and a quick squeeze.

"Great!" Keith chirped. "Me and Jenny colored a picture and I forgot it at her house, but I told her she could keep it anyway cause she's got some boo-boo's", he said sadly.

Brooke frowned. Jenny had been released from the hospital three days ago. It killed the brunette because she couldn't visit, but the doctors wanted to make sure her wrist was healing properly.

Before Brooke could speak William offered a word. "Ouchie", he said with a frown as he pointed to her wrist. Brooke smiled sadly.

"Yes, ouch", she said with a nod. The man behind the children's appearance cleared his throat and Brooke felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Why don't you guys go hang out in the back for a little and then we can head back to my house", Keith nodded and reached for William's hand before taking out of the room.

"How you doing?" Jake asked as he walked closer. Brooke shrugged.

"Busy, nervous, any other adjective you can think of", Jake eyed her wrist and let out a sigh.

"I umm, saw some of the magazines today", Brooke groaned.

"They have no consciences", she said dryly. Jake chuckled and Brooke raised a brow.

"Have you seen Lindsey today?" she asked casually. Jake furrowed his brows and nodded.

"Yeah, but I was running late to drop these guys off and she was just walking in the door. It was more of a switch off process", he admitted. Brooke laughed politely.

"Why?" he asked when he saw her let out a breath.

"No reason."

Jake studied her for a moment and knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but he decided to let it go for now. He glanced around the store and smiled softly.

"So, this is what Brooke Davis has accomplished", she nodded shyly. _This and not a whole lot else_, she thought to herself.

"I'm proud of you", he said honestly. Brooke blushed and turned away from him.

"Thanks", she whispered. "How's Jenny?"

"She's doing well. Her bruises have healed and she ahs some scars, but they'll fade because of the medicine the doctor's gave her", he saw Brooke nod and he spoke again, "How's Chase?" he asked like a jealous teenager.

He had seen the dark haired man that day in the hospital and instantly felt his anger rise. Not only had that guys interrupted an almost kiss, but he was apparently Brooke's boyfriend. He didn't care that she had a boyfriend, obviously, but he was angry that she hadn't told him.

With her back to him she smirked. She could easily play the jealously card, but it really wasn't worth it in her eyes. If Jake wanted to be with her he would be with her, another man shouldn't change his opinion. "He sends his love from Australia", she said wryly.

"So, he won't be around for the opening?" Brooke shrugged.

"If he can get off work, he'll be here", she repeated the phrase she had heard many times.

Jake frowned. If Chase couldn't be around to support his girlfriend he wasn't good enough for her. This was going to be one of the biggest nights for her and he wasn't even going to be around for it.

"Well, we're all here for you", he assured her. Brooke turned to face him and smiled.

"Thanks, Jake", she whispered sincerely.

He rubbed the back of his neck and Brooke sighed inwardly. "Do you think we should talk about it?" he asked.

"We were just seeking comfort in a moment of despair. We didn't actually kiss", she justified their actions from that night that seemed so long ago.

Deep down she was hoping he would laugh in her face and tell here that despair or not he wanted to kiss her. That he had wanted to kiss her for the past two years. That he loved her and never stopped.

She knew none of that would happen, but still felt her heart break as he nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right, I just wanted to make sure things were okay with us", he said uneasily.

Brooke grinned bitterly. "We're dandy, Jakey."

He cringed at her change in attitude and knew it was because of his answer.

"Well, I should get going, Lindsey is—"

"Waiting", Brooke finished for him. "I'll see you in a few days", she whispered before walking in the back to gather the boys.

Jake watched her leave and let out a heavy sigh. Being friends with Brooke Davis was harder than he ever thought it would be.

-x-

Lucas sighed as he walked into the quiet house. The past five days had been tiring. Practice was running longer and later as he prepared for the first game of the season. He needed to have two chapters done by tomorrow for Lindsey. To top it all off, instead of spending the day doing any of that he spent it holding Haley's hair back because Peyton was interviewing nannies. He figured he should have been there, but Haley called him with a raspy voice and desperate tone; Nathan had a practice that he couldn't get out of.

The past few hours had been spent in his office at the high school. At first he was mulling over some plays, but then Amy walked in and they started to talk about Quentin. He was still acting up in class and because of it he was nearly failing; this meant he wouldn't be able to play for the team. Lucas was torn, naturally he wanted to do anything he could to keep his best player on the team, but this was also the same teen who had given Haley a hard time a few weeks ago.

In the midst of this, Amy, he had learned could be a great friend. She wasn't only counseling the teenagers that roamed the halls, but she had turned into his personal therapist. She already knew about his past from the book and like anyone else she read the paper and watched the news so she basically knew about his present. She was an easy person to talk to and she seemed to genuinely care about his problems.

He felt a buzzing in his pocket and reached for the phone. He flipped it open and smiled at the message.

_**Quentin's teacher called me about his latest test. He passed, but Morgan's still on the fence about him.**_

_**Have fun at dinner.**_

He quickly typed back a response and closed his phone; sliding it into his pocket. Yes, they had exchanged numbers, but he had nearly every other teacher's number also.

A pair of arms broke him from his thoughts. He glanced down at the wedding band and a small frown formed. He had promised her that one day he would get her an engagement ring and then they would renew their vows so that she could get the wedding she always deserved.

"I don't need a fancy wedding or a big diamond. I have you and our boys; that's more than enough", she whispered the same response she always gave him and it was always done with the same passionate tone.

He spun her around so that their eyes were locked. "I love you", he whispered.

She kissed him quickly, "I love you too. Who was on the phone?" she asked curiously.

"Amy", he said casually. Peyton raised a brow.

"Getting texts from other girls?" she teased. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You're the only girl in my life", he whispered and leaned down to kiss her lips.

Peyton smiled, but couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Amy Baxter was Lucas's colleague. She was a guidance counselor that was focusing on the troubled basketball player. Since the boy was involved in the game, Lucas was involved by default. Peyton hadn't been so incredibly concerned until Brooke randomly told a story about something similar.

Her assistant Millicent was in a relationship with a boy that was interning in LA. Since she was stationed in New York, it made a strain on the young couple. Eventually he turned to another female intern for moral support and that turned into a romantic relationship. After Brooke saw Peyton's worried eyes, the blonde spilled the beans about Little Miss Guidance.

Peyton shook her head and silently repeated Brooke's words.

"_Peyton, you aren't seriously worried are you?" after her blonde friend didn't reply Brooke spoke again, "You have absolutely nothing to be worried about P. Sawyer-Scott; he is madly in love with you."_

_The blonde cracked a small smile and Brooke continued. "Besides, if she gets too feisty I'll kick her ass."_

"Go get dressed", Peyton ordered with a smile. He grinned back at her; it was the night of his promised date. He unhooked his arms from around her waist.

"Oh, how'd the nanny search go?" he asked before he walked upstairs.

Peyton smiled cheekily. Now was the time for charm.

"Really well, the nanny has amazing credentials and I showed a picture of the boys and it was really great", she said vaguely.

Lucas squinted his eyes. "Alright, when's the big move in day?"

"Well, he has to clear some thing up with his landlord, but more then likely around next week."

"He?" Lucas questioned with a raised brow. Peyton bit her lip. How did she let that slip?

"His names Sam and he's really nice. He's worked with some of the best families", she immediately defended the male.

Lucas could feel his blood boiling over and he shook his head. Was she going to tell him at all if he hadn't asked?

"Peyton, we are not having a male nanny living in this house!" he barked out.

Peyton narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. Screw charming.

"Lucas, he was the most qualified person Brooke and I—"

"Brooke! Did she put you up to that?"

"NO! Lucas every other person that came over was a twenty year old _girl_ looking for an easy way to make money!"

"God Peyton, if you're worried about hiring a younger person—"

She laughed cynically. "That is the farthest thing from my mind, Luke. I trust you and I would think you trusted me, but apparently I was wrong. He knows CPR and First Aid. He has remedies for colds and other sicknesses; he's incredibly professional and the best person to watch our kids. I figured you'd want the best for them", she spat out.

Lucas clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists. "Don't do that", he warned with a low voice.

"Don't do what?"

"Insinuate that my family isn't the most important thing in my life."

"Well, you wouldn't know it", she countered.

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not doing this now", he grumbled before turning and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked; the anger completely gone and replaced with panic.

"Out", he said simply.

_Out?_ Peyton furrowed her brows. He never left when they fought. He was always the one that wanted to talk it out, now he was leaving. By the time her brain registered what was going on he had the door opened and he was halfway out.

"Luke", her pleading tone fell on deaf ears as the front door slammed shut.

An hour later he was sitting on a barstool in the high school frequented Blue Post. He was nursing his fourth scotch when a person slid onto the stool next to his.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" she asked in concern.

"Peyton and I got into a fight", he grumbled. Amy sighed outwardly, but grinned inwardly.

"What? Tonight was the big date night. You two were supposed to reconnect", she kept her tone light, but cringed.

"Yeah, well instead we decided to scream at each other and then I walked out on her", he said.

The woman quirked a brow discreetly. She never would have thought he would walk out on his beloved Peyton.

"What are you fighting about?"

"A stupid nanny", he mumbled. "She hired a man to live in our house and watch our children."

She placed her hand on his forearm and rubbed back and forth gently. "Lucas, it's just a nanny", she said softly. "But, if she can't see that you're not comfortable with that than it isn't fair", she added.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "It really isn't. I mean if the roles were switched I wouldn't hire someone she wasn't comfortable with."

"Well, if she isn't willing to compromise, you shouldn't have to either", she said defiantly.

Lucas looked at her and nodded. He didn't know what Nathan and Jake were talking about. Amy wasn't a flirt. She was a friend, a co-worker, someone he could lean on. He sent her a grateful smile and threw his arm around her neck in a friendly manner.

"Let me buy you a drink", he offered.

Amy shivered at the close contact and nodded her head. She placed her arm around his upper back.

"I'd love one."

**Former novelist, turned high school basketball coach, Lucas Scott on date with a red head. Isn't his wife blonde?**

Sometimes the paparazzo was nothing but a nosy person with a camera phone and a little too much free time.

_And I am not the kind_

_That will lie_

_Between the lines of love_

_And faking it all for these_

_Headlines read out...whoa_

* * *

Naley was non-existent in this chapter, but they will have a story line coming up. Let me know what you think!


	12. Watch the World Cave In

**I own nothing, not even "Watch the World Cave In" by The New Amsterdams.**

I'm actually updating within the usually three day span. I've got the next one all done. Thanks so much for all the reviews!

* * *

_The world's caving in. I've got tickets for two._

_They're not the best seats and they're not the best view._

_Take my hand; you can squeeze on my arm_

_Wake from your slumber, baby... it's gonna start_

_It was worth the price of admission._

_The two of us watch the world cave in._

Lucas grumbled and rubbed his temples as he approached the house. He wasn't proud of his actions last night. It was definitely one of the top five dumbest things he had ever done. How could he walk out on her like that? It didn't solve anything. It probably made things worse.

Getting drunk definitely wasn't any better. Last night he had Amy call him a cab to Nathan and Haley's house. After fighting there was no way he was going to stumble home drunk; it would have led to a round two.

He placed his key in the lock and turned it until it clicked. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Rocket greeted him warily and Lucas could only grimace. If the dog was angry at him he could only picture what Peyton was like.

He walked past the living room with the intentions of heading up the stairs and into the bedroom, but he stopped when Rocket whined. He faced the dog and watched as he padded around to the other side of the couch; signaling a sleeping Peyton.

Lucas followed the dog and sighed in aggravation at him-self. She was fully dressed and not in what she was wearing when he left the house. Her hair was done and even though her eyes were puffy and most of it had run down her face; you could tell she had applied make-up. She had on a satin black dress that he had never seen before. In the midst of taking in her appearance he failed to notice the green eyes watching him.

"I thought you were going to come back."

Her hoarse voice caused his eyes to snap to hers. "I'm so sorry", he said immediately. She sat up and spoke.

"I'm sorry", she argued. "I should have waited to get a nanny until you could be with me. I should have at least asked if having a male was okay with you—"

"You don't have to ask my permission for things. We don't live in the 1800s—"

"No, I'm going to call Sam back and tell him that there has been a change in plans. You and I can interview people together."

"No you won't. We can get three male nannies if you want. I don't care, I just don't wanna fight anymore, Peyton", he said dejected.

She lunged forward and threw her arms around his neck; she buried her face into the crook of it. "I love you and I don't wanna fight anymore either."

"I'm sorry you got all dressed up. I'm sorry I'm an ass", he whispered as he hugged her closer.

"Don't be; let's just put that all behind us."

She felt him nod into her shoulder and finally broke the contact. She smiled at him before slapping his shoulder hard.

"Ow", he yelped as he rubbed the sure to be reddening spot.

"Where the hell did you go last night?"

Neither of them wanted to fight anymore and if he told her he was with Amy it was sure to cause a problem; even if Peyton wouldn't say it aloud. The last thing he wanted to do was lie, but he also didn't want to have another argument.

"I just walked around and then slept at Nate and Haley's", it wasn't a complete lie. He had walked to the bar and then called a cab and slept at their house. He just left out the getting drunk with a flirtatious co-worker.

Peyton nodded. "Don't scare me like that", she begged. "Next time you walk out at least check in with me", her tone was light, but Lucas could tell there was wariness behind it.

"I'm never walking out on you or us again", he whispered passionately as he pulled her close to him.

"Good", she nuzzled her nose against his and he grinned before capturing her lips between his.

"I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott. I always have and I always will, remember that okay?"

"I'll never forget it", her hand caressed his cheek and he leaned into her comforting touch.

He had screwed up, royally. He made her question his love for her and his own family. Made her think the worst by not calling her at all. He made her completely second guess the fact that she knew him so well by walking out the other night.

He scooped her up bridal style and grinned as her laughed filled his ears. He was more than glad that Brooke still had the boys.

"Let me show you how much I love you", he said with lust filled eyes. Her arms latched around his neck and she brought her lips to his ear. A shiver rose as her warm breath tickled that side of his head.

"Why don't we both show each other how deep that love runs."

-x-

"Take three Advil and chug a glass of water", Nathan's voice caused the woman's head to snap up from her desk.

"Nathan, hi", Amy said as she sat up straight.

She hadn't formed a bond with this Scott. Actually, from the body language he was giving off, it was pretty obvious he didn't even like her.

"Late night?" he asked accusingly. He was woken up at two in the morning what a nearly past out Lucas on his front stoop. A few hours and some much needed sleep later his brother told him he was with Amy at a bar.

Amy shrugged. "Just helping a friend."

Nathan nodded and took a step in her direction. This girl was lucky that Haley didn't know what Lucas was doing last night. She was even luckier that Brooke didn't know.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to do, but it needs to end", he said simply.

"I'm not doing anything. He and Peyton got into a fight. It's not my fault they aren't happy", she said snidely.

Nathan's jaw clenched. This girl was crazier than he thought.

"Lucas is married . . . happily married. They may fight, but every couple does. It only makes them stronger."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Big shot NBA player weren't you once an obstacle in the Lucas and Peyton love story?" she asked with a quirked brow.

"Yeah, and they got over me. They can certainly get over any other _thing_ that gets in the way."

She felt her cheeks redden. "I don't know what you're trying to get at Nathan", she said with a laugh.

"Sure you do", he said with a smirk. "My brother may be blind, but I'm not. I know your feelings surpass a friendly type feeling. Amy, if you try anything you won't only be dealing with his wife. There are an army of people that would risk their lives for either of those two and I'm one of them."

She took a breath and calmed her nerves. If she was trying to get into the life of Lucas Scott fighting with his brother wasn't the way to do that. She looked into the similar blue eyes and put a sweet smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry if I led you to think that there was something going on from my end. Lucas is a friend and that's all. We talked about Peyton all night and I know how much he loves her; I read his book too you know", she said with a fake smile.

Nathan nodded disbelievingly and had some last parting words. "I'm letting you know now, you need to stop whatever fascination you have with my brother because if it continues you'll be dealing with one of the women, and they're a lot worse."

He walked out the door and Amy let out a breath. She had to act soon. If Nathan was suspicious he was definitely going to talk to Haley about it and she would tell Brooke. That brunette seemed like she would stop at nothing for her friend.

"Lucas and Peyton, blah, blah, blah. Epic love stories tend to have epic endings", she said with an eerie smile.

-x-

Jake watched Lindsey walk around the kitchen in determination. She was making dinner and although that wasn't uncommon, her attitude lately was. She had been in some type of mood ever since she got home yesterday. She refused to tell him and plastered an obviously fake smile on her lips.

To say that it was driving him crazy was an understatement. They didn't have secrets. She knew all about his past; Nikki, Peyton, and Brooke included. He knew about hers. The fact that she was keeping this all bottled up was killing him.

He watched as she angrily chopped the carrots and furrowed his brows. As he thought back on yesterday he couldn't even think of a clue as to her sudden change. He eyed her as she walked back over to the fridge and caught sight of the drawing Keith had left here. It was as if he had an epiphany.

"_Have you seen Lindsey today?" she asked casually. Jake furrowed his brows and nodded._

"_Yeah, but I was running late to drop these guys off and she was just walking in the door. It was more of a switch off process", he admitted. Brooke laughed politely._

"_Why?" he asked when he saw her let out a breath._

"_No reason."_

"Did you see Brooke the other day?" he asked as he remembered his conversation with the ex. Lindsey stopped her actions and nodded slowly.

"She showed up at Peyton and Luke's", her voice was quiet. He stood to meet her at the counter.

"Did anything happen?" he asked carefully.

Lindsey bit her lip and thought about this seriously. They didn't keep things from each other and she knew the fact that she was acting this way was driving him insane, but she was scared. She didn't want him to think that she was lying or that he had to choose between them. She stared up into his dark brown eyes and sighed. She couldn't hold this in any longer.

"She hates me", Lindsey said with her hands on her hips. Jake scoffed.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you", he tried to ease her worries and reached for her waist.

She allowed his gesture and took comfort in his touch. "She really does, Jake. I tried to be nice, I even sent her flowers."

"I'm sure she was just having a hard time. She just got out of the hospital and her store opens tomorrow—"

She stepped back and laughed bitterly. "Sure, defend your precious Brooke over your girlfriend", she seethed. Jake dropped his mouth in shock and followed after her.

"Lindsey", he called out. She continued her walk through the house. "Linds!" his pace quickened. "Lindsey, come on", he said as he reached for her arm.

She spun around to face him and he could see the tears in her eyes. "I think I always knew our relationship had an expiration date, I just didn't think it would hurt this much", she whispered.

"Lindsey, there isn't anything like that going on. She's my friend first and foremost. I'm sorry if you thought I was defending her, but I was trying to calm your concerns", he said in a panic.

"Jake, look me in the eyes and tell me that Brooke isn't still in your heart."

His breath stopped and his mouth went dry. Brooke was always going to be in his heart, there was no way around it. She had been a huge part of his life. She had opened his heart to love again. She accepted Jenny as her own flesh and blood.

Those weren't things he could forget.

"I love you, Lindsey Evelyn Strauss. Brooke was a big part of my life and I can't forget that", she stared at him with a gaping mouth and he quickly continued. "But that's the key word; past. Lindsey, you are my present and my future."

He avoided the question completely and they both knew it.

_The worlds caving in, they're releasing the souls_

_Trapped in the earth where we can't hear their calls_

_Believable torture you wouldn't believe_

_This is their passion, their chance to be free,_

_But they're beaten in to submission_

* * *

Let me know what you think!

"**It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life; direction, beauty, and meaning. There were many who couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him and his world would be whole again. And his belief in God, and, love and, art would be reawakened in his heart."**

**That is all I have to say about Tuesday's episode.**


	13. All Over You

**I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own "All Over You" by The Spill Canvas.**

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

* * *

_I am easily made believe, _

_Just dress me up in what you want me to be. _

_I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now._

"I can't do this", Brooke mumbled from her spot at the front of the store. Haley smiled at her softly.

"Yes you can. This isn't the first store you've opened, Brooke", she wasn't sure where the nervousness had come from. Brooke was usually confident under pressure.

"I know, but this is the only store that really means something to me", she admitted at a whisper. Haley smiled sympathetically and threw and arm over the other brunette's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be great", Haley said with a loud voice to get through to her brunette friend.

"Thanks Hales", she said with a smile. 

Two people walked in the back and Brooke couldn't help but to smirk. Lucas and Peyton were smoothing out their clothes and sending each other goofy smiles. Across the room Jake and Lindsey seemed to be having some type of disagreement and Nathan was approaching his wife with a grin on his lips. 

"I'm gonna make some rounds", she said and kissed Haley's cheek before walking off.

"Hey Papa Scott", Brooke rasped with a smile as she approached the blonde. Lucas grinned at the nickname and was brought back to what seemed like simpler days. In truth, they were. "What's with the face?" she asked with a smirk.

"Tonight's Sam's first night with the boys", Lucas said with an unsure smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will all be fine", Brooke assured him as she squeezed his shoulder. The blonde nodded appreciatively.

"I really hope so. It would mean a lot to Peyton", he said while setting his eyes on her.

"You guys are okay, right?" she asked hesitantly. Lucas met her eyes and nodded.

"We have a lot going on, but we're gonna be fine."

Brooke smiled. "Good, you guys are one of my last beliefs in true love", she said sadly.

Lucas smiled. A part of him was flattered that his friend had so much invested in his and Peyton's relationship; the other part was shocked that she had so much invested in them. Before he could thank her a brunette they both knew approached them.

"Hey guys", Jake said as he swirled the drink in his hand. Lucas greeted him and stood there awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go see Nathan", he mumbled before walking away from Brooke's pleading stare.

"I'm proud of you, Brooke Davis", he said sincerely.

"Thanks", she whispered with a smile. Her eyes caught Lindsey's less than happy glare and she frowned. "You should probably walk away now. She doesn't seem too happy."

Jake turned his head in the direction that Brooke had nodded and sighed. 

"She'll be—" his sentence stopped when he noticed he was alone.

"Thanks", Brooke said with a smile as she squeezed Peyton's hand.

"It's what I'm here for", the blonde smiled. "You ready for this B. Davis?"

Brooke looked at the crowd that was gathered on the streets and then glanced back at her friends who were wearing smiles and were her biggest supporters. At the end of the day they were all she really needed. She nodded and Peyton stepped aside so that she could open the doors.

"Welcome to Clothes over Bros!" Brooke happily yelled as everyone entered in the store.

-x-

"Tonight was really great", Lindsey said as she met Jake with one folded end of the table cloth. Her boyfriend nodded.

"It's great to see this other part of her life, you know?"

Lindsey held in her frown. Jake had assured her that he was over Brooke Davis. They were in love and that was all that mattered. So what if his famously successful, gorgeous, ex-girlfriend was in town?

"I could totally do what she does", he whispered. She raised a brow.

"With what; the table cloth?" Lindsey teased with a smirk.

"This is a pretty great color", he said as he held up the lavender table cloth. Lindsey laughed in spite of herself and grabbed his face to bring him in for a quick kiss.

"Hales, take it easy, please", Nathan begged as he watched his wife scurry around the tables.

"Nathan, I'm pregnant, not some cripple", she said in aggravation. Nathan sighed.

"I know that, I just want you to be careful", she half smiled at his concern and waddled over to place a kiss on his lips.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too."

Lucas smiled at the interaction between his brother and best friend. 

"Would you ease up on her", Lucas teased. Nathan glared at him.

"Don't tell me how to handle this", he snapped. Lucas instantly recoiled.

"Sorry bro", he mumbled. Nathan sighed and bowed his head.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that . . . last week Haley had to be admitted to the hospital", he said softly.

Lucas's eyes widened. "What! Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Nathan shrugged. "There was so much going on in everyone's lives, Haley didn't wanna add more to it."

"That's no excuse, what happened?" he asked frantically.

"She's stressed out. She was dehydrated and exhausted. The move and starting teaching at a new school; it was too much, but she refuses to stop. You know Haley, it's her personality."

"What about the baby?" Lucas asked softly.

"The doctor said she needed to cool off, but I haven't seen her doing that and she was sick the other day . . . I'm just worried", he whispered.

"Haley's not stupid, she'll know when her body is telling her to stop", he tried to assure his brother the best he could. 

"Yeah, I know", he unsurely.

Lucas's blue eyes scanned the room and stopped when they met the green eyes he loved. They shared a soft smile and he sighed contently. 

"You gonna tell her?" a questioning voice broke their moment. Lucas turned to his brother and raised a brow.

"Tell her what?"

"That you were with Amy when you got plastered the other night", he said bluntly.

Lucas threw his head back and groaned. "I was going to, I swear!" he added when he saw Nathan roll his eyes.

"Luke, you need to say something to her before things get too outta hand."

"What's going to get out of hand?" he asked defensively.

"Amy's nuts, Lucas, she is totally infatuated with you", he said. It was Lucas's turn to roll his eyes.

"She is not", Lucas immediately defended her. He didn't know what everyone had against the woman.

"Alright, but listen; if you don't do something it's gonna bite you in the ass", he said gravely.

"Nothing is going to happen because I love Peyton, I have since I was sixteen and I will forever. Always and forever", he mimicked his brothers' phrase.

"Tonight was a hit B. Davis", Peyton said as she bumped hips with her long time friend.

"It really was huh?" she asked with a small smile.

"I'm not surprised. This stuff is amazing, Brooke."

"Thanks, P. Sawyer-Scott."

They both looked around the messy store. The only people that remained were the close circle that had been together since high school. Haley was putting the food back in the containers it came in. Lucas and Nathan were working on the decorations. Both their eyes landed on a sandy haired brunette and his girlfriend. They were cleaning something and Jake made a face that sent Lindsey into laughter. She grabbed his face and kissed him sweetly. Peyton heard Brooke let out a sigh.

"You did a good thing, inviting her tonight", Peyton said honestly.

"I didn't invite her; Jake asked if he could bring her. I couldn't exactly say no."

Peyton nodded and let out a soft laugh. Brooke was trying to be indifferent about everything, but she knew how much this was hurting her.

"Why don't you go get some air?" Peyton suggested. Brooke nodded.

Peyton watched her best friend leave and felt a tug at her heart. She knew what Brooke was going through. Having to watch the man you love be with someone else. Of course, she had dealt with it years ago; she still knew that familiar ache.

"You almost ready to go, Blondie?" Lucas asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled.

"Yeah, I miss my boys." He kissed her temple and reached for her hand.

She was glad she didn't feel that pain anymore.

-x-

He quietly stepped out into the darkness. Her back was facing him and he took the opportunity to admire her. Her shorter locks were pulled into an elegant updo. Her dress clung to the curves of her body perfectly. She was wearing heels, but she was still shorter then him. He cleared his throat and watched as she spun around with a hand over her heart.

"Sorry", he said meekly. She waved him off and he spoke again, "Everyone's gone, the place is clean."

She nodded and swallowed hard, Jake watched as her perfect dimples popped at her actions. "Where's Lindsey?" she asked as she looked into the empty store.

At the mention of his girlfriend he snapped out of his daze. She had left earlier because they got into another fight. Apparently he was supposed to say something to Brooke about not liking Lindsey. He didn't understand why the two of them couldn't work something out on their own.

"We need to talk, Brooke", Jake said as he sighed. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and prepared herself for the lecture she was sure was coming. "Whatever could we have to talk about?"

"Did you tell Lindsey you didn't like her?" Jake asked as his voice rose a little; he wasn't too pleased with her defensive stance.

"Not exactly", Brooke argued. "I told Peyton and she overheard", Jake narrowed his eyes at her honestly.

"You don't even know her. She's great with Jenny. She makes me laugh, and she doesn't care that I snore, she's believed in me throughout my entire struggle to get this record out—"

"Are you forgetting who told you to even try for that record?" she asked. He looked away and she chuckled cynically. "It was me, Jake! I told you that you had something great with that voice. Everything I did used to make you laugh. I was the one that told you you snored!"

"And I love her, Brooke."

"Well, isn't she perfect", she muttered bitterly.

She figured he caught her remark because within seconds he was right in front of her. His eyes were hard and his entire demeanor was stiff. Jake wasn't known for a temper, but certain things set him off.

"You can't do this!"

"What the hell am I doing?"

"You can't just show up and . . ."

"And what, Jake? What the hell have I done?"

"You can't just show up here and do this", he yelled into the empty alleyway.

She scoffed. "Come back to my hometown and start up a business? When the hell did you become mayor of Tree Hill?" she asked snidely.

"You know what I mean", he whispered. She stared at him and shook her head. She didn't need this. Not tonight. She brushed past him and headed to the door back into the store.

"Sure, leave again, Brooke."

The tone of his voice made her stop and face him. She took a step back in his direction and spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You walked away, Brooke! You chose all of this over me and Jenny", he painfully reminded her as he pointed to the store. She dropped her mouth in shock before closing it quickly. 

"You have no right to be mad that I'm seeing someone else. No right!"

"I know that! I know that I shouldn't care. I know that I have no right to be angry or jealous or hate her. But I do", she admitted softly. He heard the break in her voice and it caused his own heart to break. He didn't want to upset her. He took a step forward and laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Brooke—"

She ripped her arm from his gesture. "No! I know I never should have walked away from you. It's something that I have regretted everyday of my life. It's something that I have to live with. I left the best two things that ever happened to me. It's my fault I'm bitter and lonely. I have no one to blame but myself. So, I'm sorry. Okay, Jake, I'm sorry", she yelled before lowering her voice, "I am so sorry."

She stood in front of him with tears streaming down her face. She was sure her mascara had formed some pretty nice lines down her cheeks. She sucked in a breath through her nose and felt the snot rise up. Her pulse was racing. Her breaths were ragged. She was sure she looked like a complete mess.

He stood in front of her like a deer in headlights. Every once in a while he would furrow his brows and open his mouth, but nothing happened. She was sure she had ruined everything, but she couldn't seem to stop.

"If I could go back in time I would", she began in a softer voice. "I would shake that twenty year old girl and tell her that none of this matter's. If you don't have the people that love you around you, it means nothing. I would tell her to keep her mother's words out of her head. I would tell her to hold on to you and Jenny for dear life because you're the only family she ever had and you're the only family she'll ever want. There's nobody else that could compare", hot tears were rolling down her cheeks and Jake had to swallow hard to keep his own tears at bay.

"And if she was scared I would tell her not to be because even though love hasn't worked out for her in the past it would this time because years later she'd still be in love with you", Brooke admitted at a whisper. Jake's eyes met hers and she felt her heart race.

"I would tell her to say yes."

A sob broke through her lips and Jake felt the stray tears he tried to fight escape his eyes. Silence filled their air and Brooke was taken back to when she told him she loved him. That day haunted her and before she could blink her legs were propelling her to the door.

"Brooke!" Jake called out as he raced behind her. He caught the door before it closed and followed her into the back. She was frantically searching for something; maybe her sanity. Her back was to him as she spoke. 

"Let's just forget that please, I rambled and it was stupid and I don't even know what I was thinking—"

She turned to face him. Silence filled the air once more and Brooke felt the need to apologize again. She didn't know what it was about this man, but he turned her into a neurotic mess.

Her thoughts were cut off when his lips met hers.

_I gotta feel you in my bones again, _

_I'm all over you. _

_I'm not over you. _

_I wanna taste you one more time again, _

_I'm all over you. _

_I'm not over you. 

* * *

_

Let me know what you think!


	14. Crash Sounds

**I own nothing, not even "Crash Sounds" by Blackpool Lights.**

It's been ten days since an update; I officially suck, but it gets an M rating at the bottom to show how sorry I am lol. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

_Now all your thoughts turn to doubt_

_You forgot what this all was about_

_So wave them goodbye_

_In a blink of an eye_

_It looks like your time has run out_

Jake sighed tiredly as he walked up the pathway to his house. The birds were chirping loudly and it annoyed the hell out of him. Didn't they know it was eight in the morning? He took in his appearance before opening the door. His clothes were wrinkled and his tie hung, undone around his neck. His muscles ached from sleeping on the floor the entire night.

He definitely shouldn't have slept with Brooke Davis.

He couldn't stop himself last night. After he kissed her he needed more. She was like his drug. Kisses, turned to touches, and before either of them knew it their clothes were scattered around the back room and they were moving as one on the cold, wooden floor. His heart swelled at the memories of the night before. Her raspy voice, her dimpled smile, they way they fit together perfectly and as if no time has passed at all.

He definitely shouldn't be in love with Brooke Davis.

It made him an ass and he knew it. He had spent the last two years pretending that he didn't care about her. He spent the last year with another woman; promising her she was the one for him. It was easy to do with her out of town. He could rely on the old out of sight out of mind rule, but then she showed up out of the blue and it was shot to hell.

He walked into the house with every intention of going upstairs and apologizing for not calling and not coming home. He was still debating if he should tell her about what happened or not. Obviously he knew he should, but it would crush Lindsey and he truly did love her. He noticed a figure on the kitchen and changed directions.

She was sitting at the table with her back to him. He could tell she was in the same clothes as the night before and her bags were packed at her side. He swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey", he said softly. Her neck spun around and she faced him with puffy eyes.

"Hi", her hoarse voice whispered, "what happened to you the other night?"

He walked in front of her and stood by the back door. "I slept at Nathan and Haley's last night. It was late . . . I didn't wanna risk waking you or Jenny."

Her eyes snapped shut and she nodded her head. It was taking everything she had not to cry right now. She had done enough crying the night before.

"Where's Jenny?" he asked as he cleared his throat.

Lindsey lifted her head and met his eyes. "I dropped her off at Nathan and Haley's a half hour ago", she whispered.

He dropped his head and groaned inwardly. "Wait, why did you drop her off?" he asked in confusion.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm going back to New York", she said with determination.

His heart began to race. Flashbacks of Brooke leaving for New York ran through his mind and he began to panic. He couldn't handle another person leaving him.

"Linds, come on . . . let's talk about this", he begged. She clenched her fist tighter and nodded her head.

"Alright, when I was packing last night I checked your drawers to see if any of my clothes were in there. If you love me, how come you never gave me this", she asked as she opened her hand and displayed a diamond ring.

Jake stopped breathing. He knew he shouldn't have kept that in his damn sock drawer. Lindsey stood from her seat and grabbed her bag.

"I don't wanna hear it", she barked when he opened his mouth. "You've told me for the past few weeks that I had nothing to worry about. That you loved me! How come you've never asked me to marry you?"

She shoved the ring into his hand and continued to rant about it. Jake's mind went into overdrive. She was squawking about the ring and how it was hers when it wasn't. It was one woman's ring and one woman's only.

"This was never yours!" he yelled as he held the ring up. Lindsey's eyes widened and tears immediately started to fall. He didn't need to say anything else. She knew exactly who that ring was meant for.

Brooke took a deep breath as she walked through the backyard. She definitely didn't enjoy waking up alone this morning. At first she was devastated and than anger took over and now she just wanted answers. He said things last night, things that made her heart swell and her eyes water. She was going to make him choose, whether he wanted to or not.

Creeping in the back door might backfire, but she didn't wanna ring the bell and risk waking Jenny. She walked up the creaky stairs and took another breath. This was it. She turned the knob and barged into the house.

"Jake, I know this is—"

She stopped talking as she stared at the sight in front of her. Jake had a ring in his hand and Lindsey had her hand over with mouth with tears streaming down her face.

"Brooke", Jake whispered.

The brunette shook her head and turned around. She ran down the stairs and across the yard. Tears poured out of her eyes and sobs had her gasping for air.

He had already chosen.

-x-

The little boy huffed as he passed Jenny the ball. He liked her, but when it came down to it, he'd much rather play basketball with a boy.

"Daddy", he called out as Nathan walked into the yard. "How come Jenny can't play with mommy? Like dress up or something", Jenny scowled.

"Basketball isn't only a boy's game", she argued.

"Okay", James said in disbelief.

Nathan resisted the urge to snicker; he was definitely Nathan's son. He watched as Jenny grabbed the ball and dribbled before shooting a perfect free throw.

"Nice job, Jen", the six year old blushed before thanking Nathan shyly. Jamie narrowed his eyes and grabbed the rebound. He dribbled the ball and ran to the net; the sound of a dunk echoed into the yard.

"James, don't be a showoff", Nathan reprimanded. He loved that his son enjoyed the game and he wanted to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted was for James to go through a period of hating basketball like he had because of the pressures for dominance.

He hung his head before turning to Jenny. "Okay seriously, go play dress up with my mom", he whined.

"Mommy's not feeling well, Jimmy Jam. She's sleeping", Nathan said softly.

The boy pouted and Nathan felt his heart break a little. James didn't fully understand what was going on and to be honest Nathan didn't really understand it either. Haley never had this hard of a time when she was pregnant in high school and she was going through just as much stress. It worried him and thankfully he had gotten her to agree to take an early leave from teaching.

"Still? She sleeps **all** the time", he said in exasperation.

Nathan chuckled. "Your little brother or sister is giving her a hard time", he said hesitantly. He didn't know if that was the right set of words to use, but it was all he could come up with.

Jamie squinted his eyes before nodding his head. "I hope it's a boy", he said with a grin. Jenny smirked.

"I hope it's a girl."

Nathan smiled as the two bickered. Having a little girl wouldn't be so bad. She'd be just like Haley in everyway. Smart, sarcastic, caring, and beautiful – she's have a little button nose and long eyelashes, but she'd have Scott eyes. She'd be the perfect little girl.

James's eyes widened. "Don't say that", he gasped out. Jenny giggled.

"What would be wrong with a little girl?" Nathan asked in interest as he walked over to the children.

James rolled his eyes. "Girls are annoying", he said while glaring at Jenny. "And it wouldn't be as much fun to play with. Keith and Will are fun cause you can be rough with them. You can't be rough with girls."

Nathan beamed at the knowledge his son had for respecting girls. That was another thing he hoped he never attained from his father; the mistreatment of women.

"Yeah, but with a girl you can protect her. Like a superhero", Jamie's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. Nathan nodded.

"A girl would need you and her cousins to look after her."

James nodded and glanced back at the blonde girl. She bounced the ball happily. "Does Jenny need protecting?" he asked softly so that she wouldn't hear.

Nathan's answer was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

"Nathan! Something's wrong!"

-x-

The early morning light caused Lucas to clamp his eyes tighter before opening them slowly. The sight of his frizzy haired wife made him smile. A sound escaped her mouth and his smile widened. She was a mouth breather, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Last night when they arrived home both boys were sleeping, the house was immaculate, and there was a fresh plate of chocolate chip cookies on the counter. Sam was asleep on the couch and the married couple got to enjoy the rest of the night to them-selves.

They were good, they were on the road to being great again and he was thrilled. His fingers itched and before he could stop they dragged across her smooth thigh and moved inwards. He watched as her breathing increased. He moved both hands to cup her face and he kissed her intensely.

"Good morning", she whispered when they broke apart.

"Good morning indeed", he kissed her temple and moved to her cheeks.

"Don't you have to get ready?" she asked with mild disappointment in her voice.

Lucas pulled back and stared into her green eyes. "I canceled practice", he said simply.

"Since when?" she asked in surprise. Lucas grinned and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Since my gorgeous, naked wife convinced me to", he whispered. Shivers ran up her spine as his hot breath tickled her ear.

"She must be a hell of a wife", she said breathlessly.

"You have no idea", Lucas said before he attacked her mouth with his.

Their tongues dance together and Peyton moaned as Lucas's hands roamed her body. He had played basketball his entire life, but his fingers were like pillows as they danced across her bare skin.

They broke apart and gasped for air. He kissed his way down her neck; paying extra attention to the spot that made her moan. He kissed across her collar bone, the hollow of her throat, and down the cleavage of her breast, across her stomach and he dipped his tongue into her belly button. She gasped at the feeling and blindly reached her hand out.

Her fingers pulled on his hair and forced his face back up to hers. He smiled at the tormented look she gave him before crashing his lips onto her. She arched her back and teasingly rubbed against his arousal. He broke the kiss and let out a throaty groan.

His hand slid down her body and stopped between her legs. She gasped at the unexpected sensation and bit her lip in pleasure. His finger swirled inside of her easily and she screamed out at the feeling. He kissed her deeply and her hands skimmed his bare, defined chest and along his happy trail before resting at the top of his manhood. She stroked him once, twice, and a third time until both their hands were moving in sync.

He pulled his hand away abruptly and Peyton whimpered at the loss of contact. He shook his head when she pouted. This wasn't how he wanted it to end. He pinned both of Peyton's hands above her head and positioned himself perfectly.

The doorbell rang and Lucas groaned in pure aggravation.

"I will kill whoever is at the door."

Peyton chuckled even though she was just as angry. They were used to being interrupted; they had two children under the age of five, but it didn't make the disappointment any less well, _disappointing_.

She cupped his cheek with one hand and trailed her fingers of the other along his hip. "I'll tell ya what . . . go start a bath and I'll send whoever it is on their merry way", she whispered.

Lucas grinned at the thought of his wife all wet and slippery. He groaned at the throbbing from below his waist and rested his head against hers. "Get rid of them soon", he pleaded before jumping from the bed and heading into the bathroom.

Peyton chuckled and stood from the bed; she grabbed her robe and walked out into the hallway. At the top of the stairs there was a note from Sam letting them know that he had the kids out for the day and not to bother them. Peyton smiled, he was definitely what this family needed.

She headed down the stairs and tied her robe tightly before pulling the door open.

"Brooke", Peyton said in surprise, "What's goi—" she stopped abruptly when she noticed the definite trail of dried tears on her friends' cheeks.

"Brooke, what happened?" Peyton asked and moved to pull Brooke into her arms. The brunette moved back and shook her head.

"I can't stay long", she whispered, "Umm, something came up in New York and I have to get down there immediately."

"What about the boutique?"

"Millicent is my best assistant; she can handle things around here. Here", she said as she handed over a small, metal key, "This is for the house. You guys can use it if you need to, the beach would be perfect for the kids."

The limo driver honked and both women frowned. "Tell Jake I said congratulations", she whispered as she pulled the blonde in for a hug.

Before Peyton could question her any further the brunette was walking down the path and driving away.

"Congratulations?" Peyton whispered to herself.

"Baby, come on!" Lucas's gruff bellowed. Peyton grinned and stepped back to close the door when something caught her eye. The tabloids got delivered to their house everyday so it wasn't that that interested her. It was the headline in the corner of the front page.

**Former novelist, turned high school basketball coach, Lucas Scott on date with a red head. Isn't his wife blonde?**

_Hey kid get over yourself_

_Who knows how long this can last_

_Hey kid get over yourself_

_Good times they always end fast_

_All you will hear is a crash_

* * *

Mmhmm, things are definitely taking a turn. Don't hate me though. Let me know what you think!


	15. Tears in Heaven

**I own nothing, not even "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton.**

Alright, a lot is going to happen in this chapter and it's long so try to keep up and it gets pretty emotional. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Nathan let out a long, strangled sigh as he checked the clock on the wall. Fifty minutes. He had been waiting here, in this cold, plastic chair for fifty minutes while Haley had been wheeled off into a room.

He ran his hands through his hair and took in a deep breath. There was blood, so much blood. When Haley first yelled all three of them ran into the house, but the sight of Haley at the top of the stairs with blood soaked pajama pants caused him to stop the two children and have Carrie drag them outside.

He nervously twirled his wedding band. He hadn't even thought to call his brother or sister-in-law or anyone else for that matter. He was so focused on getting Haley here and now he was so focused on being in the hospital that he had forgotten. He went to stand before sitting back down. He didn't need to call anyone.

Everything would be okay.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?_

Jake groaned in frustration as her voicemail picked up once again. He sighed and flipped the phone shut. He had called her at least twenty times and she hadn't answered any of them. And he was sure he had filled up her voicemail box with the amount of messages he left.

He glanced from the clock on the wall to his set of keys. He had no idea where she went when she left the house. He couldn't exactly call Peyton to ask because that would set off a whole other argument he didn't want to have.

He still couldn't believe the way things happened earlier. Timing was supposed to be against Lucas and Peyton; he and Brooke had never had bad timing. They started talking and that led to flirting and that led to a relationship.

Brooke had brought a lot of things into his life. Stability, loyalty, friendship, protection, and most of all love. She was compassionate and kind. She had a bigger heart than she ever gave herself credit for and that made him love her even more.

He needed her. More than he had ever needed anything in his life and he couldn't believe he had been so foolish these past few months . . . these past few years.

She was Brooke Davis and he was Jake Jagielski and they just made sense.

He glanced at the clock once more and darted out the door. He got into the car and backed out of the driveway. He still knew Brooke and she was more than likely running from this. She had been friends with Peyton Sawyer for nearly twenty years.

She learned a thing or two.

Running was definitely one of them.

_I must be strong and carry on  
cause I know I don't belong here in heaven..._

Peyton's heels clicked as she walked down the deserted hallways. The papers made her less than thrilled and the story inside only intensified that anger. She was a woman on a mission.

To kick some ass.

Well, she wasn't going to kick anyone's ass because Lucas still had to work here, no matter how much she now hated that fact; she was going to sit Amy down and tell her to kindly keep her distance when it came to Lucas, she might even throw Nathan's name in there too.

They had changed the guidance off since she walked these halls and she wasn't too sure where the new one was so she was going to check Lucas's office for any type of room number. She turned into the office and froze; the chair was facing the wall and there was obviously a person in it.

Amy heard the footsteps and spun the chair around. "Jeez, what too—" her sentence stopped when she noticed a very different blonde standing behind her.

"Hello Amy", Peyton said in a calm voice.

"Peyton", she sniped back.

She stared at the woman in the chair with a death glare. She had never wanted to see someone spontaneously combust so badly. She thought about the best way to approach this and shook her head at the thought of subtly. Peyton Sawyer was never one to beat around the bush.

"You need to stay away from Lucas."

Peyton Sawyer-Scott didn't either.

Amy raised a brow and eventually smirked. "I take it you saw the magazine?"

"Yes I saw it and I'm not going to believe everything I read, but I've put up with you for way too long", Peyton said simply.

"Look, Lucas and I are colleagues; there really isn't anything you can do about that", she said confidently. "Besides, he loves me", she added as she stood from the seat.

"He doesn't love you", Peyton said with a laugh. Inside she flinched; she knew it was the farthest thing from the truth, but it still hurt to hear something like that.

"It's okay . . . every marriage fades out eventually", she assured the blonde.

"Lucas and I have been married for a long time and we've overcome a lot together. I'll be damned if I'm going to let something like _you_ get in the way of that", Peyton seethed.

"I didn't get in the way of your crumbling marriage", the red head said coolly.

"Our marriage is great."

Any folded her arms over her chest. "Doesn't seem like such a great marriage if he didn't tell you he was with me that night", she said with a smirk. Peyton clenched her fists and took a step closer.

"Stay the hell away from my husband", she warned and turned to walk out the door.

"Did he tell you we kissed?" the blonde stopped and Amy smirked. "I guess not", she said simply. Peyton turned to face her once more.

"You're lying."

"Am I?" she teased. "I guess you won't ever really know."

This was Lucas's place of work and Peyton knew that, but at this point this woman was asking for a serious beat down. She took a step closer and Amy took one back; hitting the wall in the process.

"I will only say this one more time. Stay the hell away from my husband and my family or I swear to God that I will not be as polite the next time we speak."

_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?_

Nathan glanced at the clock once more. It had been ten minutes since he last looked; he had now been sitting here for an hour. He made an attempt to reposition himself on the plastic chair, but it only intensified the knot in his back.

"Dr. Roberts", Nathan called out frantically. The gray haired man walked in his direction and Nathan immediately felt a sense of dread at the look he carried.

"Nathan", the tone of his voice did nothing to ease his concerns.

"How's Haley? Can I see her?" he asked quickly. The doctor put his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Nathan, Haley's going to be fine", Nathan watched as the older man swallowed before opening his mouth. "But . . . she's suffered from a placental abruption", Nathan furrowed his brows and thought back to when Haley was pregnant with James. They had read numerous baby books and one day Haley came across that, she was scared out of her mind. He instantly felt his blood run cold.

"The baby?" he whispered with tears already in his eyes. Dr. Robert's shook his head.

"There was nothing we could do . . ." he said sadly.

"No, no, no, no!" Nathan shouted as he sat back down. He was gasping for air, so much so that he was beginning to choke.

"Nathan, you need to breathe", he ordered. The dark haired man did as he was told and slowed his breaths.

"You know how stressed out she's been lately", he began with a hoarse voice. "Could this have—" he had to stop himself from continuing as he felt the sob rise.

"There's no proof that it's a direct cause, but stress is never good during a pregnancy", the last thing Dr. Roberts wanted to tell the young man was that his wife may have caused this.

"I need to see her", he said as he stood and started to walk down the hall. The older man sped up to walk with him.

"Nathan, because of the state she was in when she first got here we had to medicate her . . ."

"She doesn't know", Nathan finished the doctor's sentence. They stepped in front of her closed door and the silver haired man shook his head. Nathan nodded and took a deep breath before walking into the room

This was going to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

_I'll find my way through night and day  
cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven..._

Brooke Davis stepped out of the limo and on to the sidewalk. She took her bags from her driver and thanked him before walking towards the entrance. She took a deep breath and shook her head to collect her thoughts.

She knew running wasn't the best answer, but what else could she do? Stay here and pretend that she was happy for him? Pretend that her heart wasn't broken into a million pieces? No, she wasn't going to do that.

She was an independent woman. She got through their breakup, she could get through this. She would just throw herself into her work . . . it just meant there would be an amazing fall collection next year.

Besides, she had rationalized that she couldn't stay here. She was foolish when she picked up and left for Tree Hill. She had a multi million dollar company that she needed to take care of. This was her life.

Not some white picket fence with a dog. Not the perfect husband and the 2.5 kids. She didn't get the _happily_ ever after. She got the ever after.

She felt the sob rise in her throat and swallowed hard to push it back down. She handed the flight attendant her ticket and raised a brow when the woman stared at her for a while. Brooke's eyes widened as she thought about her appearance. The puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. The black smears and disheveled hair. She was a mess. She was the exact opposite of the Brooke Davis that the world knew.

She huffed and grabbed the ticket back from the woman before walking down the long hallway.

"Brooke!" a voice desperately yelled out. She froze in her place and took a deep breath. She could have sworn she heard Jake call her name. Her heart was begging her to look back, but her mind won out. She thought back to the day she left two years ago. She must have looked back about twenty times and every time she did she was disappointed. Besides, there was no way he was here . . . he had just gotten engaged.

She marched down the hallway and never once looked back.

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please...begging please_

Haley felt the warmness that surrounded her hand and she smiled softly. Her eyelids fluttered open and she had to blink to adjust to the light. Nathan swept some hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Hey beautiful", he whispered. Haley took a breath and froze. The smell of disinfectant led to a series of images flashing through her mind.

"Nathan, the baby", she whispered with a sleep filled voice. He turned his eyes to the ground before they met her questioning brown ones. "Nathan?" she pressed. The fact that he wasn't answering didn't seem good.

"Hales, there were some complications", he took a breath. Haley began to shake her head.

"No", she said. She placed a hand on her stomach and waited for the pressure. The baby was always kicking. She begged for the pressure. Silently pleaded for the thumping to hit her hand.

"Haley", Nathan croaked as he brought her hand to his lips.

"No! Nathan, don't tell me. Don't tell me", she pleaded and tears rimmed her eyes. He shook his head and gathered her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Haley. I'm so sorry", his voice shook and he felt her tears seep through his shirt. She sobbed loudly and uncontrollably. She gripped small fists full of his shirt and pulled him closer. She needed him closer.

"I'm sorry", he repeated over and over. He wasn't sure if it was doing any good; he doubted it was, but it was the only thing he could think of. He rubbed her back and felt his tears drip down his cheek and hit the top of her head. She took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled away slightly.

"This can't be happening", she whispered. Nathan didn't respond, he only pressed his forehead against hers and hiccupped as she kissed his cheek.

"They need to induce labor", he whispered sadly. Haley's eyes grew.

"They want me to give birth to my dead baby?" she gasped out. Nathan nodded hesitantly.

"I can't do that", she said frantically.

"Hales, you need to. If you don't you could die and I can't lose you. I won't lose you", he said as a sob shook his muscular body.

Haley cupped his face and shook her head. "You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know how hard this is going to be, but I'm gonna be here. Right by your side Hales. Always"

"And forever", she whispered with tears in her eyes.

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven..._

Lucas gripped the rolled up magazine in his hand as he walked down the hallway. After his incredibly cold bath, he walked out into the bedroom and found this laying on the bed. Needless to say, he knew he had some explaining to do. She wasn't answering her phone and he had spent the last half hour looking around Tree Hill for her before he decided to check the school.

He walked into his office and felt his heart leap at the sight of someone in his chair. It spun around and he furrowed his brows.

"Amy", he said with a questioning voice, "what are you doing here?" he asked politely.

The red head eyed Lucas and felt her pulse rise. He was incredibly sexy. "I was hoping you'd come in today", she said with a small smile.

Lucas smiled cautiously. "Umm, actually I'm looking for—"

"Your wife was here", she cut him off with an attitude. Lucas squinted his eyes.

"Did she say anything?"

Amy laughed. "Besides threatening my life . . . not too much else."

Lucas groaned. "I'm sorry; she probably got the wrong idea."

She stood and walked over to him with a sway in her hips. "It's not a bid deal . . . jealousy is sure to be a common thing", she smiled and stood in front of him.

Lucas swallowed and took a step back. Maybe people were right about her. Maybe she was the woman they all said she was. He looked into her eyes and a creepy chill ran up his spine. They were definitely right.

"Amy, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but we're friends", he said as nicely as possible.

The woman scoffed. "Please Lucas, I see the way you look at me", she said seductively. He raised a brow, how was he looking at her?

"Amy I—" he sentence was cut off by her lips crashing onto his.

"Whoa!" he said as he pushed her away.

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't want it", she said as she began to unbutton her blouse.

Lucas held his hands up. "I don't want it. I'm married to the woman of my dreams. I love my wife, Amy. If you got the impression of anything different you're wrong. I have to go", he said before leaving the office and heading for the car. He let out a groan at the thought of talking to Peyton.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?_

She heard the front door close and sat a little straighter. She was incredibly nervous which was odd considering she didn't do anything wrong. The footsteps got closer and her heart started to beat in her ears. She was nervous to hear what he had to say.

"Hey", he said softly as he walked into the kitchen. Peyton raised her eyes to meet his, but didn't say a word.

"Okay, I know I need to do some explaining. That night, I just needed to talk and she was a friend—"

"A friend that wants to sleep with you!" Peyton spoke for the first time. Lucas flinched.

"I didn't think she was like that. Peyton, I'm being honest with you."

"You should have been honest with me from the beginning", she said in a defeated tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for turning to her when it was obviously the wrong thing to do. I should have talked to you about everything."

"God Lucas, this is going to be everywhere . . . everyone's going to see it", she said in a panicked voice.

"You never cared about these things before", he pointed out. Peyton scoffed.

"That's because I knew they weren't true—"

"This isn't true! We're not dating, she was there because I needed to talk to someone and she was the only person I could think of."

Peyton shook her head. "Lucas . . ."

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I was gonna, but than everything was going so great that I didn't wanna risk ruining it", he said sincerely.

"If there wasn't anything for me to worry about you should have told me", Peyton said angrily.

"I know, I know", Lucas said softly. His eyes pleaded with her and he bravely reached a hand out to her waist. She accepted the gesture and allowed him to pull her flush against his body.

"God Luke, she's crazy", Peyton whispered against his chest. He nodded even though she couldn't see it and rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"She was saying all these things about how you were in love and you were going to leave me a—"

"I'm never going to leave you", he cut her off and kissed the top of her head. Peyton smiled.

"_Except I will never leave you", he said firmly and Peyton grinned at his words._

"_I'll never let you", it was his turn to grin._

"I'll never let you", she whispered as she remembered that day in the hospital. Lucas hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Amy's just, she's got some type of problem", he said as he shook his head.

"I know that, but . . . she even said you guys kissed", Peyton laughed humorously. Lucas tensed and it didn't go unnoticed by her. How did Peyton already know about the kiss? Amy said she was there before him. She pulled away from his arms and raised a brow.

"Did you kiss her?" Peyton asked with a shaky voice. Lucas swallowed before shaking his head.

"No."

Peyton let out a breath and went to move into his arms again. Lucas relished at the feeling before taking a deep breath. "She kissed me", he whispered.

Peyton reeled back and stared at him with betrayed eyes. "What?" she asked at a whisper.

"I, I went there looking for you – she, I wanted to see you . . . Peyt" he stumbled over his words and reached for her. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare, Lucas Scott!" she yelled as she back away from him. Tears filled her eyes. "You were concerned about having a male nanny in the house while you were making out with the fucking guidance counselor!"

He felt his throat burn. "We didn't make out, she kissed me and I pushed her away", his eyes and voice pleaded with her understand, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Peyton shook her head. "I cannot believe this", she muttered.

"Peyton, it didn't mean anything", he took a step forward. "I love you", he whispered as he gently grabbed her hand.

"No", she said before ripping her hand from his. "If you loved me you would have acknowledged my concerns about her from the start, you would have told me about the flirting or that you were with her that night!" tears fell from her face and she did nothing to stop them.

"Peyton, I just—"

"If you really loved me we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!" she screamed suddenly which caused Lucas to lurch back. A few tears fell from his eyes.

"Peyton, I'm sorry, okay? I never meant for any of this to happen", he said as his voice broke off.

Peyton stared into the deep, blue eyes of the man she loved. This was literally killing every inch of her. He had kissed another woman; intentional or not it had still happened. And it was a woman that Peyton had had concerns about, but Lucas refused to listen. Her breaths increased and she felt herself begin to shake.

"I can't do this tonight", she whispered with a shaky voice. Lucas nodded.

"Alright, let's go up—"

Peyton shook her head. "I can't be near you right now", she whispered. Lucas's eyes fell and he started to protest.

"Peyton, come on, please let me be there", he said as he pointed to his heart.

"You've been there for the past five years. Look where it's gotten me", she said before disappearing up the stairs.

_I must be strong and carry on  
cause I know I __don't belong here in heaven..._

There was no cry of life. Nathan wasn't pumping his fist into the air and beaming at the sight. He wasn't showering her face with delighted kisses. The doctor and nurses weren't smiling; they weren't measuring and weighing the little bundle.

"It's a girl", Dr. Roberts whispered.

Nathan's heart clenched at the words. A girl. His girl. Their girl. He snapped his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the burning, but instead he was faced with images of what would have been.

A brunette girl running around the yard in a pink sundress. A brunette girl standing at the door impatiently tapping her foot, dressed in a ballet outfit. A brunette girl staring out the window waiting for her first date to arrive. A brunette woman with her arm hooked through his as he walked her down the isle.

Nathan opened his eyes and hastily wiped at the tears that had fallen. None of that was going to happen.

"I want to see her", Haley panted out. Nathan and the doctor shared a look before he brought the small, pink wrapped bundle over to the young married couple.

Haley held out her arms and sobbed as the light weighing bundle was placed into them. Nathan bit the inside of his cheek in hopes of keeping his emotions in line. This was their child, their unresponsive, unmoving, little girl.

"She's beautiful", Haley whispered as more tears formed. Nathan felt his tears coming and did nothing to stop them. This wasn't the time to be too proud to hide emotions.

The baby was a mini Haley. She had Haley's slightly chubby cheeks, perfect little lips, and button nose. The light brown tuft of hair atop her head nearly mirrored Haley's natural color.

"She looks just like her mother", he said as a sob wracked his entire body. Haley looked up and grabbed his hand; entwining their fingers.

"I bet she has your eyes", the mother whispered as tears fell from her cheeks. Nathan squeezed her hand and bit his lip as a whimper escaped her mouth. A moment went by and they both wanted so desperately to wake up from this nightmare.

"We should name her", Haley whispered. Nathan nodded hesitantly. He wasn't sure that naming their lifeless baby would be the best thing, but the thought of a small tombstone with the word SCOTT across it seemed less appealing.

"What do you think?" he asked as he gently sat on the bed and stroked the small infant's cheek with his thumb. The tears trailed lazily down his cheeks.

Haley thought back to the book of baby names and the list she had casually glanced at; just like Nathan she was convinced she was having a boy. Girl's names and meanings wracked her brain.

"Grace", Haley whispered.

Nathan nodded immediately. When Haley wasn't around one day he picked up the book and read some of the girl's name out of interest. He looked down and Haley and let out a long, tired breath.

_Grace; blessing, virtue._

"How about Elizabeth for a middle name?" he asked as he tucked Haley under his arm. She leaned her head against his chest and nodded.

_Elizabeth; God's promise._

"She's the most gorgeous baby I've ever seen", Nathan said with a small smile. Haley looked up and met his blue eyes. She blinked and more tears spilled from her eyes. Nathan leaned over to kiss her lips before bending over to place a gentle kiss to their daughter's cheek.

"Welcome to the world, Grace Elizabeth Scott", Haley said quietly.

* * *

I hope this song does justice. I'm nervous about it. Don't hate me, I warned you all it would get pretty intense. Let me know what you think!


	16. Forgive Me

**I own nothing, not even "Forgive Me" by Missy Higgins.**

Thanks for not charging at me with pitchforks and death threats, it will be a little bumpy for a while, but things will work out in the end. This is long, over **4,000** words. By the way, this song is absolutely beautiful; I'm completely in love with it. I must have played it thirty times while writing this chapter. 

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

* * *

_Oh my son look at what I've done  
But I am learning still  
Learning still  
Know that I am learning still_

The bright sun shone into the windows of the Scott household. The birds were chirping and squirrels were running up and down the trees. There was a warm November breeze that filtered the air. It was a gorgeous day.

And it made Nathan sick to his stomach.

He buttoned the buttons of his suit jacket and stared into the mirror. Today was the day of the funeral and the fact that it was so nice out made him shake his head. He always thought that the day was supposed to match the mood. Apparently not.

He watched as his wife hobbled around the room in search of her other black heel. She was humming a song that he couldn't quite figure out. He wanted so desperately to hold her and whisper into her ear as she sobbed uncontrollably, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

She had been a zombie since they got home. Mechanically going around the house with a smile on her face; one that never reached her eyes. He hadn't seen her cry, not one single tear. It wasn't as if he wanted to see her burst into tears, but he wanted to see some type of emotion from her. This robot Haley was freaking him out and upsetting him all at the same time.

She let out an accomplished cheer as she slipped her shoe on. Nathan cleared his throat and walked closer to her. "Hey", he whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hi", she said with a smile. She could see the tears welling in his eyes and had to turn away. She had been doing great at keeping strong and she needed to stay that way. Her family needed her to be strong and she would.

The sound of tiny footsteps caused them both to refocus their attention. James walked in with one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing at an unruly patch of hair. He let out a huff and stared at his parents pleadingly.

Haley kneeled down and attempted to smooth out the cow-lick on her young sons head. Her hand smoothed out his hair and dropped to his cheek; cupping it adoringly. This was her little boy. Her four year old son. James Lucas Scott.

This was her baby.

Her throat burned and she swallowed hard to keep down the sob. "Aren't you sad mama?" his tiny voice questioned. Haley blinked her eyes and slumped her shoulders, but only for a moment.

"We should go", she said as she stood. "The limo's waiting", Nathan watched her leave and sighed.

James walked over and grabbed his hand. "Are you sad, daddy?" he asked with his big doe eyes. Nathan swallowed hard.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm sad", he said as his voice shook. "Mama is too", he added before scooping the boy into his arms and walking out the door.

_  
And oh my wife you are my life  
And I am burning still  
Burning still  
Know that I am burning for you still_

Peyton let out a shaky breath as she tried to clasp the string of pearls behind her neck. Her hands were trembling so badly that she had to stop and lean against her dresser. She took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears that were forming.

She shook her head and once again tried to clasp the string of pearls. She watched herself attempt it and frowned. The pearls were her mothers, Anna's, when she was fifteen her father gave them to her and she raised her brows at him. She was fifteen and Peyton Sawyer, when was she ever going to wear pearls? Today, she had her answer.

It had been five days since she got the phone call from a hoarse voiced Nathan. Haley had lost the baby. Today was the funeral service and Peyton was doing her best to keep her emotions in check. She needed to be strong . . . for everyone.

A pair of rough hands took the necklace from her and clasped it easily. The pearls laid against the black material of her dress, his hands on her shoulders, Peyton met his eyes in the mirror. The blue reflecting back at her held so many different emotions. So many that copied her own.

"Thank you", she said as she cast her green eyes down. Lucas sighed and dragged his hands along the sides of her body. It wasn't meant to be a seductive gesture, but it still sent shivers down Peyton's spine. No matter how unwanted they were.

"You're welcome", he whispered. He bent down to place a kiss to her neck and Peyton flinched away from the gesture. She stepped away from the dresser and walked to the bed. He turned to face her with even sadder eyes.

"Look, I know I said that given the circumstances we would put our stuff aside, but that doesn't mean you can come in here and . . ." she let her sentence hang as her voice quivered.

Lucas's heart clenched. In all that was going on all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and hold her so tightly that she was gasping for air and he had to breathe it into her. "Peyton, I haven't slept in _our_ bed in five days", he said with a tone that matched hers.

It was true. Ever since that night he had taken to the couch. Peyton's company had been Rocket. He wasn't quite as nice to cuddle with, but it was a warmth next to her and someone to show her comfort when she cried herself to sleep.

"I just need to hold you", he said as his voice strained even more. Peyton held in her sob and shook her head.

"Lucas, I can't . . ." he watched as she ran a hand through her curls and his already broken heart shattered at the sight.

"Mama", a soft voice broke the parent's moment. Peyton faced her small boys; dressed in black suits and dress shoes and she felt another sob rising. Children should never have to experience anything like this.

"Hey my boys", she said hoarsely.

Keith let go of William's hand and the toddler wobbled over to his mother. She scooped him up and he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Sad", he mumbled into her skin. Peyton nodded and lovingly rubbed his back.

"Mama's sad, baby boy", she whispered.

Keith walked over to his father and pulled at his tie in the process. Lucas smiled faintly and kneeled down to his son's eye level.

"You having a hard time with that?" he asked. Keith nodded and huffed.

"Your mom was always better at these things than I was", he admitted as he took the small amount of material into his large hands.

Sam stood in the doorway and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Sorry, I was trying to keep them occupied, but then I had to use the bathroom", Peyton smiled, "Umm, you guys should probably get going", he said softly.

Peyton let out a breath and hugged William a little closer. Lucas took Keith's hand in his and followed his wife out the door.

_And all, all, all of my light is for you  
And home, home's anywhere you are too  
So take this one fallen man on his knees  
Saying please forgive me_

Jake sighed as he held his cell phone to his ear. It rang a few times before her raspy voice filled his ear. It made his heart ache both for her and because that voice represented everything he wasn't feeling right now. Happiness, excitement, and genuine cheer.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey Brooke, it's me again . . . I'm just calling because", he sighed, "today's the funeral, Brooke and they would really love it if you were here. We all would", he whispered. "Please call me back, call anyone back", he pleaded. "You could always just come home instead."

He shut the phone and threw it onto his bed. He rubbed a hand over his tired face before staring into the mirror to do his tie. Today wasn't the day to think about the things that were on his mind. He needed to be a support system for his two friends and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

Life was too short. This only made him realize that tenfold. He spent too many years being angry at Brooke. He was bitter and hurt and all she was doing was following her dreams. It wasn't like she broke up with him for someone else and she didn't fall out of love with him. She was scared and he was a fool.

A little sniffle broke him from his thoughts. He turned his head to the side and met the solemn eyes of his six year old daughter.

"Hi daddy", she said shyly. Jake smiled sadly and kneeled down to her level.

"Come here Jennygirl", the little blonde walked into his arms and Jake hugged her close before standing with her still in his arms. He kissed the side of her head and walked out of the room.

"Is everyone gonna be sad?" she asked with a gentle voice. Jake nodded.

"Yeah sweetie", he responded as he walked down the stairs.

"Cause of the baby?" she asked with a crinkled nose. Jake nodded again.

Jenny was silent for a while. Thoughts mulling through her mind. She nestled herself into her fathers embrace and Jake let out a shuddering sigh. She played with his tie; weaving it through her small fingers.

"Is James gonna need someone to be there for him?" she asked as Jake placed her into the car seat. His brown eyes filled with confusion and he stared at his daughter. At the age of six she was already years ahead of herself.

"Probably, he's gonna be sad too", Jake kissed the top of her head and closed her door. He got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll protect him", she said confidently as she watched the trees go by.

_Oh my God how you make it hard  
Not to pick the apple  
Pick the apple  
And Lord I long to give it back_

Lucas sighed as he watched the four children run around the yard. Seemingly untouched by the fact that the world was slowly crashing down around them. Their laughter filled his ears and he smiled softly. He heard a person take the seat next to him, but didn't bother to turn to face it.

"It's a mad house in there", Jake whispered. After the service they had all come back to Nathan and Haley's house for some food. The people offering their condolences were enough to make Jake need some fresh air, but Haley was taking it all in stride.

"I know . . . that's why I'm out here."

A silence lingered and they both got lost in their thoughts. Their own problems were suffocating them and they were at the breaking point.

"I kissed Amy", he whispered suddenly. Jake's eyes grew and Lucas faced him. "Well, she kissed me, but that doesn't change the fact that I should have listened to Nathan when he said he didn't like her, I should have listened to Peyton when she voiced her concerns even when she was teasing me", his voice broke off at the end of his sentence.

"That's why she's not wearing her ring", Jake said in understanding. Lucas groaned.

"You noticed?"

"I've seen her with it for the past four years. That pale line stuck out like a sore thumb", he said honestly.

"Try being me", Lucas said dejectedly. Jake nodded. He wanted to tell Lucas that everything would be okay. That it would all blow over and the couple that everyone has faith in would prevail. But he couldn't do that.

"When did our lives get so complicated?" Jake asked helplessly. Lucas took in a breath before letting it out slowly. He thought about an answer, but nothing seemed right.

It seemed like only yesterday they were a strong group of six friends that could overcome anything as long as they were all together. Now they were barley a group of five, desperately trying to find strength in them-selves.

"Brooke thinks I proposed to Lindsey", Jake whispered with a hoarse voice.

Lucas's head snapped to the side and he raised a brow. "Thinks?"

"I asked Brooke to marry me a few years ago and she said no", Jake looked at Lucas and chuckled. "Judging by your reaction Peyton already told you", Lucas smiled sheepishly. "Well, I kept her ring because I wasn't ready to let go of her. Lindsey found it and we got into an argument about it. Brooke just happened to walk in at the perfect time to make her think I was proposing", Lucas let out a low whistle.

"Is that why she's been MIA for the last few days?" Jake nodded.

"She won't answer any of my calls", he said as he shrugged.

Lucas let out a breath and watched the four children take to the basketball court. Keith and James had their sleeves rolled up to their elbows and Jenny was rolling Will's as he looked on.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Jake said. "They know what's going on, but at the same time their innocence is so prominent", he voiced Lucas's earlier thoughts.

"Everything's going to be okay", Lucas said more to him-self. "It has to be", he whispered.

_And I was on shaky land  
Lost and unsure I opened my hand  
And she held it like sinking sand_

Nathan ventured out onto the porch and smiled softly at the curly blonde that sat on the porch swing. His heavy footsteps caused her head to snap to the side and meet his tired blue eyes. No words were exchanged as he sat beside her. She placed her hand on his knee and he covered it with his larger one before squeezing it tightly.

"How ya doing?" she asked softly. Nathan turned to look at her; his eyes filled his unshed tears.

"I could be better", he admitted with a soft smile. Peyton clamped her eyes shut.

"Stupid question, sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it", he assured her. "I just needed some air. Having everyone tell you how sorry they are kind of gets frustrating", Peyton squeezed his hand back and Nathan smiled in appreciation. It seemed unreal that they had once been in a relationship. They were amazing friends. Nathan let out a breath and thought about the missing person from their trio.

"Have you heard from Brooke?" he asked with a raspy voice. Peyton shook her head.

"No, I've called, but every time I do she's in a meeting", Peyton said without emotion. "Even if I call four times a day", she shook her head. She let out a sigh before continuing. "It's like when she left two years ago. She's cut off all ties with Tree Hill."

"She knows about it", he said softly. Peyton's eyes met his and she raised a brow. "Those purple flowers inside, Haley's favorite, they're from her."

"How is she? Haley", Peyton clarified. Nathan laughed bitterly.

"I wouldn't know. She hasn't talked about it at all. I ask her how she's doing and for a fleeting second her face falls, but than in true Haley James fashion she's running around the house making beds or cleaning or cooking something. I haven't seen her cry since the hospital", he said in irritation.

Peyton frowned at the lost look in her best friend's eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close. "Give her time, Nathan. She'll open up, just don't let her push you away", she whispered; her voice strained even more than it had when she felt his hot tears hit her neck.

She pulled back and used her thumb to wipe them away. Nathan sniffled and took her hands in his once more. "Enough of my breakdowns", he said with a genuine smirk. "Wanna tell me what's going on with you?" he asked seriously.

Peyton raised a brow. "What are you talking about?" she tried to remain indifferent, but inside she was panicking.

"You're not wearing your ring", Nathan said as he held up her left hand. Peyton sucked in a breath and quickly pulled her hand from his. She honestly didn't realize that she hadn't put it back on. She took it off after her anger took over, but she never meant to leave it off.

She cleared her throat. "I just – I showered and forgot to put it back on, it's at home and so yeah", she said lamely. Nathan snorted. "What?" she asked indignantly.

"You don't think I actually believe that do you?"

Peyton sighed. "It's not important right now Nathan. You have so much more going on—" Nathan cut her off.

"Peyton, you're my best friend", he said with a smile. "Whatever is going on with you is important to me."

She sighed out a shaky breath. "Lucas and I are going through a hard time", she whispered. Nathan raised a brow and encouraged her to go on. "He kissed Amy, or Amy kissed him . . . I don't know, that part doesn't really matter – I mean it does, but I don't know", she finished softly once she noticed she was rambling.

Nathan's eyes grew. "They kissed", he said in anger. "I cannot believe it! I told him to stay away from her and I told him to tell you about being with her that night! I can't believe he never did."

Peyton pulled her other hand from his and stood from the seat. "You knew?" she asked with a venomous voice. Nathan stood to block her from walking away.

"I – he got dropped off at our house that night and I just", he took a deep breath. "I told him to tell you and he said he was going to", Nathan said frantically.

Water collected in Peyton's eyes and her bottom lip quivered. She shook her head and went to move past him, but he gently caught her elbow and turned her around to face him. "Don't touch me!" she yelled before ripping her arm from his hand.

"Peyton", Nathan croaked out. "If I knew what was going to happen I would have never kept it from you", he promised her.

"You should have told me anyway, Nathan", she bit back. "We're supposed to be best friends", she said as her voice shook.

"We are", he said truthfully.

The blonde shook her head. "I'm gonna go inside", she whispered before walking away.

_And all, all, all of my light is for you  
And home, home's anywhere you are too  
So take this one fallen man on his knees  
Saying please_

Nathan ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the stairs. He had just put James to bed and even though it was nine o'clock, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget all about this day.

He heard the news blaring from his place in the stairway. They were reporting on basketball star Nathan Scott's tragic loss. He felt his stomach churn and rushed to turn it off. Nothing was sacred anymore; thankfully the paparazzi seemed to have grown some type of conscience because they stayed far away from the service earlier today.

He leaned against the doorway and watched Haley bustle around the house; moving from the living room to the kitchen with dishes in her hands. She placed them all in the sink and put her hair up into a bun.

He walked over to her and snaked her arms around her waist. She tensed and it didn't go unnoticed by him, but he couldn't let her go; not yet. He turned her around and held her close his emotions betraying him as he felt his eyes water.

"I miss her", he whispered with a hoarse voice. Haley breathed in his scent and felt her eyes burning. She swallowed hard and pushed him away. Before he could pull her back she was walking up the stairs.

"Haley!" he whispered loudly into the hallway. She turned the corner and walked into their bedroom. She was frantically opening and closing drawers.

"It's okay to miss her", he said as a few tears trailed down his face. Haley shook her head and continued to ignore him. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and let him soothe her until she couldn't cry anymore, but she wouldn't let herself.

"Haley, its okay", he said forcefully. She slammed the last drawer and spun around to face him.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned loudly.

"I want you to show me something!" he said with shaking hands. "Show me something", he begged. "Talk to me about this, Hales", his voice broke off as he used her nickname.

She stared into his tear filled eyes and shook her head. "I'm going to take a shower", she said softly. Nathan waked over to the door, but Haley closed it just as he was within its reach. He rested his head against the door and pounded his fist against it once. He heard the water run and let the tears fall freely. He slid down the door with his back and rested his arms on his knees.

Inside Haley sat in the shower with her knees pulled up to her chest. The warm water splashed against her naked skin and soaked her hair. She couldn't talk to him about this. This was all her fault and once he figured that out he'd hate her forever. She had killed their baby. Their little creation.

For the millionth time within the past five days sobs overtook her body.

_All, all, all of my light is for you  
And home, home's anywhere you are too  
So take this one fallen man on his knees  
Saying please forgive me  
Forgive me  
Forgive me_

Lucas and Peyton stepped into the house with a son in each of their arms. The boys had fallen asleep on the ride home and thankfully they hadn't woken up yet. Lucas gently kicked the door shut behind him and patted Rocket on the head when the dog nuzzled his hand.

He followed his wife up the stairs and broke off to bring Keith into his bed. He placed a kiss to his forehead and left the room. He hesitantly walked into William's room and stopped when he heard Peyton sniffle.

She turned around and bumped into his hard chest. "Sorry", she mumbled. Before he could wrap his arms around her she had walked out of the room. He placed a kiss to Will's chubby cheek before following after her.

"Can I come in?" he questioned from the doorway. Peyton looked at him with puffy eyes and nodded. He stepped into the room and smelled the air. Lavender and vanilla caused a slow smile to spread across his lips.

"I'm sorry", she said suddenly. His eyes snapped to meet hers and he furrowed his brows.

"For what?" he asked incredulously. Something glinted in the light and caused him to squint his eyes; she had put her rings back on.

"I feel like I trapped you into this", she said as tears rimmed her big green eyes. Lucas shook his head. He remembered the conversation they had right after she gave birth to Keith and he couldn't believe they were having the same one right now, years later.

"That's insane! Peyton if I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be fighting for you . . . for _us_", he said as he took a step closer.

His blonde wife shook her head. "Lucas, we probably wouldn't even be together if I hadn't gotten pregnant. We got together, had Keith, and got married. I just feel like we never got to be teenagers", she said with a shaky voice.

Lucas's eyes widened. "So you wanna see other people?"

"No, I just . . . I can't be with you right now", she said between gasping breaths. He shook his head defiantly.

"Do you see this?" he questioned as he raised his hand; the black ink shown in the light of their room. "You will always be mine no matter what happens, Peyt. Always!"

"Lucas—"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you", he said with tears falling from his eyes. "I never wanted to. You're my life, my whole world and I would never want to purposely ruin that. You **have** to believe me", he said brokenly as he fell to his knees. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist; bringing her stomach to the tip of his nose.

A loud, heart wrenching sob escaped Peyton's lips and she desperately tried to push him away. "This can't make everything better", she said sadly. He held her tighter, refusing to let her push him away.

"I love you!" he said loudly.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough", she said before pushing him away completely. He stood and grabbed her arms gently yet forcefully.

"You don't mean that", he said. "Peyton life is too short; if anything we've learned that this past week. We shouldn't let this destroy everything we've built up."

"But it does! You kissed another woman Lucas. Even after Nathan told you to stay away from her! You completely disregarded everything everyone was saying. How can I trust you?" she asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Peyton, I'm not giving up on us", he said with determination. She pulled her arms from his grip and wrapped them around her body.

"Maybe _I_ am", she whispered.

* * *

I'm not sure how much I like the Jake/Lucas conversation, but everything else I liked. Let me know what you think! Next chapter will take place about a month later.


	17. Recognition

**Still don't own it, not even "Recognition" by Susie Suh.**

I had a hard time getting this chapter out. The last two basically typed themselves. Is it weird that it's so much easier for me to write about such tragedies? Oh well. Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Also, with the lyrics I don't think its "micro alley", but that was the only lyric I could find for that verse. If anyone knows the right words or if those are the right words let me know please.

* * *

_We are just shadows  
Crawling through this micro alley  
But I am hungry for your love  
And I am starving for a better time_

He grumbled as he walked to the door. Whoever this was had better have a good excuse for knocking like a crazy person at two in the morning. He had work tomorrow and it was going to be intense; he may have been working the boys a little hard given his current personal situation.

"Alright", he complained as twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

"Peyton", he gasped. This was the last person he expected to be here.

"Can I come in", she asked in a small voice. Speechlessly he moved to the side and watched as her curls swayed with the movement of her body.

"What's up?" he asked as casually as he could. Having her in his room made him want to take her right than and there. They hadn't been together in a while and he could honestly say that she had never looked more beautiful than she did right now. He was so focused on his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed her shoulders shaking.

"Peyton?" he asked in concern as he walked closer to her.

"Come home", she said as tears poured from her eyes. Lucas pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against his body.

"I'm so sorry", he mumbled into her hair. She nodded and pulled back slightly.

"I know", she whispered. "I know, and I'm sorry too, for everything that's happened between us. I never should have asked you to move out. I should have been more willing to work on this—"

"I love you", he cut her off. Her heart soared at the words and she leaned her forehead onto his.

"I love you too", she whispered before leaning forward to kiss him deeply.

_**Ding-dong-ding**_

Lucas's eyes snapped open and he took in his surroundings. He searched high and low for the mass of curls that always seemed to bring a sense of comfort to him. The familiar smell that was more like home than an actual house. Anything. He needed something to let him know that it was real. That that had truly happened. He let out a sad sigh as nothing came into view.

It was all a dream.

The doorbell rang again and he walked through the place that had become his residence for the few weeks. Brooke's house. He shouldn't be here. He should be at his house with his wife and his kids. But this was something that Peyton had asked him to do and who was he to deny her this. He was the one that had caused her pain in the first place.

He haphazardly kicked a basketball to the side and checked the clock. Sam was early. William and Keith weren't supposed to be here for another hour. Sam. The one person Lucas had actually gotten to know in the recent weeks. He would drop the boys off with him and pick them up at the end of the day. He and Peyton may have been at odds, but she would never keep his boys from him and that made Lucas love her even more.

He opened the door with a smirk in place. "You're ear—" the last syllable died on his lips as he took in the sight before him. There stood, in her curly haired, vanilla and lavender scented, tight jeans and flowing top glory his wife; his estranged wife.

"Hey", Lucas said as he looked at Peyton. She had William on her hip and Keith at her side, but his hand wasn't clasped with his mother's. Peyton smiled briefly, but refused to meet his eyes. She knew that if she did all her strength would disappear and she would be falling into his arms.

"Dada", William chirped and he bounced on Peyton's hip as he opened and closed his little fists. Lucas smiled and took a step forward to do as his son requested. He brushed against Peyton's arm in the process and she almost wanted to moan at the contact.

She hadn't seen him in a little over a month and being here was one of the hardest things she had to do. Sam had a doctor's appointment, but he offered to cancel it, stating that there wasn't anything wrong with him anyway. Peyton shook her head and insisted that he go, she could handle a few minutes with Lucas.

She wished she knew where that confidence had gone.

"Hey Keith", Lucas said as he held out his hand with his palm facing up. The boy smiled brightly and slapped his hand against his father's. Peyton smiled at the interaction and slowly felt her throat burning. Her family was so torn it was unbelievable. Lucas put William on his feet and Keith walked into the house.

"Okay boys, can I have a kiss", she asked as she kneeled down. William smiled and wobbled forward. He threw his chubby arms around his mother's neck and planted his lips onto her cheek. Peyton hugged him close and inhaled his sweet baby scent.

"What about my little man?" she asked with a raised brow. Keith turned to face her with a frown.

"Bye", he said without emotion. Peyton's smiled faltered for a moment and Lucas wanted to hug her. He was about to scold their young son, but Peyton shook her head quickly and stood.

"Sam will be by to get them later."

"Peyton, do—"

"Have a good day", she whispered before walking back to the car.

_But that's all we got here  
That's all we know  
That's all we've become  
Our recognition_

Lucas sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't really expecting her to have a conversation with him, but he hoped a few pleasant words would be exchanged. He turned to face his two children and frowned at the body language Keith gave off.

"What's going on with you?" he asked his four year old. Blue eyes met blue and Keith shrugged.

"Nothing", he mumbled. Lucas raised a brow and stared at his oldest son. Keith may have been Lucas's copy outwardly, but he was more like his mother than most people knew.

"Keith Nathaniel Scott", he said with a warning tone. William's eyes widened and he turned to the ball that Lucas had kicked earlier. Keith sighed and stared at his father.

"She made you leave", he said sadly. Lucas's heart clenched. The last thing he'd ever want was for Peyton to be blamed for this. Yes, she had asked him to leave, but he was the one who had messed up in the first place.

"Listen to me", he said as he picked Keith up. "You're mom is the best mom in the whole world", he said as his emotions betrayed him.

"Than how come she made you leave?" Keith questioned with a pout. Lucas shook his head.

"She didn't make me leave", he said with a sigh. "Remember when you took your brother's toy and than pushed him to the floor", Keith nodded guiltily. "Do you remember what your mom and I decided to do?"

"Put me in a time out", he grumbled. Lucas chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"Well, daddy's in a time out", he said simply. Keith's eyes narrowed.

"Did you push mommy?" he asked in fear.

"No", Lucas quickly spoke. Keith noticeably relaxed and Lucas spoke again. "But I did something bad", Keith nodded.

"Are you ever coming home?" he questioned in a small voice. Lucas felt his eyes water and he cleared his throat.

"I certainly hope so", Lucas said passionately. "You need to stop hurting your mom's feelings, okay? She loves you and your brother more than anything else in the world, Keith", Lucas whispered.

"Okay dad", he said softly.

He kissed the top of Keith's head and slid him off his lap. "Go play with your brother."

He watched his two children play and knew that he needed to do more. He couldn't wait for Peyton to be ready anymore.

_Yeah well we be walking in  
Some kind of direction  
In a line with our right foot first  
Yes we're waiting for some material heaven  
That will, that will quench our unquenchable thirst_

Jake groaned as the sunlight hit his features. He rolled towards the warmth next to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and inhaled deeply. Once the smell of strawberries didn't overwhelm his senses he pushed the body away.

"Morning", the anything but raspy voice greeted.

Jake opened his eyes and faced the bright, blue-green eyes of the girl in front of him. Her hair was strawberry blonde and she didn't have dimples. Her voice wasn't raspy and she didn't kink her eyebrow when she was trying to be cute.

She was nothing like Brooke Davis.

Before Jake could respond the alarm on his nightstand went off letting him know Jenny would be up soon. "You need to go", he said without emotion.

"Awe, come on. How about some breakfast", the woman bargained. Jake shook his head and searched for his clothes.

"I don't know what you thought last night was, but it was a one time thing", he said while putting his t-shirt on. "Get dressed and I'll walk you out", he said before walking into the bathroom.

A minute later he was walking down the stairs with the woman behind him. He opened the front door and told her to have a good day. She waited there for a moment and he wasn't sure why. Maybe she was waiting for a promise that he would call her later or maybe she was hoping he'd say he wanted to take her to dinner.

None of that was going to happen.

She nodded her head and said goodbye. He closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. As he walked into the kitchen he was met by the glare of Peyton and the gentle eyes of his daughter.

"Morning daddy", she said as she walked over; Jake picked her up and she kissed his cheek.

"Morning princess", he whispered before putting her back on her feet. He walked over to the refrigerator and Peyton sighed; she definitely wanted to talk.

"Jenny, go upstairs and we can finish drawing later, okay?" Peyton said with a sweet smile. The blonde looked between both adults and slowly nodded her head. She didn't think she wanted to be around for this; she knew the look Peyton was giving her dad and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"What are you doing here Peyton?" Jake asked once his daughter left the room.

The tone of his voice made her flinch. The past few weeks had been stressful for the entire group and they had all noticeably drifted apart. They weren't the same people that had come together in September. They were broken, hollow, shells of the people they once were.

_But that's all we got here  
That's all we know  
That's all we've become  
Our recognition_

"You cannot keep doing this Jake", she said bluntly. He slammed the door and faced the blonde he once called his girlfriend.

"What am I doing exactly?" he questioned rhetorically. "People bring home other people all the time! Hell, it was practically Brooke's job in high school!"

Peyton blinked at the mention of her brunette best friend. "Jake, we're not seventeen", Peyton said gently. "You can't drink the night away and bring home some girl", her anger rose slightly. "You were more responsible when you **were** seventeen!"

"I know!" he yelled back. They both turned their heads in opposite directions. They hadn't yelled at each other . . . ever.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

"Me too", she whispered back. He took a seat across from her and ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair.

"It hurts, you know?" Jake said with an emotional tone. Peyton nodded understandingly. "I miss her all the time, it doesn't matter if it's eight in the morning or eight at night; she's always on my mind. I just want to forget sometimes", he whispered.

Peyton felt her eyes watering, but did her best to push those feelings down. She hadn't cried since Lucas left and she was going a great job at being able not to. Even this morning as she sat in the car and thought about the son that hated her or the husband that had stopped loving her.

"I know it's hard, but you're better than this crap", she said as she covered his hand with her own. Jake cleared his throat and placed his other hand on top of hers.

"What about you?" he questioned carefully. Peyton raised a brow.

"What about me?" she challenged. Jake sighed.

"Come on Peyton, I opened up – can't you?" he asked timidly.

"I saw him today", she blurted out. Jake's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

Peyton thought about what to say. Nothing extreme had happened. She hadn't even given Lucas a chance to talk, but in those five minutes their silence spoke volumes.

"I realized how much I miss him", she whispered.

_And I don't know what to do  
About holding my head high  
I am struggling to breathe through all these  
In between times  
And I am wondering why  
I am wondering why_

Nathan sighed as he walked into the house. James's toys were scattered around the living room. The aroma coming from the kitchen made his mouth water. The soft volume of the radio made him smile. It was almost like it should be.

He placed his duffle bag next to his wife's work case. They had both thrown themselves into their jobs. Nathan was working out when he didn't have to. He would run until he physically couldn't breathe, it was dangerous, but also invigorating. It let him know he was still alive. That despite how he felt or what was going on, he was still here.

"Hey", he said as he walked into the kitchen. Haley turned briefly and twitched the corners of her mouth upward in the slightest motion.

"Hi", she mumbled with her back to him. He sighed and sat at the table.

She closed her eyes at the breath that left her husbands mouth. Haley had returned to work about a week and a half after the funeral. He didn't want her too, but she was completely set on it. She would stay there till the latest possible hour. Grading papers, forming lesson plans, redecorating the room. Anything to avoid being here.

It sounded horrible and she knew that, but she almost didn't care. This house held way too many memories and the less time she spent here the better she could deal with what her life had become. Of course, she wasn't dealing in the least bit, but she didn't care to acknowledge that.

"Where's James?" he asked as he looked around the rooms. Before Haley could answer a ball of energy ran into the room and jumped into Nathan's lap.

"Hey dad", he said in excitement. Nathan grinned and pulled his son into a hug. He held into James for dear life and almost didn't want to let go. Haley glanced in their direction and frowned. Why was everything still so hard?

"You're squishing me", James said as he tried to push the dark haired Scott away. Nathan smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Sorry, Jimmy Jam", the little boy shrugged his shoulders. He furrowed his brows at the lack of another person.

"Where's Carrie?" he asked in curiosity.

"She has a night class. She won't be home until later", Haley said as she turned the stove off.

Nathan nodded. Carrie had been around the house less and less lately. Even though Haley would spend all hours at the school, when she was home she was constantly on her feet. He had never seen the house so clean and the rooms must have been reorganized five different times. She was a Type A personality. When something was wrong she did anything and everything to keep her mind off of it.

"James, go wash your hands", Haley said as she put the food on the table. James did as he was told and scooted off his father's lap before running into the bathroom. She placed the bowl down and went to pull her hand away, but Nathan grabbed her wrist.

She met his eyes and felt a shiver run through her body. "Hey", he said much more passionately than when he first entered the house. She felt her knees shake and the onset of tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly before the sob could escape.

"I'm starved", James's voice caused Haley to pull her hand away.

"Than let's eat", she said with a silly smile in her son's direction.

They ate in silence. James would tell the occasional story about his day at school or a joke that only a four year old would understand. After dinner Nathan gave James a bath and Haley cleaned the kitchen. She walked upstairs and went to enter her room at the same time Nathan stepped out of James's room.

"He's down for the night", he said quietly. Haley nodded mutely. He took a step in her direction, but stopped before the end of the guest room doorway.

"Goodnight", he said softly. Haley turned her head and faced Nathan's defeated blue eyes. She smiled a less than true smile and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Nathan waited with baited breath for the door to open. He wished she would come running out and into his arms. He wanted her to cry. Cry for the child they lost. Cry for the marriage that was falling apart. He just wanted her to show some type of emotion. When the door didn't open he walked into his own room and shut the door behind him.

It would be another lonely night.

_And I was born into this place  
That filters who we are  
By what we have done  
Yes I know I am a product of this institution_

Brooke sighed as she looked around her office. She had been home – back in New York for a few weeks now and things had returned to normal. She had returned to the crazy, glamorous life of the city. Events, openings, movie premiers. She was fashion icon and socialite Brooke Davis all over again.

She was still deciding if she liked this type of normalcy.

Her eyes stopped on the picture of them at the Rivercourt all those years ago. The dimpled girl looked so happy and content. Like she could have stayed in that spot, in those arms forever and it would all be fine. Her smile reached her eyes and she could see practically all her teeth, her grin was so wide.

That was a girl she hardly remembered.

She focused her eyes on the soft volume of the television and frowned. The smile she wore never reached her eyes and you never saw her teeth. The hand she was holding was one that she could easily let go of and she had. Her and Chase were no longer a couple, but that didn't stop their publicists from forcing them together; to America they were sweethearts. To each other they were mere acquaintances.

She bravely turned her cell phone on and listened as the recording filled her ears. _You have twenty seven new messages_. Twenty Seven. Brooke had never been brave enough to listen to them. She could only imagine what they said. Surely her friends were angry with her for leaving and not coming back._ First new message_. Brooke hit the 'end' button and put her phone back on her desk. There was no way she could hear those voices now.

She wanted to go home. She wanted nothing more than to return to the people who knew her and loved her, regardless of the fact that she wasn't always perfect and she didn't always wear the fancy, expensive clothes. They loved her with their whole hearts and that's all she wanted in life. To be loved unconditionally.

She had that once; the unconditional love of another person, she gave it all up for the life she had now; as Jake reminded her weeks ago.

She wanted to go back to Tree Hill, but she couldn't, not without a valid reason.

"Ms. Davis, don't forget that you have a meeting at noon", her secretary said with her gentle southern accent.

Brooke snapped from her daze and stared at her young secretary. "Ashley, I told you to call me Brooke – Ms. Davis makes me sound old", the young girl smiled politely.

"Right, Brooke", the girl tried it out and smiled. "Don't forget, noon. You cannot be late", she teased before leaving the room.

Late.

That one word caused a million different things to run through Brooke's mind. Her brown eyes flew to the calendar and she shook her head.

She was late.

"Ashley, I need you to book me a flight", she said frantically over the intercom.

So damn late.

_That's all I got yeah  
That's all I know  
That's all I've become  
My recognition oh_

Peyton walked into the house with a tired sigh. After Jake's house she had gone to the recording studio. She hadn't been there in a while and figured she should get some work done. The light in the kitchen caught her attention and she walked towards it. The sight made her smile. She coughed loudly and Sam's head snapped up. He looked at her guiltily and Peyton smirked.

"I tried to wait up", he said obviously. Peyton nodded and sat across from him.

"Thanks", he shrugged letting her know it wasn't that big of a deal.

"The boys are sleeping. I think Luke wore them out", Peyton nodded.

"Keith still hate me?" she asked with no emotion.

"He doesn't—"

"He wouldn't even give me a kiss goodbye", she said sadly.

"Well, I think something changed because he couldn't wait to see you when we got home."

"Don't try to appease me", she said as she shook her head.

"I'm not" he argued. Before another word could be said Peyton's phone vibrated.

"Lucas?" Sam asked knowingly. Peyton nodded.

"Same text?" he asked again.

"I love you more today than yesterday", she said it in annoyance, but the ever so small smile that graced her lips gave off a different impression.

"Peyton—"

"It's pretty late", she whispered. She had quickly learned the different tones to Sam's voice. There were the ones he used on the boys when they were acting up or when they had done something without having to be told twice. There was also a set of tones reserved for her. This tone was telling her that he wanted to talk about Lucas.

Sam sighed and stood from the kitchen table. "I know you aren't much of a talker, but if you ever want to . . . I'm here", he said as he placed both hands onto her shoulders.

"I know", Peyton said with a hoarse voice. She was following him through the doorway until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it", she said as Sam went to step forward. He nodded and turned to walk into his room.

As Peyton approached the door her stomach did a flip. Part of her wanted this to be Lucas. She wanted him to come to the house and demand that they work things out. To tell her that living apart wasn't solving anything. The wooden door creaked as she opened it and she felt her mouth go dry.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm late", she whispered.

The emotions she had been holding in slowly floated to the surface. Here was her best friend, at her front door in the middle of the night and she wasn't even going to apologize.

Peyton narrowed her eyes and raised her pointer finger in a scolding manner. "Yes, you are! You're about a month and a half **too **late!" she yelled. "You're too late to listen to Jake tell you that he wasn't proposing to Lindsey! You're too late to grieve the loss of Nathan and Haley's child! You're too damn late to tell me not to throw Lucas out of this house!" Peyton was bordering on tears as she stopped to collect herself.

Brooke stood there, shocked at everything that had left her friend's mouth. She had known about Nathan and Haley's tragedy and she had seen the tabloid about Lucas and a red head, but she didn't know that it had turned into something so serious.

"Peyton, I—"

"If you had bothered to answer anyone's phone calls or to listen to any of the messages we left you'd know all of this. Jake's had a meaningless string of one night stands. Nathan and Haley are sleeping in separate rooms. Lucas isn't even sleeping in this house. My four year old hates me. William's favorite word has become 'dada'."

Peyton was on a roll and she showed no sign of letting up. Flashbacks of the recent weeks flooded her mind. Her and Lucas. Her kids. Nathan. Nathan and Haley and James. Jake. Jenny.

They were all her family.

"For the past six weeks our worlds have been falling apart and you weren't here! You left", she said accusingly. "You ran without knowing all the facts and worst of all once you knew that there were hard times here, you still didn't come home!"

"Peyton!"

The desperate tone of her friend's voice caused the blonde to stop her ranting. She took in Brooke's appearance and for the first time she noticed the puffy eyes and quivering lip. Peyton took a step closer and furrowed her brows.

"I'm late."

_And I don't know what to do  
About holding my head high  
I am struggling to breathe through all these  
In between times  
And I am wondering why  
I am wondering why_

* * *

Dun Dun Dun. Let me know what you think!


	18. Breathe

**I still don't own it, nor do I own "Breathe (2 AM)" by Anna Nalick.**

I didn't address this in the last chapter, but I'm so glad that you all liked the song by Missy Higgins so much. It really helped write that chapter and I do my best to bring some songs you may or may not know. I'm also trying to write longer chapters. I can't promise that it's something that will continue, but I'll do my best. This chapter's got another twist coming. It's been planned like this since the beginning.

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

* * *

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

Peyton stared at the clock on the stove. She and Brooke had been sitting in the kitchen for the last few hours. No words had been spoken and strangely enough they were both fine with that. It may have been a while since they had seen each other and there may have been some looming anger, but they were each others family before boys and children were involved.

It felt really great to have that unspoken comfort again.

"So, how late are you?" Peyton asked softly. The brunette's eyes snapped up to meet the green of her best friends and she sighed.

"A little over a month", she whispered. Peyton nodded and sipped her coffee. A silence past and Brooke could hear Peyton breathing. She knew the blonde wasn't going to leave things at this. She knew there was more that Peyton wanted to say.

"Why are you here?" Peyton blurted out. Brooke's face fell for a minute before she opened her mouth to respond.

"I needed my best friend", she said honestly. Peyton laughed bitterly.

"I've needed my best friend for the past few weeks, but you were nowhere to be found!" she whispered as loud as she could without waking the entire house.

"I'm sorry, but it would have been too hard to be here", she said as emotions got the best of her.

"You know what else is hard?" Peyton asked rhetorically. "Having to watch your husband walk out of the house he helped make a home. Having to split time with the kids so that they can see him. All of that is so hard, Brooke, but I'm dealing with it. It's what adults do! We don't run, we deal with things."

"You're not dealing Peyton!" Brooke yelled back. "He's not living here and I bet you haven't had a conversation with him since he left. That's not dealing, that's pushing away and it's the last thing you should be doing. Stop yelling at me for running when you're doing the same thing by pushing him away", she said bluntly.

Peyton opened her mouth, but instead of angry words a sob fell from her lips. Brooke watched the tears pour from Peyton's eyes and something in her knew that this was the first time in a long time that she was allowing herself to breakdown. She stood from her chair and kneeled in front of the curly blonde; gathering in her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left", she whispered. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and Peyton sobbed a little louder.

"You should have been here", Peyton said. Brooke held her tighter and let her own tears trial down her cheeks.

"I know, Peyton I promise that I'm not leaving anymore", Peyton pulled back and looked at Brooke with hard eyes.

"You said that the last time you showed up on my doorstep", she reminded her bitterly. Brooke frowned and shook her head.

"I'm not leaving", she said forcefully.

"People always leave", Peyton whispered. Brooke un-wrapped her arms and grabbed her hands.

"Peyton—"

"You have to leave Brooke, what about Chase?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Brooke blinked at the name and raised a brow.

"What does that matter?"

Peyton's eyes widened. "Chase is based in New York", she said obviously.

Brooke sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. Nobody knew that she and Jake slept together.

"Chase and I broke up", she started. Peyton's mood went from upset to angry.

"Did he leave you?" she asked in a rage. Brooke smiled appreciatively and shook her head.

"Umm, he – it just wasn't going to work out", she whispered. Peyton nodded.

"You could have tried to make it work", she said hesitantly. Brooke unintentionally snorted.

"No, we wouldn't have. Chase and I didn't love each other", she said matter of factly.

"Well, he still deserves to know, B", Peyton said carefully.

"He and I never slept together", she admitted. Peyton's eye grew and before she could interrupt Brooke continued. "He was a Clean Teen in high school; no sex before marriage or until it was the right person . . . whatever", she said in true Brooke Davis fashion.

Peyton's mouth dropped. Brooke was pregnant and it wasn't her boyfriend's baby. "Well than, who else – Brooke?"

The brunette sucked in a long breath and let it out slowly. She bit her lip and looked at her best friend for a while. This was going to be like ripping off a band-aid. One, two, three . . . go;

"Jake."

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

Haley used her forearm to brush the glistening beads that had gathered on her forehead. She had been cleaning the house for the last two hours. The living room, kitchen, den, and stairs leading to the second floor were all spotless; even though they weren't dirty to begin with.

She lowered the volume on her I-pod and quickly glanced down the hallway. Perfectly clean. She smiled triumphantly and moved to unplug the vacuum. As she bent over, her eyes caught sight of the lone door at the beginning of the hall. The forgotten plug hit the ground and she slowly made her way to the wooden entrance.

She stood there with her hand on the brass knob for minutes. An inner debate taking place in her mind. Nathan and James were out, a family day as Nathan had termed it. He had looked at Haley expectantly and when she didn't answer he nodded and went into the other room to tell James and they were having a boy's only day.

The door creaked open and Haley felt a shiver run through her body. The pale yellow color was illuminated by the light coming in from the sheer, curtain covered windows. Her hands were shaking and her knees were knocking together. It was like walking into another time.

Nobody had entered this room since the miscarriage. It remained a closed door, something that was ignored by everyone in the house. Like a nonexistent room; there was nothing on the other side. If only that were true.

Her fingers skimmed along the bar of the crib; a light coat of dust covered the pads of them. The room was simple because they hadn't known the sex. Yellow walls, wooden furniture . . . you honestly wouldn't know that a basketball star was preparing a nursery. She walked over to the changing table and her breath caught in her throat. A light pink onesie with a black musical note was neatly folded atop it. It was a gift from Peyton, the curly blonde had simply winked and teased that it was for wishful thinking.

With a trembling hand she reached out and clutched the cotton material in a fist. She didn't even remember putting this in the room. Haley turned to the corner of the room and hesitantly walked to the rocking chair. It squeaked as she sat and she remembered telling Nathan he needed to fix it. Always the procrastinator, he smirked and told her they had plenty of time.

"Grace Elizabeth", Haley murmured as she unfolded the item and laid it on her lap. The clothing seemed so small against her legs. She could practically envision the infant in this. Her little arms and legs flailing around and sweet baby noises escaping her lips.

God, she wanted nothing more than to go back a few weeks. If she could change one thing it would definitely be ignoring everyone's concerns. Before Haley could stop the tears were falling freely.

She pressed the onesie to her face and sobbed loudly.

_May, he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

"Alright, so why are we here?" Brooke asked as they walked around the drug store. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You need a pregnancy test."

"I'm not really big on tests", Brooke said seriously. "Can't I just wait a couple months till I feel the thing kick me?"

Peyton laughed out loud and Brooke's bottom lip jutted out. "I don't exactly find this entertaining", she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Brooke, you can't just wait."

The brunette huffed and continued walking beside her best friend. Peyton had her elbows in the handle of the shopping cart. Her eyes were scanning the store, but they were empty. Hauntingly empty.

"Where's your head at, Peyt?" the blonde stopped her movement and paused to smirk at Brooke. She doesn't know if Brooke knows the words that just left her mouth are ones that Jake had used before, but something inside of her believes that its known, whether Brooke wants to address that or not.

"I'm all over the place lately", she said honestly with a sigh.

"Where are you at right now? I lost you for a minute" Brooke narrowed the possibilities.

"When I was little, my mom would sing to me", she whispered. "Before I went to sleep at night, she would tuck me in and sing, sometimes it was a lullaby other times it was some old rock song", Brooke smirked; she knew Peyton's taste in music came from somewhere.

"You never told me that", she whispered. Peyton shrugged.

"I never told **anyone**. After she was gone I still didn't have to deal with the quiet. You would sleep over or I would sneak into your room at night and we would talk until we fell asleep, than there was my dad and than Ellie. Than Lucas and I started sharing a bed and I took comfort in his breaths, or snoring, or the sniffle that sounded like someone shushing me", Brooke wasn't sure why, but she felt the tears gather in her eyes and desperately tried to hold them back while Peyton continued.

"I never truly understood the phrase 'silence is deafening' until a few weeks ago", she whispered as tears rimmed her green eyes. Brooke pulled Peyton into a hug and the blonde rested her chin on Brooke's shoulder. Peyton stared straight ahead, trying to stop the tears and not really focusing on anything; until an all too familiar person walked into her line of vision.

"Crap!" she said as she ducked down; nearly pulling Brooke down with her. Brooke's head snapped from on side to the other.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Lucas", she whispered loudly. Brooke stopped her movements and snorted.

"Seriously? You're hiding from your husband?"

"Brooke get down here", the blonde ordered from her knees. Brooke shook her head.

"Absolutely not, I could guarantee that floor hasn't been mopped – probably since the store opened seventy years ago. . ." the entire time Brooke talked Peyton's green eyes kept a close watch on the blonde. He was walking aimlessly around random aisles. He looked as lost as everyone was saying she was and it killed her.

Lucas's head turned in her direction and Peyton gasped. She grabbed for Brooke's arm and pulled her down on top of her. "Hey! Possible bun in the oven, be gentle, ya beast", she said with a smirk. Peyton chuckled. She slowly got to her knees once more and her eyes scanned the store from between the cracks of the shelves.

Lucas raised a brow as he approached the two women. He had seen them the second he walked in the store; well he had seen Peyton's curls. He had been watching out of the corner of his eye and saw all the times Peyton glanced in his direction. He had hopped to catch her eyes, but when he turned he saw her mass of curls disappear.

As of right now they were both on the floor and Peyton was creepily looking through the small openings between the shelves. He walked a little closer and perked his ears.

"I lost him", he heard Peyton say in a panicked voice. He smirked and couldn't wait to see the reaction he received.

"Lost who?"

Peyton yelped and Brooke scrambled to her feet, dragging Peyton up with her. Peyton stared with wide eyes before bringing her head down to look at her shoes. Lucas sighed and focused his attention on the other woman. His heart swelled because if Brooke was home, maybe she could talk some sense into his wife.

Before he knew it his arms were wrapped around Brooke and he was hugging her tightly. He kissed her temple and pulled her back to arms length.

"It's really good that you're home", he said simply. No other questions and no accusing eyes. He was glad she was here and Brooke knew why. She was one of the only other people that could get inside Peyton's head.

Slowly she lifted her head and the curly blonde watched as her husband grinned and she felt her heart leap into her throat. It felt amazing to see him like that. They locked eyes and Peyton smiled back; ever so gently. Lucas grinned even wider and Peyton's heart hammered in her ears.

That was definitely a beautiful sight.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

Nathan used his foot to kick the door shut behind him. Jamie was molded against his body. It had been a long day and the four year old wasn't as energetic as he thought. He walked up the stairs gently and did the same down the hall. He noticed the vacuum and groaned. Haley was cleaning again.

He entered James's room and placed him in his bed carefully. He kissed his head and left the room. As he walked back down the hall he pressed his ear against the door of the bedroom they once shared and sighed. He couldn't hear any noises so he assumed she was sleeping. He heard the sound of the wind rushing in through somewhere and furrowed his brows. There was a noise and he instantly followed it.

The door was opened slightly and he felt his breath stop. It creaked the way doors that haven't been opened in a while do and the tears instantly gathered. The room smelled like a baby lived here, but he figured that was his imagination. Obviously that was his imagination.

He moved to the window and shut it before locking it and glancing once more around the room. He stopped at the rocking chair and chocked back a sob. With slow steps he walked over to it and sat down. The creaking it made tore at his heart. He should have fixed that.

He closed his eyes and rocked back and forth. He imagined what life with Grace Elizabeth would have been like. Right now she would be in his arms while he fed her a bottle. Maybe he would dress her in a little pink outfit and she would flail her arms around the air letting her sweet baby squeals fill his ears. He would kiss her nose and she would smile.

She would have been a total daddy's girl.

He wanted nothing more than to go back in time. To change the past few weeks and not just for him and Haley, but for everyone. None of the people in his life deserved the pain they were dealing with, especially his wife.

Haley James was a saint. She deserved to have the best possible hand God could deal her and this most definitely wasn't it. He almost felt like this wasn't his life. They didn't deserve this. They had worked hard for everything they had. They prayed before every meal. They went to Church; although not recently.

His throat felt like it was closing and he was gasping for air. This wasn't supposed to be their life. The tears were falling and the harder he fought them, the harder his breaths were.

He threw his head into his hands and the sobs overtook his muscular body.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around._

Lucas sighed as he sat in his office. He had written some plays down, but he had no idea if they were good enough. Some were basic and others were an improved version of the ones he and his brother had formulated years ago. He closed his eyes let the sounds of a crowded gym, sneakers squeaking against the polished floor, and cheerleaders fill his senses. This wasn't helping either.

He stood from his chair and left the room. His shoes were the only noise to fill the hall as he walked in the direction of the gym. Hr opened the door and the small creek that almost all gym doors seem to have calmed his nerves. He walked to the foul line and closed his eyes once more.

The plays he had written out came to life. He could see all the boys playing their necessary role and his nerves were calmed more than before. Personal issues aside, he still had the ability to let basketball fill his veins. As of right now this was the most constant thing in his life. He opened his eyes and froze.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. The red head's face fell for a minute before she walked in his direction.

"I want to apologize", she whispered. Lucas took a step back and scoffed.

"You're sorry?" he asked incredulously. "You didn't seem like you cared much a few weeks ago."

"I know, and I want you to know that that's not me. I don't know what happened, but I promise it's out of my system", Lucas couldn't tell if she was being sincere or not. He thought back to his earlier encounter with his wife and he knew that he couldn't afford to take any chances. That was awkward enough; he didn't want the rest of his life to go like that.

"I don't care how sorry you are, it doesn't give me my family back!" he shouted.

"Lucas, I didn't mean for—"

"This to happen", he finished for her. "I know – you said that already", he spat at her.

"Luke", he cringed at the way his nickname rolled off her tongue. "We're colleagues; we need to try to be civil."

Lucas nodded and spoke before thinking. "About that, I'm gonna quit."

Amy's eyes grew and she shook her head. "You can't quit. You love basketball", she pointed out.

"I love my family more", he said simply and Amy flinched at the statement.

"I don't know what to say", she whispered.

Lucas shrugged. "You don't need to say anything, you go or I go. Either way I don't **ever** plan on seeing you again", he said forcefully before turning and walking away from her.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

Since Peyton left the other day, Jake had been thinking. Constantly running thoughts over in his mind. He **was** better than this. He could vividly remember the day Karen left and the words she spoke to him.

"_Keep these kids in line; you always had your head screwed on tighter then them."_

He had nodded and watched her talk to and hug Nathan; her words slowly fading from his mind. He wasn't really going to need to keep anyone in line. His friends were the most put together he had ever seen and he was confident things would stay that way.

And then everything snowballed.

He felt like he let Karen down and that was the last thing he wanted to do. As soon as the curl blonde had left, Jake poured any and all alcohol down the drain. He also made a promise to be a better father again. Today he spent the entire day with Jenny at the park. Every time she laughed or smiled he felt a tug at his heart. Nathan and Haley were always on his mind.

As he sat at the kitchen table he sighed. The day was long and without a doubt tiring, but he couldn't find it in himself to shut his eyes. Peyton had said something about going to the recording studio and it got Jake to thinking. Maybe he should start working on that album again.

No matter how hard he tried to fight it, Brooke's dimples popped into his mind. He could feel her chocolate brown hair dance across his skin. Her raspy voice sounded so prevalent it sent shivers throughout his body. The weight of her body pressed against his, even though she was so petite, was crushing him and he couldn't breathe. He needed to let this go.

Jake's hand flew across the paper. Words were flowing from his mind and he knew he needed to write it all down. These were his feeling. His emotions. His deepest concerns and utmost desires. It was him, stripping down every wall he had surrounding around his heart and exposing it for everyone to see.

This was his song for Brooke.

It was about leaving, not because you wanted to, but because you had to. It was about him getting Brooke back or Brooke coming back for him; this wasn't gender specific. It didn't pertain to the last few months without her. It held feelings from senior year. He had come back after graduation and vowed to stay. He needed to be with Brooke.

He put the pen down and let out an accomplished sigh. He read the words over and smiled softly. It wasn't half bad. It just needed a title.

He glanced at the clock and for a fleeting moment imagined Brooke was going to walk through the front door. She would kick her heels off in the hallway and immediately pull her hair up into a ponytail. She would pout and place herself in his lap and say that she hated work because nobody knew what they were doing. He would chuckle and her pout would deepen; highlighting those dimples he loved so much. He would lean in to kiss her and she would smirk before jumping from his lap and announcing that she needed to kiss Jenny before taking a shower and going to bed. He would watch her walk away and smile because he knew there was no way she was angry and because he knew she wasn't going to shower alone. It would happen . . . one day.

"Someday", he whispered.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
And breathe, just breathe  
Whoa breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe._

"Alright, so how long does this take?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton sat in the bathroom.

The blonde shrugged. "Five minutes, give or take."

Brooke eyed her longtime friend and frowned. "Aren't you nervous at all?"

"No", Peyton said simply.

"I know that I'm the one that needs this test, but a little sympathy nerves would be nice", Brooke said with a pout. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Let's change the topic", Peyton said as she hopped onto the sink.

"What do you want to talk about?" Brooke asked as she sat Indian style on the bathroom rug.

Peyton tapped her chin and furrowed her brows. "I don't know. We could talk about the weather, my music, or your clothes . . . or you and Jake", she finished with a sweet smile.

"Peyton", Brooke groaned out. The blonde smiled. Brooke was quiet for a moment before biting her lip.

"You ever wanna go back in time?" she asked softly. Peyton was caught off guard and it took a minute to find an answer.

"Sometimes", she said honestly.

"It all seemed so simple four years ago", Brooke said with a sad smile. Peyton moved from the sink and sat beside her friend.

"If having a kid at eighteen was considered simple, I'd wanna be that girl forever", Peyton quipped.

"I didn't mean it like that", Brooke said, worried that she had somehow offended Peyton.

"No, you're right though. We had our whole life figured out."

"I was going to finish school, start my own clothing line, and live happily ever after . . . with Jake", Peyton grabbed her hand. "If I could change anything, it would be saying no."

"But you didn't say no", Peyton argued. "You needed time, that's not something you should be chastised for."

Brooke smiled gratefully, but shook her head. "Jake had a complex about people leaving", she eyed the blonde. "Nikki had done it, you had done it, he was worried I was going to be added to that list", she whispered.

"Still—"

"I hurt him . . . a lot and I know it may be too much to forgive, but I need him", she whispered with a shaky voice. Peyton rubbed her thumb against Brooke's hand and let out a shuddered sigh.

"Sometimes I think that if Lucas and I hadn't gotten married when we did . . . than maybe we'd be different", she explained the best she could. Brooke furrowed her brows.

"I don't get it", she whispered.

"I just – maybe we never got to experience our dreams before being handed the life we had", she said slowly. Not fully believing these words were leaving her mouth.

"Peyton, that's ridiculous. You **are** living your dreams. You have a record label and Lucas wrote a novel."

The blonde sighed. "I know, but . . . maybe if we had waited, seen other people, we would know for sure that we were supposed to get married. That we were supposed to be a legitimate family", she admitted softly. Brooke shook her head.

"You guys are meant to be", Brooke said with confidence.

"I used to tell myself the same thing, but it's been harder and harder to convince myself of that recently."

Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand. "You guys are Lucas and Peyton. You're like peanut butter and jelly. It just makes sense", Brooke said with a teary eyed smile.

"Thanks", Peyton whispered as a tear fell down her face. "You and Jake are pretty awesome together too, you know?" she said with a smile.

"Thanks", she whispered with a small smile. The timer went off and both women stood.

"I'm scared", Brooke whispered. Peyton wrapped a protective arm around her waist and spoke.

"You'll be fine. No matter what, we're in this together", Brooke smiled and they both walked to the countertop. Green and brown eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

"Holy"

"Shit"

* * *

I know "Someday" was written for Peyton and I'm not trying to take away from that (it was one of the most romantic things ever done for her) but Bake is the couple and he never wrote it in my fic. You were right, Brooke's preggers, but why are they both shocked? Let me know what you think!


	19. Home

**I still don't own it, nor do I own "Home", by Foo Fighters.**

This is a long one, over **5,000 **words. This song is beautiful. I had it on my I-pod before Monday's episode and after I heard it I've had it on repeat pretty much all week. I think it fits well with everyone's feelings – kinda like it did in the coda for OTH.

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

* * *

_Wish I were with you, I couldn't stay  
Every direction, leads me away  
Pray for tomorrow, but for today_

_All I want is to be home_

"Daddy?" Jenny's voice caused Jake to stop strumming his guitar and stare at his bright eyed little girl.

"What's up sweetie?"

Jenny put her crayon on the table and folded her hands in front of her. Jake smirked at her actions. "Do you ever miss Brooke?" she asked seriously.

Jake's mouth fell before he closed it quickly. She hadn't talked about Brooke since Jake told her she left. Spending so much time with Peyton had caused Jenny to inherit some of her actions; shutting down was one of them. He placed his guitar on the seat beside him and slowly walked over to his daughter.

"Why are you asking?" he asked hesitantly. Jenny shrugged.

"Cause sometimes I miss her and I just wondered if you ever did too", she admitted in a tiny voice.

"You miss Brooke?" he asked as he pulled her to his side. She nodded from under his arm.

"Lots", she whispered. Jake brushed her bangs from her eyes and smiled sadly.

"I miss her too", he whispered like it was a secret. Her eyes grew.

"Really?"

"Of course", he whispered. "Brooke is a very special person to me, Jenny and she always will be", he told his young daughter.

"She used to sing to me", Jenny said with a smile. Jake raised an interested brow and Jenny continued. "When she lived with us, and the day she babysat me and I took a nap, she would sing to me until I fell asleep."

Jake's heart warmed at the thought of his two girls sharing such a personal moment. "I never knew that."

"She said it was a secret. I think its cause she thinks her voice isn't good, but I think its great", she smiled and than sighed. "I really miss her voice", she whispered.

Jake's heart ached because Jenny had never said that before. Granted, she hardly knew Nikki and she was too small to really remember Peyton being at her side – although he would never let her forget that amount of time they spent together; this just proved how big an influence Brooke had in her life . . . in their lives.

"I miss her voice too", he confessed. Jenny tilted her head to the side and stared at him with thoughtful eyes.

"Do you love Brooke?"

He was quiet for a moment. Memories filling his mind and a gentle grin spread to lips lips. "Very much", he whispered.

"Okay, good", she said as she nodded her head.

"Why?" Jake laughed out.

"Because, people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end", she said matter of factly.

Jake's breath caught in his throat, but before he could respond the doorbell rang and Jenny shot up from the couch. An echo of 'I got it' sounded throughout the house.

"How about we both get it", he said as he scooped her into his arms.

"Awe dad", she pouted. He chuckled and pulled the door open. The shock nearly caused him to drop his daughter.

"BROOKIE!!" the six year old squealed and wiggled in her father's arms. Brooke grinned.

"Hey Jen", the little blonde slid down her fathers body and jumped into Brooke's waiting arms. The brunette held her close and clamped her eyes shut; the last thing she needed to do was cry.

"I missed you soooooo much", she said as she wrapped her arms around Brooke' neck tightly.

Brooke felt her throat tighten. "I missed you too little girl."

Jake felt his heart constrict at the sight. Brooke placed Jenny back on her feet and the blonde began talking animatedly.

"It's so crazy that you're here! Before me and daddy were talking about you and he said that—"

"Jennifer, go draw", his stern voice boomed. She pouted and stomped her foot.

"But daddy, Brooke's here", his eyes narrowed in the way that some parent's do and Brooke cleared her throat.

"Go ahead and draw sweetie, I'll be here", she promised. Jenny nodded reluctantly, glaring at her father as she stepped inside.

"She is pissed at you", Brooke said nervously. Jake's facial expression didn't change and it only heightened her nerves.

"What are you doing here, Brooke?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't sure where his sudden anger had come from. Just minutes ago he was telling his daughter that he loved Brooke and that he missed her.

"I need to talk to you", she whispered. Suddenly the thought of dropping this bomb seemed more terrifying than before.

"**Now** you wanna talk?" he asked incredulously. She sighed and stared at her shoes before meeting his eyes bravely.

"Jake—"

"You left without talking to me. You assumed that I was proposing to someone else", the hurt in his voice didn't go unnoticed by either of them. "What could you possibly have to tell me? What's so important that you needed to come home again, to talk now?!"

"I'm pregnant", she whispered.

Jake let out a breath and leaned against the doorway.

_Stand in the mirror, you look the same  
Just lookin' for shelter, from cold and the pain  
Someone to cover, safe from the rain_

_All I want is to be home_

Nathan sighed as he stepped out of the car. He held a small bundle of flowers in one hand and stuffed his other hand into the pocket of his jeans. The grass beneath his feet let out a small crunching noise as he walked closer to his destination. His gray-blue eyes scanned the area and caused him to sigh again.

Family members were gathered at various, random spots. Some crying, others smiling softly – no doubt about the memories they had – others were simply holding their loved ones and staring at the object in front of them. Nathan looked around at his lonely sides and shook his head. He shouldn't be here alone, but he was. Carrie had already taken James to the park for the day so he couldn't ask his son to come.

The thought of his wife caused an anger to fill Nathan that he hadn't ever felt towards Haley. By the time he made his way down the stairs after being sure he wasn't going to breakdown Haley was sitting at her desk grading papers. She lifted her eyes as she heard him come down the stairs, but didn't acknowledge his presence with any greeting. He wasn't too shocked by that. She was barely a person anymore; he doubted she even knew what today was.

When he awoke this morning, in the empty guest bedroom, the birds were chirping and a gentle winter breeze blew through the open window. It seemed fitting – it was nearly the exact setting from a little over a month ago. He approached the headstone and quickly felt his throat closing; he snapped his eyes shut to stop the steady stream of tears.

Today was Haley's original due date.

Mentally, he went over a list of things to talk about. He had never done this before, talk to a grave. He knew Peyton did it almost all the time, she would come out here and sit at her mother and father's graves and tell them all about what was going on. Back when they were dating, he brought it up and Peyton shrugged shyly. _It helps me feel closer to her; I mean I know she's with me everyday, but going there and talking . . . makes it seem like she's __**really**__ with me._ At the time he nodded and kissed her sweetly; not really understanding what she meant, but knowing it was personal and important to her. As he approached the flat stone he had an overwhelming sense of just what she had meant.

If Grace was alive he would cradle her in his arms and tell her all about his day. He would smile at her and laugh as she made the small noises all babies do. Having that mental image was the most comforting thing he had been overcome with in a long time. This was why Peyton did that. Sitting here and talking to her loved one's gave her an image of how they would respond.

It made them real again.

He was about four steps away from her small site when his eyes flew to another object and his eyebrows fitted into a knot. He hadn't had the courage to come here before so he knew that wasn't from him. He walked closer. He hadn't talked to Peyton, but he knew she was busy with her personal things; all of his friends were and that thought alone tore at his heart strings. He took the last step and felt his breath catch in his throat.

They were a bundle of small, purple flowers.

He placed his own bouquet on the ground beside the others and made the sign of the cross. He turned back and headed for the car. He would be back later.

Right now, he needed to talk to his wife.

_Echoes and silence, patience and grace  
All of these moments, I'll never replace  
No fear of my heart, absence of faith_

_All I want is to be home  
Ooh_

Life thought it was funny, this was the conclusion Peyton had come to as she closed the car door. It would throw things in your way just to see how brave you really were. Well, she was going to show life just how tough she really was. She had two dead moms, an absentee and currently dead father, a teen pregnancy followed by a teenage marriage, her husband had kissed another woman and wasn't living in the same house, and now . . . life was kicking her ass into an entirely new direction.

Lucas Scott's door, well technically it was Brooke Davis's door – but that wasn't the point.

"_Well that was incredibly awkward", Brooke muttered. Peyton remained silent. Brooke threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her to her side. Peyton blinked and shook her head a few times. "You okay?"_

_The blonde nodded. "Yeah", she whispered before clearing her throat. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting to see him", she said._

_Brooke nodded and they walked to the aisle that contained exactly what they were looking for. Brooke figured that Peyton needed to talk, but for right now she knew Peyton was more than glad to not think about that._

"_So, what's the best kind?" Brooke asked as she held her arms out. _

"_It's not like picking out a car B, you're gonna pee on it", she said with a laugh. _

"_Well I don't want a defected one", she argued. Peyton rolled her eyes and grabbed the kind that she had used before. She threw it in the cart and a minute later a second box joined it._

"_Brooke, the one I got has two sticks in it, you don't need four tests."_

"_You're taking it with me", she said simply. Peyton furrowed her brows._

"_Brooke –"_

"_Please, Peyton", the brunette pouted and Peyton felt herself slowly caving._

"_Fine", she huffed. "But you're gonna feel even worse when you're the only one that's gonna get fat", she smirked._

_If only that was true._

She knocked on the door; gently, barely hitting the wood. Her nerves were running high and it was taking everything she had not to run away. The sound of heavy footsteps caused her pulse to race; she didn't know if it was because Lucas would answer the door or if because the door was being answered period.

Lucas opened the door and grinned. Three times within three days – considering he hadn't seen her in nearly a month before this he felt like the luckiest man alive. He also wished he had changed. He was in basketball shorts and a ratty white t-shirt. Inwardly, Peyton smiled. Seeing him like this made her remember all the days they spent lounging around the house with the boys.

"Peyton", he squeaked out. He groaned in embarrassment before clearing his throat. What's up? Do you wanna come in? We could walk if you want", he stopped when he noticed he was rambling and a slow, steady blush filled his face. Peyton smirked and he felt his heart soar.

"Umm, I just needed to, see you I guess", she whispered with uncertainly.

"You guess", Lucas mimicked through a laugh as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Peyton blushed and bit her lip. Lucas nearly pulled his hand out of his pocket on reflex to cup her cheek; it was still incredibly adorable when she was embarrassed.

"I just, well – things have been . . . I guess—"

"Peyt, what's wrong?" Lucas asked gently as he took a step in her direction. She never rambled like this. Only occasionally when she had something to say or she did something she thought she would get into trouble for. At that thought he felt blood rise.

"I'm pregnant."

His breath caught in his throat and without thinking he lunged forward; pulling Peyton into his arms and spinning her around.

_All I want is to be home_

"You – you're . . . preg, wow", he stuttered out.

Brooke smiled bashfully. "Yeah", a nervous chuckle escaped her lips. Jake's eye clouded over as he blocked out the world. Brooke Davis was pregnant. She was having a child; his child. The dimple brunette bit her lip and turned on her feet.

Jake snapped back to reality when he saw Brooke walk away. She sat on the top step of the deck and hugged her knees close to her body. He frowned and pushed off the doorway. Staying silent for so long might have been a bad idea.

He hesitantly rested his feet on the same step as Brooke's and sat down next to her. it was quite for a while and they both tried to decipher if it was awkward or if they were just thinking that it was awkward. A thought flew into Jake's mind.

"Is it even mine?" he asked without thinking. Brooke lurched back and he instantly regretted his words.

"Yes it's yours. I haven't been with anyone else", she whispered.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry; it's just that I saw you on TV and you were with Chase so . . ." he let his sentence hang in the air and Brooke swallowed hard.

"Chase and I have not been a couple for a while", she said softly. Jake tilted his head in her direction.

"Than how come you were with him? You've been with him at so many events", he said in confusion.

Brooke smirked faintly. "You've been following me", she stated as opposed to asking. A steady blush rose on his cheeks and it only caused her smirk to grow; her dimples popped at the movement and Jake suddenly didn't care that he was blushing. The mirth died down and Jake's eyes turned pensive.

"I was there", he whispered. She daringly met his eyes. "I called out your name, but you kept going – actually you hesitated for a minute, but you didn't look back", he said softly. "Why didn't you look back?"

She took a deep breath to stop the tears she felt brewing. "Two years ago, I delayed my flight", she whispered. His eyebrows rose in shock. "I never told anyone; they all think I left as soon as possible, but I waited", she said as she nodded her head. "I sat in that airport and I waited for you to come and get me, to pull me into your arms and tell me that it didn't matter that I needed time because you knew I'd be back", she swallowed hard. "I guess I was tired of waiting", she whispered with a shrug.

"Brooke, that day was a complete misunderstanding", Brooke opened her mouth to tell him that she knew, but he held up a hand. "I came home with every intent of breaking up with her, but than she pulled out the ring and assumed it was hers and than you—"

"It wasn't a ring for her?" Brooke questioned curiously. Jake timidly shook his head.

"No, she had found it. It was your ring", he barley said aloud. Brooke nodded mutely. They sat in the suddenly profound silence with thoughts of 'what if' running through their minds.

"Jake, that night – of my opening – we both said and did things and I don't really know what to make of them", she said honestly.

"Did you mean them?" he asked seriously. She paused before nodding her head.

"Did you?" she asked uneasily. He looked into her eyes and let out a breath.

"Of course", he whispered. She smiled faintly and he spoke again. "Where do we go from here?"

They had both hurt each other a lot and there was no way they were ready for a romantic relationship; especially Brooke. She needed as little stress as possible now that she was pregnant.

"We're friends", she said with certainty. "If something else happens than so be it."

"People that are meant to be together always find their way, right?" he asked with a smile. She nodded and let out a breath.

"I should get down to the house", she whispered. Jake watched as she started to stand and he felt a panic rush over him.

"I think you should move in", he said without actually thinking it through. Brooke's eyes widened and she shook her head. Living in the same house as the man she loved would be a bad idea, very bad.

"I couldn't do that", she mumbled.

"No, you need to, Brooke. I'd feel a lot better if I knew where you were and . . . Jenny loves you", it was the truth, but at the same time he was using it as a bargaining chip. Brooke's face contorted and she let out a groan.

"I just moved into that house", she said with a pout. He smiled and threw an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into the gesture; her head rested against his body and she closed her eyes, letting the moment burn fiercely against her.

"Jenny's gonna love having you here", he said with a bright smile. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the sweet strawberry sent that had haunted him for years.

"Just Jenny?" she asked. She tilted her head back slightly and a kinked brow. Jake smirked and his brown eyes shone with amusement.

"We're having a baby, Brooke", he whispered.

It may not have been a direct answer, but it said everything she needed to hear.

_People I've loved, I have no regrets  
Some I remember, some I forget  
Some of them living, some of them dead_

Haley sat in the rocker; absentmindedly stroking her flat stomach. She had positioned the chair to look out the window and her mind was everywhere at once. Mostly it was fixed on the date. **December 17****th**. She threaded the material of the onesie through her fingers. The soft cotton against the tips of her fingers gave her a sense of comfort that she never thought it would have done.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the downstairs door slam shut.

Nathan charged up the stairs with a scowl on his lips. He walked down the hall with every intention of barging into the bedroom until the soft light caught his eyes. He froze for a minute before facing the white, wooden door. His anger had somewhat faded as he opened the room he had only dared to enter once before.

"Haley", he spoke with a strangled voice.

Her eyes snapped open and she just about jumped from the chair. She clutched the onesie in her hand and kept her body stiff.

"What do you want, Nathan?" her tone was angrier than she had intended, but she couldn't change that.

"You went there", he said simply. She put the clothing onto the chair and walked in his direction.

"I'm not doing this", she muttered. She wrapped her arms around her body and waited for him to move to the side. She had gone there early this morning, before anyone else was awake. She never thought Nathan would have gone also.

"How can you visit her grave, but not talk to me about it?" he questioned with hurt and anger running through his veins.

"It doesn't matter Nathan!" she shouted. "She's dead."

Nathan's eye met hers and she felt a cold chill run through her body at the look he shot her. "Don't do that", he warned. "Do not act like she wasn't already one of the most important things in your life . . . in **our** life!"

Haley felt her heart race and her lip trembled. "I'm not doing this now", she said forcefully and she went to move past him.

"No", he barked as he stepped in front of her. "We've avoided this for weeks. I'm tired of acting like she never existed, like she wasn't real. Damnit Haley, talk to me!" his entire body shook from the various emotions he felt. She remained quiet; even when his hands cupped her cheeks.

"Talk to me!" he demanded. He held her face in his trembling hands; forcing her to look him in the eyes. They were both doing everything in their power to remain strong, but Haley couldn't do it anymore.

"It's my fault!" she shouted. Nathan flinched back and Haley clasped her hand over her mouth, she lifted her leg in an attempt to leave the room, but Nathan wouldn't have it.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he held her wrist loosely in his hand.

"Forget it", she said as she shook her head.

"Haley", he pressed.

"I'm the reason we lost her", she said through a strained voice. Nathan's mouth dropped and he stared at her in utter shock.

"This is not your fault", he said as he pulled on her wrist. She fought it at first, but Nathan was too strong. His arms enveloped her small, fragile body.

"I should have stopped", she wailed as Nathan held her in his arms. "You told me to stop and I didn't listen!" her small fists pounded against his hard chest. The tears slipped from his eyes; they increased as soon as he felt the moist marks forming on his shirt.

"This is not your fault", he repeated strongly. His arms tightened around her the more she fought it.

"Yes it is", she countered. "I killed our baby", she sobbed.

He pulled back and held her firmly at arms length. His teeth were clenched as he spoke. "This is not your fault, Haley. Do you hear me?" he questioned as tears fell from his eyes. "The doctor said there was nothing that could have been done", she shook her head in protest.

"They always say that."

"No! Hales, say it", he demanded. "I want you to say that this wasn't your fault", he shook her with a slight force. She opened her mouth and a sob escaped.

"It wa – wasn't m . . . my fault", she barely spoke out. Nathan pulled her back to his chest and ran his hand along her hair.

"I love you Haley", he murmured into her ear. "I love you so much and I need you to know that I never once blamed you for this", he promised.

"I love you too", she mumbled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

They stood there, in their daughter's room, on the day of her birth; finally letting each other all the way in.

_All I want is to be home_

"Wow", he said as he stared at his wife.

They were sitting on the bench on Brooke's porch. It was December and the weather was warm, but you could feel the onset of a dip in the temperature. They sat a good distance apart, Peyton had her hands on her lap and Lucas was sitting with his knees in her direction. All he wanted to do was touch her.

"I know", she said in the same tone he had.

Lucas's mind started to wander. What if Peyton had known all along? What if she didn't really want to tell him, but felt like she had to simply because?

"Did you know you were pregnant when you asked me to leave?"

Peyton's eyes widened. "No, God, Lucas I would never do that", her voice wavered and he closed his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just felt like I should ask", she nodded and sniffled a little.

"**I** actually wouldn't even know if it wasn't for Brooke", she mumbled. He raised a brow and she continued. "When you saw us at the drug store, we were there for her and she made me—"

"Whoa, Brooke's pregnant?" Lucas asked in a stunned voice. Peyton groaned and closed her eyes.

"Yes, but you don't know that", she said threateningly. Lucas held both hands up and waited for Peyton to continue.

"Anyway, she made me take one because she didn't wanna feel so alone in it. Jump ahead five minutes and the extra test later; bun in the oven", she said with a small smile.

"What now?" Lucas asked as he smoothed his hands over his shorts.

"I guess you should come home", she whispered.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic", he muttered.

"Sorry this wasn't exactly the way I thought you'd be coming back", she said sarcastically.

Lucas could have focused on the tone of her voice, but he chose not to. Instead he smirked and tilted his head. "But you thought I'd be back."

She stared at his boyish grin and although her heart melted, it was still guarded. "Yeah, as soon as you pulled your head out of your ass and stopped kissing other girls", her smirk hid the pain that she felt as the words left her mouth.

Lucas nodded. Even though he knew he deserved it, the comment went straight to his already damaged heart. He thought back to the other day and took a deep breath, "I'm gonna quit coaching", he said quickly. Peyton's mouth dropped.

"You can't quit, Luke!" she shouted. "Could you think about anyone else before you do something?"

Lucas stood and scowled. "I'm quitting _for_ us! If I keep working there I'll have to see Amy", Peyton's eyes flickered with anger. She stood to meet his blue eyes.

"Lucas, we have another baby coming. That's three", she reminded him as she held up the amount of fingers. "You cannot just up and quit the only stable job you have!"

"God! Is anything I do **ever** good enough for you?" he questioned. She raised a brow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked indignantly.

"The past few months all you've done is question me and my priorities concerning this family!"

Peyton flinched at the thought of him assuming such a thing. Lucas Scott was the best person in her life. For the long time he was the only person in her life. She was incredibly proud of him, even before all of his accomplishments.

"I've stood by **you** through everything", he continued. "School and the record label. I've always—"

"I guess that's who we've become", she cut him off. "People that aren't proud of each other and don't find each other attractive", she mumbled.

He took a breath to calm his beating heart and furrowed his brows. "What was that?"

"I'm not proud of you and you don't think I'm sexy", she said simply. Her eyes watered and before she could stop them, a few tears trailed down her flushed cheeks.

He watched as she sat back down and her words bounced around in his mind. Firstly, he realized that he never should have said that she wasn't proud of him. Secondly, where the hell had the un-sexy thoughts come from? He sat beside her and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Peyton, that's crazy", he said softly. She shook her head and he reached for her hand. "How could you think I don't find you incredibly attractive?" he asked like it truly was inconceivable; to him it was.

Peyton Sawyer was the epitome of . . . everything.

"A certain guidance counselor is a pretty vivid reminder", she said with a shaky voice. He threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Amy kissed me Peyt. I never kissed her back", he promised. He raised a hand to her face and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

She closed her eyes at the contact and sighed. She wanted to forgive and forget, but she was still Peyton Sawyer, the sixteen year old girl with an iron gate around her heart. "Lucas –"

"You have always been the woman to make me horny by just looking at her. Are you forgetting how you got pregnant in the first place?" he teased and Peyton blushed, but Lucas kept going.

He kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands; clasping them with his own. "You are the woman of my dreams – actually even my dreams couldn't think of someone as perfect as you. You're it Peyton Sawyer, to quote my brother, you're my always and my forever and I'm sorry if you think I've lost sight of that, but I haven't and I swear I'll take as long it needs to prove that to you", Peyton pulled her hands from his and Lucas sighed in disappointment. He was about to stand until the weight of Peyton's body caused him to stumble back to his knees.

Without question he held her tight and breathed in her scent. One hand cupped the back of her head; lost in her curls. His other arm snaked around her waist. They stayed like that for a moment.

She held him to her body with as much force as she could without cutting off his oxygen. She hadn't been in his arms in months and the comfort she found in them was astounding. This was her sanctuary. This was her world, right here, in his arms. The next words she spoke made both their lives brighter.

"Come home Lucas."

* * *

Reconciliations all around! Let me know what you think!

I originally had a different song here; one that I've wanted to use since writing the prequel to this, but I thought that this would fit better. Mark my words, I will use that song eventually lol.


	20. Do You Get Weary?

**I still don't own it, nor do I own "Scratch" by Kendall Payne.**

Beautiful song. I went back and forth at least six times with a bunch of different songs, but decided to use this.

So, I'm well aware that this is incredibly late and I tried to think of an answer for you all, but there isn't one. Classes are finished as of three days ago and I have three finals next week. Even though I start work after that, I'm hoping that updates and whatever else will be more regular.

BUT, just because this was so late it's incredibly long. Actually, it's like a record or something over **7,500** words. Don't ask me how it happened, but there it is.

P. S. – I didn't use the title of the song as the title for the chapter because having that many single lined titles in a row would have annoyed me (I know, but we all know that I'm anal retentive) and I felt that this line was slightly better than having scratch there.

P.S. S. – change of tense. I like the present better; makes it more realistic . . . in my opinion. I've wanted to do it for a while, but never really had the push to do it.

* * *

_It's a big girl world now  
__Full of big girl things  
__And everyday I wish I was small_

_I've been counting on nothing  
__But he keeps giving me his word_

Peyton fidgets and groans when she doesn't get very far. "Baby, you're squishing me", she mumbles sleepily. She feels him jolt, his arms tightening around her small frame.

"Sorry, sorry", he murmurs and his arms loosen slightly. She squirms and let's her body sink back into the mattress. It has been so long since either of them has shared a bed that they forget what it's like to be near the other.

It's more than that for him. He's afraid that he's imaging this. That he's walking around in a dream and when he wakes she'd still hate him. They will still be living apart. They will still be avoiding each other.

Needless to say, Lucas is clinging on to her for dear life.

He cracks one eye open and glimpses at the blonde beside him. With a smile on his face he brings her closer. He knows she had just complained, but he also knows that she loves when he holds her close like this.

They've been married for so long and since they were so young; he knows everything about her. Her favorite colors, smells, tastes, and he knows that she's still guarding her heart. Not that he can blame her.

They have only broken the ice of her insecurities and his secretive ways, but he is more than positive that they'll be okay. Not just because they're married, it was more than that. He loves her. He craves her. He needs to her survive. And he has to show her that.

"Come with me", he whispers into her ear. Her eyes snap open and she let's out a relived breath.

"I thought I had slept through the best parts", she whispers with a thick, sleep filled voice.

Lucas chuckles from deep in his throat and shakes his head. "Baby girl you would _know_ if I was trying to get you to do that", the tone of his voice makes her hair stand on end. He kisses her shoulder, the base of her neck, and her cheek before he lingers his lips over her ear.

"Come with me", he requests again. She smiles softly and than furrows her brows.

"Lucas, it's", she cranes her and nearly chokes at the time, "Baby, it's three in the morning, we can't just leave."

"Why not?" he asks incredulously. She raises her hand and cups his cheek.

"Because there are two small, living beings in the rooms down the hall, that's why not", she points out with a tired smile.

"And there's a large male sleeping downstairs that begs to differ", he counters with a smirk that still makes her swoon.

"Lucas, just because he's here doesn't mean we can just up and leave—"

"Than what the hell are we paying him for?" he whispers in frustration. Peyton giggles and Lucas's annoyance is diminished. "Just come with me", he pleads softly. "We can leave a note and I promise to try and be back before the boys wake up."

He kisses her cheek and Peyton closes her eyes at the feeling. She sighs contently and wraps her arms around his neck. "Fine, let's go."

_And I'm tired of hearing myself speak  
__Do you get weary? Do you ever get weak?  
__How do you dream when you can't fall asleep?_

Jake stares at the digital clock. The time changes from one minute to the next hour. It's four o'clock in the morning and he's still wide awake. His mind is reeling. He sighs in frustration and throws the blanket off his body as he sits up on the couch.

Brooke is having his child. They have created a life together. He's imagined this moment so many times in his life, but it was never under these circumstances. They were never barely friends. They weren't just now living together.

They were married, always married.

He arches his back and works out the kinks. He hasn't slept on the couch in years and he forgot how uncomfortable it is. He lets his mind wander to last night and why he had to sleep on the couch.

"_So, I still need to go to the beach house", she whispered after a moment of silence. Jake nodded mutely. She shifted slightly and he took notice of the minor death grip he had on her._

"_Sorry", he mumbled with a blush. She shook her head and waved him off._

"_We're really doing this?" she asked hesitantly._

"_Yes", he nodded his head in affirmation. "You're really moving in."_

_Before another word could be uttered Jenny's voice shrieked. "You're moving in!"_

_Both adults spun around and Brooke barely had enough time to catch the flying six year old._

"_Jen, be careful", Jake warned her. The blonde mumbled an apology, but was entirely too focused on the brunette in front of her._

"_You're gonna live with us? Like old times?" she asked with a hopeful smile. Brooke stared at the little girl and felt the tears gathering in her brown eyes._

"_Yup, like old times."_

"_Oh man!" she said with a gleeful smile. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" it seemed as if the words left her mouth before she could think about them because as soon as Brooke smiled Jenny bowed her head and blushed._

_The brunette glanced at her former lover and the father of her unborn child in anticipation of an answer. Jake stared at the two girls and his eyes floated down to Brooke's still very flat stomach. How in the world could he object?_

"_Of course she can."_

The sounds of gentle footsteps cause Jake to turn around and when he does his heart swells. Brooke's rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and her hair is pulled into a messy bun; stray pieces are framing her face. She has on one of his old t-shirts and a pair of old boxers. She yawns and he can feel himself smile.

"What're you doing up?" he asks gently as she sits beside him. She curls her legs up to her chest and rests her head on her knees; she tilts her head to the side and speaks;

"I can't really sleep", she admits. He smiles because he knows exactly what she means.

"It's crazy isn't it? You, me, us . . . having a baby", he finishes his sentence with a smile and Brooke can feel her heart pound in her ears. He cups her face and she sucks in a breath. She's never been more positive that someone was going to kiss her than in this moment.

Jake notices the way her eyes widen and he drops his hands. He's a little too caught up in the moment and kissing her would have made things more confusing. It's been bad enough that he wants nothing more than to tell her he loves her. That he wants to spend forever with her. Kissing her would probably make her run for the hills.

"A baby?"

The voice belongs to his six year old daughter who he notes has suddenly taken to a magician act; she appears out of nowhere.

"Jenny, what are you doing up?" Brooke asks with her raspy voice. The small blonde pushes some hair from her face and walks to stand in front of them.

"I turned in the sleep and wanted to be closer to Brooke, but she wasn't there. I got scared that you left", she admits and it breaks Brooke's heart. "You're having a baby", she repeats with an expression of shock on her face.

Jake swallows hard and glances at Brooke. She nods her head and scoops Jenny into her arms to place her on the couch. "Sweetie, Brooke and I are gonna have a baby", Jake whispers with a smile.

Jenny sits on the couch and bites her lip. The concept of being married and having children isn't exactly one that holds true in her mind. Her parents weren't married when they had her and they aren't married now. She was always told that you had to be in love you have a baby and as she glances from her father to the woman she always considered her mother she smiles.

They are definitely in love.

"I hope it's a boy", she says with a smile.

Both Brooke and Jake let out breaths they know they were holding in. They know there will be more questions that need answers and they're sure Jenny will be asking most of them. But for right now, having her content is perfectly fine with them.

"Why do you hope it's a boy?" Brooke asks out of curiosity.

She strokes the girl's blonde hair and Jenny leans into her body. She yawns and closes her eyes. Jake smiles at the interaction. Brooke is going to be an amazing mother.

"Cause then me and Jamie can share", Jenny says simply.

Brooke smiles at Jenny and quickly glances at Jake. She thinks that this is good. Her and Jake and Jenny. They can be a family, the family she always wanted them to be. Jake lifts his head and they lock eyes. Brooke quickly blushes and looks back down.

_Baby steps_, she mutters to herself.

_I've been wondering what you're thinking  
__And if you like my dress tonight  
__Would you still say you love me under this ordinary moonlight?  
__I'm so afraid of what you'd say_

They drive in silence around town with the top down in her Comet; the classic car that held numerous memories for them. Their hands are intertwined at the middle of the bench-like seat and every once and a while Lucas gives her hand a squeeze or vice versa.

Peyton stares out the window as the small town passes them by. It's still early and they're the only people on the road. Her mind wanders back to yesterday. The entire day she had had a feeling that something was off or different, but she didn't know what it was until she checked the calendar. There, in bright red marker was her answer.

"What're you thinking about?" Lucas asks softly.

She turns her head to look at him and smiles sadly as she unconsciously places her free hand on her flat stomach. "Yesterday was Haley's due date", she whispers with a shaky voice.

Lucas stiffens and holds her hand a little tighter. It makes sense now, why he was so edgy yesterday, even before Peyton had come over. Haley is his best friend and she always would be – the sudden realization that he hadn't been there for her made the car ride a lot more somber.

"Did you talk to either of them?" he asks hesitantly. She shakes her head and clears her throat before speaking;

"I just . . . things have been so hectic", she says for lack of a better word. "We've all been wrapped up in our own drama", she whispers. The car comes to a stop, but Peyton hardly notices their destination.

"That's natural though", he tells her gently. "We all have our own families."

"But Luke, they are family. We've always told each other that and I've always meant it", tears gather in her eyes and Lucas reaches over using the pad of his thumbs to wipe them away.

She laughs softly and sniffles. "Jeez, here you are trying to do something and I'm screwing it all up", she berates herself.

"Stop it", he reprimands playfully. "It's good that we're talking about this stuff. No more secrets right?" he says while looking into her eyes.

"Right", she whispers with a smile. Finally, she acknowledges the stopped car and moves her head from side to side while she tries to gather her bearings. "Lucas, where are we?" she asks as she raises a brow. He chuckles and kisses her cheek before he climbs out of the car.

"Get in the driver's seat", he orders as he walks to the trunk of the car. She furrows her brows, but decides that it's better to do as she's told than to continue to ask questions. She sits behind the wheel and runs her hands along the leather of it.

She hears the trunk close and goes to turn her head until her husband's voice stops her. "Nope", he nearly yells. "Close your eyes and put your head down", he orders.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, but a part of her smirks. "A little demanding aren't you?" she teases. Even though she mocks an argument she does as she's told and closes her eyes while tilting her head down.

"This isn't the only time I can be this demanding", he whispers with a husky voice as he walks past her.

Peyton shivers and suppresses the moan that's lurking in her throat. They've only just gotten back together a few hours ago, but the want for physical contact is there. Hell, they're Lucas and Peyton; the want is _always_ there.

"Okay, open your eyes", Lucas calls out.

Slowly Peyton opens her eyes and lifts her head. When she does it's like stepping back in time. Slowly, but surely the scenery becomes familiar. This moment in time becomes familiar.

Lucas stands at the hood of the car dressed in his infamous sweatshirt with a basketball in his hands. He has a slight smirk on his face. Just like that moment all those years ago Peyton lets out a breath and her shoulders slump.

"Five years ago you nearly killed me", he begins. "But that night was so much more than a near hit and run", he chuckles and Peyton smiles. "That night we locked eyes and I knew my life would never be the same. It didn't matter that we hadn't said two words to each other; I knew you and I would forever be connected. Even in that one moment. I love you, Peyton Elizabeth."

"I love you, Lucas Eugene", he groans at the use of his middle name and it causes Peyton's smile to widen. He throws the ball into the back seat and goes to open the driver's side door, but Peyton stops him. She kneels on the seat so that their heads are almost even.

"You're kinda cute right now", she says with a smirk. He raises a brow.

"Kinda?" he teases. She rolls her eyes and grabs at the collar of his sweatshirt.

She pulls his lips down onto hers and he instinctively wraps his arms around her. They both relish at the feeling of their lips on the others and when Peyton parts her lips slightly, Lucas seizes the opportunity. Moans are the only noises heard on the desolate, early morning street as their tongues dance together. They break apart at the intense need for oxygen.

"We've got two more stops to make", he says while regaining his breath. Peyton pants and nods her head while scooting over to the passenger's side.

_I'd like to know if you'd be open to starting over from scratch  
__I'd like to know if you'd be open to giving me a second chance_

Nathan groans as he let's his eyes flutter open. He arches his back slightly and listens as the popping noises fill his ears. Sleeping on the floor definitely isn't something he should do. He hears a soft sigh and casts his eyes downward. A smile instantly spreads to his lips.

He wasn't excited that she had a complete breakdown last night, but he was trilled that she had finally opened up. They still need to talk. After she burst into sobs they collapsed to the floor and he held her until she cried herself to sleep. It kills him to know that she holds herself responsible for what happened, but he assumes it's natural.

"Hey", the sleep filled voice calls out to him and his head snaps down.

"Hey", he says before kissing her forehead affectionately.

Silence passes between them and Nathan waits for her to bring it up. A minute passes and than another. Haley nestles further into his arms and when she does he feels the fist that her hand is still formed into. Gently, his hand reaches for it and she doesn't have the strength to stop him.

"Can we talk about last night?" he asks with a timid voice. He pulls the pink onesie from her hands and rubs his thumb over the musical note. Haley sighs.

"I blame myself", she whispers, but it comes out as a mumble against his shirt.

He doesn't expect her to suddenly change her feelings about the situation overnight, but her confession still tears at his heart.

"Hales, this wasn't your fault", he repeats the words that were his mantra the night before.

"I know that, but just because you say it doesn't make it all different", she says painfully.

"Haley, you need to believe that", he says passionately. "A placental abruption . . . sometimes it just happens", he says softly while holding her close.

"I was under too much stress", Haley speaks and seems to ignore the words he's spoke just moments before. "I mean I could handle being pregnant in high school with finals and my peers judging me. With you getting into that accident and having to work extra shifts . . ."

"Baby, stop thinking like that", he's getting more and more frustrated.

"I can't help it, Nathan", she says tiredly. She wants to be able to not think these things. She wants to be able to let these nightmares go and to give her husband all of her.

"Haley, don't shut me out again, please", he begs as she grows silent. Tears gather in her eyes and she sniffles in an attempt to keep them at bay. Nathan clutches her closer and that's when she loses it again.

"I'm sorry I shut you out", she whimpers. She clings to his shirt and pulls herself closer to him.

"It's okay", he says with a hoarse voice. She shakes her head.

"No its not, I was shutting you out because I didn't want you to hate me. I couldn't risk opening up to you and than having it backfire. I wouldn't have been strong enough", she says while clasping their hands together.

"I never blamed you", he says honestly. "I never once considered this being your fault."

Before Haley can respond they both hear the door creak open and their eyes travel to the door. Their four year old son stands in the doorway dressed in his Grover pajamas and he rubs his eye with a fist.

Seeing him is like bringing them back to reality.

Haley frantically wipes at her eyes and Nathan clears his throat repeatedly in an attempt to dissolve the sob that's there.

"What are you doing up?" Nathan asks as he begins to sit up slightly.

"I had a dream and I went into your rooms, but you weren't there", he mumbles sleepily.

"Come on, I'll go with you", Haley says softly as she moves from Nathan's chest. James shakes his head.

"I wanna lay with _both_ of you", he says with a pout. Haley sighs. She doesn't exactly want her son to sleep on the floor, but she doesn't have the energy to move from where she is. She's drained emotionally and as a result physically.

"Come here", Nathan catches on to her silence and when Haley smiles up at him and can feel him-self beam at the response. James clumsily walks over to them and lays right on his father's torso; right beside his mothers head.

"What'd you dream about, buddy?" Haley asks her son as she places a kiss to his head.

"It was about Gracie", he whispers. She tenses and Nathan rubs her back to soothe her. A silence goes by, but both parents know their son is still awake. Haley contemplates the thoughts that are running through her mind and she knows that Nathan's right when he says she needs to be freed from this. There's only one way to do that in her opinion.

"How about we all go to the cemetery later?"

_I used to think I was special  
__And only I have proved me wrong_

"Lucas where are we?" she asks in worry. She obviously knows where they were. She used to frequent this house when she was a teenager.

"Nathan's house", he answers simply as he grabs her hand and pulls out of the car with him. She drags her feet in an attempt to stop him, but he's far too strong. She pulls on his hand, but once again she's ignored.

"Lucas", she hisses. "He doesn't live here anymore!" and shouts the obvious. He continues to ignore her and when she's about to really let it out he chuckles at her and pulls her flush against his body.

"Don't you trust me?" he questions with a pout, but they both know there's an underlying seriousness in his question.

It's a heavy question and she can hardly believe he's asking this now. She stares into his genuine blue eyes and feels her heart explode. "More than anyone", she whispers. She raises her hand and cups his cheek; brushing her thumb against the skin there.

He closes his eyes and lets her words soak into his skin. He's about to tell her that those are the most amazing three words to grace his ears when she speaks again;

"I love you."

He instantly changes his mind.

"I love you too", he says with a smile. "Now come on", he pulls on her hand and they creep into the back of the house. Peyton lets out a noise at the fact that it still looks the same. The basketball net is still there and the concrete bricks are still in tact.

They're standing in a strategic place and she has no idea why. Lucas places his hands on her shoulders and tells her to stay put. She folds her arms over her chest and he smirks and mumbles 'perfect'.

She doesn't notice the duffle bag until she hears the zipper being undone. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and Peyton feels herself blush at the sight. There's no denying that her husband is incredibly good looking. He pulls out a light blue button down and a suit jacket.

"Lucas, what the hell is this?" she asks in amusement. He kicks the bag to the side and takes a step forward; standing right in front of her. He buttons the shirt and slips on the jacket.

"This was the spot of our first kiss", he says coyly.

Peyton's mouth drops before it's replaced by a smile. She honestly doesn't know how she got so lucky. This man that she loves and that loves her is the most romantic person she's ever encountered.

And he's all hers.

"Lucas Scott", she's about to say more, but he presses a finger to her lips and she doesn't dare to speak again.

"That night it was a dare and I know that's what you were telling yourself when you actually did it, but it was a lot more to me. A million and five different thoughts ran through my head, but the one that stuck out was, '_Peyton Sawyers kissing you! Kiss her back!_' before I had the chance you pulled away and ran off . . . it kinda set the trend for the whole evening", he jokes.

At a complete loss for words the wraps her arms around his neck and his hands latch onto her waist. They sway silently to a song that's playing in both of their minds. Lucas whispers the words into her ear and she feels herself melt into his embrace. She's taken back the that Valentine's Day in senior year and their wedding day; as rushed as it was Brooke made sure that they shared a dance.

"Someday . . . when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold. I will feel a glow just thinking of you . . . and the way you look tonight", his words are touching and even though she wouldn't recommend he record an album anytime soon; his voice is wonderful to her.

They let the silence linger and it's incredibly peaceful, but Peyton isn't able to shake the thoughts that are clouding the song in her head.

"Do you think about that day a lot?" she asks softly. He pulls her closer and sighs; almost as if he was expecting this.

"I try not to", he teases. When he thinks about that night all he remembers is the disappointment and heartache he felt as he watched her walk away, not to mention the twenty minutes he spent in the bathroom. She raises her hand and playfully slaps his shoulder.

"I'm serious", she says through a laugh. His mirth dies down and he slowly nods his head.

"Sometimes", he admits. "Do you?" he asks in interest.

"Yeah", she says without hesitation. "If I hadn't had run away, it would have spared us so much heartache", she says with a far off look.

"But we wouldn't have Keith or William or even Rocket", he smirks as she rolls her eyes at the last name mentioned.

"I know and they're my greatest joys, but sometimes I just think that we weren't ready for everything that was thrown our way."

"Well, what teenagers are ready to be parents?" he asks rhetorically. She shrugs and he speaks again; "Look, if you had gotten your way and we did sleep together that night I think you would have pushed me away and it would have been a one night thing. I'm much happier knowing that our first time was special and resulted in the most special thing to enter our lives at that time."

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?" she asks with happy tears in her eyes.

"Ehh", he says with a shrug.

"You're modest too", she mumbles. He chuckles and kisses her temple. He catches sight of the sky and reaches for her hands.

"Come on, there's one more place to go", he steps back and picks up the forgotten duffle bag. He wraps his free arm around her waist and lets his hand rest on her hip. He traces invisible circles on the exposed skin from where her shirt rode up.

Peyton leans her body against his as they walk to the car. She nestles into his embrace and places her hand over his heart. It's beating furiously and she knows exactly why. They lock eyes and can both see the burning want in them.

Patience is a bitch.

_I thought I could change the world with a song  
__But I have ended up in India  
__With no map to guide me home  
__Strangest place I think I've ever been  
__And all this time I thought that we were friends  
__My stubborn will is learning to bend_

The three Scotts walk along the grass. Nathan and Haley are at opposite ends and Jamie's in the middle. Every now and again they lift him by his arms and he let's out a squeal. It's a bright spot in this solemn setting.

"Remember what we talked about, buddy?" Nathan asks James. The four year old nods and speaks;

"We have to be quiet and respectful. Like when we visit Uncle Keith", he says seriously.

"That's right", Nathan says with a smile. He ruffles the boy's hair. Jamie smiles an adorable smile and Haley watches the interaction with a proudly. Nathan glances in her direction and he frowns.

"Hey, why don't you go ahead of us? It's straight ahead", James looks up in his mother's direction and takes her smile as an 'okay'.

Once he's out of earshot Nathan takes Haley's hand in his and brings her knuckles to his lips. She smiles gratefully and is even more thankful when he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready", he says sympathetically. They've gotten this far and although actually going to the gravesite would be a healing experience for al of the, he's glad she got out of the car.

Haley shakes her head. "I need this . . . we need this", she whispers. Nathan nods even thought she can't see it and presses his lips to her temple.

"I'll be right beside you", he whispers just loud enough for her to hear.

She sighs in contentment. Coming here with her family was a good idea, she tells herself. This is something that can truly help them all, her more than anyone. They get closer to the small headstone and Haley's legs begin to lock.

"You can do this, Hales", Nathan whispers; he can feel her pulse rising and he knows she wants to leave, but he's incredibly proud that she's pushing forward. They're getting closer and Haley can just barely make out the words her son is saying. She hears the last sentence perfectly and when she does she nearly bursts into tears.

"Mommy and daddy are mommy and daddy again."

She hears Nathan clear his throat and she knows he's heard it too. She grabs the hand that's resting on her shoulder and she kisses it sweetly. She opens her mouth and whispers;

"I love you."

Nathan grins at her and bravely leans down to kiss her lips. Haley gasps at the contact, but welcomes it completely. She's forgotten how wonderful it is to kiss this man.

"I love you too", he whispers as they come to stand at the gravesite. Jamie stands and wraps his arms around his father's leg. Haley sits in the grass and places the packaged onesie at the base of the headstone.

Nathan picks Jamie up and sits beside her. Their son curls into his lap and Haley scoots closer to her husband; seeking the protection she desperately needs right now. He kisses the crown of her head and whispers;

"It's okay. I'll all be okay."

It's not the first time he's said that to her, but this time the words hit her like a brick and for the first time in over a month she believes him. Everything will be okay. They'll overcome this heartache and pain. They'll make it past all of this.

Because they're Nathan and Haley and they've already overcome so much to be together.

She nods her head and smiles. She leans forward and her finger traces over the name etched into the rock. She was just here yesterday, but sitting here now makes it all feel different. Nathan places his hand on her lower back and she knows why it's different.

She smiles and her eyes water, but its okay. Because this time they're not out of guilt or utter devastation. It's almost a peaceful stream of tears. Her finger traces over the date of her death and Haley heaves out a mix between a sigh and a sob when she whispers;

"Hey baby girl"

_I'd like to know if you'd be open to starting over from scratch  
__I'd like to know if you'd be open to giving me a second chance_

"Move it a little to the left", Brooke says while she closes one eye. Jake grunts, but does as is asked of him. Moving Brooke in was a feat that could have used a little more help. Too bad he was as stubborn as a mule.

Regardless of how badly his muscles will ache later he wouldn't change this day for the world. After everything is said and done Brooke will be living with them and he'll get to watch her stomach grow and get her late night cravings, he's even excited to hold her hair back when she throws up.

That's how much he loves this woman.

"Umm, that still doesn't look right", she murmurs to herself. "Try moving it to the right."

Jake raises his brows and stares at her. "You mean, back to where it just was?" he asks in slight frustration. Brooke smiles sheepishly and shakes her head.

"Forget it, its perfect where it is", she assures him with a smile. She doesn't really care where her bed goes, as long as it's somewhere in this house. Doing this is scary, but it's exhilarating at the same time. It's like a new start. A fresh chance at what they once had.

He scoffs and braces his knees for the push. Brooke smirks and turns as Jenny walks into the room. "How's that?" Jenny asks as she places the picture frames on the dresser. Brooke walks over and squats beside her. She looks into the mirror and smiles. She can do this. She can have a baby. Her eyes meet Jenny's expectant ones and Brooke smiles a dimple filled smile.

"Wonderful", she says while tapping the girls nose playfully. Jenny giggles, brown and blonde mesh as Jenny leans her head onto Brooke's.

"Brookie", Jenny begins softly. "Is the baby gonna go away like Grace?" she asks innocently. Brooke and Jake suck in a breath at her words and Jake leaves the duty of her bed moving to sit near the girls.

"Why do you ask?" Brooke's raspy voice questions. Jenny shrugs.

"I was just wondering. Jamie never got to meet his sister and I wanna know if I'll meet my brother or sister", she says honestly. "So, is the baby gonna leave like Grace did?"

Brooke's eyes water and she can't even think of an answer. Luckily, Jake clears his throat and reaches to pull Jenny onto his lap.

"Not if I have anything to say about it", he says while glancing at Brooke, who's close to sobbing. Jenny thinks for a moment and nods her head; pleased with her fathers answer.

"I'm gonna get more stuff", she says as she hops off Jake's lap.

The room is silent as Jenny disappears behind the walls. Brooke's sitting where she was and Jake's heart breaks. He clears his throat and her eyes snap to his.

"Hey, when's the doctors appointment?" he asks in hopes of clearing the thick air. Brooke smiles appreciatively and walks over to her desk.

She opens her planner and brushes past the meetings that took place in the recent weeks. She turns the page and freezes. In bright blue pen with her bubbly writing were four words that rock her very core.

_Tutor mom's tutor baby!_

Jake stands at the grave expression on her face. He walks over to her and gently asks;

"What's wrong?"

"Yesterday was Haley's due date", she mumbles. Suddenly the thought of carrying a child and having it depend on her was too much. Jake sees the fear in her eyes and before she can walk past him he grabs onto her. Pulling her to his chest he speaks;

"Brooke, nothing is going to happen to this baby", he whispers into her ear. He knows he shouldn't make promises that he can't keep, but he's going to do his best to keep this one. She sniffles and shakes her head.

"If Haley couldn't do this how can I?" she questions in a panic.

Jake sighs and runs his hand along the back of her head. "First of all, what happened with Haley wasn't her fault and secondly, you're perfectly qualified to have a child."

"I'm not qualified to be a friend", she argues. "I didn't even call Haley or Nathan! God, when they buried their daughter I sent flowers! Who does that?" she asks rhetorically.

"Brooke, we've all had a lot to deal with these last few weeks. You're an amazing friend and you'll be an amazing mother", she wants to believe his words, but right now she can't.

"No I won't", she counters. "My mother loved shopping and liquor more than me. My father was never around. I don't know how to be a parent", she mumbles frantically.

"Are you forgetting Jenny?" he asks with a smirk. Brooke pulls back from his arms and raises a brow. "Brooke, you've been in her life since she was two. You're more of a parent to her than Nikki ever could have been."

Brooke smiles, but it's brief. "Jake, if something happens to this baby . . . I don't know", her voice breaks off and he cups her face in his hands.

"God forbid something does happen, we'll face it together", he promises. "But nothing will happen", he says with finality.

"You can't promise that", she whispers.

He knows it's impossible for him to make that promise. He shouldn't be making promises like that, but he can't help it. She's desperate and searching for an answer. And so even though he knows she's being stubborn, he needs to tell her these things. He needs to let her know that he won't let anything happen to her.

"It's too important to me. You're too important to me", he whispers as he pulls her back into his arms.

She leans her forehead against his toned chest and she finally believes his words. They'll be okay. They'll make it through whatever comes their way. They can do this. Jenny comes back into the room and latches onto her leg.

They most definitely can do this.

_I'd like to know if you'd be open to starting over from scratch  
__I'd like to know if you'd be open to giving me a second chance_

"So, what are we doing here?" she asks as they walk, hand in hand, along the blacktop. Lucas simply smirks and pulls her against his body; their fingers entwine as he wraps their arms around his waist.

"You'll see", he says cryptically. He's got the duffle bag in his hands and Peyton wonders what kind of surprise he's waiting to pull out of it.

They come to stand near the foul line and Peyton moves in front of him while he bends down and unzips the zipper. She waits eagerly to see what type of memory he'll resurface and when he pulls out an old sling she furrows her brows.

"A sling?" she asks in confusion.

He ignores her and places his arm in the old material. He clears his throat and speaks;

"After my accident I came out here and saw the flaming heart. In that moment I knew you were in love with me", he whispers. "You were guarded in so many ways, but your art was always a window into your soul. The fact that you took the time out to come here and draw something so beautiful touched my heart. I knew then that we would always end up together. It didn't matter who we dated or slept with or said we loved. It would always come back to you and me. It had to."

His wife stays silent and he's worried that maybe he's gone too far. Maybe reliving the past is too much. The sun rises behind him and paints her face a shade of pink. She looks so gorgeous that all he wants to do is take her into his arms and have his way with her.

But before he can move she's jumping into his arm.

Her legs wrap around his waist and he uses his free hand to cup her bottom. She frantically pulls at the sling that his arm is still trapped in and he lets out a grunt at the way she's twisting the fabric which is in turn twisting his arm.

"Ow, baby", he says with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but this damn thing won't come off", she says in frustration. She sees the pained expression on his face, but she doesn't care. She also doesn't care about having patience. Right now there's only one thing running through her mind.

Screw patience.

Lucas maneuvers his arm and the sling is tossed somewhere on the court. Both his hands are on her bottom and Peyton smiles before leaning her lips down onto his. Their tongues instantly meet and they both moan. Lucas blindly guides them to the car and he sits her atop the trunk.

His lips attack her clavicle and she throws her head back at the feeling. It's been so long since they've been together that each time his lips hit her skin it's as if he's doing it for the first time. Without notice he's picking her up again and lays her down on the backseat.

The sweatshirt that he changed into after leaving Nathan's old house is thrown beside her and as he jumps into the car this becomes too real. He hovers over her and kisses her cheek, her chin, and the hollow of her throat; all the while his hands make their way to her stomach. They rest on what will become her baby bump and he presses a kiss to the crook of her neck. She smiles and can swear that she hears him mumble 'thank you' against her skin.

Before she can question his words his hands are pushing her shirt further up. Her skin tingles at the kisses he leaves on the exposed flesh. His hands travel further and are at the base of her bra when she finally pushes away the cloud of lust.

"Wait", she breathes out. Lucas shakes his head and kisses her lips; as if begging her not to take this away from him. She pushes on his bare chest and stares into his eyes.

"Lucas, we're not some horny teenagers", she says with a smile.

He thinks about her words their current setting. She's right, they're not teenagers, but they are still twenty two years old. Shouldn't they be off doing things like this? Shouldn't they spend quality time with each other?

"Maybe that's what we need", he says as he straddles her lap. She kinks an eyebrow and asks;

"To have sex in my car?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, to be selfish people. To be the people we never got to be in high school."

She thinks about his words, but it's a difficult task as she stares at his toned body; his chest still slightly heaving as he tries to steady his breath. Maybe he's right. She nods her head in a silent agreement. They will be selfish she thinks as she slides her legs out from under him. She goes to climb into the front seat, but his hand grabs at her elbow.

"Where are you going?" he asks with a smile.

"Lucas, we're not doing it in the car", she says simply. He drops her arm and she sits in the passenger seat biting her lip in order to keep her emotions in check. She wants nothing more than to go back there and consummate their renewed relationship, but she can't. There are still haunting voices in her head. Voices she heard in high school. She's not good enough. She's not pretty enough. She'll never compare to the women he could have.

"Baby", he whines like a child who's just gotten his favorite toy taken away. "It'll be exciting", he says while wiggling his eyes. She chuckles and nods her head. He obviously isn't going to let this go so she has to use her weapon.

"It _is_ exciting. I've done it with your brother", she smirks when he groans in displeasure.

"Way to kill the mood", he mumbles a minute later. His sweatshirt is back on and the duffle bag is in the car. He starts the engine and smirks before looking over at her.

"You'll cave . . . just wait."

She chuckles, but it's not a true one and he knows it. He isn't sure what made her stop their heated session before, but he would bet it has something to do with her insecurities. He sighs and reaches for her hand.

"I love you", he says for the seventeenth time that day – and he means it more than every last time.

"I love you too", she whispers.

_It's a big girl world now  
__Full of big girl things  
__And everyday I wish I was small_

* * *

I started off with trying to get the times of the day to flow, but let's just say they happened at various times. Let me know what you think!


	21. Hometown Glory

**I still don't own it, nor do I own "Hometown Glory" by Adele.**

Great song!

Hey! Remember me? Sorry I've been MIA for like ever, but work was crazy and my connection is so slow that it puts a damper on my want to write. Plus, I've had some writers block. I can see it all in my mind, but getting it from there to Microsoft Word is a bigger feat than it seems.

* * *

_I've been walking in the same way as I did  
Missing out the cracks in the pavement  
And tutting my heel and strutting my feet  
"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I can call?"  
"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"_

They walk into the house – well Jamie barges through the door and up to his room to see Chester – Nathan and Haley stroll in behind him with their fingers interlaced. She lets out a sigh at the sudden comfort this house gives her. She once dreaded coming here, but now the world looks a little brighter.

"I'm proud of you", Nathan whispers into her ear. His lips graze the shell of her ear and she shivers at the feeling. Haley turns to face him with an almost shy smile.

"I'm not really anything to be proud of", she argues. Nathan scoffs playfully and rolls his eyes. He pulls her into his arms knowing that this type of contact may not be the best move, but at the same time he can't stop himself. Haley's finally a shell of the woman he knew a few weeks ago and he wants to try to suck as much of that out of her as he can.

"Do you know how hard it would be for anyone else to do that? I know how hard it was for you and you pushed through", a genuine smile stretched across his mouth.

"Nathan—"

He cuts off what he knows will be a protest. "I'm serious, Hales. You amaze me", he whispers honestly. Her eyes cloud over and she leans up onto the very tips of her feet to kiss him quickly.

"I'm lucky to have you", she whispers back after they break apart. She knows she truly is. In any other case, any other man would have strayed from a crumbling marriage. He might have cheated or simply left her all together.

But Nathan is different.

He shakes his head. "I'm the lucky one. You've made me into the person I am", this was the truth and they both know it. Although, that truth may have been stretched. It's not to say that she didn't change him because everyone could agree that she did. But, he could only change because that person was inside of him, waiting to be pulled out and shown to the world.

"You've helped me become the person I used to be", he quickly brushes his nose against hers and then chuckles softly.

"Okay, we haven't been this gushy since high school", he murmurs with a laugh still in his throat. Haley joins the mirth and nods in agreement. She wraps his arms around her waist and savors in the feeling for a while longer.

"I think we deserve a little gushiness", she mumbles while kissing the base of his jaw. Nathan raises his brows. He appreciates her change in mood, but doesn't want to jump into anything too soon. Thankfully, James has some input of his own;

"Ewwww, gross!"

He says it like it's truthfully the most disgusting thing he's ever seen. Nathan chuckles; this probably is the most disgusting thing a four year old could see.

"Jeez, it's like staying with Aunt Peyton and Uncle Luke", he says while jumping onto the couch.

Nathan stiffens and Haley's mouth drops a little. Neither of them has spoken to their best friends – their family – in weeks. Nathan can feel his throat closing at the memory of their last encounter and Haley can't even remember her last encounter with him.

"Can we do something today?" James's voice breaks the tension that both of the adults are feeling and as Nathan relaxes he drops his arms from her waist, but grabs her hand in the process. They sit on the couch and Haley rests her back against Nathan's chest while James climbs into her lap.

"What do you wanna do, Jimmy Jam?"

Haley doesn't know how she went so long without doing this. Even this simple thing like sitting on the couch with her husband and her son. Right now it's the only thing she ever sees herself doing.

Being with them. Being a wife. Being a mother.

"I dunno", he says with a shrug. "What do you wanna do mama?"

She looks around the house. Her home that looks nothing like a home. It seems almost dark and dreary. As if it's been abandoned for years. When she thinks about this, it's pretty much true.

She and Nathan have been ghosts walking around the same carved out path that they haven't dared to stray from. Hey eyes flicker to her husbands and land on her son. With a grin on her face she asks a question;

"How about we get into the Christmas mood?"

_Round my hometown  
Memories are fresh  
Round my hometown  
Ooh the people I've met_

They lay on the couch in complete silence. It's comforting. The gentle hum of each others breath is like their own personal lullaby. His arms are locked securely around her waist and she occasionally draws an invisible pattern on his t-shirt covered chest.

She shifts suddenly and all he can do is groan.

Her eyes rise to meet his and she smiles apologetically. She continues to settle into the position that she wanted and he can feel himself responding to her movements. In a lot of ways it's embarrassing. He's twenty-two years old – he should be able to control things like this.

But she's Peyton and it's like he's seventeen all over again.

Before she can do anything to protest his lips are on hers. He momentarily thinks back to a few hours ago in the Comet and her hesitation to advance their make-out session and knows he should stop. But the blood that usually flows through his head is traveling south and clouding any and all of his better judgment.

She responds even though she knows he'll only be disappointed. She can't help it though. Being this intimate with him is second nature, but at the same time it's like she's starting from scratch. His fingers crawl up her back and she shivers as his fingertips barely dance across her skin.

Lucas sits up and pulls her closer to him. The friction this movement creates causes him to pull back from her lips and groan loudly. She pants heavily before finding his lips once again.

He starts to pull her shirt from her body until her hands rest atop his; stopping his movements.

"The kids will be up soon", she whispers breathlessly. He doesn't argue, but the frown and flash of pain in his eyes tell her everything she already knows he feels. Disappointment. Anger. Frustration.

"Go take a shower", she teases while she scrunches her nose. It's an attempt to change the current mood and she's grateful when he scoffs and throws his head back.

"You love how I smell", he says matter-of-factly. She opens her mouth, but closes it quickly. She can't argue. His scent has always been a lead attraction and she still can't fully describe it. He's a grown man, but still has the smell of the teenage boy she fell in love with.

It's a strange mix of summer, the rubber smell of a basketball, the hint of a crowded auto shop, the sweet smell of a packed café, and love.

He radiates love from every pore of his body.

"You're right", she finally agrees after the stretch of silence, "But, the boys don't share the same sentiments", his jaw drops and before he can grab her she stands from the couch and is fully aware of the position she's leaving him in.

He watches as she bites her bottom lip and he leans forward. "I'll probably be a while", he jokes, but they both know he's not kidding. She nods absentmindedly and retreats to the kitchen.

He sighs as she walks away and has to stop staring; the sway of her hips is too much for him to handle. "Hey!" he calls out before standing. She turns around and he can only smile at her.

"I love you", he watches as she blushes and as she says the words back his heart leaps. After not hearing them for a little over a month he wants to hear them every minute of every day. And he would if that was possible.

Fifteen minutes later she's still in the kitchen finishing up breakfast. Scrambled eggs for Keith, bananas and strawberries for William, an omlette for Lucas, Sam never has breakfast so he wasn't an issue and she'll eat her toast and pick off of everyone else's plates.

Suddenly a pair of arms wraps around her waist and pulls her from the sink. She shrieks in glee and he spins them around before plopping into a chair. She buries her face into the crook of his neck and inhales that smell that she loves. It's moments like these – the little, almost insignificant ones – that make her wonder what would have happened if she hadn't gotten pregnant at seventeen.

Would they be together? Would she be all alone? Would he be with Brooke?

He kisses the base of her jaw and those thoughts melt away. "I have something for you", he whispers into her ear.

Her head snaps up and she stares into his eyes. Christmas is still a few days away, but if he wants to give her a present now, she isn't going to argue. With an excited expression she holds out both hands and closes her eyes.

He chuckles and thinks back to that night in junior year, when they went to Haley's party strictly as friends. That's what he had to keep reminding himself. He had lost her then and lost her for good after that night. But, before the drama ensued he had given her a present and had to hide his displeasure at the high five he received in return. Hopefully they'll at least make-out after she reads this.

He picks the manuscript up from the floor and places it into her waiting hands. She frowns and pumps her arms up and down; weighing the object. She sighs and opens her eyes.

"What is this?" she asks with an interested smile. He smiles back shyly and shrugs his shoulders.

"It's my second book."

Her eyes light up and she throws her arms around his neck. He hugs her back just as fiercely and closes his eyes. The fact that she's so excited helps to calm his nerves about her reading it. They break apart and she instantly turns over the red cover. Lucas places his hands over the white page and she pouts.

"Not yet", he says. "Read it later, when you can devote time to it", it comes out as a statement, but they both know it's more of a request. She nods and places it on the kitchen table. She stands and walks over to the stove.

The doors open and close and soon the patter of feet bounce off the walls. "Can you at least tell me what it's about?" she begs before their moment is interrupted.

He raises a brow and considers this. If he tells her the summary it will spoil everything, so instead he gives her the basic need to know stuff. "It's about a scientist and a comet."

She furrows her brows and goes to make a smart comment, but stops when her oldest son flies into the room.

"I thought I was dreaming that", he says loudly as he jumps onto his fathers lap.

The adults lock eyes and Lucas can see her green ones fills with tears. The contact becomes too much for Peyton and she has to turn away. Lucas's eyes linger on her for a moment longer and he sighs softly. He knows this is still hard on her. He knows that she blames herself. He also knows that she shouldn't blame herself at all. Before he can say anything he's interrupted.

"Dada!" his youngest son chirps. He turns his head and smiles at the energetic toddler. He's bouncing up and down on Sam's hip and stretching his arms out in his direction. Peyton walks over and quickly William's attention is diverted.

"Mama!" he yells even louder. Peyton grins and sends Lucas a smarmy look. It was always a constant joke that William was attached to Peyton's hip and even the trial separation hadn't changed that.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower", Sam says with a smile. He winks at Peyton before walking away and the curly blonde smiles appreciatively. He's become her biggest confidant in the recent weeks and because of that he knows just how much time she wants to spend with her family as a family.

"Can we do something today?" Keith asks as he stuffs a fork full of eggs into his mouth. William bounces on Peyton's lap as he shoves a fist full of mushy banana into his little mouth.

Lucas smiles down at Keith and shrugs his shoulders. He looks up and stares at his wife. She's the only woman he's ever considered spending his life with. The only woman he's ever envisioned having children with and as he glances at his two little boys he feels the excitement bubble over at the thought of the third life they've created.

"What do you want to do today, Mom?' Lucas asks with a smile. She grins back and can feel the tears prick her eyes. She internally blames it on her hormones, but it's not that. She's truly happy that her family is whole again. She looks around the half decorated house and nods her head; silently agreeing to her thoughts.

"I think we should get a Christmas tree", she says with a smile.

_Are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of this world  
Are the wonders of my world_

"Alright Ms. Davis", Jake says with a smirk. "What would the perfect tree entail?"

Despite herself Brooke lets a soft laugh escape her lips. They've been to two other tree lots so far and nothing has fit her description of perfect. She can't really explain it either. She'll just know. When she told Jake this earlier he laughed until he realized that she was serious.

"I told you already", she says with a huff. "I'll just know", she shrugs her shoulders for good measure and Jake laughs again.

Jenny pulls on his hand and when he looks down at her she's shaking her head and wagging her small pointer finger at him. If she's learned anything in her time from knowing Brooke it's that you don't mess with something she 'just knows'. He nods his head and smiles, ending their silent conversation with a promise to stop getting under the brunette's skin.

He lifts his head and watches as Brooke walks over to the row of pine trees. She picks at the branches and from the look on her face he knows that way too many of the needles have fallen off. She purses her lips and furrows her brows.

He can't help but to grin.

The only reason he pokes fun at her so often is because of the reaction he gets from her. Flustered and Brooke Davis hardly go in the same sentence, but even he knows that when it's the two of them all bets are off. They bring out things in each other that nobody else has been able to; ever.

"How's those look?" Jenny asks as she pulls her hand from her fathers and runs in the direction of Brooke. She shakes her head and tilts her hand to the side; hiding her smile as Jenny watches in horror at the amount of pine needles that fall from her hand.

"That won't do", she says simply.

Jake reaches them in time to hear this sentence leave his daughters mouth and he has to take a second to compose himself. Her words and her stance are so similar to Brooke's that he has to blink in eyes to see if this moment is real. His brown eyes float to Brooke and he knows she's doing the same thing.

It apparently hasn't mattered that he's numerously told Brooke about the impression she's made on Jenny; it's taken an instant like this to truly make her see it.

She shakes her head and smiles softly. "No Jen, that won't do", she agrees in an exact fashion. The small blonde smiles at Brooke's agreement and before either of them can stop her; she's off in search of the perfect tree.

"Now that was scary", Brooke mutters after she skips away. Jake furrows his brows and meets her eyes. He can see the happiness in them, but they're clouded over with concern.

"Why is that scary?" he asks with genuine interest.

She scoffs and waits for him to laugh because he knows the answer. A full minute goes by and he keeps staring, waiting for an answer. To Brooke it's clear;

"I was a slut in high school."

That simple statement sums up everything to her. To Brooke that's who she was, it's something that in her own way will haunt her. In her mind there's no other answer. The brainless slut and Brooke Davis go hand-in-hand.

"You were student body president, you founded DWnotI, you were head of the prom committee, and you started your own business while still in high school."

By the end of his personal list of her accomplishments he's mad. More than mad actually. In the time that they were together he thought he had gotten across to her. He thought he made it clear that she was so much more. She goes to open her mouth, but he's got one last thing to say;

"You became a surrogate mother."

Brooke closes her mouth quickly and she can feel her eyes burn. Those five words mean more to her then almost anything he's ever said to her. She had taken responsibility for Jenny and not because she felt that she had to, but because she had _wanted_ to. The fact that Jake knew that and admired her for it sends her heart into overdrive and all she wants to do is kiss him. But before she can do anything she hears familiar tiny voices and a surprised gasp.

The once inseparable group of friends comes face to face.

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque  
I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades  
I like it in the city when two worlds collide  
You get the people and the government  
Everybody taking different sides_

As she sits on the rooftop her eyes drift across the decorated store fronts. This used to be her favorite thing to do in the winter time. Sit on top of the small café with a mug of hot chocolate and admire the little scenes of Christmas rendezvous that played out.

The couple on the ice skating rink. The soon to be parents decorating the tree. The elderly couple leaving Church after midnight mass. The children sitting on the floor while their father reads them The Night before Christmas and their mother brings a fresh plate of cookies out to them all.

The door creaks open and her silence is disturbed. She hears the shuffle of footsteps and soon enough each boy is on either side. They sit in the silence and let the mood take over. They haven't been around each other in weeks and this should probably feel forced or awkward, but it doesn't.

Lucas opens his mouth and begins their typical pastime. Something that Jake and Lucas did at the reception a month ago. Tell their secret and wait for a response.

"Peyton doesn't think I find her attractive."

Haley and Jake share a glance and they both raise their brows. The fact that their curly blonde friend feels this way is a shock. Lucas has only ever had eyes for her. It didn't matter who was around or who was looking at him. His eyes were always on her. As if hearing their thoughts he speaks again;

"After everything that happened with Amy, I don't blame her for it, but at the same time I don't know how to show her that it's not true."

"Take her out on a date", Jake offers. He knows Peyton isn't exactly the romantic type, but every woman likes to feel like the spark is still there.

"Show her that you find her attractive", Haley offers. Although the images of her best friend and sister-in-law will haunt her, she loves them both so much that she'll do anything to see them happy. "Even if she's in sweats, tell her that she's gorgeous. Kiss her when she least expects it. Make her swoon", Haley says as she thinks about all the things any woman would enjoy.

Lucas leans forward and looks to Jake. The brunette nods his head in agreement and Lucas leans back. They're right and he knows this, but he's tried to be romantic and passionate. She simply doesn't want it.

Jake sighs as the silence fills the air once more. Thoughts mull over in his mind and he clears his throat. Lucas and Haley both turn their eyes to him. He opens his mouth and speaks;

"Brooke and I are living together."

At this Haley and Lucas share a chuckle and Jake rolls his eyes. It's the exact response he's expecting.

"We're just friends", he mumbles the same way he mumbled it in high school. Haley laughs and shakes her head.

"You and Brooke do not belong in the same sentence as friends", she says through a chuckle. He narrows his eyes and shakes his head. Leave it to them to try and complicate things. Of course, things **are** complicated, but he isn't going to tell them that any time soon.

"Yeah, it's like me and Peyton in high school. We tried, but we weren't supposed to be just friends."

Jake closes his mouth as the sentences leave Lucas's mouth. The argument he was about to put forth is moot and he knows it. If Lucas hadn't played the epic romance card he might have had a shot, but he knows he's got nothing now.

Silence lingers once more and Haley's eyes stare down at the stores. She knows they aren't necessarily waiting for her to speak, but it's basically a tradition. Besides, she can't keep her feelings bottled up anymore. And she really can't keep anything from these boys.

"I blame myself for Grace's death."

At this confession she can almost feel the whiplash the boys are sure to have. Their necks snap to the side and even though she doesn't dare to take her eyes off of the store below them she can picture their wide eyes and agape mouths.

"Hales, that's ridiculous", Lucas is the first one to speak.

"Seriously Haley, that wasn't your fault at all", Jake says next.

She smiles sadly and nods her head. She loves them for saying those things and she tells them this, but she also says;

"It isn't something I can help. My body was responsible for nurturing her, for keeping her alive and it couldn't do it. I couldn't do it", a sob rises in her throat and she can instantly feel a hand on either one of hers.

They've spilled their secrets and right now the silence that lingers is exactly what they need. Well, that and the comfort they feel when they're around each other.

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit  
Shows that we are united  
Shows that we ain't gonna take it  
Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit  
Shows that we are united_

She sits on the bench over looking the river. The boats that float on top of the still water are decorated for the upcoming holiday. The tiny Christmas lights twinkle and shine brightly. They bounce off the darkness beneath them and cause the waters to glow wonderfully. It's almost like they've always been that way.

She's been entranced by them since she sat down nearly twenty minutes ago. After staring her past in the face her emotions got the better of her and she had to leave. Nobody tried to stop her and she was grateful for it. The stillness that surrounds her fades away as she hears the approaching footsteps.

Too heavy to be a woman. Too purposeful to be Jake. Too hesitant to be her husband.

He sits beside her, but doesn't say a word. There aren't any words that could convey everything he wants to. He's sorry. He's ashamed. He's lonely.

But, not in the sense of actually being alone. It's something that you can only fully understand after you and your best friend lose contact. It's like your other half is gone. Part of your brain is dead. He knows he won't say these things; he isn't even sure he can find his voice right now.

Instead he reaches for her hand.

Her cold fingers rest against his warm skin and they each feel a chill run up their bodies. He waits with unsteady nausea for her to do something, say something. A minute goes by and then another. He's about to pull his hand away when she squeezes his calloused palm gently. That gesture is the only thing he's longed for over the last few weeks.

They've never needed words. They've never had to verbally express the things they wanted to say. Sitting here in the quiet is the only thing they need. They're best friends; this is the only solace they need.

Another moment goes by and their silence is disrupted by the sound of frantic footsteps. They both know who it is and they face each other to roll their eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes!" she warns as she comes to sit beside Nathan. They both chuckle like children and Brooke's mouth is doing all the work.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened the last month and a half. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when I should have been. I'm sorry that I've been a terrible best friend. I'm sorry that I sent friggin' flowers and I'm sorry that I didn't call you when I heard about the rumors. I'm—"

"Brooke!"

They both shout to stop her ramblings. She's always been the opposite when it comes to expressions. Brooke's the queen of rambling and apologizing and she's always needed one of them to stop her from doing it.

"I'm just really sorry", she mumbles as she bows her head slightly.

Peyton rests her head on Nathan's shoulder and Brooke glances in their direction. The brunette boy swiftly reaches for her hand and Brooke gladly accepts the gesture. She follows Peyton's actions and rests her head on his free shoulder. Nathan smiles broadly and kisses the top of their heads.

This was his family when he didn't have one. This will always be his family regardless of where his life takes him. Having these two girls at his side, he's confident that he can overcome anything. As they sigh contently he knows they feel the same way.

_Round my hometown  
Memories are fresh  
Round my hometown  
Ooh the people I've met_

As Lucas sits on his bed with his hands behind his head he thinks about how completely random this day was. It was long and at most times tedious, but he also reconnected with his best friends. After the two groups had their separate time together they met up and all picked Christmas trees together. It was decided then that they would celebrate the holiday with each other; as any family would. After he and he family got back to the house they set up the tree and the boys quickly fell asleep.

Since then Peyton had been locked away in her art room, reading his novel. So he sat here patiently – as patiently as he could – waiting for his wife to respond to the words he had written.

The floorboards creak and he can feel his body tighten at the suspense. When he sees her silhouette in the doorway he can feel his pulse race. His eyes trace over her body. She's dressed in an old pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts and the sight of that makes him smile.

She walks forward and instead of sitting beside him like he anticipates she straddles his legs and stares into his eyes. They stay like this for what feels like hours and he can see the faint trail of tears along her cheeks and the puffiness to her eyes.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to return?" she asks as she locks her fingers behind his neck.

"I didn't know what to think", he says honestly. "It was the scariest time of my life", he whispers with a hoarse voice.

She leans forward and nuzzles her nose against his. Those words will forever be engrained into her mind and she wants them to stay there. The emotion and passion in which he wrote amazes her. He's so incredibly talented that she's shocked he's still so grounded.

"I'm proud of you", she whispers. He looks at her as she speaks. "I know that I haven't exactly told you so, but I always thought my actions spoke for me."

He knows she's referring to the asinine statement he made the other day on Brooke's porch and he shakes his head. He hadn't meant to say that and he hadn't meant to make her feel bad.

"I am so undeniably proud of you and not just your accomplishments professionally. As a man, as a husband, as a friend, and as a father. I'm so damn proud of you", she whispers before kissing him passionately.

He responds immediately. His tongue pushes past her lips and meets hers in a moment of ecstasy. Hands are everywhere and they both relish in the feeling. She grinds forward and he lets out a groan. Her hands push against his chest and soon enough their lips are separated and they're gasping for air.

"I love you", she says breathlessly. He grins and kisses her gently.

"I have always loved you", he responds.

The words are enough to intensify the ache she feels. She isn't ready to be with him intimately yet, but she can tell that he's been more then ready for a few days. She bites her lip and drags her hands along his torso. She can see him physically shake and her movements pick up. Before either of them can stop it her hands are pulling at the elastic waist of his flannel bottoms.

As she shimmies them down his legs her body follows. He's completely lost in the moment; head thrown back, hand in her curls, eyes shut tightly. He wants this, he needs this. Her lips are warm against his body and his hips buck involuntarily. She pauses and it's only for a moment, but he's brought back to their current situation.

"Wait", he says painfully. He brings his head forward and meets her confused eyes. He grunts in anger before pulling on her arms so that their faces are level.

"I don't want to rush into anything", she gives him a coy little smile that goes against the nervousness she feels. She was ready to do this for him. She was ready to take that next step because he's been so patient and kind and the fact that he's refusing this strikes a cord.

It's like she's being rejected.

She knows it's ridiculous to feel this way, but she can't help it. Given everything that's happened . . . she suddenly feels awkward. Lucas places his finger under her chin and forces her to look at him.

"I don't _not_ want you. I want you more then I think I've ever wanted you, but I want this to be special. I want to sort through any other issues we have and I want you to feel comfortable."

"I'm sorry", she says softly. He shakes his head and pulls her against his body.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asks even though he's gotten her a present. She's silent for a minute and when she answers he's taken by surprise.

"Snow", she says simply. He repeats her answer and she chuckles silently.

"Remember when I told you about that snow day in sixth grade? Well, I want that again. I want to feel safe and secure. I want everything to stay exactly the same, even if it's only for that moment."

He can hear her voice quiver and he squeezes her delicately. They lay down, with her on top of him and he soothingly rubs her back. Her eyes grow heavy and eventually her breaths are even.

He hugs her closer, as close as he possibly can without crushing her. Her hot breath tickles his neck and the sensation makes him smile. He knows she feels guilty and awkward, but she shouldn't. And he's going to show her that. He's only got a few days left.

_Are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of this world  
Are the wonders of my world_

* * *

I hope the wait was slightly worth it. Let me know what you think!


	22. And Then You

**Still don't own it, nor do I own "And Then You" by Greg Laswell.**

Beautiful song. So, I seriously went back and forth with like five songs for this chapter, but ultimately I liked how this one fit in.

So, I know that I suck and I apologize for it. But, on the upside it had been less then two months – not quite a silver lining huh? Well, here it is, a chapter of love, that was corny, but I'm serious. There's some drama too, cause lets face it; it wouldn't be Tree Hill if there wasn't drama.

This is extra long; longest thing I've ever written. There's also some smut and a few extra _baby girl_'s because I know at least one reviewer like them.

P.S. – back to the old way of writing. I don't know why, but this way was helping me flow better.

Enjoy.

* * *

_How my thoughts they spin me 'round  
And how my thoughts they let me down  
And how my thoughts they spin me 'round  
And how my thoughts they let me down_

Brooke Davis was a far cry from sheltered and an even further cry from nurtured. Her father was never around and her mother threw a platinum card at her whenever the little girl asked her to play. Her mother had thought it was the best thing for her.

Brooke thought differently.

That's why last night had been one of the best nights of her life. She had spent previous Christmases with Jake and Jenny, but the girl was so little that it was less about her and more about them. Now though, Jenny decorated the tree and helped Brooke make cookies. She left a note out for Santa and Jake read her a bedtime story.

After the small blonde was sleeping peacefully, she and Jake retreated to the living room and sat on the couch whispering and watching the lights change colors on the tree. It was something they had done every year they were together. It was something she hadn't known she missed until that moment.

She sighed in her sleep and repositioned herself to get comfortable. That was until she felt the warmness that consumed her. And it wasn't just the blanket. Bravely she opened one eyelid and groaned. Apparently, she and Jake had fallen asleep between topics. She was currently nestled against his chest and his arm was wrapped around her.

She bit her lip and looked at him. His face was so calm and unchanged by the harsh world he'd lived in – a world that she had helped create. She furrowed her brows and breathed in his scent. Before her and Jake had gotten together Peyton would talk about the smell Lucas had.

A mix of a million different things that she couldn't fully describe, but Brooke nodded and smiled sweetly. In reality she had no idea what her best friend was talking about.

Until he came along.

Jake was a mix of his cologne, the sweet smell of Jenny's shampoo, and another element that was all him. She loved it and she missed it almost more then she had missed him.

She moved slowly in hopes of letting him sleep. She pulled the warm blanket from her body and let it all lay across Jake. She continued to move with baited breaths until she was standing on her own two feet. She smiled triumphantly and nodded her head. Her smile faded and she looked at the father of her unborn child once more. Feeling a rush of emotion, she leaned down with the intent of kissing his cheek.

"It's Christmas!" a small, but forceful voice yelled.

Brooke flinched at the same time Jake shot forward. The two of them knocked heads and Brooke landed in his lap. He cradled her carefully, still delirious with sleep. Brooke quickly raised her hand and turned his head to look at the spot where they had hit. It was already slightly red.

"Crap, Brooke I'm sorry", Jake said with a think voice as he gently touched her red mark. The brunette shook her head.

"I'm sorry", she countered.

Jenny watched her father and her . . . Brooke interact with a confused smile. She wasn't even sure if this was something to smile about, but to her it seemed right. The way her father held her and the way Brooke soothed his bump. It all seemed right. But then again, she was six. What did she know about love?

"Guys, its Christmas!" Jenny said loudly as she hopped onto the couch. She climbed onto Brooke's lap gently and Jake ran a hand along her hair.

"It most certainly is, sweetie", he said as he kissed the top of her head. The blonde smiled brightly and stared at her father with doe eyes.

"Can I open my presents now?" she asked sweetly. Brooke's raspy chuckle made Jake turn his head in her direction. This scene made his heart swell. He wasn't sure if she truly registered it or not, but she was still sitting in his lap.

"What makes you think you have any presents?" Brooke teased. Jenny frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't find that too funny.

"They're sitting under the tree", she said as she looked in the direction of the decorated pine. Brooke tapped her nose playfully and then nuzzled it with her own.

"You're a smart one, Jenny-girl", the six year old giggled and leaned into Brooke before scrambling to the floor – which caused Jake's arm to drape across her legs – and running in the direction of the tree. Brooke sighed contently.

"You ready for later?" he asked cautiously. Brooke bit her lip and slowly nodded her head.

"I know we haven't all been together in a while, but we're best friends. It should be like slipping on an old shoe."

"Did you just compare our friends to worn in sneakers?" Jake asked with a smirk. She playfully slapped his chest and smiled.

"You know what I meant . . . jerk", she muttered. Jake smiled at her and he cleared his throat to ask another question;

"Are you and Peyton still gonna keep the pregnancy thing a secret?"

Brooke nodded. She and Peyton had talked and they both decided that it was better if Haley didn't find out her two friends were pregnant on Christmas – a week after what should have been the happiest day of her life.

"Jenny knows she needs to keep it a secret and Keith understands, well he understands everything", she laughed. "He's so much like Lucas."

Jake nodded and stared at his daughter. She had a smile on her face that was so big he was sure it had to hurt. She had a present in her hands, but made no attempt to open it. She was too busy watching the adults.

"She's happy", Jake said softly. Brooke kinked a brow in the way that he used to love – a way that he still loved.

"It's Christmas day . . . what six year old isn't happy today?" she teased him. He laughed and tilted his head up to face the ceiling. He was quiet for a moment before he brought his head down to look at her.

"It's a different kind of happy", he whispered. Brooke froze and felt her heart pound furiously. It was obvious what he was insinuating and although Brooke was grateful that she had that big of an impact on Jenny's life; it was hard because it made her think of the two years that the little girl that she loved more then life spent being anything less then this happy.

Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. "Daddy, can you help me with this?" Jenny asked with irritation. Jake broke his gaze with Brooke and chuckled at his daughter. He patted Brooke's thigh and she snapped from her daze. After she scooted from his lap she watched with a small smile the interaction between father and daughter.

It made her think about what the next few years would bring. She and Jake would forever be connected to each other; that was a thought that made her smile grow. She couldn't picture her life without him and she couldn't picture having children with anyone else.

Jenny laughed hysterically at something her father said and Brooke laughed with her. She stood from the couch and walked over to the small family. She kneeled beside Jake and he faced her with a laugh still in his throat. She smiled so brightly her dimples popped and he was incredibly compelled to kiss her. Instead he threw and arm around her and brought her close to his body.

Jenny looked at the two of them with a smile on her lips. She always loved Christmas there was no question about that. Who wouldn't love a whole holiday where you get presents? But as she looked at her dad and the woman she always considered a mother she felt something different.

She didn't know what it was, but this was definitely the best Christmas ever.

"Merry Christmas, Brooke Davis", Jake whispered into her ear.

_How my dreams they spin me 'round  
And how my dreams they let me down  
And how my thoughts they spin me 'round  
And how my thoughts they let me down_

He sighed contently as the sun shone in through the blinds. He pulled his wife closer and smiled. After the few weeks they've had, he was more than glad he could still call her that. He honestly didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her. An uncomfortable shutter ran through his body; he didn't ever want to think about it again.

He kissed the crown of her head and smirked when she let out a noise that was a mix of a moan and a sigh. There were days where he woke up and all he could do was marvel at her beauty. Her blonde hair and intense green eyes; with specs of gold, and her legs. Her long, wonderful legs.

He ran a hand along the toned flesh and she nestled closer to him. It wasn't only her beauty that intrigued him. She was passionate, and truthful, and forgiving. She'd proven that last one more then once with him. When he was a freshman in high school the thought of waking up next to Peyton was at the top of his dreams; he never thought it would happen.

"I still can't believe I'm married to you", he found himself whispering aloud.

She stirred for a little and then opened her eyes slowly. The morning light caused her to blink a few times before she could really focus on anything. When she finally did she noticed her husband's goofy smile.

"Morning wifey", he greeted affectionately. She groaned and buried her face into his chest.

"Too early", she muttered. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. They were both up late last night. Quietly finishing the things they needed to get done and making sure it looked perfect for the morning. He locked his arms around her waist and clutched her tightly. After a few minutes she placed her hands flat against his chest and raised her head to look into his blue eyes.

"Morning babe", she said softly and leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

"That's more like it", he teased and pulled her even closer. She took note of his upbeat tone and wide awake expression.

"How long have you been up?" She asked with a sleep filled voice. He shrugged unsurely and she narrowed her eyes. "That long, huh?" she said accusingly. Watching her was a past time that she knew of. She didn't enjoy it, mostly because she knew she slept like a seven year old boy; sprawled out wit her mouth opened.

He chuckled from deep in his throat and she shivered at the noise. Being in his arms, hearing his laughter, and being woken up by his snores were all things she would never take for granted again.

"Can you blame me?" he asked which caused her to snap out of her trance and raise a brow. "I'm married to Peyton Sawyer", he whispered with such emotion that she had to swallow back the burning in her throat.

"Stop it", she said with a laugh while playfully hitting his shoulder. He caught her hand before she could retract it and kissed each of her knuckles delicately.

"I'm serious", he said softly. "I never would have guessed that after everything I put you through, you'd want to be with me forever."

The way he spoke made her feel that he truly never thought she'd want to be with him, but that was ridiculous to her because there were never any other options.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him sweetly. "I love you", she whispered as she stared into his blue eyes. He leaned forward and nuzzled her nose with his own before he spoke;

"I'm so in love with you."

For Peyton, those were the words that broke the barrier. He'd been so wonderful with waiting and having the patience she knew no other man would be able to have. He told her everyday that she was gorgeous or amazing.

Before Lucas could blink she was on top of him with her legs on either side of his. His eyes grew wide and a small smirk graced his lips. She smirked back and leaned down so that their lips were inches away. She was teasing him and he knew it. While most men would grow restless he delighted in the feeling. She was more comfortable around him now.

When she finally kissed him his desire for her overflowed. In a quick motion, she was on her back and his body was resting firmly between her legs. Their hands were roaming and their lips were everywhere. Her hands scratched at his back and he stopped sucking on her pulse point long enough to let out a low growl.

She let out a very uncharacteristic giggle and he stopped his actions to smile softly at her. He tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her gently on the lips. "The boys will be up soon", he whispered. Her bottom lip jutted out into an adorable pout and she let out a small noise of disappointment. He chuckled and shook his head before leaning down to kiss her once more. She pulled him closer and skimmed her tongue across his lips. Access was quickly granted and they both savored the feeling.

They pulled apart completely breathless and with bright smiles on their faces. "Speaking of today", Peyton said shyly. "I've got something for you", he smirked and raised a brow. She playfully rolled her eyes and moved from his embrace to reach into the bedside drawer before seeking comfort in his arms once more.

"It's not much . . ." she started to say as she handed him the plastic card. He examined her license and when he saw what she meant his eyes grew.

"You changed your name?" he asked with a sincere smile. Peyton nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm a real Scott now", she said with a smile. He chuckled lightly before saying;

"Peyt, you've been a Scott to me since we locked eyes."

Now, that may have been a slight exaggeration because he never really thought he'd be married to this woman. But, somewhere, deep down in the pit of his soul he considered her a part of his life. And he hoped at least one day, she would think the same of him.

"You really are a sweet talker", she mumbled. His eyes turned pensive and her smile faded. "What did you do?" she asked. He was always a man of sweet words, but the look on his face let her know he was hoping to ease the blow of something . . .

"I need to go up to New York next week", he rushed out.

And there it was.

"What! Luke, why?" she asked sadly. He raised a hand and traced her jaw line with a gentle smile.

"I sent my draft into Lindsey, but she hasn't gotten back to me. I figured I should head up there and make sure she even read it", he tried to joke, but Peyton frowned.

"So, you're just going to jet off to New York to see your pretty editor – that has a crush on you – because you think she's neglecting your book?"

He furrowed his brows and shook his head. "How did you come to that conclusion? And I'm not _jetting_ anywhere", he pointed out incredulously. "I'm taking the shuttle."

"Lucas, she's had a crush on you since she started editing your books. Don't act like you didn't notice", she said her last sentence once she saw his mouth open, no doubt to object.

"Even if she did have a crush on me, she went out with Jake", he pointed out.

"Because I made sure she found another interest. The last thing I needed was a smart, beautiful, successful editor trying to seduce you."

Lindsey had been the secret threat in Peyton Sawyer's life. It was obvious to everyone and anyone that the brunette was smitten with the blue eyed Scott, but of course Lucas was oblivious. He typically was when it came to women.

"Especially since I had this brilliant, gorgeous, flourishing record executive on the side", he whispered gruffly. She sent him a look, but relaxed into his arms.

"Especially since I would need to worry about a home wrecking, guidance counselor, whore", she countered with a grumble.

Even though he hew it was unintentional, he winced at the comment that left his wife's mouth. They had been making progress, but there was always one time or another where something was said.

"If it makes you that uncomfortable, I wont go", there was no hostility in his voice and Peyton felt her heart swell. She also felt incredibly guilty.

"No, you're going", she assured him. "It's your job, it's what you love."

"I love you more. Don't ever forget that", he tilted her chin up to kiss her. They both heard the pitter patter of little feet and shared a smile. A second later the door flung open and their two blonde haired boys stood in the doorway with the biggest grins possible on their faces.

"Santa came!" Keith yelled as he jumped on to his parent's bed. William wobbled behind him and rested his small hands on the comforter. He used all his strength to try to pull himself up, but it wasn't enough. He huffed in anger and turned his head to up to meet Peyton's eyes. He raised his arms in her direction and she didn't hesitate to pick him up.

"Good morning to you too", Peyton mumbled as William got comfortable. Keith blushed and walked forward.

"Sorry, morning mama", he said while kissing her cheek. He did the same to Lucas and both parents smiled at him.

"Santa!" William chirped from his spot in his mother's arms. Lucas laughed and reached over, tugging on his little arm gently.

"What are you doing out of your crib?" he asked while facing his youngest son, but Keith knew it was a question for him.

"Well, I knew he was up so I thought it would be okay", Keith admitted shyly. "We were real careful", he promised. Peyton and Lucas shared a look. William was notorious for his crib escapes, but that never made them any less nervous.

"No more of that", Peyton said sternly. "For either of you", she said while staring at Will's accomplice.

Keith mumbled an apology and hung his head. William mumbled something that they assumed was his version of an apology; he was simply mimicking his older brother's actions.

"Can we go see what Santa left us now?" Keith asked impatiently. Lucas nodded and he jumped from the bed.

"Wait", William pleaded loudly. He leaned over and pressed his little lips to Lucas's chin and did the same to Peyton before clinging to the comforter and slowly lowering himself to the floor. They both ran off and Peyton stood from the bed with a smile on her face.

Lucas watched his children leave the room and turned his attention to his wife. He smiled brightly at the sight of her smile and he reached for her arm. He pulled her back onto the bed and met her lips once last time. It was a long and sensual kiss. Filled with love and passion. They broke apart and he stroked her cheek before whispering;

"Merry Christmas, baby girl."

_And then there's you  
Then there's you_

"Come on, J. Luke! We're already late", Haley yelled upstairs to her four year old. Getting a child to leave their toys behind while they went somewhere else was a feat that was barley possible for most people. But, they didn't have the son that Haley and Nathan had.

"I'm coming, mama", he promised from behind his closed bedroom door. She sighed and looked up at her husband. He shrugged and she sighed once more.

"Why do you think they told us to bring all of this?" she asked as she looked at the mittens and assorted snow dressings fit for their son.

"Maybe they're being hopeful?" he guessed. Tree Hill wasn't known for its snow. It got cold during the winter, but there was hardly ever any idea of a white wonderland. Haley crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at the clock.

"Relax Hales, Lucas and Peyton's house isn't going anywhere", he teased. She glared at him and he chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned against him and he kissed the top of her head.

"I know that", she said indignantly. "I just . . . this is the first time we're all really hanging out again after – after everything", she whispered the last part. He brought his face down so that their cheeks were touching.

"It's gonna be okay", he promised her. He knew that they hadn't all hung out together in close to two months, but after the night the separated into their separate groups he was certain that things would be fine.

"I can't believe its Christmas", she whispered and clasped one of his hand with her own as she pulled from his embrace. They walked to the couch and Nathan pulled her close to him.

"It's been an interesting few months", he admitted. Haley snorted and the bent his head to look at her.

"I don't think interesting is the right word", she teased. He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"It's been a hell of a few months", he lamented. She nodded and sighed tiredly. Her eyes glanced at the clock and she sighed once more.

"James Scott!"

"Haley, he's playing with his Christmas toys", Nathan said sympathetically. "Besides, if I know Lucas and Peyton they're taking their time getting ready."

Haley noted the tone in which her husband spoke and she shook her head. "From what I understand, they haven't done anything involving that in quite a while", she mumbled.

Nathan furrowed his brows. He had talked to Peyton nearly every day of the past week and she never mentioned anything like that – then again, maybe she didn't want to tell her male best friend about the lacking sex between her and his brother.

"Do you think they're having problems again?" he asked hesitantly. Haley shook her head.

"I just think it's hard for her to let him in all the way."

He looked at his wife of nearly six years and thought about everything they had been through. They were married as juniors, separated because of a rock tour while she chased her dreams, had a child by senior prom, moved to Seattle for the pursuit of his dreams, moved back to their hometown, and then they lost their unborn child.

"Thank you for letting me all the way in", he whispered with a sudden emotion. She met his blue, watery eyes and smiled sadly.

"I haven't always let you in", she said apologetically. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"You have when it matters."

She brought her hand up and cradled his cheek in her palm. Using her thumb she caressed the flesh of his cheekbone and he leaned into her touch.

"Thank you for being you", she whispered as her eyes burned.

Compared to where they were a few weeks ago, this Christmas felt like a milestone. They could have been separated by now and Jamie could have been waiting for his father to get him to go to a separate apartment. Instead they were all here, under one roof.

"Do you think we could go to the cemetery later?" he whispered with his eyes still closed.

"I'm ready!" James yelled as he entered the living room. He had his backpack in one hand and a basketball in the other. He stared at his parents as they lay together on the couch and smiled – comprehending the most a four year old could in regards to love and loss. "Let's go", he said frantically. He walked in the direction of the couch and pulled on his father's larger hand.

Both adults laughed and stood. "You know", Nathan began thoughtfully, "everyone says he's a lot like me, but I see a lot of you too", Haley raised a brow and he continued, trying to hold back his laughter. "Look at him, when he's ready to go he's like a drill sergeant."

Haley's mouth dropped and she slapped his shoulder. Jamie pulled on Nathan's hand and in turn he pulled on Haley's. They passed the mantel and Haley stopped; causing a chain reaction.

She stared at the framed picture that rested on the marble ledge. She traced the white, blurry image with her finger and took in a shaky breath. Nathan threw his arm over her shoulder and James dropped his father's hand; instead, choosing to wrap his little arms around his mother's leg. She smiled down at him and lovingly ran a hand along his head.

She let out a puff of air and smiled sadly at the silver frame. Nathan kissed her temple and she whispered with a hoarse voice;

"Merry Christmas, Gracie."

_And then there's you  
Then there's you_

"Alright my boys", Lucas said as he stood in the living room, "lets get a look at you", he joked as he stared at his blonde haired blue eyes sons. Keith shoved his hands into his pockets and William teetered on his sock covered feet.

They both wore light blue shirts and black pants. He was amazed that he could accomplish the task of getting them both ready on his own and manage to get him-self dressed. Sam had gone back to his hometown for the holidays, but promised not to be gone too long. Peyton spent a majority of the morning finishing up their dinner and then she had to get dressed.

"Well, don't you look handsome", the woman of his thoughts spoke with what he knew was a smile on her lips. He turned to face her and felt his heart stop. Brooke had made all the girls dresses. He wasn't allowed to see it until today and he was glad the wait was over. It was a silk piece that had an empire waist; of course he didn't know all of this. All he knew was that it was the color of the sky and exposed her mesmerizing legs.

"Why thank you", he said gruffly as he walked in her direction. She smirked and picked up their youngest son at his request.

"Who said I was talking to you?" she teased. "My boys look so grown up", she cooed as she tapped Will's nose and motioned for Keith to come over. The older brother rolled his eyes, but obliged nonetheless.

Lucas chuckled and scooped Keith into his arms before the four year old could pass him. "That gets me Peyt, right here", he joked as he placed his free hand over his heart. She laughed along and William giggled simply because his parents were. Keith smiled because he had missed them acting so weird – to him it was weird, his Aunt Brooke had called it love.

The four of the stood in the archway of the room. This was how it was supposed to be. Them, together, forever. It made sense and more then that it felt right. Keith looked up and laughed loudly for a short minute. Both parents stared at him with confused eyes before tilting their heads up as well.

"Mistletoe", he spoke loudly. He looked between his parents and giggled slightly. "Now you gotta kiss", he said in a way that made it seem like a punishment. He had been told that this small type of plant was hung up on the holidays and whatever two people were under it had to kiss.

The blonde adults smiled at each other and leaned in, closing the gap between them. Before their lips hit they turned their heads and blew raspberries against their children's cheeks. Laughter filled the house and both children wiggled to be put down in hopes of escaping the torture. Rocket ran into the room at the sounds that filled his ears and barked a few times in response to the noises. The boys were placed on their feet and they ran after the rambunctious puppy.

Once they were out of sight Lucas pulled his wife flush against his body and whispered huskily; "Rules are rules."

Peyton giggled before leaning up to capture his lips. He tilted her head with his hands and instantly deepened it. Their tongues danced slowly, simply enjoying the moment. She moaned softly cupped his face with her hands. They broke apart at the need for air, but kept their foreheads touching. She nuzzled her nose against his before speaking;

"Maybe we should keep the mistletoe up all year long", she joked. He laughed with her and drew a pattern on her silk covered back; one that matched her tattoo perfectly.

"You look nice", whispered. She kinked a brow. If it wasn't for the tone in which he said it, she would have teased him for such a lackluster compliment.

"Even with straight hair?" she questioned with a nervous smile. He raised a hand and ran it through her straight blonde locks. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Even with straight hair", he teased. She laughed and kissed him once more. They were so lost in each other that neither heard the door open.

"Oh God, get a room", a raspy voice mocked annoyance. She paused and furrowed her brows. "On second thought, since this is your house technically every room _is_ your room . . . so how about you put it on ice till we leave."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Cheery", Lucas chided with a smile as he approached her with his arms spread. Brooke laughed and walked into his embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Broody", she said softly as he squeezed her gently. Peyton and Jake shared the same greeting and when Peyton pulled back she caught sight of Jake's red bump.

"That's quite a shiner", she said with furrowed brows. She walked over to her best friend and frowned at the matching one that graced her forehead.

"What the hell happened?" she asked. Jenny latched onto Lucas's leg and he picked her up without a second thought.

"They bumped heads", she said innocently. Peyton looked back at the little girl and tugged on a lock of her hair playfully before facing her two friends once more.

"And how did that happen?" she asked with a small smile. Brooke rolled her eyes and Jake felt his cheeks burn.

"Brookie was leaning over him and I yelled and she got scared", Jenny supplied; Brooke slowly felt her cheeks burn. Lucas and Peyton chuckled and Jenny wiggled her legs, "Can I go find the boys?" she asked impatiently. Lucas kissed her forehead and she ran off as soon as she was on her feet.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Leaning over him?"

Brooke grumbled and Jake faced her with a curious expression. He still didn't really know what had happened. Thankfully, she was spared have to explain when the door opened again.

A quick rush of 'Merry Christmas' was heard as the small Scott ran past everyone. Haley blushed and Nathan laughed loudly.

"Sorry about that", she mumbled. Lucas chuckled and pulled his best friend in for a hug. Nathan stepped forward and did the same with his best friend. He pulled away from her and smirked.

"Straight hair", he said with a nod. She smiled unsurely and shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you think?"

"I like it", he said honestly. His smirk grew, "It reminds me of that night in sophomore year . . . you were the eager to heal nurse and I was the sickly patient. You had on—"

"Dude!" Lucas yelled and took a fake threatening step forward.

Peyton blushed and slapped his shoulder. Jake howled and clapped his hands. Brooke smirked and asked for more details. Haley looked around at her friends and sighed happily. Maybe Nathan was right. Maybe they could fall back into their old ways.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

_How my love it spins me 'round  
And how my love it's let me down  
_

Peyton smiled as the children squealed in laughter in the yard. They hadn't been out here long, but she wanted to escape for a moment. She sat on the swing and basked in their enjoyment. They were decked out in full winter gear. Gloves, hats, scarves, and the jackets they never thought they'd need in Tree Hill. A snowball flew through the air and her smile grew at the sounds the children made when it hit one of their friends. She was so lost in her world she didn't hear the back door open.

"I still cannot believe he got you snow" Brooke said as she stepped out onto the back porch. "How would he even think of something like that?" a small smile spread to her lips as she sat beside her best friend.

Peyton shrugged bashfully. "I had told him about that snow day in sixth grade and how you and I made that snow fort—"

"With a tunnel", Brooke cut in cheerily. Peyton nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that wonderful tunnel", she mumbled. Brooke playfully shoved her and Peyton laughed some more before continuing; "I told him that I felt safe and content in that moment. Cut to a week later and here we are", she took a breath, "I never thought he would have found a way to get me snow", she said in complete awe.

"God, Peyton, your husband would give Romeo a run for his money", Brooke said seriously as she stared at the white blanket that covered the backyard; almost oblivious to the children that played in it. The blonde stared at her friend with a curious expression.

"Where's you head at, B?"

The brunette internally winced at the phrase Jake used on her every other week and then she sighed. "Nothing . . . everything", she said vaguely.

"Would this nothing and everything include a certain brown haired friend of ours?" she asked knowingly. Brooke sighed once more and scooted herself closer to the blonde. She rested her head on her best friend's shoulder and Peyton rested her head on top of the brunette's.

"Just now, in the living room, Jake and I went to pass each other in the hall. It was one of those awkward I go one way you go the same way things and finally we stopped to laugh . . . that's when Jenny came running over and announced that we had to kiss", Peyton made a noise in amusement. "It gets better", Brooke mumbled. "Keith came over, just in case we didn't **all** hear Jenny yell it and confirmed that it was necessary while pointing to that damned mistletoe", she said with pure hatred for the green sprig.

"Oh Brooke", Peyton said sympathetically.

"Still not done", she assured her friend. "So, when I was thinking that the whole can't pick a way to go was awkward that happened. We looked at each other and in a panic I scooped Keith into my arms and kissed his cheek; Jake did the same with Jenny."

Peyton rubbed her friends shoulder and Brooke heaved the biggest sigh possible. "The look on Jenny's face . . . she seemed so disappointed", Brooke said with a shaky voice.

"Brooke, are you – oh, sorry", Haley said meekly, afraid to disturb the moment between the two lifelong friends. She turned on her heels and opened the wooden door.

"Hales", Peyton called out. "Get over here", she said sincerely. The petite brunette smiled and sat beside the blonde.

"Umm, I wanted to check on you", she directed to the woman on the other side. Brooke smiled and shrugged.

"I just feel bad for Jenny", she whispered.

"Well, the boys are certainly doing anything in their power to keep her distracted", Haley said with a smile as she stared at her son and his cousins while they all helped Jenny build a snowman.

"Jenny will be okay, Brooke. She's just young. She lives in the fairytale world where the prince and the princess get married and live happily ever after", Peyton said gently.

"Easy for you to say . . . you got your prince", Brooke said bitterly. Peyton snorted before speaking;

"Our life is anything but a fairytale", she assured her friends dejectedly. Haley furrowed her brows.

"Are you and Luke having problems?" she asked in concern. Peyton sighed and shrugged.

"We're good, great actually. It's me . . . I'm having trouble letting him all the way in", she whispered. Brooke frowned and placed a hand on her knee. She hated seeing Peyton so lost and unsure of her love. Brooke knew how strong it was, she didn't know why her friend couldn't see it.

"Well, what's stopping you?" she asked delicately.

"I don't know", Peyton said honestly. "He's been amazing. The dates he takes me on are romantic. He talks about past memories or when he fell in love with me or how he _keeps_ falling in love with me . . . when it comes down to it, I'm still the same insecure teenage girl I always was."

"That's insane", Haley interjected.

The blonde nodded and cleared her throat. "He has to go to New York . . . to see Lindsey."

Brooke shuddered at the name and Peyton sympathized. Haley pursed her lips, "Lucas only has eyes for you, Peyton."

"I know, but she's always had a crush on him –"

"At least they never dated", Brooke pointed out. Peyton nodded; feeling silly for even bringing it up at all.

"It's just that, I have this dream – or a nightmare really . . . umm I had turned down his proposal and he thought I was telling him I didn't wanna be with him or that I didn't have faith in him. He eventually met Lindsey because she was the only on to believe in his book and they started to date", she cleared her throat; "they got engaged after I confessed that I still loved him, that I never stopped. It's just all so diluted and unrealistic and I know I'm being silly, but I can't help it."

Brooke swallowed back the sob in her throat. The fact that her best friend was dealing with these inner demons and wasn't telling anyone broke her heart. Haley bit the inside of her cheeks to stop the mild quivering; she knew how the blonde felt.

"If you want", Haley cleared her throat and tried again. "Umm, I know I've told everyone what a Godsend Carrie was and that's probably because the nanny we hired before her was a nut-job. She umm, she would swim naked and hit on Nathan and he didn't tell me any of this until she kissed him."

Peyton and Brooke gasped and Haley laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, well after that I questioned us and him and our love. That's why Nathan was so hard on Lucas before anything even happened. That incident almost ruined us; he didn't want that for you. We went into counseling and it was the best thing for us. So, if you want I could call her and see if she knows anyone around here or Charlotte."

Peyton smiled at her friend. Haley was the best person she had ever known and it killed her to be keeping her pregnancy a secret. "That might be really good, thanks Hales", she said as she hugged her friend close.

Brooke cleared her throat and stood from the bench. "It's Christmas, enough of the brooding", she teased. She pulled her friends up and they walked into the warm house. The three of them walked into the kitchen with laughs in their throats.

"Uh oh", Lucas muttered.

"They've been talking", Nathan continued.

"Probably about us", Jake finished.

They each knocked the small glasses in their hands together before throwing them back and letting the liquid burn their throats. Brooke frowned.

"Shots? Really boys."

Nathan scoffed. "It's after dinner, we've earned one", he joked while looking at Peyton. He seemed hell-bent on teasing her about her cooking, even though it really had improved. "It's only one, to celebrate our re-found friendship – brotherhood", he changed as he looked at his two friends. "Besides, from what I remember, you can throw'em back like a champ", he said while pouring her a shot of her own.

She held up her hand and shook her head. "No thanks, I'm gonna have to drive", she teased while looking at Jake. He made a face and before Brooke could respond the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", she said, wanting to leave the room anyway. She shuffled her feet down the hall and passed the damn mistletoe. She opened the door with a smile; one that quickly faded;

"Lindsey."

_And how my thoughts they spin me 'round  
And how my thoughts they let me down_

The six adults sat at the dining room table with deserts on their plates. The kids were all in the living room watching the traditional Christmas movies and no doubt feeding Rocket something he shouldn't have.

They all looked between each other. Haley felt awkward for Peyton. Peyton felt awkward for Brooke. Brooke felt awkward for Lucas. Lucas felt awkward for Jake. Jake felt awkward for . . . himself. And Nathan, well, Nathan really wanted more apple pie, but felt it would be awkward to reach across the tension filled table.

"So, I came here with a purpose", Lindsey said with a smile after she cleared her throat.

"To ruin Christmas", Brooke muttered under her breath. Peyton smirked and shared a look with the brunette. Apparently, it wasn't said far enough under her breath.

Lindsey reached into her bag and pulled out a familiar red covered object. She handed it to Lucas with a smile on her face. "I know you've been calling, but I really wanted to finish this. It's great, Lucas. All it's missing is a dedication, but that can get e-mailed to me", she assured him.

The table smiled brightly and congratulated him. Lucas took the ready to be published novel out of Lindsey's hands and stared at it. He looked up at his wife and noticed the tears in her eyes. His dreams never stopped coming true. She stood and sat in his lap with her arms clasped around his neck.

"God, I'm so proud of you", she whispered into his ear. He felt his eyes burn and he squinted them in hopes of stopping it. He was glad that everyone else was proud, but having this woman, the love of his life, tell him she was proud of him was almost too much to bear.

"I love you", he whispered. She kissed him quickly, but tenderly. After giving each other an Eskimo kiss she smiled once more and stood from his lap.

"I think this calls for a celebratory drink", Nathan said as he stood from his chair and grabbed his plate. The group nodded and everyone followed his actions. They all walked into the kitchen. Jake slowed his pace and walked through the door with Lindsey.

"Do you think we could talk?" he asked softly. The bright eyed girl nodded and they both placed their dishes on the island. They turned and walked to the front door with his hand hovering near the small of her back.

Brooke watched the whole thing with fire in her eyes.

"Who does she think she is?" she questioned to nobody in particular. She reached for the apple pie and stuck her fork in the remainder. Nathan opened his mouth, but closed it quickly.

"Hales, lets go check on the kids. They're being too quiet", he said accusingly. She smiled and reached for his outstretched hand.

Peyton rinsed the dishes off at the sink before placing them in the dishwasher. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she immediately leaned against him.

"How're my babies?" he asked huskily as he placed a hand on her flat stomach; he was referring to their unborn child and of course his wife. She smiled and sighed blissfully.

"They are wonderful."

He kissed her neck and she turned in his arms with every intention of kissing him hard on the lips, but her eyes caught sight of her best friend. "Why don't you go check on our kids?" their eyes locked and like so many other times they read the other's thoughts. Lucas nodded once and pecked her quickly.

"Brooke", Peyton said once her husband left the room. "Stop eating your feelings", the blonde teased as she pulled at the glass pie plate. The brunette lifted her fork in a threatening manner.

"If you wanna keep that hand I suggest you remove it from this plate."

Peyton sighed and placed both her hands flat on the marble counter. "Brooke, if this is because of Jake, why don't you just go get him. Tell him how you feel, _show_ him how you feel", she added in with a waggle of her brows.

"I can't do that", she mumbled. Peyton raised a brow.

"Why not?"

"Because . . . because . . . I don't know", she finished lamely.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, go get your man", Peyton said with a laugh as she pushed her friend off the stool. The brunette smiled with a new sense of determination. She was going to get her man.

She passed her three friends with a smile on her face. They smiled back, but with mild confusion. Nathan grabbed the liquor from earlier and the shot glasses that were in the same spot.

"Kids are out cold, baby girl", Lucas said with a grin.

"Where's she going?" he asked as he poured the liquid.

"To talk to Jake", Peyton said with a smile.

"Well then, he's gonna need this", he said.

"He'll probably need Brooke's shot too", Lucas joked, and he was also trying to think of excuses. Nathan chuckled and nodded his head. He pushed the glasses away from him and looked at the other three. Lucas took his and downed it without a second thought.

"Oh, what the hell", Haley said as she threw her head back. Nathan held one out to Peyton, but she shook her head.

"I'm good, thanks though", she said politely. Nathan scoffed.

"Would you rather be the one pouring the drinks?" Peyton raised a brow and he smirked. "I remember that night in the summer, going into junior year. I was the well known bar-back and you were the new bartender, I showed you a couple of—"

"Seriously! Did you guys play out every sexual fantasy there is?" Haley asked with a laugh.

Nathan chuckled and Peyton blushed. "Not _every_ one", she lamented.

"How come we've never done any of that?" Lucas asked with a pout. Peyton placed her hands on his face and smiled adoringly.

"Because you are my fantasy", Nathan rolled his eyes and Haley cooed sweetly.

"And I picture Brad Pitt most of the time", she added teasingly. His mouth dropped and Nathan chuckled heartily.

_And then there's you  
Then there's you_

Jake closed the door behind them quietly. He wanted to talk to Lindsey and judging by the look in her eyes she thought it was for all the right reasons. He wanted to let her know that Brooke was carrying his child. He figured it would be better coming from her then for her to read it in some gossip magazine.

She deserved that much.

"So . . ." she started in hopes of breaking the awkwardness that lurked. He let out a breath and shook his head. There was no easy way of saying this. No easy way at all.

"Lindsey I have to tell you something", he began slowly. This was a lot harder then he thought it would be. This was the woman he had spent a better part of a year and a half with. The woman he honestly would have married . . . if Brooke Davis hadn't come back.

Brooke Davis.

The mother of his unborn.

The love of his life.

"Wait", Lindsey interrupted him. She stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Last month you told me you missed me —"

And he had. In a moment of weakness – drunken weakness, he called Lindsey and mumbled things about missing her and making mistakes and needing time. He asked her one last thing, but hung up before she could answer.

"You asked me if I missed you . . . I do Jake. I miss you everyday, it's all I do", she whispered.

He swallowed hard at the burning in his throat. "Linds", he whispered.

Before another word could be uttered she stood on the tips of her feet and kissed him gently.

Brooke opened the door and stopped in her tracks. She didn't know what transpired between then former lovers, but it was clear to her that they weren't exactly _former_ anymore. Her eyes burned and a sob begged to escape her lips, but she clamped her eyes shut and closed her mouth. She turned on her feet and walked back down the hall.

Jake pushed Lindsey away and shook his head once more. "Lindsey, this isn't that", he said sadly. She furrowed her brows.

"I need to tell you something and its important", she opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "No, let me finish this", it was even harder now, "Lindsey, Brooke's pregnant."

Her face fell for a minute, but he could tell she was still holding out for a possibility. He shook his head and watched as her eyes died out.

"It's mine", he whispered.

The crack of skin of skin broke the desolate night air. He placed a hand over the soon to redden mark.

She clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes watered instantly. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she raised her other hand in hopes of stopping him. She backed off the porch and walked to her car.

He watched her leave and felt a piece of his heart empty.

But he knew there was someone who could fill it.

Completely.

_And then there's you  
Then there's you_

Peyton raised her head at the sound of heels clicking against the floor. She stopped loading the dishwasher in time to see her best friend walk into the room with a frown on her polished lips.

"What's going on, Davis?"

What was going on was that she had a broken heart and needed to forget. Without thinking she picked up one of the clear glasses set up on the island for the boys and tilted it to her mouth before throwing her head back. Peyton's eyes widened and before she could stop her another voice did.

"Brooke the baby!" Jake yelled out before he could stop himself. Brooke spit the contents of the liquid back into the glass and ran to the sink. She turned the faucet on and put her mouth under the running water. She swished it around in he mouth and spit it into the sink. She turned around and smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking", she mumbled. Jake stared at her and wondered what had overcome her. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by a small voice and the sound of an opening door.

"You're pregnant?"

Brooke's eyes snapped to meet Haley's and the brunette was flooded with guilt. She fidgeted with her hands and bowed her head. Peyton felt the blood rush to her face and even though it wasn't directed at her, she too felt the guilt her best friend carried. It was at that moment her husband gave her a reason to feel guilty.

"You told her?"

He had walked into the kitchen just in time to hear Haley ask the infamous question. He didn't know her eyes were on Brooke, instead assuming they were on the straight haired blonde standing behind the brunette. This time when the question was asked it came from the dark haired Scott.

"_You're_ pregnant?"

Peyton swallowed hard and looked to her husband for some type of support. He stared back with the same unsure eyes. She took a step forward and stood next to Brooke.

"I – we wanted . . . were going to tell you", she stumbled over her own words. Nathan shook his head and was about to wave them off when Haley spoke;

"How long have you known?" she whispered.

Everyone in the room held their breath; afraid for either of the women to answer. Brooke cleared her throat and tucked a brown strand of hair behind her ear.

"A couple of weeks", she rasped out.

Haley bit her lip and nodded. She cleared her throat before walking out the back door. The five of them listened to her frantic steps as they rustled along the wrap around porch; each of their hearts breaking. Nathan snapped back from whatever daze he was in and he looked at his four friends, everyone he considered his family.

He shrugged apologetically and walked out the door that led to the rest of the house. He picked a sleeping Jamie up and grabbed all his garments.

The four of them heard the front door shut with a slam and they flinched at the noise.

_You know I know who that you love  
I've written it on myself, if you can't tell_

He walked along the darkened land and sighed at the lone figure he saw standing. He continued his journey until he was standing directly behind her. He read the gravestone and closed his eyes. He said a silent prayer and slowly opened his eyes.

"I figured I'd find you here", he said softly. She turned around and he immediately saw the tears in her eyes.

"Where's Jamie?" she asked as her voice quivered. He smirked.

"I dropped him off with my mom. He was asleep anyway", he whispered. She nodded and shuddered slightly. Without a second thought he pulled her into an embrace and she buried her face into his chest. He stroked her short hair and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Weeks Nathan", she mumbled against his dress shirt covered chest. He nodded and sighed deeply.

"I know babe", he sympathized.

"They've known for weeks", she whimpered. He whispered a repeat of his previous words and she nestled further into him.

"I just don't understand why they kept this from me", she said painfully. He felt for his wife, he really truly did, but at the same time he knew why they hid it. It would have broken her heart to know that her friends were pregnant so soon after losing her own child. He knew on some level it was killing her now.

"I don't think they were trying to hurt you", he said quietly.

"I don't think that either, but I all hurts just the same", she mumbled. He threw his head back and sighed despondently. He hugged her close and whispered comforting things into her ear.

"I would've been happy for them – I am happy for them!" she said as loudly as she could, considering their current environment. He smiled down at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What's this really all about, Hales?" he asked as he stared into her eyes. She sighed and looked down. He placed his hand on her chin and forced her to look into his blue eyes.

"I'm jealous", she admitted.

"Oh Hales", he whispered.

"I know, I'm a terrible person, but all I keep thinking is how Brooke and Jake aren't even together and how Peyton and Lucas were on the rocks and I get jealous. I mean, we were fine! We were happy, we were together. We should have had what they're having now", she whispered.

"Baby that just . . . wasn't our time to have another child. We'll get our chance one day. You have to believe in that", she stared at him with her big brown eyes.

"I miss her", his wife whispered. She placed her head on his chest and looked at the stone marking. He placed his cheek on top of her head and nodded.

"I miss her too."

"You know, sometimes I catch myself thinking about what would have happened it I made it to full term", a small smile stretched across her lips. He rubbed her back and she continued. "Christmas would have been crazy, but it would have been worth it. She'd be dressed in her pink onesie with the musical note and Jamie would love to hold her. She'd have you wrapped around her finger and she'd only be a week old", he chuckled at that thought because he knew she was more then right.

"She'd have your eyes and my nose. Your lips and my ears. She'd grow up and have your confidence with my smarts. She'd have a love for basketball, but she'd play an instrument or sing or both", they both smirked.

They both took a breath and Haley spoke again; "She'd be perfect."

"That _sounds_ perfect", he said dreamily. "And we'll get it one day, Haley James."

"You promise?" she asked in a small voice. He squeezed her tight against his chest and nodded in assurance.

"With all my heart."

Haley hugged him back just as fiercely. She placed a kiss over his beating heart and lifted her head to look up at him.

"I love you, Hales", he whispered.

"Always and forever", she whispered back. He leaned down and kissed her with a tenderness she hadn't felt in a while. It was trilling and calming and everything she remembered it to be.

She unlatched her arms from around his waist and interlaced their fingers.

"Let's go get our boy", she said with a smile.

_With a melody that climbs and then falls, then falls, then falls  
Without you, without you_

He closed the door to his daughter's bedroom with a smile on his lips. She had been asleep since they left Lucas and Peyton's house. He was grateful for that; he didn't want her to have to deal with a cold shouldered Brooke, even though the brunette would never do that to her.

He didn't know what had set her off, but she wasn't the same person he'd woken up to this morning. He was sure it had something to do with the incident with Haley earlier, but that couldn't be all of it. He walked to Brooke's bedroom door and stopped. He was going to give it one last chance.

"What's wrong", he asked as he stood on the doorway. She rested her magazine on her stomach and made a face. He'd been asking her this same question the entire way home. It was getting a little tiring.

"Nothing's wrong", she said innocently. He sighed and opened his mouth, but he really didn't want to argue. He pushed off the doorway and made it one step before she called out to him.

"Where's Lindsey?" she had an accusing tone and he faced her with a raised brow.

"In New York", he said obviously. Brooke kinked a brow in a certain way that let him know she was looking for a different answer.

"What's she got to do with anything?" he asked curiously. She bit her lip. She didn't feel like having a full blown fight, but it seemed things were heading in that direction.

"You tell me", she said as she stood from her bed. He walked into her room and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just come out and say what you wanna say, Brooke", he said in frustration.

She had a million things she wanted to say to him, but only a few left her mouth. "I don't get what we're doing", she said honestly.

He furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? Brooke –"

"I don't know why I'm here", she said. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "I know you said it would ease your conscience, but Jake", she swallowed hard. "Lindsey and you are a couple and—"

"Whoa", he cut her off. "What did you say?"

"Jake, don't okay. Don't try to . . . just don't", she pleaded as her voice shook. She turned away from him, but he gently grabbed her elbow.

"Brooke, we're not back together", he said firmly. She rolled her eyes.

"I saw you guys kiss", she gasped for a breath. He groaned and ran his free hand through his hair.

"You saw her kiss me. I didn't kiss her, Brooke."

"A kiss always means something", she said sadly. He nodded.

"You're right, but that was a goodbye kiss! Lindsey and I are over. There won't be an **us** ever again", he promised.

"Jake—"

"I told her you were pregnant", he blurted out.

"So what, are you blaming me?" she took his sentence completely out of context. He shook his head and pulled her closer to him.

"Brooke, I told her that you were pregnant because I didn't want her to find out any other way. It was my way of telling her she needs to move on."

"But why does she need to move on!" she asked in desperation. He groaned in annoyance. He figured this was a long time coming, but this wasn't how he expected this to turn out.

"Brooke, I just –"

"Why Jake!" she pulled her arm from his and stared into his eyes.

"Because I'm still in love with you!"

She blinked in shock and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was tired of the ball being his court. It was officially up to her and although that scared the hell out of him, he was glad he was honest with himself and her.

He huffed a breath and turned away from her. He only made it a foot before she was pulling him back to her. She couldn't watch him walk away. She'd waited to hear those words for what seemed like an eternity. It would be surrendering if she didn't do something.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that", she said with a smile. He grinned and pulled her close.

"And why's that?" he teased as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because I've never stopped loving you either", she whispered.

"Did you really think I wanted to be with her?" he asked. She shrugged. "Do you see this handprint?"

"I figured she liked it rough", Brooke said seriously. They both laughed and her dimples popped out. His eyes clouded over and she bit her lip. He leaned down and did something he'd wanted to do for the last few months.

A kiss always means something.

And this meant the start of forever.

_How my days they spin me 'round  
And how today it sets me down  
And how my days they spin me 'round  
And how today it sets me down_

Peyton sighed as she walked in the direction of her bedroom. The boys had been asleep for the entire time so far and she was hoping that continued. She was tired and desperately needed to sleep.

Lucas trailed behind her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her against his body and smiled caringly. "Hi", he whispered.

"Hey", she whispered back.

"You okay?" he asked in concern. She smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"I just don't want her to hate me."

"She doesn't", he assured his wife. She smiled appreciatively and kissed him quickly. She yawned and reached for their bedroom doorknob.

"I'm exhausted."

He smirked, but it went unnoticed by the blonde. She opened the door and felt her heart stop. The only lighting was a few tea lights scattered around the room. The floor was covered in white rose petals. The bed was draped in white sheets and pillows and a luxurious duvet. Hanging from the ceiling was a white drape; it covered the perimeter of the bed, creating a fort like look.

Before she could question it, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear;

"It's your fort. I want you to feel safe and untouched by the world, even if it's for one night."

Her eyes glazed over and she found herself whispering, "You really would give Romeo a run for his money."

He furrowed his brows in confusion, but smiled, "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. This is . . . unreal", she said as she turned in his arms.

"Trust me, it's real . . . Mrs. _Scott_", he smirked and her emotions overwhelmed her. She crashed her lips onto his and he reciprocated without hesitation. Their tongues danced together and she moaned out loud at the warm sensation that overtook her.

He pulled away, as per their usual routine and stepped back slightly. "I'll let you rest", he said quietly.

She furrowed her brows and pulled on his hand. "Where are you going?"

"This is something I did for you", he pointed out. "I don't wanna intrude."

"Lucas, you are my safe haven. I wanna be away from the world for the night with you", the look in her eyes caused his heart to skip a beat.

"I was hoping you'd say that", he admitted. In an instant he scooped her up and her legs were around his waist.

He blindly walked them to the bed and gently placed her on it. He gazed at her in the soft candle light and heard a growl escape his mouth. She giggled and he grinned. He began to unbutton his shirt, but she placed her hands on top of his to stop his movements. Her fingers went to work on the small circles and he closed his eyes. He didn't care how far tonight went; he just wanted some skin on skin contact.

The article fell to the floor and she ran her hands over his toned chest. He groaned and brought his head down to look at her beautiful face. She rested on her knees and kissed every inch of his face. She worked her way down and kissed his Adam's apple, his collar bone, and she sucked on the hinge of his jaw relentlessly. He moaned at the feeling and she smiled into his skin.

Her hands reached down to his belt buckle and his arms wrapped around her body. He worked the zipper of her dress at the same time she undid his belt and pants. They fell to the floor with his shirt and he stepped out of them; pulling his socks off in the process. The dress unzipped all the way and he picked her up and placed her on the floor.

The dress pooled around her ankles and he drank in the sight of a half naked Peyton. Even after all these years she made his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat. She bit her lip and he lurched forward. His lips were everywhere; her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids. They traveled down her face and stopped at her clavicle, the hollow of her throat and continued southward to the valley of her breasts the toned flesh of her stomach that housed their third child.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she brought his face up to hers. They kissed intensely and he reached his arms around to unhook her bra. He pulled it out from between them and tossed it somewhere in the room. The feel of their naked torsos rubbing against each other made them both moan noisily. His hands rubbed up and down her body hungrily.

Her hands went to the rim of his boxers. She hooked her fingers at the elastic of the material and he sucked in a breath. She teased him after that; trailing her hands from that spot along his happy trail and back down again. He dipped his head to her shoulder and panted heavily. All he could think of was how long it had been . . . he needed the foreplay to be over with.

He scooped her up by her bottom and she wrapped her legs around him. She wasn't sure where her sudden confidence had come from, but she smirked in satisfaction as he groaned when she rocked her hips to meet his. He laid them both on the bed and gently pulled her thong from her body. She pushed his boxers down and he hovered over her.

"I'll never stop loving you", he whispered.

"I'll never let you", she said passionately. He smiled and caressed her cheekbone before slipping into her with ease.

He brought his head to her shoulder once more and she threw her head back against the fluffy pillows at the feel of each other. He rocked slowly, almost lazily into her. She hummed into his ear and he kissed her jaw lovingly. His hand dragged down her body. Familiarizing him-self with her curves and her freckles. The beauty mark she had near her hip. His hand curled around her thigh and he lifted it so that she would hook her leg around his waist. He rubbed along her skin; leisurely, but with a hunger.

He loved her legs.

She raised her head and kissed his nose; the quirky upturned body part. Her hands roamed his back. His broad shoulders, the pulsing of his shoulder blades. She moved her hands to his chest and relished in that feeling. The way his chiseled muscles worked with his actions drove her mad.

She stuck her tongue out and wrapped her other leg around him; bringing him deeper then before. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and he used one hand to cradle her head. It wasn't so much about getting the act accomplished as it was being one person.

That's what making love was all about. Two separate beings, two separate souls becoming one. He made sure to keep his weight off of her, but he kept their bodies close. Their now slick skin constantly creating a delicious friction. He rested his weight on his elbows and placed his hand on her stomach. She moved one of her hands to rest on top of his and their movements increased.

His thrusts were faster and she met them each time. He looked at her as he pumped in and out. Her eyes closed, lips parted, breasts jiggling with his actions. God, she was gorgeous and she didn't even know it; which made her all the more beautiful.

They both felt the pressure building and this increased their movements. They stayed close together and occasionally dropped a kiss on the other person's body, but they hips never slowed. She bit her lip and swooped down to kiss her. As her orgasm hit, she half screamed half moaned and the vibrations worked their way through Lucas's body. His hit a second later and his entire body shook as he stayed hovered above her.

He rolled to his side of the bed and kept his wife close. They both panted heavily and she continued to kiss him languidly. She grabbed his wrist and he knew what she was tracing. He did the same to her back.

The night was still and their breaths were evening out. Her once straight hair was now curled. The shirt that he spent so long ironing was beyond wrinkled. The candles in the room had put themselves out. But neither of them cared. Peyton rested her chin on his chest and opened her mouth;

"God, Lucas you're everything I've ever wanted", she whispered as she clung to him.

He pulled her closer, so close that she was physically lying on top of him. He stroked her hair and worked down to the small of her back. He kissed her neck, her jaw, and her cheek before meeting her lips. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered ever so gently;

"You're all I've ever needed."

_Alongside you  
Alongside you  
Alongside you_

* * *

Congratulations, you finished this chapter haha. I figured now I'd let you know that this was **12,291** words. Let me know what you think!


	23. No Envy No Fear

**I still own nothing, not even "No Envy No Fear" by Joshua Radin.**

I love Joshua Radin and I have for a long time, so the fact that he's been ALL OVER OTH the past few weeks makes me swoon!

Only like three weeks! I'm getting better, haha.

* * *

_Some are reaching, few are there  
__Wandering from a heroes chair  
__Some are scared to fly so high  
__Well this is how we have to try_

Haley yawned in her sleep and turned to face the body that embraced her. She smiled tiredly at her still sleeping husband. They had always been there for each other. Always supported and encouraged the other. They always looked after each other. But Haley hadn't truly recognized the depth of that support until a few weeks ago.

Nathan had become her rock in more ways then she ever thought possible. He held her up when she couldn't stand on her own. He told her the words she desperately needed to hear. She had never felt more connected to her husband then she had in the last month and a half.

She was never really able to grasp the way Lucas would describe it. She had asked him, while he was still with Brooke, why he felt the need to check on Peyton, to talk to Peyton, to simply _see_ Peyton. He would look at her, shrug his shoulders, and tell her that it gave him a peace of mind. She would roll her eyes and make a joke about the dreaded triangle, but deep down she always wanted to know what it actually was.

Now, she knew what that was . . . love. A love so deep that it was indescribable. A love that was filled with devotion and passion and concern. A love that she and her husband of almost six years had only just found. And so she was mildly jealous; Lucas and Peyton had had love type of love since high school. She could only imagine the immense love they had for each other now.

_Jealousy_. It was an ugly word and an even uglier feeling. She was jealous of her friends love for each other and she was jealous for the life they were creating. She wished she could think of the baby showers and the nursery decorating without feeling a pang in her heart, but that didn't seem to be possible.

Maybe it was because she hadn't truly let herself heal or move on she mused silently. As carefully as she could she unwrapped his strong arms from around her waist and slipped from the bed. She grabbed her robe and gently shut the door behind her. Nathan shifted and slowly opened his eyes; her side of the bed was still warm so she hadn't left too long ago.

As Haley shuffled down the hall she felt her heart speed up. She placed her hand on the knob and was jilted when she heard it click; sounding that it was ready to open. She took a deep breath and pushed forward. The room smelled like a room that hadn't been opened in a while. The blinds were drawn and the early morning sun cast a soft glow around the room.

Instead of the usual tears filling her eyes a tiny; somewhat sad smile graced her lips. She grabbed at one of the empty boxes that had long ago been placed in the corner. She walked to the middle of the floor and took a seat. This was going to be good for her.

She let her tears fall freely for the first few minutes, but after that she wiped her eyes and stood from her spot. Her hand shook as she reached for the handle on the wooden dresser. She pulled it open and stared at the small, pastel colored onesie's and other outfits.

"I can do this", she whispered into the stillness of the room. She lifted the stack of clothes and put them neatly into one of the smaller boxes. Once the first drawer was cleared she moved onto the second.

That was how Nathan found her twenty minutes later. At first he felt his heart stop at the sight of the open door, but as he stood in the archway and watched Haley's calm face as she put away the baby's clothes he felt a certain change in the air.

"Hey", he called out. She lifted her head and met his interested blue eyes. She smiled at him and he walked over to her. "What're you doing?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"I'm doing something that I probably should have done a while ago", she said with conviction. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin onto her shoulder.

"You should have woken me up", he whispered. She shrugged gently so she didn't rock his head. A sigh left her mouth; she knew she should have, but she didn't want to.

"This was something I had to do on my own", she whispered as she placed her hands over his. He kissed her temple and made a sound that let her know he understood perfectly.

This was her moment. Her time to let go and look into the future. He'd been better then Haley when it came to this situation, but that's because he had to. His wife was falling apart; he needed to be the stronger person and tell her everything would be alright. He unwrapped his arms, figuring she wanted to finish up in the room and turned to leave.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. She handed him a box and nodded in the direction of the crib. "I don't think I wanna do it on my own anymore."

Her voice broke off and Nathan pulled her into his arms quickly. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand along her back lovingly. She dropped the box and held on to him for dear life. He loved her more in that moment then almost any other time in his life. This was their last hurdle and instead of closing him out of it, she was bringing him in.

"So, we'll do this together", he mumbled into her hair.

_Have no envy and no fear  
__Have no envy, no fear_

Jake sat there, in the bed, with Brooke in his arms and watched her. He had stayed up nearly the entire night just watching her. It seemed like a dream. A perfect, memorable, amazing, dream.

A grin broke out on his face . . . it was a reality.

After the kiss Jake shyly went to turn to leave, Brooke scoffed before pulling him to the bed. They had spent the night simply talking. It had been so long since they had done anything like that. He pulled her a little closer and inhaled her sweet strawberry scent.

"God, I love you", he whispered and instantly froze.

He knew he loved her, that he was in love with her, but he hadn't really analyzed that feeling until now. He loved Brooke with his whole heart, but he had loved her like this once before.

And she left him.

His mind clouded with the thoughts from years ago and he could feel the panic rising. She had told him she loved him then and she had meant it, but when it came down to things; her company and success was more important. He couldn't handle something like that again, especially now.

Jenny was older now and watching her leave would be ten times harder then it was before. She was nearly seven, she would hold on to anger and bitterness quite well and he didn't want that, he couldn't have that happen. There was also another huge issue. He trailed his hand along her body and stopped at her stomach.

Their baby.

What if she left and took the baby? What if she decided that a semi known singer wasn't enough to support her? What if she decided that _he_ wasn't good enough? He shuddered and pulled her closer. She stirred and craned her head to look over at him.

"Did last night really happen?" she asked dreamily. He smirked and nodded his head slowly.

"Last night definitely happened", she smiled and hummed happily. She was exactly where she wanted to be. With Jake and Jenny and their unborn child. The perfect imperfect family.

"I have wanted this for so long", she whispered, suddenly overwhelmed with everything. He raised an interested brow and used his thumb to caress the area near her belly button.

"Have you really?"

His question wasn't meant as a malice one and she knew that, but a frown still formed on her lips. To think that he had ever doubted that she wanted to be anywhere else, in anyone else's arms hurt her. Of course, the press hadn't done anything to help that. They didn't see the nights she cried herself to sleep or the days she walked around in his old t-shirt. They saw the jet setter, the speed dater.

The fake Brooke.

Being around Jake and being in Tree Hill was the most real she ever was. She could be Brooke Davis here. They wouldn't judge her and instead of embracing her stupid ways they called her out on them. They loved her for who she was. Not what she owned.

"I've never wanted anything more in my entire life", she whispered as her finger trailed along his rugged jaw line.

He sighed out and smiled. "I love you", he said aloud. She smiled brightly, but in the back of her mind she couldn't get over the sense of apprehension he had. What if he was so caught up in her not loving him enough that he stopped loving her? What if he felt she wasn't going to be a fit mother and kicked her out? What if things went wrong and he fought her for custody? He would win because he's handled a child on his own before. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I love _you_", she said forcefully. "I'm sorry if that hasn't come across within the few years, but it's always been there. I swear it", her voice rasped more then usual. He held her closer and kissed the crown of her head. He was sorry he had ever brought it up.

"I know", he said honestly. "I know you do and I know you always have. I've always loved you too", he added simply because he wanted to tell her again. She smirked, her famous smirk and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Even when you were sleeping with all those skanks?" she asked playfully, but he could see the hurt in her brown eyes. His face softened and he placed his hand under her chin to make sure she kept her gaze with his.

"There's only one skank I wanna sleep with for the rest of my life", her lips stayed tight until she finally couldn't hold it in. Her mouth opened and the giggle that erupted caused a grin to spread to his lips.

"You jerk!" she yelled as she playfully slapped his shoulder. He caught her hand and kissed it sweetly.

"I mean it, Brooke", she kinked a brow and he quickly clarified. "Not that you're a skank, but that I wanna sleep next to you and with you forever."

Her eyes quickly watered and she did her best to blink them away. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. She ran her hand through his light brown hair and his tangled in her dark brown locks. They pulled apart completely breathless and with grins on their faces.

Before another word could be uttered Jenny barged into the room at full speed and made a move that let them both know she was going to jump onto the bed.

"Jennifer, be careful!" they both yelled at the exact same time. The blonde stopped in her tracks and stared at the two people in bed. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was dropped.

"Jeez", she said as she rolled her eyes. Brooke and Jake smiled discreetly to themselves.

They had nothing to worry about.

_Brother, brother we all see, you're hiding out so painfully  
__See yourself come out to play; a lover's rain will wash away_

He dribbled the ball against the blacktop he knew so well. This was like his second home. A place he came for solace. He stopped mid-court and shot the ball. The swish was like music to his ears.

It was all so easy.

You shoot the ball and it goes in. Simple concept. He let the ball dribble into the grass and he placed his hands on his hips as he took a few breaths. He hadn't worked out in while and he was incredibly sore. This morning he woke up sore for an entirely different reason, but as usual, things were quickly interrupted.

"Luke", he heard a voice call out to him. He turned and saw Jake approaching, decked out in basketball attire. He smiled and watched as Jake grabbed the ball before shooting it into the net.

"It's so easy, isn't it?" he questioned as the ball sailed through the net. Lucas shook his head, those were his exact thoughts.

"What're you doing here?" he questioned as Jake passed him the ball.

"I dropped Brooke off at your house. Peyton said you were here", Lucas nodded and shot the ball again, this time it bounced off the rim and Jake caught the lay-up. He turned and raised a brow.

"What's going—?"

"Uh oh, what's that saying? Three's a crowd?" Nathan said with a smile as he approached his brother and longtime friend. They both smiled sheepishly and Nathan raised a brow.

"What?" he asked as he held his hands out; silently asking for the ball. The other two men shared a glance; neither wanting to bring it up, but Lucas silently lost because he was Nathan's brother.

"Look, we're sorry about last night", Lucas began. Nathan raised his hand to silence him.

"Guys, it's alright", he assured them as he shook his hands; still wanting the ball. Lucas took a step forward and Nathan shook his head.

"No, we shouldn't have kept that from you—"

"It's just the girls were nervous about how Haley would react", Jake supplied. Nathan groaned internally, he could feel his anger rising.

"Yeah, well a lot of good that did", he muttered. Jake and Lucas shared another glance and this time Jake cleared his throat.

"We really didn't mean to hurt her or you", he promised Nathan. Once again the dark haired Scott shook his head.

"It all hurts just the same", he whispered Haley's words from the other night. Lucas hung his head and Jake opened his mouth once more.

"Nate, man—"

"Can I have the damn ball!" he yelled across the blacktop. Jake flinched and bounced the ball over to him. He bounced it once and ran to the net; jumping and slamming it into the hole. He hung from the flimsy metal rim and let the air fill his lungs.

He hopped off and turned to face Lucas and Jake's wide, concerned eyes.

He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. This was something he wanted to avoid. He originally came out here to relieve his stress. Not add to it. He looked at the people he had known since he was a teenager and felt his resolve falter.

"When Haley was in the hospital", he begins with a thick voice. "The doctor came up to me; his face was so broken that I knew it wasn't going to be good. The first thing I thought of was that I couldn't lose her, I couldn't lose my wife", he stopped and took a breath. Lucas and Jake watched with heavy hearts.

"The baby never passed my mind, but even if it did I would have thought that the doctor had better do anything he could to save Haley. I wanted Haley to live. I **needed** Haley to live", he whispered. "When I went in to see her all I could do was apologize. And it was more then the fact that she had lost something that was living inside of her . . . I was so sorry that I had had those thoughts or lack of thoughts", he laughed dully.

"I mean how fucked up is that?" he spoke more to himself.

"It's not fucked up at all", Lucas assured him as he cleared his throat. "Remember senior year, when Haley called me about Peyton being in the hospital?" Nathan nodded. "Well my first thought was that the doctors better be doing everything in their power to keep her alive and stable. I didn't even think about Keith until Haley mentioned why she was there."

"It's natural for your first thought to be about the person you love", Jake said. Nathan nodded. That was the first time he said any of that aloud and it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He stood a little straighter and smiled.

"Enough girl talk", he snickered. They all laughed, but Nathan could tell their minds were a million miles away. "What's going on with you guys?" he asked as he placed the ball against his hip. Lucas let out a breath.

"I got a letter from my mom", he said softly. "She'll be sending everyone one, so be prepared", he warned them jokingly. "You know how hard Peyton and I have been working on being together and we haven't gotten a chance to talk to her about how far we've come. Her letter to me let me know how stupid I was to ever be put into that type of position and that I had better do everything in my power to her get back. I already knew all of that, but it sucked hearing it from my mom", he said with a laugh. "I don't know what Peyton's said, but when I walked past her she was crying. I couldn't handle that so I came out here", he said as he held his hands out.

The sky above them had darkened considerably since they all met up and it smelled like rain. Jake acknowledged the darkness before looking back at his two friends.

"Things aren't like that anymore though", Nathan said sympathetically. Lucas nodded.

"I know. I just hate that it ever happened."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger", Lucas raised a brow at Jake's words and the brunette smiles sheepishly. "Your love is so strong", he said in admiration. "And everything you've been through only makes it stronger. It makes you appreciate it more", he said as he shrugged.

Lucas smirked in gratitude, but raised a brow. "That was pretty insightful of you", he teased through a mutter. Jake felt the blood rise to his cheeks. Nathan jumped at the chance.

"Well, well, what's gotten you all girly?" he and Lucas chuckled. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Brooke and I are together", he whispered with a smile. Both men stopped laughing and clapped mockingly.

"About damn time", Nathan said with a grin.

"Seriously dude", Lucas said as he shook his head. He eyed the blissful man, "Why do I feel like there's more to this?"

Jake sighed. "I love her and she loves me and we're happy; happier then we've been in a while . . ."

"But", Nathan spoke aloud.

"But, what if she decides I'm not good enough again?" he asked fearfully. Lucas opened his mouth;

"Jake, that won't happen."

"But, it could", he protested. "We were in love and happy years ago and she left it all for money", he couldn't help but to sound bitter.

"She didn't leave because of money", Nathan said. "For as long as I've known Brooke all she's wanted was her mother's love. Victoria had convinced her that they would grow close and Brooke wanted a mother, not the cold hearted bitch that gave birth to her", he said with disgust. "She knows that Victoria will never change so she has no reason to ever leave you. You give her all the love she needs."

They all stood in silence after that; a silence that was quickly broken by the crack of thunder from the sky above. The rain started to fall.

"Damnit", Lucas mumbled as he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt on top of his head.

"This is definitely karma for acting like such chicks", Jake said with a laugh as he went to walk off the court. Nathan watched the two of them with incredulous eyes.

"What're you guys gonna melt?" he asked. They both faced him with questioning eyes. "It's only a little rain", he teased in a high voice. The rain started off as a drizzle, but soon enough Nathan was drenched. Lucas's sweatshirt was the darkest shade of gray possible and Jake's mesh shorts were almost falling off of him they were so wet.

Nathan bounced the ball to his brother it hit a puddle along the way and water shot up onto his face. Lucas smirked and threw it to Jake; the ball was too slippery for him to catch and it ended up hitting him directly in the chest. They all laughed and ran around; this was what they needed.

They weren't an author, a singer, and a famous basketball player.

They were three friends without a care in the world.

_You envy and you fear  
__So have no envy, no fear_

Haley put the last box down in the basement. She hurried up the stairs and shut the door behind her. It was creepy down there. She heard the thunder crack and ran to shut the windows. As she closed the last one the rain started and her mind drifted to Nathan. He was out there, at the Rivercourt she assumed. She frowned before shaking her head, he'd be home soon.

"Mama", her little boy called out. She turned with a smile on her face. She knelt down and he walked into her arms. She hugged him close and kissed the top of his head before walking over to the couch.

"How's it going, sleepyhead", she teased as he nestled into her side. Jamie wasn't a child who napped, but there were days when all he wanted to do was sleep. Today was one of those days.

He yawned first. His small mouth opening as wide as it could. "It was going fine. Then that stupid thunder came", he mumbled grumpily. Haley smiled and rubbed his arm caringly.

"Well, how about we watch some television", she said as she grabbed the remote and powered it on. She flipped through a few channels before finding a movie that she loved and was appropriate for Jamie. A commercial started and she went to change it until James's voice stopped her.

"Wait, I like this commercial", he said with a smile. Haley frowned.

"Jamie, sweetie, it's a really sad commercial", she said as she smoothed out the messy hair atop his head.

Haley never watched the whole thing because it upset her. Basically, it was one of those commercials that asked you to donate money to a desolate third world country; she wasn't surprised it was on. It was Christmastime.

He nodded. "I know, but the end it really good", he said simply. She kinked her brow and shook her head, deciding to see what her son was talking about. Two minutes later she had tears silently running down her cheeks, but they were happy ones.

"How do you know so much about this, buddy?" Haley knew her son was smart, but it was a little much for him to grasp.

"Carrie explained it to me one day. The babies need to get help, but their parents can't afford it so nice people offer to help them. They pay for the baby to get fixed and while that happens the baby lives with them. Then after it's done the baby goes back to its family. It's pretty cool huh?" he asked as he looked up at his mother.

Haley had zoned out. Focusing instead on the act that her son spoke of. Inviting a baby into your home, taking care of it; helping it live a long life, and then giving it back so that their parents could watch it grow . . .

"That is pretty cool", she whispered with a smile. Just then the door flew open and Nathan ran into the house.

"Daddy!" James yelled as he hopped off the couch. Haley turned her head in time to see James jump into his father's arms while Nathan laughed loudly. Her heart swelled. He walked over to her with the four year old still in his arms.

"Hey baby", he whispered as he leaned down to capture her lips.

"Hey", she smiled as they broke apart. "You're soaked", she pointed out the obvious as he put James down, and the boy ran off to his playroom.

"I know, I'm gonna take a nice hot shower", he said with a laugh. He turned to leave, but she grabbed on to his arm.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something", she said with a nervous smile.

_When your sister turns to leave, only when she's most in need,  
__Take away the cause of pain, by showing her we're all the same._

"Brooke, that's great!" Peyton said with a grin as she clung to her best friend. Brooke grinned – dimples and all – as she hugged back.

"I know", her voice rasped. Peyton frowned.

"What's wrong?" Brooke's smile faltered, but she raised her hand and waved it off.

"Nothing", she said unconvincingly. She rolled her eyes at the look Peyton gave her. "I'm happy that we're back together, I really am, but I'm scared", she whispered the last part.

Peyton smiled sympathetically and placed her hand over Brooke's. "That's understandable B, but you have nothing to be worried about", she promised with a smile. Brooke blushed.

"I just want this to work. I need this to work", she said with a far off look. "It's like for so long I've been missing a part of me and now I'm whole", she laughed at her self; thinking she sounded ridiculous.

"I know what you mean", Peyton whispered to Brooke's surprise. She laughed at the brunette's face, "Lucas and I haven't always been together", and she pointed out. "The times we were apart were the times I felt most alone. He's my soul mate, he's a part of me", she said simply.

"How are you guys?" Brooke asked with a kinked brow. Peyton blushed and Brooke had her answer. "You little slut", she teased. Peyton blushed deeper and peeked into the living room; thankfully none of the kids had heard that.

"How was it?" she asked in her typical Brooke Davis interest. She bit her lip and placed her hands around her mug of hot chocolate.

"It was everything I remembered it to be and more", Peyton added with a smirk. Brooke sighed dreamily and placed her chin in her hand.

"I miss sex", she said depressingly. Peyton laughed heartily and fake pouted.

"Aren't the crazed hormones supposed to come in the second trimester?" she teased. Brooke laughed dryly before stopping altogether and placing her hand on her flat stomach. Peyton frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about Haley", she whispered. Peyton nodded understandably.

"You too huh?" even though her night with Lucas had been amazing, she woke up several times with thoughts of her friend on her mind. "I feel terrible", she said.

"Me too, I was gonna call her, but I wouldn't have known what to say", Brooke trailed off.

"I hope Nathan doesn't hate me", Peyton whispered. "I didn't even think about him when we decided not to say anything."

"I'm sure it'll all be okay. We can go over there tomorrow. A friendship intervention", Brooke said with a bright smile. Peyton's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"This isn't something for you to turn into a party B. Davis", she chided playfully.

"Honey, there's always something to turn into a party."

Peyton laughed and sipped her hot chocolate. She looked into the living room and smiled; all three kids were fast asleep. She turned her head to tell Brooke, but something – someone – caught her eye. Brooke opened her mouth, but the blonde cut her off.

"Hold on a sec, B", Peyton said as she put down her mug and walked out of the kitchen. She felt a chill run through her body as her bare feet hit the wooden floorboards. She peeked through the glass before opening the door.

"Hales!" she called out to her longtime friend. Her eyes caught sight of the pink material and the white paper on her door. She picked up both and felt her breath catch in her throat.

Haley faced her timidly. "Hey", she said softly. She shoved her hands into her pockets and was grateful that the rain had subsided. "I called our therapist and told her the situation. That's the number of what she assured me was one of the best marriage counselors in Tree Hill", Haley quoted with a laugh. Peyton smiled and held up the familiar clothing.

"And this?"

Haley stared at the musical note and felt a piece of her heart thump. She would always think of what Grace would have looked like in that, but she knew, in time, she would think less about it until it barely passed her mind at all.

"It's for the baby. Promise me you'll dress her in it when she comes home", Haley said with sincere eyes. Peyton's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head; her curls shaking with the movement.

"We still have a while till we can even find out the sex. With my track record it'll be a boy" she said with a laugh. "This was a gift", Peyton said as she held out the onesie.

Haley nodded. "And now it's mine to you. Think of it as wishful thinking", she said with a wink. Peyton smiled and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Those words had left her mouth once, that gesture too. They both knew what it was . . . an unspoken peace offering.

It was Haley's way of saying she could be happy for her friends. That she could let go of her demons and embrace the two new lives that would soon enter the world.

"Stay a while. Me and Brooke are having some hot chocolate", she enticed with a grin.

"I'd love that", Haley said with a smile. She walked up the steps and grabbed Peyton's hand, she squeezed it gently and they both smiled.

"Oh, and its Brooke and I", she corrected as they walked into the house.

_Have no envy and no fear  
__Have no envy and no fear_

Brooke huffed as she walked into the house. Jenny was a small girl, but she wasn't exactly a feather. The blonde nestled herself against Brooke's neck and all she could do was smile. She carefully walked up the stairs and opened Jenny's bedroom door. She placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket at the foot of her bed. She kissed her forehead and whispered that she loved her. She closed the door behind her and descended down the stairs.

She took her shoes off in the hallway and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she walked into the kitchen to find Jake sitting at the table with two mugs of a steaming liquid; his eyes watching her every move.

He watched as she sat on his lap. Her hair all to one side as she complained about how people didn't know how to freaking drive anymore. He smiled and she pouted. He could feel his heart face at this moment they were sharing, he had dreamed of it not too long ago. He leaned forward to kiss her and she dusked away from him.

"I have to shower", she announced as she stood. She made it all of a foot before he reached for her arm and pulled her back onto his lap. She laughed loudly and he swooped forward. Her mirth died out as his lips covered hers. They sat like that for minutes; their lips meeting and tongues dancing. It was the most normal thing they could have done. Like they had done this exact thing everyday for the past two and a half years.

They finally broke apart and she rested her forehead against his; her breaths evening out. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck and she smirked as he shivered. "So, not that I don't love the attention, but what was with the staring act?" she asked in reference to the minutes before.

He groaned inwardly and sighed outwardly. "Sorry, I just . . . I'd had that daydream before", he said simply.

She quirked a brow – her trademark flirtatious ways taking over. "Dreaming about me huh?" she asked seductively. A breathy laugh left his mouth and she inhaled the peppermint mouthwash smell.

"Always babe", he said huskily.

She didn't respond, instead she kissed him – hard. Her fingers tugged at his hair and her tongue caressed his slowly. She inched forward and gasped at the groan that left his mouth. Her hands left his hair and trailed along his cheeks before laying flat against his chest. He pulled her closer, unbelievably closer and he knew she would feel his arousal, but he couldn't have cared less. He needed to have her as close as possible.

She felt herself getting lost in the moment and before her hands trailed to his sweatpants she pulled away; completely breathless and with swollen lips. He kept his hands at the small of her back as he panted for air.

"Sorry", she said meekly. She stood and this time he let her, but not before placing a kiss to her lips and saying;

"That is something you'll never have to apologize for, babe", she grinned at his words and sat in the chair next to him, clutching the decaf coffee in her hands.

"So, how'd you know I was on my way home?" she asked as she brought the mug to her lips.

"Peyton called, told me you had left", Brooke nodded. "I umm, heard Haley in the background", he eased into it. "How was that?" he asked in concern.

"It was fine", she said after a beat. "It was normal and easy and like yesterday never happened. She seemed different. She seemed, _lighter_", Brooke said and scrunched her nose at the word she picked. Jake laughed because he knew exactly what she meant.

"Nathan too", he said thoughtfully. Brooke made a face. "He showed up at the Rivercourt. He told us some stuff and he just seemed different after it", he shrugged and Brooke sipped the warm liquid. He yawned and she smiled. This was all so natural she couldn't believe it.

"Why don't you head up to bed, I wanna take a shower and then I'll be in in a minute", she stood and placed her mug in the sink.

"Or", Jake began. "We could spend a lot of time together and I could shower with you", he said as he stood and pinned her against the counter. She laughed and placed her hands on his chest.

"You already showered", she said indicating his different clothing.

"This is true, but I'd be glad to shower again", he kissed her neck once and pulled back to see her eyes were closed.

_Damn him_, she thought to herself. She cleared her throat and opened her eyes to see his smug face staring back at her. "You drive a hard bargain, Jagielski", she said with a grin. "But, I wanna take things slow", she said with a fading smile. "Still love me?" she teased. He laughed and nodded his head.

"I think it makes me love you more", he whispered. "Besides, when you finally are ready, think of how great it'll be", he husked before walking away.

Brooke shivered and smiled.

Life was great.

_And every day we try to find, we search our hearts and our minds  
__The place we used to call our home, can't be found when we're alone_

Peyton sighed as she washed the last dish in the sink. She placed it on the drain board and turned off the faucet. She dried her hands on the dishtowel beside her and turned to walk into the living room.

As she sat on the couch she let out another sigh, but this was one of contentment. Right now her life was where she always thought it would be. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. A smile formed when she heard the sound of footsteps and felt the couch dip beside her.

"Tired?" he asked as he pulled her into the crook of his arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her hand over his heart. She wasn't looking at him, but she could see the smirk on his lips.

"I had a busy night", she mumbled into his t-shirt. He laughed loudly and squeezed her shoulder. She smiled at his mirth.

"It was a hell of a night, wasn't it?" he questioned contemplatively. She nodded and a silence filled the room that they both relished in.

"Hey Peyt?" he asked after a beat. "What did my mom's letter say? I know that you were upset", he said after he felt her tense.

"It wasn't that, Luke. I swear", she mumbled after she felt him roll his eyes. "She just said that I was a wonderful person and a great girl and that you were a tool", she giggled, "although, that wasn't the exact word. It just sucked to be reminded of all of it, it's like I was living it again", she whispered.

"And you'll never know how sorry I am for that", he whispered back. She drew a circle on his chest and took a breath before speaking;

"I know", she said softly. "We've been doing really well at letting go and moving forward", she whispered. "I just still feel like we aren't embracing everything. I feel like there are still things that need to be discussed", she braced herself.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked with a slight panic in his voice. She sat up and face him; looking right into his blue eyes.

"When Haley came by she gave me a number", she said vaguely. "It's someone that we can talk to."

"You mean like a therapist?" he asked with raised brows. She shook her head and cupped his cheek.

"Not a therapist babe . . . she prefers to be called a marriage counselor", she said quickly.

"Marriage counselor?" he asked with wide eyes. "I thought you said we were doing well", he quoted her. She nodded.

"We are, but I just – sometimes I have this dream – at least every other night I have this dream", she trailed off. He placed a finger under her chin and met her eyes once more. She took a breath and continued. "It just goes to show that there are still issues and I don't want us to pretend like there aren't. We did that last time and look what happened."

He flinched and she instantly regretted her words. She didn't mean to make him feel bad. "Sorry, I just don't want you kissing someone else or God forbid sleeping with someone else."

"I would **never** sleep with another person", he said forcefully. She shook her head.

"No, I know, I'm sorry . . . I think it could be really good for us", she said with a smile. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb before leaning down and brushing his lips against her.

"This is something you think we need? Like, really need?" he asked seriously. She nodded and he sighed. "Okay", he conceded.

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward, kissing him intensely.

"You'd do this for me?" she questioned in awe. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Baby girl, I'd do anything for you."

_So have no envy, no fear  
__Have no envy and no fear_

Can you see where I'm taking Naley? Bake will be blissful. Leyton, the whole marriage counselor setting will be cute, I've got some ideas already written up. Let me know what you think!

**A/N:** Alright, so most – if not all – of you know the one-shot I posted **This Ain't A Fairytale**, well the feedback was so great! Many of you wanted me to continue and to be honest I'm itching to do it. BUT I've done the season 5 fic; even though it would be different and I'm just unsure about it all. **Let me know what you guys would think about it, please!**

* * *


	24. All We Are

**I still don't own it, nor do I own "All We Are" by Matt Nathanson.**

Love, love, love him!

_SURPRSIE_! An update in two weeks haha. I've tried to get this out, but my other story consumed my time. It's easier for me to write angst and pain then it is to write happiness. Sick huh?

This chapter is going to go through the course of a month. Every time Leyton is brought up, it's a new week. Some things are taken from OTH season 5; flashbacks are season 6 (done a little differently)

P.S. – no Bake this chapter, I had one section planned out for them, but given the other two couples I kind of had to kick them out. The story line I have planned will be used though, starting next chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

_I tasted, tasted love so sweet  
And all of it was lost on me  
Bought and sold like property  
Sugar on my tongue_

Lucas sat on the couch beside his wife and watched as the clock ticked by slowly. It had been minutes – three whole ones since anyone had spoken. He glanced at his wife. Considering this was her idea the thought she would have been full of conversation.

"Well", the marriage counselor began. Her name was Mary Claremont. She had degrees on her wall from some pretty prestigious universities and she seemed nice. She was also determined to make them start a discussion.

"Why don't we begin this session by talking about why you're here?"

Peyton glanced at her husband before looking back at the brunette in front of them. "A couple of months ago a new guidance counselor came into Tree Hill High and Luke's a basketball coach there . . . long story short we all knew she had a crush on him, but he didn't see it or whatever and they ended up kissing", she whispered the last part. "I guess it just rocked the perfect family image I had for us", she shrugged.

"But no family's perfect", Lucas countered as he looked from Peyton to Dr. Claremont. "No person's perfect", he said next. She nodded and wrote something down.

"This is true, but when someone builds up this perfect person in their mind and that person lets them down, it's hard to ever imagine something being as good as it was."

Lucas furrowed his brows. She didn't really seem like she was trying to help their situation. "Anyway, we've worked past that", he looked at Peyton once more. "Now it's more about the lingering questions or I guess doubts that we have", he didn't want to use the word 'we', but he figured if he started singling Peyton out it wouldn't look too good.

Dr. Claremont nodded and looked over at the young mother. She wrote something else down and fixed her glasses on her nose. Peyton bit her lip and folded one leg under her other one on the couch.

"We just – we got married so young", Peyton said as she held her hands out. Lucas frowned.

"Why don't you tell me about that? How it all came along" Peyton smiled faintly and began the story.

_Lucas titled his head up to the ceiling of the bedroom in Peyton's house. He tied his tie as best he could considering his shaky hands. Images of Keith showing the proper way flooded his mind and he hoped he was doing a decent job, it didn't matter; Peyton would fix it for him._

_Peyton walked into her room and stared at him. They were getting married. Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. The epic romance was finally getting their happy ending. She looked down at her white sundress and couldn't stop the frown that formed. Shouldn't epic stories end with a more grand gesture? She shook her head. All she needed was him._

"_Lucas", she called out softly. He turned to face her and felt the earth shift. She held her arms out and let them drop to her side. "Shotgun, city hall wedding material?" she asked with a laugh._

"_Wow", he breathed out. "Heart skips a beat, breathtaking material", he countered as he walked over to her. She smiled. His words were always something that made her heart melt. "You are . . ." he trailed off and met her eyes. Reality set in and he changed his words. "I don't have a ring, Peyton I'm sorry I", he said as he shook his head._

_She smiled and walked over to her dresser. She opened her wooden jewelry box and her green eyes searched for the item she wanted. They flitted over the 'best friends' bracelet from Brooke and an anniversary necklace from Nathan and landed on a simple band. She smiled and picked it up. Lucas watched as she walked over to him and reached for his hand._

"_Here", she said as she placed the ring into his large palm. "This ring was my mom's." Lucas swallowed hard and curled his hand around the gold band._

"_I know that it's . . . selfish, you know, getting married like this. No friends, no family, no ring", he said in disappointment as he held up Anna's ring. _

"_It's okay", she assured him. The last thing she wanted was for him to change his mind._

"_I wanna be selfish with you", he said sincerely. "And it's been way too long and life just always seems to . . . get in the way with us", he breathed out a laugh and she giggled gently. "I know this is City Hall and it's not exactly how you imagined it, but it's gonna be romantic. I promise."_

"And how has being selfish worked out for you?" she asked as she scribbled something down.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Well, we haven't exactly _been_ selfish. We had school and a baby and jobs and then we had William and then we graduated", he shrugged.

"Selfish isn't entirely in our vocabulary", Peyton whispered. "Like Lucas said, we have kids and a dog and jobs and –"

"And yourselves to think about", she finished for Peyton.

Lucas and Peyton stared at each other as those words sank in.

_I kept falling over  
I kept looking backward  
I went broke believing  
That the simple should be hard_

Nathan sighed when he walked into his house. Haley was, as usual, sitting at the computer. She'd been researching this temporary baby situation and although he admired her dedication, he was wary about it.

He didn't understand why she wasn't.

"Hey", her head snapped around and she smiled at him. "Where's Jamie?" he asked once he noticed the quiet house.

"He's next door, playing with Kevin", she answered easily. Nathan nodded and stood in his spot. He looked around for a minute and finally walked over to his wife. They'd been good, fantastic really, but the intimacy was still missing. And boy did he miss it.

He squatted down beside her and kissed her neck. "Hi", he murmured against her skin. She smiled and continued to type. She had found a Q and A website and spent a better part of the morning seated in front of it. Nathan worked his way down to her collar bone and Haley tilted her head to give him better access.

"Hey", she whispered back. Nathan smirked and brought his lips up to her cheek. He thought he was doing a pretty good job at this, but her attention was still entirely focused on the computer.

"Okay", he sighed. He grabbed her hands and gently pulled her from the chair. He ignored her protests and brought them over to the couch where he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Nathan", she said with a laugh in her throat. He placed his finger on her lips and she didn't speak after that. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was going to be a difficult conversation.

"Okay", he repeated as he grabbed her left hand. "I love that you're so dedicated to this temporary adoption, but isn't this going to be hard?"

Haley blinked once before trying to stand from his embrace. Nathan held on tightly. "Let me go", she said with such emotion in her voice that it scared him. But his grip stayed firm.

"No", he nearly barked at her. "The last time we didn't talk through things _we_ almost fell apart. I am not going to let that happen again!" he cupped her face and stared into her eyes to get his point across. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Nathan", she said with a hoarse voice. His thumb stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Talk to me", he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head under his chin.

"It probably will be hard", she admitted. "But . . . if I don't carry that baby I can't risk screwing it up."

After everything they had talked about he couldn't believe it was coming back to this conversation. "Hales, you didn't screw up the last one! I thought we talked about this?"

She nodded. "We did, but Nate, you saying it wasn't my fault didn't suddenly make it all okay", she shrugged and he rubbed her back.

"It wasn't and if I have to call that hospital right now I will", he was so adamant in his tone that Haley could only smile.

"Babe", she chided softly. He shook his head in protest. She looked up and cupped his face with one of her hands. "I love you", she said simply. He instantly smiled and leaned into her touch.

"I love you too, but I think this whole thing –"

"Nathan", she cut him off. "We would be giving a child a chance at life", tears gathered in her eyes. "It'll grow up and go through schooling and maybe get married and have children of their own", Nathan smiled as he felt his own eyes burn.

"And it will all be because of us", she whispered. He wiped at the stray tear that fell from her eye and she did the same for him. He kissed her once and rested his forehead against hers.

"Let's do it", he whispered with a grin.

_All we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful_

"Okay, last time we talked about the wedding", Dr. Claremont began. This was the second session they had. Lucas and Peyton sat on the couch and wondered what in the world she could have them do next.

"What did you do after the wedding?" Lucas grinned at her words and glanced back at Peyton whose cheeks were bright red. "Oh, umm, I didn't meant that, of course", she shook her head and Lucas grinned some more. This was the first glimpse of a real person he'd seen in a week.

"We went to the Rivercourt", Peyton said. "We hung out with our friends and had fun", she said simply.

"Our friends Brooke and Jake watched Keith, so we had the house to ourselves", Lucas started as he launched into another memory.

_They laid in bed on their wedding night simply talking. She had on a tank top and shorts and he was shirtless with a simple pair of boxer briefs on. He was facing the ceiling and she was curled onto her side with one arm under her head._

_Lucas was thinking of a story Jake had told at the Rivercourt. Jenny discovered how much fun it could be to bounce on the furniture. They all chuckled at the frustration in the young father's voice and smiled brightly when Brooke soothed him with a kiss._

"_When I was a kid, I used to love to jump on the bed", he began. Peyton simply looked at him in adoration. "I'd pretend I could fly, I'd pretended I could dunk . . . and I was happy. Then my mom would pass by the room and shout", he changed his voice to a softer, higher pitch, "'Lucas Scott, if you break that box spring, you're gonna be sleeping on the floor the rest of your life!'" _

_She placed her hand on one of his pecks and without a second thought he covered it with his own. "Well, here's the good news", she said as she looked into his eyes. "If you have to sleep on the floor, I'll sleep there with you", she whispered._

"_For the rest of your life?" he asked seriously. He rubbed the flesh of her hand delicately with his thumb._

_She looked into his eyes and let the words 'rest of you life' flow through her veins. She nodded ever so slightly and whispered; "Definitely."_

Both blondes were smiling at the remembrance and Lucas placed his hand on the cushion between them, Peyton placed her hand atop his. She looked back at the marriage counselor and frowned when she didn't have the same reaction.

"What?" Peyton asked. Dr. Claremont looked up from her notes and shook her head.

"It's a lovely story", she said. "The last part, where you talk about sleeping beside him on the floor if you must . . . it just sounds like you'd be willing to give things up", said simply. Peyton shook her head. These weren't going as she planned.

"Isn't that a marriage?" Lucas asked once he saw his wife's expression. "Compromising?"

"It could be, but it could also lead to resentment."

"I don't resent Lucas", Peyton said as she looked at the doctor. "He's one of the best things in my life. He's given me so much."

"But he's also taken things away", at both of their faces she continued. "Your college years were spent going back and forth between school, work, and a baby. An average teenager can't handle that."

"Peyton has never been average. She's a warrior", Lucas said firmly.

"Lucas, I understand you no longer play basketball", she said suddenly. The blonde blinked before nodding his head.

"I have a heart condition", he stated. "HCM, if I play it could be deadly."

"There's medication for it isn't there? You played your senior year, won State if I remember", she said with a smile. He nodded. "Why'd you stop?"

Lucas swallowed and looked at his wife. "Umm, after we had Keith and got married, she asked that I didn't play anymore", he said softly. "But I didn't mind, I agreed with her. At that time having Peyton and my son were all that mattered. Now, having her and my two sons and our unborn child are all that matter."

"We may have had to sacrifice things, but we gained a lot", Peyton said after his speech. "At the time we adjusted. It's what adults do", Peyton said obviously.

The brunette nodded. "Yes, but as you've both mentioned . . . you were merely teenagers when you had all of this dropped upon you."

_I wasted, wasted love for you  
Trading out for something new  
Well, it's hard to change the way you lose  
If you think you've never won_

"Okay, James", Haley said as she smoothed out her son's cow-lick. "Remember what mommy said earlier?" he nodded.

"Be on my best behavior" he repeated her words. "Am I getting a new brother or sister?" he asked as he sat on the couch. Haley and James exchanged looks and Nathan stepped forward.

"We talked about this remember?" he asked softly. "If we get a baby, he or she will only be with us for a little while. It'll have to go back after it gets all better."

James nodded and placed his hands on his legs. "But I can still play with it right?" he asked as he scrunched his nose. Haley laughed and kissed his nose.

"Yes, baby, you can play as much as you want", she looked at Nathan and he winked. The doorbell rang and Haley felt her heart rate peak.

"It's gonna be okay", Nathan whispered as they walked to the door. She smiled gratefully and kissed him tenderly before opening the door. They both smiled brightly.

"Hello, I'm Patricia", the dark skinned woman greeted. Haley nodded and extended her hand.

"I'm Haley, we spoke on the phone. This is my husband, Nathan", she said while pointing her husband. He smiled politely and extended his hand the same way Haley had.

"Come on in", he said as he stepped aside. She walked in and took a seat at the chair across from Jamie.

"Hello, I'm James Lucas Scott", he said cheerily. She smiled and introduced herself, placed her folder on the table and took out a pen. Nathan and Haley exchanged looks. This woman meant business.

"So, we attended the orientation and drew up our finances", she handed over the pages. Patricia barely blinked as she took them.

"And how old are you both?"

"Twenty-two", Nathan responded. She nodded and wrote it down. "But, clearly we act older then that", he said with looking at his son.

"Umm, so we both have our medical transcripts and copies of our birth certificates", Haley said as she handed over the other information.

"I'm assuming you own the house?"

"Yes", Haley said after shaking her head. Nathan cleared his throat.

"Okay, I've got to be honest . . . I kind of feel like you're judging us", he said while grabbing Haley's hand. She shot him a glare and then looked down at Jamie.

"Why don't you go watch some TV", she said while patting his back. "Something educational!" she yelled as he scampered down the hall.

"I'm not judging you", Patricia said as she put her pen down. "I'm evaluating. It's to help clarify your reasons for wanting to adopt and to explore your capabilities, emotional readiness, and maturity."

"Well, I think we're capable and ready. We already have a son", Nathan smirked.

"Does this take very long?" Haley asked. "The process?"

"No", Patricia said. "This home study is the last of it." Haley squeezed Nathan's hand. He knew what she was saying. If things went well, they would know by then end of this meeting.

_'Cause all we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful_

"I understand you recently suffered a miscarriage", Patricia said as she read over her documents. Haley sucked in a breath.

"Yes", she whispered. "A little over two months ago."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nathan asked defensively.

"Like I said, we have to secure the emotional readiness –"

"Cleary we're ready, we were ready to have a baby a month ago", Haley said somewhat angrily.

"And then that was ripped away from you", Patricia pointed out. "The timing seems a little questionable."

"So you think I'm trying to fill a void?" Haley asked with narrowed eyes. Nathan rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm simply saying that it –"

"Looks questionable, yeah we got that", Nathan said as he glared at her. "I don't think it's fair for you to use that against us."

"That's not what I'm doing. I just have to think about what's best for the child", she said simply.

"Okay, we already have a child and he's fine", Haley said obviously. Patricia glanced at the clock and back at the married couple. "This didn't go well did it?" she asked through a whisper.

Patricia packed her things up and faced the brunettes. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Scott; I just don't see this working." She walked herself to the door and Haley felt her stomach flip.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom", she mumbled before standing and walking down the hall. Nathan watched her leave and headed for the front door.

"Patricia!" he called out. She stopped and faced him.

"Nathan, I'm sorry, but –"

"This isn't fair", he cut her off. Patricia sighed and stepped a little closer to him.

"I can't just recommend you for something like this because it isn't fair", she bordered on mocking him. "If I did then this whole thing would work differently."

"I'm not talking about for us", he said as he shook his head. "Yeah, it sucks because my wife is the best mother I know, but I meant that it isn't fair to that child out there that needs people like us. We are great parents and we would love whatever child you gave us with our whole heart. My wife has a lot to give and yes losing our daughter crushed her, but she's ready to help another family keep their child on this earth." He stopped to collect his emotions and then cleared his throat.

"And it _isn't fair_ that you would take that away from them."

_And in the end the words won't matter  
'Cause in the end nothing stays the same  
And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain_

"Alright", Cr. Claremont said. "The past two weeks we've talked about your marriage and your decisions concerning your family. Today, I want you to pick a memory; we can keep it light, but trust me I'll analyze it", they all laughed and the married couple locked eyes.

"Our first anniversary as a married couple", Lucas said easily.

"_Happy Anniversary!" Lucas called out as he walked into his childhood home. His mother had disappeared for the night and Brooke and Jake were watching Keith. Jenny and the one year old got along amazingly and Brooke adored her godson. She had insisted that this was the least she could do for the married couple._

"_Go back out!" she demanded playfully._

_Lucas raised a brow at her tone and decided to follow along; "Why is the mailman here again?" he said dryly._

_His wife of officially one year popped her head around the corner of his bedroom. "No, he just put on his pants and jumped out the window," she teased while walking in his direction._

_He tilted his head back and let out a noise of recognition._

_"But he did leave you an anniversary gift and I haven't wrapped it yet", she stood in front of him with a teasing smile and amusement in her eyes. "Hi babe."_

"_Hi wifey," he murmured passionately and pulled her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed deeply. They broke apart, but kept their bodies close and she brushed her thumb across his cheekbone._

"_These are for you," he said proudly while pulling the lilies out from behind his back._

_She smiled sweetly, touched at his sentiments. Lilies were by far her favorite flower, "Oh they're beautiful, thank you." she took the bouquet from him and walked into the kitchen. "How was your day?"_

_He happily followed her, admiring the view. Her hair was slightly wavy; not the tight curls he was used to, but he loved it nonetheless. She wore a white button down shirt and jeans that fit her perfectly. After having a child most women couldn't get their body back; Peyton did, tenfold. "It was good. It is good. You know, I can't believe it's been a year."_

"_Time flies when you get what you wished for", she said as she placed the flowers in the sink and turned to him. He brushed past her; his hand grazing her stomach – still amazed that they had a child together and that they were married._

_His hidden insecurities crept up on him and he couldn't stop the question that begged to escape. He knew that she always told him she loved him and all that she needed was his love in return, but he couldn't help it. They hadn't done things traditionally and at this rate they'd never get the chance to; "And is it? Is it what you wished for Peyton?"_

_The blonde smiled goofily, but he could see the playful glare that lurked. She thought it was ridiculous for him to be unsure. She tucked the blue vase between her arm and the countertop and spoke; "If I say it's more than that, are you going to tease me for being a dork?"_

_He nodded his head, "Mmhmm."_

_She smiled at him; "Cause it is." He let out a breath that he never knew he was holding. _

_He rested his hands against the counter and tilted his body in her direction; "Well I made dinner reservations for tonight, if you want." She filled the vase with water and placed the white lilies inside of it. She smiled coyly and looked over at him. He had just recently shaved his head and let a little facial hair come in. At first she thought he was going through some sort of life crisis, but then it kind of grew on her. Her husband was damn sexy._

"_Actually, I was thinking maybe we could just stay in, have a quiet dinner, kiss a while," he let out a noise that was a mix between a grunt and simple acknowledgement. "And there is a chance that I could be rocking some slightly dirty girl lingerie under these jeans." She kept her head facing the window the entire time, but snuck glances from the corner of her eye. She smirked in satisfaction at the look on his face._

_He paused; taking the time to look her up and down. Their life wasn't lacking in the sex department, but it definitely didn't happen as often as either of them would have liked. Between having a toddler and working and starting their first year of college; life had been hectic for the teenage couple. He stared at her lower half and felt himself getting too worked up. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly while speaking; "I think I need to sit down."_

"We had to buy Karen a new kitchen table", Peyton laughed and Lucas shook his head. Dr. Claremont smiled. "We were so . . ."

"Young?" she offered with a curious expression. Peyton nodded and Lucas chuckled.

"Jeez, that was the last time we did something like that", he laughed. "It just got hectic. My book picked up and Peyton was taking extra classes. Then we bought the house and she got pregnant again."

"So, the intimacy's been lacking?" she asked as she wrote something.

"The intimacy's always been somewhat non-existent, but we're not about the physical things", Lucas said. Peyton bit her lip.

"What's your take on things, Peyton?" the blonde tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I guess that's kind of why we're here. We both got so wrapped up in our separate lives that we forgot we were a team. It's understandable that Lucas lost interest . . ."

"I didn't lose interest", he argued. "Maybe I did like the fact that Amy was so enthralled by accomplishments", he admitted softly.

"So, I should kiss the ground you walk on?" Peyton asked with a raised brow.

"No, that's not what I meant", he said in frustration. Dr. Claremont took off her glasses and placed them on the table beside her.

"Why not admire each other?" both blondes broke their gazes and focused ahead of them. "Shower each other with praises and compliments, find another kitchen table", she said with a smirk.

_'Cause all we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful, something real_

"Tell me, when was the last time you two did something young and foolish together?"

Peyton laughed loudly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but if we haven't stressed it enough; we have two kids under the age of five and another one on the way that we need to prepare for, we don't get chances to be young", she said honestly.

"Everyone gets to be young", Dr. Claremont countered. "Especially when they **are**."

"We've always been older then we needed to", Lucas said, "A lot's happened to us and it makes you grow up", he shrugged his shoulders.

"Right, but you're only twenty two", there was a beat of silence and then, "Lucas, what was your first love?"

"Basketball", he said without hesitation. "It was the first place I really felt like I belonged. I was good at it and I could lose myself in a game."

She nodded and looked at his wife. "Is it safe to say music was yours?" to her surprise she shook her head.

"Actually, I used to love to draw", she whispered. "I used to bear my soul on those pieces of paper", a small smile graced her lips. "Life just got too hectic to take the time to sit and create anything."

"When was the first time you really noticed Peyton?" Lucas looked at her and then looked at his wife.

"Well, I noticed her when I was 7, but I guess the first time I really looked at her was freshman year. She was part of the popular crowd and I was the loner in every sense of the word. She went to parties and was a cheerleader; she was dating the only other freshman on the varsity team. She basically ruled the school."

"Is there a point to this?" Peyton grumbled as a blush filled her cheeks. He smirked.

"I saw her one day in the quad. She was alone and had a giant sketchpad in her lap. I was instantly captivated. The way her hand moved across the page and she stuck her tongue out to the side. She wasn't _Peyton Sawyer_ in that moment. She was just a girl", he finished as she shrugged.

"What about you? When did you first notice Lucas?"

Peyton took a deep breath. "He was playing a game on the Rivercourt. Nathan and I had just gotten into a fight and I needed to clear my head so I was walking around town. I had heard stories about who Lucas was and Nathan had some snakry comments, but as I watched him play none of that went through my mind. He was so full of life compared to the quiet guy he was at school. And graceful, he was graceful when he played compared to Nathan who was all about aggression and getting points. He wasn't an illegitimate child or unknown half brother. He was Lucas, a boy who loved the game."

She glanced at her clock and back at the blondes. "I'm going to cut things short today, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Go out and do something, for yourselves and with each other. Find those people you fell in love with", she smiled and Lucas and Peyton stood.

He gently took her hand and Peyton laced their fingers. "You guys are going to be okay", Dr. Claremont said confidently.

They smiled and Peyton blushed as they left the room. They walked out of the building hand-in-hand and didn't utter a word until they got outside.

"Where do you wanna go?" Peyton asked as they walked to her Comet. Lucas smirked.

"I've got an idea", he opened her door and she slid in. When he started the car she asked where they were going. "You'll see", he said coyly. She furrowed her brows and put on her best pout.

"That's not going to work", he said as he stared at the road. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. They continued to drive and the scenery became more and more familiar to Peyton.

"You realize I've been here before right?" she smirked as they parked at the well known blacktop. Lucas rolled his eyes and opened his door. Peyton heard the trunk open and close before following his lead.

"Luke, what's going on?" she asked as she noticed the ball in one hand and her old sketchpad in his other. He turned to her and smiled.

"I'm going to shoot around and you're going to draw", he said simply as he handed her the old pad. She smiled genuinely and took it from his hands. She sat on the grass and rested against the bleachers while Lucas shot free throws and dunked and just dribbled the ball.

Hours passed and they both snuck glances at each other any time they could. When the sun was just beginning to set Lucas grabbed the ball and looked at Peyton. Her tongue was sticking out and she was engrossed in whatever she was drawing.

She looked up when he walked over to her and she smiled at him. His blue eyes stared at her drawing and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. It was of him, of course. He was mid shot, his hands were still formed in the air and the ball was soaring towards the net. The caption was simple; **GRACE**.

"I love you", he whispered. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"I love you", she kissed him once and walked to the car. Lucas followed with his thoughts on one thing Dr. Claremont said. They needed to do things for themselves. Be young and foolish. He reached for her waist and spun her around, pinning her between the car and himself.

"Lucas", she squealed in shock. His mouth covered hers and his tongue entered instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned at the contact. He picked her up and placed her on the backseat.

Shirts were discarded and the chill from the near February air sent goosebumps along their flesh. Breaths were heavy and faces were flushed. Peyton shimmied out of her pants and Lucas quickly did the same. She straddled his lap and looked into his eyes.

"You're an amazing mother", he complimented her. She tilted her head and grinned.

He was so patient and kind with going to the counselor and he was so willing to get them back on track. Here he was helping them do something _foolish and young_. She'd have to remember to tell him that she and Nathan never did it in her car. For now she was content in having this moment with her husband.

"You're an amazing man."

They really were going to be okay.

_All we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful, beautiful_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	25. When You Are Near

**I still don't own it, just like I don't own "When You Are Near" by Carolina Liar.**

Hey everyone! So, it's been like a month. No excuses . . . my other story took up a lot of time, but I'm pausing it to write this. Honestly, I have no idea where to take this, I mean clearly they need to pop out the kids and Naley needs to do what they have to do lol, but I feel like I've lost my inspiration for this. I'm going to do my best to finish it though. Have no fear.

P.S. – smut . . . I'm rewarding you all for keeping with this story even though I lack in the update department.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Frame ghost, left perfume on pillow  
Room without a halo  
Losing my sleep_

_Almost on and off in echoes  
Time is passing so slow  
Dragging me deep_

There were many things Haley James Scott knew for sure.

She loved her husband with every fiber of her soul. Her son became her entire world the day he was born. Losing a child is the most painful experience a person will ever go through.

And that she wasn't going to get the opportunity to help underprivileged children.

A week had gone by and there was no word from Patricia or anyone at the adoption agency and Haley was finally starting to lose hope. One would think she lost it all the day of their interview, but she was nothing it not optimistic.

That was quickly dwindling.

Nathan sighed as he watched her stare at the phone. The past few days she seemed lost in her own world. It was nothing like after the miscarriage, but she still seemed disconnected. He walked over to her and sat on the couch.

At the weight applied to the cushion near her she turned. She smiled at her husband and leaned into him. This was definitely better then after the miscarriage. His cheek pressed against hers.

"Haley James, I love you, but you need to stop obsessing over this. If its going to happen, it's going to happen", she smiled and nodded her head.

"I know, but I don't know", she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly.

"Don't do that, don't stop yourself from saying something", he whispered. She took a deep breath.

"I just . . . I really wish they didn't use the whole miscarriage against us. I mean it's not like I meant for it to happen; it just did", Haley whispered and Nathan's face lit up.

"Babe, do you realize that's the first time you've said it was out of your hands", he said with a serious face. Haley blinked, not really registering what he meant. "You've always said that it was your fault, but this was the first time you said it wasn't in your control."

She blushed for reasons she didn't know and shrugged her shoulders. "I figured it was time I started listening to my husband", she said simply. "He's a pretty smart guy."

Nathan beamed. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he married his tutor", she teased. His mouth dropped and he laid heron her back as his fingers dug into her sides. She laughed loudly and Nathan savored the sound. It seemed like they had gone too long without being carefree.

The shrill noise of the house phone caused Haley to push harder against Nathan; he didn't relent. "Nathan, it could be Peyton", she said through a laugh. He shook his head.

"Not until you say it", her brows furrowed. "Say Nathan Scott is the smartest person you've ever known."

She rolled her eyes, but the phone continued to ring. "Nathan Scott is the smartest person –"

"And best lover", he added.

"You're my only lover", she said incredulously. He shrugged and one hand squeezed her knee; a very ticklish spot of hers. "Okay, okay! Nathan Scott is the smartest person and the best lover I've ever known!"

He stopped immediately and Haley reached for the phone. "Hello", she said breathlessly. She smiled as Nathan kissed her cheek, but that smile faded and she desperately pushed him off of her.

She stood and began to pace in front of the couch. It was a nervous habit that they both acquired, but they weren't sure from whom. He didn't know what was being said, but Haley wasn't saying much. Once she hung up she cradled the phone in her hands and plopped down beside him. Nathan pulled her closer out of instinct.

"That was Patricia", Haley mumbled. Nathan felt his heart race. His wife remained stoic and he could only assume that it wasn't a good thing. It sucked, it really, really sucked, but sometimes things just weren't meant to be.

"Hales, I'm –"

"We're getting a baby", she but him off. He stopped breathing for a minute and looked at her. She faced him and met his eyes. Her lip quivered and her eyes watered. "That was Patricia . . . she said that after reviewing our files she felt we were the best candidates available", Nathan pulled her in for a hug and she laughed.

"A baby", he whispered.

"She also mentioned that you talked to her", Haley mumbled against his chest. "Thank you", her voice was hoarse and he pulled her back to an arms length. "I know you didn't think this would be good for me, but you fought for it anyway, thank you", she said as she shrugged.

"I love you, Haley James Scott", he whispered simply. That was his reasoning behind everything. He loved her and wanted to see her happy and if this was going to accomplish that then he wanted to do it.

"I love you too", she said passionately before kissing him.

_I can't make anything out of "might've beens"  
Will tomorrow bring all into light?_

Brooke and Jake walked along the river-walk with Jenny between them. Every once and a while they would lift her into the air and she would squeal with laughter. It was music to Brooke's ears. The small blonde had wanted to go to the park and so that was their plan for the day.

Just the three of them.

The February air caused Brooke to shiver and Jake immediately shot her a look. She rolled her eyes, but with her free hand pulled her peacoat closer to her body. Ever since she started to show had become insanely protective of her. It was cute, most times.

It was weird too though. Jake obviously knew she was pregnant, but he hadn't started to get protective or worrisome until she started to show. Show wasn't event he right word, it was barely a bump. It looked more like a pooch. Like she had simply gained weight, which thrilled her.

The second they entered the gates of the park Jenny dropped their hands and took off for the swings. Brooke watched her go; running without a care in the world.

"Be careful!" Jake called out. She turned to look at him and rolled her eyes before kissing him sweetly. "Don't roll your eyes, I'm protective of my girls", he said as he puffed out his chest.

Brooke laughed loudly and shook her head. Jake frowned and wrapped his arms around her waist before lifting her into the air. She squealed out loud and he grinned. "Say I won't", he threatened as he walked to the nearby pond.

Her eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head. "You wouldn't dare", her voice was low and raspy and it sent shivers down Jake's spine. He shrugged and pulled his arms back in preparation to throw her. He launched forward and pretended to throw her. She yelled out loud and clung to his neck.

"So not funny _Jacob Michael Jagielski_", she seethed. He continued to laugh even as he put her down. By this time Jenny had seen all the commotion and began to run in their direction.

Brooke stomped away, but before she got very far he grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him. "Don't be mad", he said softly as he leaned down to her. Her frown turned into a smile and she melted into his arms.

"I love you", she whispered. He smiled even brighter and pressed his lips to hers. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened and Brooke moaned.

"What was with all the yelling?" the small voice they knew so well asked as she finally made it over to them. Jake pulled away from his girlfriend and grumbled while Brooke patted his cheek and laughed.

"Your daddy was gonna throw me in the pond!" Brooke said with a horrified expression. Jenny's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Daddy, you can't do that! The baby will get sick!" she admonished as she wrapped her arms around Brooke's legs. The brunette smirked while Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't my illegitimate daughter and her illegitimate family", the voice of her mother caused Brooke to stiffen and a cold chill went throughout her body. Both Jake and Brooke glared at her while Jenny stared up innocently.

"Who are you?" she asked in curiosity. Victoria went to open her mouth, but Brooke cut her off.

"Nobody you need to know, sweetie", she kept her eyes locked firmly on her mothers, but her voice was gentle. "Go back and play on the swings", the small blonde hesitated, but then did as she was told.

"What are you doing here, Victoria?"

Brooke's voice was cold now; gone was the motherly tone she used with Jenny. Jake watched as she put her hands on her hips and took a defensive stand. It was something she always had to do with her mother. He took the same stance and although he was about a foot behind her he knew she felt it.

Jake wasn't exactly Victoria's biggest fan. He felt she was living vicariously through her daughter and although would tolerate it to a certain extent, it was too much once Brooke's clothing line took off. She was dominating and demeaning towards Brooke and that wasn't something Jake could tolerate. Of course he didn't know most of this from first hand experience, but he knew things through the grapevine.

"I've been trying to track you down", her mother said simply. "I should have guessed you'd come back to this hick-town", she grumbled.

"Tree Hill is my home", Brooke said fiercely. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I can assume you've been playing house with this one again", she muttered. Jake took a step forward and Brooke held her hand out for him to grasp. Once he did he calmed down.

"I'm not _playing house_ mother. I love him and I love Jenny and they're the family I've always wanted", her voice was strong and Jake loved her for that, but he knew this was killing her. This woman was her mother, but all she cared about was money and fame and popularity.

"Look, I came here because we need to talk about Clothes over Bros . . . I understand that you've opened a new store. Why aren't you there now?" Brooke looked away and caught sight of Jenny's laughing face before looking back at her mother.

"Some things are more important."

"Don't be ridiculous, Brooke", she said as she rolled here eyes. "The company is your life, you developed it. What are you just gonna give it all up?"

Brooke hesitated and as much as she hated to admit it she didn't know what to say to that. Her mother was right. She had started Clothes over Bros while she was still in high school. This company was her life long before Jake and Jenny and it was there when she didn't have either of them. She shook her head. She also didn't have one other thing back then.

A baby growing inside of her.

Jake could sense her discomfort and so he boldly took a few steps forward and stood in front of Brooke.

"You should leave", he said as he stared her in the eyes. Victoria kinked her eyebrow and it was then that Jake realized where Brooke got it from. She looked past the sandy haired man in front of her and back at her daughter.

"You know I'm right, snap out of it!" she ordered before walking away. He turned to look at Brooke and noticed the dejected look on her face. He took a step forward and cupped her face.

"You okay?" he asked sincerely. She met his eyes and nodded. When she placed her hands over his she spoke;

"I'm gonna go play with Jenny", she whispered before removing his hands from her face. He frowned as he watched her go and looked back at the retreating figure of her mother.

He definitely wasn't her biggest fan.

_When you are near me  
When you are here I see  
All that I am made of  
And all that I am  
When you are near_

Peyton yawned as she trudged down the hallway with the laundry basket. The boys were napping and judging by Lucas's closed office door, she assumed he was writing or talking to Lindsey. Peyton rolled her eyes at that thought.

Ever since Christmas his editor had been trying to set up a book tour. It wasn't that Peyton didn't think he should do it; she just wasn't thrilled about him spending so much time with her. Lindsey was still a bit of a sore subject and she figured that they'd get into that discussion later today.

She yawned again as she headed for the laundry room on the first floor. Lucas had been keeping her up pretty late recently. Ever since they started counseling he'd become near insatiable. It was amazing and reminded her of their early days together. He really was trying to do everything he could.

She opened the laundry room doors and screamed in shock. Before she could utter a word Lucas took the basket from her and tossed it onto the dryer. Then he pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. Oh yeah, he was definitely insatiable.

He picked her up and placed her onto the washing machine. She wasn't complaining though. It seemed as if as soon as she hit her second trimester she was more hormonal then ever. His hands crept up the tank top she was wearing and rested them atop her barely noticeable bump.

She smiled against his lips and rested her forehead against his. "Not that I don't love this, but what's going on?" she questioned breathlessly as he kissed her neck.

"The boys are sleeping, Sam's away, and you are looking extra sexy", he whispered into her ear before biting her lobe. She shivered and let out a breath that tickled his neck. Her hands skirted up his button up shirt and the feel of his toned chest and hot flesh caused her to moan.

These were the times she loved the most. The secret moments she shared with her husband. They were the personal times that she wouldn't share with anyone else; except maybe her two girlfriends. He pushed her chunky sweater down her arms and let it pool around her body.

"I do not look sexy", she countered with a pout that he found even sexier. "I look fat", she mumbled. He rolled his eyes and slid his hands further up her white tank top.

"I love you no matter how you look, but I love you even more when you're pregnant", he whispered. His hand rubbed across the small pooch that held their child and smiled at her. "That's our baby", he whispered deeply. She caved instantly. Her arms latched themselves around his neck and she attached her lips to his.

He was firmly planted between her legs and she was close enough to the edge of the washer that she could easily feel his arousal pressed against her. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled back to growl. Once his lips descended upon her again they didn't aim for her lips.

He pulled her closer from beneath her top and she inched as close as possible without falling off. He left wet marks down her neck and across her collar bone, the hollow of her throat and her shoulders. She bit her lip and her hands trailed to the belt buckle of his jeans.

She undid it with ease and his button and zipped followed. One of them needed some pressure relieved and since he was taking his time she was the first to take that step. Her hands slipped beneath his boxer briefs and she wrapped her fingers around him. He stopped his movements and dropped his head to her shoulder.

She began to stroke him slowly and the pressure that was already built up met the pressure from her actions; he bit down on the spot where her shoulder met her neck. She cried out from the painful pleasure it brought and he lifted his head to kiss her passionately.

He quickly pulled his hands from her breasts and went to work on her jeans. They were undone in record time and she was helping him scoot her out of them within seconds. All the while her hand never left him.

"I won't last", he whispered gruffly as he stared into her eyes. His hand grazed along her thigh and stopped right near her core. He slid a finger inside and they both groaned; she at the sudden pressure and he at the feel of her.

"We have lots of time", she whispered back as she closed her eyes and threw her head back. He shook his head. She still didn't understand his need to be with her. She was his drug. She was his lifeline. She was his while world.

"I need to be in you", her eyes snapped open and she stopped her movements. The next instant her panties were gone and his boxer briefs were polled atop his jeans. Movements were made for better positioning and right before he entered her he said;

"I love you, Peyton Scott" her hand raised and she cupped his cheek. He left a wet kiss to the base of her thumb and she smiled.

"I love you too."

_Waylaid, television headache  
Bursting into daybreak  
Losing my sleep_

_I don't fear anything in this place we're in  
Will tomorrow bring all into light?_

Whenever Brooke walked into the Scott household – formerly Sawyer/ Scott household – she was met with loudness. It wasn't annoying or bothersome; it made it feel like a home. The home neither of the girls ever had. That's why walking in today was weird.

It was quiet. Way too quiet for a house with two kids under five.

She closed the door behind her and shuffled into the house. She passed the living room; nothing. She walked into the kitchen; nothing. It wasn't until she got near the small room near the back door that she heard the murmurings of people. Two people.

Two married people.

She took a breath and debated on what to do. She had walked in on Lucas and Peyton many times while they were together and although it didn't affect her emotionally, it was a bit scarring. She shrugged her shoulders. One more time wouldn't hurt her.

She pulled the door open and peeked in through squinted eyes. She didn't understand how Lucas could do this look often; it was really hard to see. Brooke had expected them to be naked or in the middle of some heavy making out, but to her surprise they were standing up and simply talking.

On closer inspection and with her keen sense of sexual activities she pursed her lips. The room was hot, unbelievably hot and Peyton's face was flushed and Lucas's hair was matted against his head. Sex.

What was with people and having sex?

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Put some ice on it", she grumbled. Lucas groaned and pulled away from Peyton. He was also silently glad Brooke hadn't walked in ten minutes earlier. He didn't ask any questions as to why Brooke was there or if they all wanted to hang out. He was sure they needed to discuss something.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower", he said as he walked out of the room. Peyton watched him go with a smile on her face. Brooke raised her brow. Her friend was never really the whole 'watch my guy walk away' kinda girl.

"Don't forget we have a four o'clock appointment!" she called out as he reached the door. He turned around with his hand on the knob and said;

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", with a wink and a giggle from Peyton he was gone.

The blonde continued to giggle and Brooke couldn't help but to smile. It had been a while since she'd seen Peyton _this_ happy.

"Counseling's really helping huh?" Brooke asked. The blonde turned to stare at her best friend as though it was the first time she was really seeing her here. Peyton nodded and they both walked into the kitchen.

Brooke took a seat and Peyton filled the coffee pot with water and grounds. The both stayed in the silence of the moment until Brooke cleared her throat.

"Where are the boys?" Peyton glanced back at her and smiled.

"Naps", she got the mugs out and the sugar before walking to the fridge to get the milk.

"And where's Sam?" she asked as she watched Peyton put all the items on the table. Peyton raised a brow.

"His mom's sick so he has to stay close to home. What's with the questions?" Brooke sighed and shook her head.

"Ignore me . . . I've become a bitter shrew at my lack of a sex life", she grumbled. Peyton placed the coffee pot on top of a potholder and sits next to her best friend.

"Ahh, welcome to the second trimester peak", she teased. Brooke laughed, but it wasn't anything close to a real one. Another silence settled between the friends and although it was nice, Peyton knew it needed to end.

"So, what brings you by, Davis?" Brooke sipped her decaf coffee and looked at Peyton guiltily.

"Is it that obvious that I wanted to talk?" they both laughed.

"Brooke, I've known you since I was 8 . . . everything you do is obvious to me", the brunette smiled at the comfort that statement brought. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Victoria's in town", she said quietly. Peyton choked on her coffee and Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"What? Why?" Peyton scooted her chair closer to Brooke.

The brunette shrugged. "It has something to do with the company. Apparently I don't know how to run _my_ businesses", she seethed. "She'll fight me for it, Peyton", Brooke said and the hitch in her throat caused Peyton to wrap her arm around her shoulder.

"First of all, Clothes over Bros is all yours", her best friend didn't seem too consoled by those words. "Can she do anything about it?"

"No, I don't think so . . ." she trailed off and Peyton raised a brow.

"What else is there?" she asked in concern.

"The whole time she was talking I kept telling myself it didn't matter because I knew I had more important things; Jake, Jenny, and our baby, but it didn't stop me from closing myself off and panicking for a minute. I was so scared that she was going to take it from me, that's my baby."

Peyton shook her head. "That _was_ your baby, but like you said, you have so much more going for you –"

"I know that and it sucks because I know Jake's freaking out", Peyton nodded sympathetically. Things were obviously tensed between Jake and Brooke's mother. In his eyes, she was the reason Brooke left him. "We were doing so well too", she mumbled.

"Well, every couple has their issues", Peyton said with a smile. Brooke laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I don't want him to get scared. I know how he feels about this topic and I just don't want him to think I'm going to leave."

"Well, then make sure he knows you won't", her blonde best friend said with a smile.

_When you are near me  
When you are here I see  
All that I am made of  
And all that I am_

Peyton re-crossed her legs as they sat in silence. Lucas coughed out of . . . well she didn't know why he coughed. And their therapist looked at them. She was big on the whole 'in order to know your issues you need to verbalize them, acknowledge them' thing. It wasn't that they didn't still have some things to talk through; they just loved the blissfulness they'd been living in.

"I have to go on my book tour soon", Lucas finally spoke. Dr. Claremont smiled and nodded her head.

"And how is this affecting you?" she directed her question to Peyton, but Lucas answered.

"We've been great", he said with a smile. "Intimacy, family time, all of it's been great", he smiled and grabbed Peyton's hand. She looked over at him and smiled. Dr. Claremont frowned and wrote something down.

"And how do you feel, Peyton?" his blonde wife shrugged.

"It's his job, he has to do it", Lucas frowned. She didn't sound too interested in it.

"That's not exactly what I asked", she said with knitted eyebrows. Peyton cleared her throat.

"He's going to be gone for a week", she began. She took a deep breath and went for it. "And he'll be with Lindsey the whole time", she whispered. Lucas pulled his hand off of hers.

"Are you kidding me? I thought we got through this?" he said in a frustrated voice. Peyton's face fell.

"Now Lucas, it's perfectly normal for her to feel insecure", the therapist spoke and Peyton was never more thankful for her. "Peyton's hormones are all over the place and the fact that she's pregnant only intensifies the insecurities she might feel."

"But she doesn't need to be insecure!" he said obviously. Dr. Claremont nodded.

"This might be true, but just because you say a bird can fly doesn't mean it has to", both blondes furrowed their brows.

"What the Hell does a _bird_ have to do with this?" he asked in frustration.

"It's a metaphor", Peyton mumbled. "She means that just because you say I have nothing to worry about, doesn't mean I don't worry", she said angrily.

"Yeah well, the bird should realize that it has to fly because that's what it's meant to do. Just like you're meant to believe me", his voice was pained.

"Lucas, I don't not believe you, I just –"

Lucas took a deep breath. "Peyton, I'm sorry that the kiss between Amy and I ever happened, but I am never going to cheat on you", he said truthfully as he grabbed her hands once more. She looked to the floor and before anything else could be said the timer went off.

"Our times up", Dr. Claremont said softly.

Without a word Peyton stood and left the room. Leaving Lucas behind.

_When you are near me  
When you are here I see  
All that I am, baby  
You're all that I have  
You're all that I am_

Haley wrung her hands together in a nervous fit. Nathan smirked and walked over to her.

"Relax" he said as he massaged her shoulders. "Everything's gonna be fine", he whispered before kissing her shoulder. She nodded and rested her back against him.

"I hope so; do you think they'll be supportive?"

Tonight Nathan and Haley were having their friends over for dinner to tell them the good news. So far Haley had gone above and beyond her duties as hostess and prepared a meal fit for a king. They heard the door open and close and Haley leaned her head back to look at him.

"Moment of truth", he whispered. They walked into the hall and met their friends with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys", Haley said as she kissed them all and hugged Lucas for a little moment longer then the rest. Jenny and the Keith took off for Jamie's play room; promising to look after William and to come back when dinner was ready.

"It smells great", Brooke said with a smile. Haley blushed and thanked her. She and Nathan couldn't help but to feel the tension that loomed around their friends. It was like they were putting on an act.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Go in the dining room, Hales and I will bring it all in."

The group of four shuffled into the room and took their seats. It was totally silent and awkward and it was unfortunate because Haley had wanted to do this for them just as much as to tell them her news.

After the food was brought out and the kids were called they ate in broken up silence. The main noises were the sounds of their silverware hitting the plates.

"We actually have something we want to tell you all", Nathan began for his nervous wife. They stopped eating and looked up at the visibly tense brunette.

"Well, you see, we've been talking about something and . . ." Haley trailed off at the sudden loss of her voice. Nathan squeezed her hand.

"It's been an idea we were toying with and to our surprise . . ." James stared at his parents in complete confusion as to why they didn't want to share this. It was awesome news!

"We're getting a baby!" Jamie yelled with a grin on his small face. The table was silent. The four friends weren't sure if they had heard correctly. A baby?

"A baby?" Brooke asked for all of their silent thoughts. Haley and Nathan nodded.

"I'm not pregnant", she said quickly and their brows furrowed even more. "There's this program where you can bring an underprivileged child into your home and pay for a serious medical surgery they might need. After it's done –"

"I've seen that commercial", Peyton cut her off. "Makes me cry every time", she said with a pathetic laugh. Jake looked at her and smiled.

"So, after they heal and everything you have to send them back?" he clearly knew of the commercial too. Haley nodded and at the worried glances spoke;

"It will probably be hard, but I want to give children the chance to live long, happy, healthy lives", tears had gathered in her eyes and she wiped at them with a laugh.

"Do you have a name?" Lucas asked randomly. Haley blinked, but nodded her head.

"Angie", she said with a grin. "She's a little less than a year and has a heart condition."

He nodded and placed his napkin on the table before standing. He walked over to his best friend and pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you", he whispered into her ear.

Peyton followed suit and latched onto Nathan. Jake and Brooke followed soon after. Haley caught her husband's eye and grinned like a child on Christmas morning.

Everything was finally falling into place.

_I can't see anything in the dark but then  
Your reflection brings all into light_

Brooke stepped into the backyard and took a moment to stare at her boyfriend. It was still weird to call him that. It was amazing and she said it as often as possible, but she lived in a world where her closest friends were married and had been since their teen years. She felt like she was a step behind them all.

Those thoughts always brought her back to the night Jake proposed. In that one moment her life could have changed – it did – but that could have changed it for the better. Instead of gaining a family she lost one. The only one she'd ever thought of as her own.

It was after dinner and the dishes were being washed when Jake had stepped outside. She waited a few moments; washed a few dishes and discussed details with Haley before following after him.

It was clear he was upset and she was sure her friends knew that. She crossed her arms over herself and walked closer to him. This needed to be settled. She needed to follow Peyton's advice.

"Hey", she called out. He spun around and offered her a small smile. "So, I had this crazy dream", she started. "My bitch of a mom came back into town and busted our perfect relationship bubble", he laughed faintly.

"Sounds like a nightmare to me", she smiled and he felt his heart skip at her dimples.

"I don't want you to think that it changes anything", he looked at her and raised a brow.

"It doesn't?" she shook her head and took a step to him. "It mattered a lot once before", he whispered. She reeled back and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I think you did", she whispered back. "Jake, I'm not proud of how I handled things all those years ago, but I was young. I know what's important and what matters and I know that I can't let anything get in the way of that. I love you, Jake", she whispered with watery eyes. He nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know and I'm sorry for shutting you out. I just got scared", he admitted. Brooke pulled back and looked at him.

"It's okay to get scared", she told him, "Just don't just me out, talk to me about it. You and jenny are my family and pretty soon we're starting our own family. We can't let the silences loom. They'll destroy us", she said seriously. Both their thoughts strayed to their blonde friends and Jake nodded.

"When Jenny took her nap while you were gone, she called you mom", he whispered. It wasn't an odd thing for Jenny to do this. She called Brooke mama when she was two. At the news of her pregnancy, Jenny seemed to be doing it more often.

Not that Brooke was complaining.

"I think she's afraid I'll love her less", she whispered. "Which is nuts because that could never happen."

"Adopt her", Jake said suddenly and seriously. Brooke's eye widened and her mouth opened and closed; she was completely unsure of what to say. "Jenny already thinks of you as a mother and you always say that you love her like your own."

"That's because I do, I love her with all my heart", Brooke said honestly. Jake grinned and nodded his head.

"So, let's make it official. Adopt Jenny."

_When you are near me  
When you are here I see  
All that I am made of  
And all that I am_

Lucas opted out of setting out desert and walked out the front door to find his wife. They hadn't talked since she stormed out of the counselor's office and he couldn't handle it. They were moving three steps back and he couldn't afford to let it happen.

When he saw her standing near the car he felt his breath catch. He didn't know how, after years of being together, she still made him do that. But he hoped it lasted forever. At the sound of his shoes against the gravel she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry", he said immediately. She shook her head and walked over to him. "I don't like fighting with you", he whispered and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his solid chest and nodded.

"I don't like it either", she wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. "You shouldn't even be apologizing. I'm the one who freaked out", she said quietly. Lucas didn't respond; instead he held her closer.

"Where are you going anyway?" she asked about his tour.

"The usual places; Omaha, LA, New York, Seattle . . ." he knew there were more, but he couldn't function with her this close to him.

"That sounds nice", she whispered as she buried herself into his arms. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes tightly. He loved her more and more everyday.

"Come with me", he said suddenly. Her eyes snapped to meet his and she shook her head.

"Stop it", she laughed and smacked him playfully. He caught her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm serious, come with me, Peyton", she shook her head with a confused smile on her lips.

"Luke, I can't just leave. What about the boys?"

"Bring them too", he said simply. In his mind this was all a perfect solution. She shook her head once again. This was crazy.

"Keith has school –"

"He's in preschool, he goes for 4 days a week", Lucas countered with a roll of his eyes.

"It's still school", she muttered. "And I'm pregnant and . . ." she had run out of reasons as to why they couldn't go.

"You're not too pregnant, this would be the perfect last trip", he smiled. "And as for the school thing that's fine. Mid-winter recess is coming soon, I leave that Sunday; Keith has the entire week off", he whispered before leaning down to capture her lips.

The kiss swept her away.

They broke apart and she smiled brightly. Lucas grinned widely and picked her up. He had his answer.

The Scott family was going on a book tour.

_When you are near me  
When you are here I see  
All that I am, baby  
You're all that I have  
You're all that I am_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	26. Feel This

**I own nothing, nor do I own "Feel This" by Bethany Joy Galeotti ft. Enation.**

So, once again there's a wait for this chapter. No excuses . . . sorry that I suck LOL.

**Moodysuburbanteenagelovesong** – thanks for the not so subtle demands of this chapter haha. It made me start writing it.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_  
Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_  
It's gotta be this one  
Don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored  
And every thing that was taken can be restored_

When Haley awoke in the morning she smiled and turned to cuddle with her husband. When he met his empty, cold spot she frowned. What was he doing up so early? Her brain made a connection with the rest of her and she sat up straight.

Today was the day they got Angie.

She got out of bed and stretched before jumping up and skipping out of the room. It was early enough that she didn't have to wake Jamie yet so she tiptoed past his room and headed for the stairs. With a smile on her face she decided that a hearty breakfast was exactly what they all needed.

When her feet hit the carpeted floor of the hallway leading into the living room she stopped and tilted her head in the direction of Nathan's voice. She walked into the living room and peeked behind the corner. Her nosy side always got the best of her.

"Okay, but you don't understand", she heard Nathan say in frustration. "No, I – you know I love playing with the Bobcats", at that her stomach dropped. Nathan hung his head and ran his free hand through his hair. "I just have some really important family things going on today", after she heard her husband whisper that she walked into the room.

He turned to face her and hurried – she assumed his coach – off the phone.

"Morning", he whispered. She mirrored his smile and kissed him sweetly. She rested her head against his shoulder and grabbed his hand.

"Morning . . . who was on the phone?" Nathan sighed and interlaced their fingers. He ran a finger over her wedding band and closed his eyes.

"I have to go into practice today", he whispered. Her face fell for a minute and his heart broke. "I'm really sorry Hales, but we've got some big games coming up and . . . I'm really sorry", he finished.

"Oh", she said softly. "Well, I mean, maybe you could get out early and then meet me at the airport", she said hopefully. Nathan smiled.

"I hope I can, but I don't wanna make any promises, Hales."

"I know and you're not promising anything", she assured him. "Jamie has school today too, that means I have to go all alone", she pouted and he laughed before swooping down to kiss her once more.

"Call one of the girls to go with you", he offered. Haley shook her head.

"Peyton has to pack and I'm sure Brooke and Jake have something going on. Maybe going alone will be good for me", she said optimistically. Nathan nodded.

"Maybe it will be", he agreed. They sat in silence for a moment longer until Nathan asked; "So, everything with her room is pretty much done right?"

It hadn't been an easy decision, but they ultimately chose to have what would have been Grace's nursery become Angie's nursery. They changed some things around though. It was a pink room and this time everyone was involved in the decorating. That really meant that Haley, Brooke, and Peyton did the cute stuff. Nathan, Jake, and Lucas did and heavy lifting.

"Yes, all that's missing is a baby girl", she whispered with a smile. Nathan kissed her temple and held her in silence for a few minutes. Pretty soon they wouldn't get soft, quiet moments like this and he was savoring it.

He also couldn't wait for the loudness a baby brought.

"This is good, right?" he asked suddenly. Haley opened her mouth, but closed it soon after.

She knew it was going to be good, but it was also going to be hard and frustrating and a million other emotions. They were getting a baby that they needed to care for as their own only to give her back in a few weeks.

"It's gonna be hard", she whispered. "But, yeah, this is good", she agreed with a smile.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath_

When Brooke Davis walked into Peyton and Lucas's bedroom she basically stepped into their entire wardrobe. She watched as her curly haired friend tossed articles of clothing around the room and furrowed her brows.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked in interest. Peyton turned to face her and let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God!" she said in praise and walked over to her best friend. "I need some serious help with packing."

"Packing? Where are you going?"

Peyton smiled and looked at the brunette. "The kids and I are going on Lucas's book tour", she said in excitement. Brooke's eyes widened and she looked around the room once more.

"He's going to like a bunch of different cities right?" Peyton nodded. "We have some serious packing to do", she mumbled. Peyton smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. Brooke made a face and folded a few shirts. She really needed to stop being so transparent.

"The other night at Naley's, me and Jake made up", she rasped. Peyton nodded.

"That's great, B, but why do I feel like there's more to it?" she asked with a laugh. Brooke opened her mouth, but stopped herself. She didn't want to dump all this on her best friend before she jetted off for a week.

"Where are my favorite little boys?" she asked as she held back the tightness in her throat. Peyton frowned. She took the jeans from Brooke and grabbed her hand.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked softly. Before Brooke could answer William came wobbling into the room; he broke out into a run as soon as he saw Brooke.

"Book, book!" he yelled as she turned and picked him up. Peyton watched as she held him in the air and made an animated face that turned him into a fit of giggles. Brooke was going to be just fine in a few months.

"Hey handsome", she whispered as she placed him on her hip. "Where's my godson?" she asked Peyton as she continued to play with Will.

"Lucas needed to get a new suit so Keith went with him. Father-son day, I guess", she said with a shrug.

"Mama", William chirped and reached his arms out for Peyton. The blonde grinned and took the squirming boy from Brooke's arm. The brunette watched them interact with a fond look in her eyes. It still amazed her that Peyton was a mother and that she was so damn good at it.

"Do you think you're ready for it?" Brooke asked suddenly. Peyton met her eyes and at her questioning stare Brooke said, "The new baby?"

The blonde let out a breath, "I don't think anyone's ever really ready for what a baby brings, but right now I think Lucas and I are in the best place possible to have baby", she said honestly.

She loved her 2 children more then anything in the world, but she would have loved to have brought them into a less stressful environment. She and Lucas were so young and – granted they still are . . . they're just in a better place now.

"Are you nervous?" Peyton asked once she saw the look in her friend's eyes. Brooke looked at her and shrugged.

"Some days I am. There's just so much other stuff going on that I rarely have time to sit and acknowledge that I'm pregnant", she mumbled and played with William from his mother's arms.

"Like what kind of stuff?"

Brooke shook her head and stared at Peyton's clothing. She picked up a random old top and threw it behind her. "Like the fact that my best friend has lost some fashion sense", she quipped. The shirt landed on Rocket and the dog shook his body to rid the item.

"What are you doing with the beast", Brooke teased as she bent down to pet him affectionately. Peyton smiled, over the months her best friend and Rocket had developed a love-hate relationship.

"We're leaving him in a K-E-N-N-E-L", she spelled out. Brooke looked at her questioningly and Peyton blushed. "He knows that word", she promised. The brunette rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

William wiggled to be put down and once he was on his feet he was running from the room with Rocket following after him. Brooke smiled widely, her dimples showing perfectly. She couldn't wait to hear the sounds of giggling in a house once again.

"So B. Davis, are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" Peyton asked in exasperation. Brooke waved her hand at her and said;

"It's nothing that I can't figure out on my own", her assurance was met with worried green eyes. "Really, I'll be fine while you're gone. What we need to discuss is the ass kicking you should totally give Lindsey", Brooke's face was serious and it caused Peyton to laugh loudly.

"I can't kick her ass for no reason", she countered. Brooke shrugged.

"Fine, but what if she caresses Lucas's back or shoulder in the 'friendly' manner", she air quoted. Peyton knew exactly what Brooke was talking about and it made her angry just to think about it.

"I'll totally have to kick her ass", Peyton said obviously.

"Totally", Brooke supported her.

_It's gotta be just right  
Soul and spirit (soul and spirit)  
Chord and lyric  
What if I told you that innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now is brighter than before  
Before_

Haley sat in the car and took a few calming breaths before attempting to open the door once more. She had done this about five times already and it seemed that she have to try a seventh time because just now didn't work.

The anticipation of this was more intense then waiting for a doctor to tell her she was pregnant. She was going to meet a baby. A baby that could easily not like her. She doesn't have a bond with this baby and now little Angie's away from home and everything that's familiar to her. Suddenly Haley felt a lot less secure with this hand-off.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. She opened the door without any hesitation and grabbed her purse before closing it behind her. She walked into the airport with short, careful steps. It was like she was afraid to do anything grand because they would take Angie away before she even got her.

Maybe she shouldn't have come alone. It gave her too much time to think and that was never a good thing when Haley was involved. She over thought any and every situation and that wasn't a feeling she needed right now.

Nathan obviously wasn't going to make it and while that sucked, it was probably a good thing. She had become strong and independent over the last few weeks and this was going to be the cherry atop her personal sundae.

Haley stood at the main arrival area and waited with eager breaths and a knot in her stomach for the little girl that was going to change her family's life. She fidgeted with her fingers and tucked her hair behind her ears. She wasn't usually so impatient. Finally, she noticed the older woman carrying a small, dark skinned baby.

Haley's eyes instantly watered.

"Mrs. Scott?" the woman asked. Haley nodded and before the other woman could ask Haley pulled out her license as proof of identification. She nodded and smiled before handing her the small diaper bag and blanket that was in one hand. After Haley was settled with that, she was handed Angie.

The woman wished her luck and had some parting words for Angie, but Haley didn't listen to any of it. After all this time and all the heartache she endured, Haley had found her niche. She held the small baby in her hands and stared into Angie's big brown eyes.

This was definitely going to be good.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath_

"Whoa", Lucas sputtered as he entered his and Peyton's bedroom. Clothes were everywhere and various suitcases were half filled. "Did you freak out because nothing fit?"

He remembered the stages of her pregnancy and this was definitely the point when her clothes became snugger. She stopped folding a pair of jeans and glared at her husband. Was he seriously asking that?

"No, that's not the issue", she bit back at him. He squirmed from where he was standing and then smiled crookedly. Peyton's scowl softened and as Lucas teasingly approached her with tentative steps, she laughed loudly.

"There's that laugh", he husked as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her lips tenderly. She hummed against his lips and when they broke apart she grinned. "Now, what is going on?"

"I'm packing", she said simply. He nodded once and ran his hands down her arms. "Where's Keith?" she asked as she returned to her task of packing.

"Asleep", Lucas said with a laugh. "I had a few other errands to do and by the time we got to the place he was dragging his feet. You should have seen him in that small suit", Lucas said with a far off look. "He looks like such a man. Anyway, he fell asleep on the drive back and I put him in his bed."

Peyton heard the tone that he used when he spoke of Keith and she knew the tone he used when he spoke of William and it made her smile. There was such love and adoration and pure pride in his voice that it made her heart pound loudly. She turned to look at him and grabbed his hand. She placed it over the skin that was exposed and Lucas raised a brow.

"After all these years you still make my heart race", she whispered and she rubbed the back of his hand. Lucas smiled and felt the rapid beat of her heart beneath his palm.

"You have quite a way with words. Maybe you should be an author", he teased. She rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him. He instantly deepened it and tangled his free hand in her curly hair.

"Speaking of authors . . . have you talked to Lindsey about me and the boys coming?" she asked curiously. Lucas nodded. He used his weight and the arm that was wrapped around her waist to lay them on their bed.

"Yes, I have and contrary to whatever you have thought up, she's excited to see you and the boys. She used to be a part of our lives Peyt. When she was with Jake you guys hung out all the time", he reminded her.

She looked down guiltily and played with one of the small buttons on his dress shirt. She met his eyes as he hovered above her and smiled uneasily. "I know that and to a certain extent I miss her friendship, but I don't . . . I guess after Brooke came back I forgot that Lindsey loved Jake too", she said with a shrug.

"Well she did and after everything that happened on Christmas, she's really nervous about seeing you. Try and be nice", he teased. She gasped playfully and pulled him closer.

"I'm always nice."

Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes. Her mouth dropped and she used all her strength to flip them over so that she was straddling him. She rocked her hips forward and Lucas bit his lip at the pressure she built up.

She leaned down, her lips against his ear, and whispered; "But I can be pretty naughty too", she nipped at his earlobe and Lucas thanked the fact that the kids were napping. His hands trailed up her sides hungrily and one cupped her cheek while the other rested on the back of her head.

"I know you can", he whispered thickly before smashing his lips upon hers. Their tongues met and Lucas groaned at the warmth that spread through his body. He found something new to love about her everyday.

The broke apart and Peyton gasped for air. She looked down at him, with his tousled hair, dark eyes, and bruised lips; it was hard to remember that she was trying to make a point. How could he accuse her of being anything other then nice to Lindsey?

She felt him growing beneath her and her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. She leaned down once more and with her tongue, she left a wet trail from the hinge of his jaw to his earlobe.

"You know what else I can be?" she asked seductively. Lucas let out a noise of recognition and let his hands trail to the button of her jeans. "Mean", she breathed out before pushing herself off of him.

It took Lucas a second to gather his bearings and once he did he made a painful face. She hadn't left him with blue balls in a while. "Where are you going?" he asked as he rested his weight on his elbows to look at her.

She looked at him innocently and swept her hair into a ponytail. "To shower, we leave in a few hours", she said breezily. The smirk she gave him made Lucas shiver and smirk back.

"She's good", he whispered to himself.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_  
Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

They walked through the Omaha terminal and both yawned. It wasn't a long plane ride, but anything with two kids under five seems longer then it is. Now of course, both children were soundly sleeping and nestled into their parent's arms respectively.

Lucas's tour officially started tomorrow, but they wanted to be able to spend their time peacefully instead of rushing to airports and hotels and then quickly running off to the bookstore.

Lucas shifted Keith in his arms and glanced at his wife. "Look at you", he whispered. She met his eyes and furrowed her brows. "You fly with a 4 year old and a 20 month old and you still look amazing", she blushed before turning her head away from him.

"This week is _so_ gonna pay off for you", she whispered with a grin. Lucas laughed, but not too loudly. After Peyton leaving him high and dry this afternoon, the last thing he wanted was for one of the kids to wake up.

"So, how are we getting to the hotel?" she asked as they neared the automatic doors. Lucas shrugged.

"Lindsey usually has a limo waiting", her eyes widened. The only times she ever rode in a limo were for funerals. She opened her mouth to make a comment regarding the care that his girlfriend took when it came to him, but she was stopped.

"Lucas! Peyton!"

Lindsey freaking Strauss.

Peyton whimpered and Lucas sent her a look. Together they walked over to the brunette they once saw every other day. Neither could greet her with a hug of kiss because their hands were full, but they all smiled at each other. It was obvious the discomfort level had skyrocketed.

"I thought we were meeting tomorrow before the signing?" Lucas said with confusion in his voice. Lindsey nodded timidly and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

"We were, but there were some last minute changes and I need to go over them with you", she whispered. "It won't take long, 20 minutes tops", she promised before either of them could say anything.

Lucas looked over at his wife and Peyton wanted to kill him. Clearly, if he said no now it looked like she silently told him to.

"That's fine", Peyton whispered with a smile. "It'll give me some time to get these two changed and whatnot", Lucas smiled and sent a wink in her direction. The blonde rolled her eyes, but winked back teasingly.

The girls made eye contact briefly before Peyton looked away. It was too awkward. Lindsey shook her head, feeling the same awkwardness and reached forward to take a bag from Peyton. She was thankful, but only let her soft smile show it. They walked out the doors and Peyton watched her go.

Peyton was dressed in her trademark converse and a black velour jumpsuit with a white tank top. Both the tank top and the sweatshirt had ridden up a bit and exposed her 4 month bump, which really just looked like a bulge of fat. There was Lindsey in her fitted top and perfect jeans. Her heels accentuated her legs and her hair was immaculate.

It was going to be a long week.

_Let go,_

_Let go and believe_

_Let go,_

_Let go and believe_

_Let go,_

_Let go and believe_

_Let go_

Jake walked into the house with a yawn and took his shoes off by the door. It was part of a new rule Brooke had implemented recently. Apparently it tracked in too much dirt; he just thought it was her hormones. As he rounded the corner he was shocked to see his girlfriend sitting on the couch.

She looked over at him and smiled a full dimple smile that made Jake's heart race. He really did love her with everything he had in him. He walked over to the couch and sat beside her. She threw her magazine onto the coffee table and this time when she smiled, it was almost shy.

"Jenny's sleeping?" he asked as he got comfortable. Brooke nodded and stretched her legs out to rest on his lap. Without having to be told, Jake placed his hands on the sock covered limbs and squeezed gently. His girlfriend let out a moan of approval.

"Where have to you been?" she asked as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned into her touch and responded;

"The recording studio, Peyton wanted to get some stuff down before she left. But she left me the keys so I can head in there whenever I want."

"My very own rock star boyfriend, how lucky am I?" Brooke purred. Jake blushed and Brooke kinked her eyebrow in that adorable way he loved. He relished in these soft moments between them. Doing such natural and normal things like talking about their days . . . it was something he never thought he'd get to have with her again.

"So, you've been avoiding me like the plague", Jake said teasingly, but it was true.

Lately Brooke had been everywhere that didn't involve spending direct time with him. She was doing sketches at the boutique and spending more time then usual with Peyton and Haley – not that that was a problem and she would crawl into bed late at night so that they couldn't talk about what he had asked her that night at Naley's house.

"I have no –" she couldn't even really finish her sentence because she had been avoiding him. She just didn't really know what to say to him at that point.

He felt guilty. He clearly shouldn't have asked to her adopt Jenny if she wasn't ready. Maybe he should have waited for her to bring it all up. "Brooke –"

"I did some research", she began. "About adoption and things like that", she clarified once she saw his confused face.

Jake's eyes widened and he brought her closer to him. "Well what did you find out?" he asked in curiosity. She took a deep breath.

"It shouldn't be too difficult since Nikki has no part in Jenny's life. She doesn't pay child support and she never sees her, Hell she's court ordered not to", Brooke rambled.

"What's the issue then?" he asked gently. At this point he was waiting for an answer to escape her lips. She bit her lip and looked away from his eyes. "Hey", he whispered as he tilted her chin upward.

"The hard part is going to be the situation of our relationship", she whispered. Jake furrowed his brows. Because she was pregnant? That didn't seem like it should be an issue. Maybe it was because they lived together? No, that would be a good thing . . .

"Because we're not married", she said in one breath.

Oh.

"Oh", Jake breathed out. Brooke nodded and they both felt the tension rise in the air. They hadn't been back together for that long and marriage was never brought up. Well, not in the actual 'lets go and do it' sense. They had discussed that one day, _someday_, it would happen.

"That really sucks", he whispered as he cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. She was nervous, had never been this nervous in her life. Except for the first time she told him she loved him.

"Yeah it does", she said flippantly. "So let's get married", she rasped. Jake looked at her and froze before he chuckled lightly.

"What?"

"I wanna adopt Jenny and I want to be able to do it as fast and as easy as possible", Brooke said with complete certainty. "I already think of her as my daughter . . . it just makes sense", she said honestly. Jake nodded.

"And I love you", she continued. "I love you more then I've ever loved another person, Jake. I wasn't ready back then, but I'm ready now. I've never been more ready for anything and –"

She was stopped abruptly by his lips. He pulled her face as close to his as possible and Brook melted into him. "Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?"

His teasing tone and the commonly used phrase between them had her heart pounding in her ears. "I just . . . I love you", she whispered lastly.

The sandy haired man nodded a few times before standing and running up the stairs. Brooke sat there in total shock. What the Hell just happened? She stood from the couch with the intention of going after him, but he was back before she could move an inch.

"Okay", he said more to himself then to her. "I know you just asked me, but . . ." he trailed off as he got down on one knee and opened the ring box Brooke had seen before.

"I totally could not be okay with our kids knowing their mommy asked their daddy to marry them", he joked. Brooke laughed as silent tears trailed her cheeks. "Brooke Penelope Davis, you are the love of my life, the mother of my children, my best friend . . . for so long we've done things backwards and I just – I wanna do something right. Will you marry me?" he asked as he fought back the emotion in his voice.

Brooke grinned widely and her dimples popped out more prominently then ever. She nodded her head and cupped Jake's face in her hands.

"Yes!" she squealed.

Jake grinned before slipping the ring onto her perfect finger. He hugged her fiercely and Brooke buried her face into his neck. 7 years ago if you had asked Brooke Davis how she wanted to be proposed to she would have said in a fancy restaurant. Or possibly on the man's yacht. Probably even in front of all her friends. Tonight she didn't get any of that.

But she got Jake.

And that was all that mattered.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	27. Hold You In My Arms

**I own nothing, nor do I own "Hold You In My Arms" by Ray LaMontagne. **

Beautiful song!

Here's another chapter. Not too many more left, I guess we'll see exactly how many along the way LOL.

Enjoy!

* * *

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying_

Haley heard the soft rustling from the baby monitor on the nightstand. She groaned before opening her eyes and blinking off the sunlight. She looked to her left and sighed at the empty spot. Nathan's practices had increased and that left her alone with Angie for most of the time.

She wasn't complaining about the time she got to spend with the small girl. She savored it. The closer Haley got to Angie, the harder she knew it was going to be to give her back. But that was a bridge she would cross when she got to it.

Haley trudged down the hall and popped her head into Jamie's room. His soft snores filled her ears and she smiled widely. She was certain she'd crave more children and in time she'd get that, but she was more then content with her life as it stood now. When she reached the nursery door it was partially opened; she furrowed her brows.

"Alright Angie", Nathan said softly. "I know that I haven't been around too much and I'm sorry about that, but I'm working so that you can get all the medical help you need."

Nathan held her a little closer and breathed in her sweet baby scent. It was odd that she was someone else's child because she felt so much like theirs already. It was going to be incredibly hard to give her up.

Haley peeked into the room and felt her heart flutter at the sight. Nathan had apparently gotten up early and fixed a bottle for the baby. The tiny brown skinned girl was nestled safely in his large arms and she blinked tiredly.

"I know, that's a lame answer", he mumbled when she made a random noise. "But it's true. Plus, Jamie's in school now and there's a lot of stuff to pay for."

Haley leaned against the doorway with a smile on her lips. Her husband was the most amazing man she'd ever known. She listened as he continued to talk to Angie and rock her in his arms. She pushed off the white molding and wandered into the room.

"I forgot how good you were at that", she says playfully. Nathan raised his eyes to meet her and a soft smile spread across his lips.

"I forgot how good it felt", he admitted. The last baby that any of them had encountered was William and now he was nearly 2.

"Yeah, that can happen when you spend all your time playing basketball", she said with a smile. Nathan's smile faltered and Haley frowned. "I was kidding . . . sort of", she mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"I don't mean to be away, Hales. I can't control what the coach says or does", Haley nodded and rested her side against his shoulder. She smiled down at Angie and tapped her nose playfully.

"I know and I really am sorry. It's just been a hard week adjusting because you haven't been here", she admitted somewhat shyly. Nathan held Angie securely in one arm while his other wrapped around his wife.

Hard week was an understatement. Angie cried, a lot. She was fussy most of the time and she howled like a wolf. The last day or so had been easier and it led Haley to think that the baby was just getting use to being in a new environment. That still didn't mean that she didn't need help, but she would never vocalize it. The fact that Nathan was out of the house a lot put even more stress on everything she was doing, but she knew he would be home if he could.

"I know, but I'm here now and I'll be here all weekend. How about we make the best of it?" he asked while looking into her eyes. The petite brunette blushed and then wondered how he was still able to do that after all these years.

"We most definitely should", she whispered before leaning down to capture his lips for a tender kiss. They broke apart and he nuzzled her nose.

"Have I ever told you that you look extra sexy in the morning?" he said gruffly. Haley laughed and kissed him again.

"Not lately", she said with a coy smirk. Nathan made a noise at the look she gave him and rested his hand on her bottom.

"Well you do. And not just in the mornings, it's actually like a 24 hour accomplishment", he said softly, like it was a secret he didn't want to expose. He laughed when she blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I love you", she whispered softly. He grinned and started to reply, but was interrupted.

"I'm hungry", their son said with a sleep filled voice as he walked into the room. Haley laughed and picked him up.

"You're always hungry", she teased. Jamie shrugged and looked at his mother expectantly. She rolled her eyes and placed him on his feet and ruffled his hair. "Alright, I'll make some waffles."

Jamie yelped in excitement and ran to the door. When Haley reached him Nathan called out to her. She turned and felt her heart do that same somersault at the sight of him feeding Angie.

"I love you too, Mrs. Scott."

_I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever_

Lucas Peyton walked along the boulevard in Los Angeles. Keith's small hand was tucked safely into Peyton's and Lucas pushed William in his stroller. They were nearing the end of his book tour and so far it was the best time they'd had in a while.

"Where are we going today, daddy?" Keith asked as he walked in line. Lucas looked down at him and smiled.

"I have another signing to do and you're coming with me", he said excitedly. Like every other time his oldest son jumped up and down and looked at his mother.

"Isn't that cool, mamma?"

"It sure is, little man", she said with a smile as she ruffled his blonde hair. They turned the corner and saw Lindsey step out of a limo and onto the sidewalk.

"Lindsey!" Keith yelled before dropping his mother's hand and running to his new found friend. Peyton grumbled and Lucas chuckled.

"You cannot seriously be mad that he likes her", he teased. She looked at him and his laughter stopped. She gently nudged him away from the stroller and wrapped her hands around the bar.

"I'm not", she said easily. They continued to stroll down the street. "I'm mad that ever since we've started this tour, Lindsey's found a reason to steal you away", she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Peyton Elizabeth", he said with a smile as they walked into the store. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore. They walked in silence to the back room and Keith ran around the shelved aisles; a guard was never far behind.

William fumbled around close to them and Lindsey talked to the store owner in the distance. Lucas looked at his wife and smirked.

"Peyt", he says softly. She averted eye contact at all costs. She didn't like to be the envious woman or the jealous woman, especially because she knew she didn't have to. She folded her arms over herself and flipped her curls over her shoulder.

"God, you're so sexy when you're jealous", he murmured and pulled her close. She moved her arms to rest flat against his chest and pouted.

"I'm not trying to be sexy", she grumbled. His smirk grew and he leaned his lips to her ear.

"That's even sexier."

After that her pout was replaced by a smile and she shook her head. Lucas Scott was a man of many words, but he always made them matter. She rested her forehead against him and let out a puff of air.

"I'm sorry", she whispered. He shook his head and leaned his head down to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I wanted this to be more about us, but everything's been so busy. Who'd have thought this book would be so good", he joked. Peyton smiled and clasped her hands around his waist.

"_I did_", she whispered. "I always have in you, baby."

He let out a sigh of contentment and kissed her forehead. Having her faith meant more to him then any words from critics or swooning fans ever could. Their moment was soon interrupted by the sound of heels clicking against the floor.

"They're ready for you, Lucas", Lindsey said softly; well aware of the moment she was interrupting. He nodded and moved from her embrace, but caught the look on her face.

"You know you're the only girl I see", he whispered before kissing her softly.

She watched him walk away and she smiled as he sat down and took the first book of the day. The past few days had been entertaining. She never got tired of hearing people tell her husband that his words touched them or made them believe in love.

She picked William up and he cheered as he set eyes on his father. The noise was so loud it had people on the line craning their necks to look. Lucas glanced at her and nodded her over. Peyton blushed and shook her head. She caught eyes with Lindsey and the woman simply grinned; she still knew how modest Peyton was.

When William cheered again Keith ran over and raised his hand to tug on his brother's foot. After the toddler giggled loudly those waiting on line were even more curious. Begrudgingly, Peyton and her boys walked out into the room.

"Everyone, this is my wife Peyton and our boys", he said proudly. The crowd cheered and ohh-ed and ahh-ed. They were evidently thrilled with the appearance of Peyton Sawyer, officially Scott.

Lucas set William on his lap and Keith hovered close by. He spent most of his time asking random questions to those who were still waiting and he even signed a few autographs himself.

"You and Lucas should go out tonight", Lindsey said softly as she approached her. Peyton met her eyes. "I could watch the boys . . . you guys could have a few drinks or something", she offered politely.

"I actually can't drink, so . . . I mean thanks", Peyton made a face. She really hoped that didn't come off as hostile. "I'm pregnant, so I get tried pretty quickly."

Lindsey's mouth dropped and formed a gentle smile. "You're pregnant? That's so great! Congratulations", she said excitedly.

Peyton grinned, as she always did when her pregnancy was mentioned, and she nodded her head. "Yeah, we're really excited."

"You should be", she said honestly. "That is gonna be one of the luckiest kids in the world."

Peyton blushed and smiled gratefully. She watched as her husband let William scribble in someone's book and Keith tucked himself under his free arm. She placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

She was the lucky one.

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize_

Brooke burrowed deeper into Jake's embrace. She threw her naked leg over his and tucked her foot beneath his knee. She savored the feel of his arms and legs and torso. She loved every passionate minute they spent together. Just thinking about it made her blush. Brooke Davis didn't blush.

But she guessed Brooke Davis almost Jagielski did.

Her eyes traveled down to her left hand and she smiled. This was it. This was the beginning of her forever. She looked over at the sleeping man she was going to spend forever with and her heart pumped furiously. She was certain she'd never been this happy.

It seemed as if things were finally in order and in that sense, she was waiting for the ball to drop. She didn't mean to be negative; it was the way her life went. One great thing . . . one really crappy thing. When Jake stirred beside her she felt herself smile.

"Good morning", he said sleepily. She kissed the hinge of his jaw and then his cheek before whispering the same greeting into his ear. "Someone's happy this morning", he teased.

Brooke laughed her raspy laugh and Jake shivered. Everything about this moment – about them – was so right. "I'm more then just happy, Jake", she says seriously. "Words don't even describe how I feel."

"I'm glad I could do that for you; make you feel this because, Brooke, every day with you has me feeling exactly what you're feeling right now."

"Well then, I can't wait to feel that everyday, for the rest of my life", she whispered before snaking her hand up his body.

"You make eternity sound _so_ sexy", he said gruffly. She laughed once more and rested her head on his shoulder. Delirious bliss was a truly amazing feeling. Now she knew what Peyton had talked about for all those years.

"We should probably talk about that, huh? Make plans and stuff."

"About that", Jake murmured as he sat up a bit. Brooke followed his actions and in the process reached for the shirt at the foot of the bed. "I was thinking –"

"You had time to think? I must have lost my MOJO", she muttered playfully. Jake growled from the back of his throat.

"Trust me, you lost no such thing", she laughed loudly. "I was thinking, we should hold off on the wedding", her laughter immediately died out.

"What?"

"Don't freak out", he begged. Her eyes widened and she pushed away from him. He didn't let though, instead he pulled her closer to him.

"How can I not freak out? You're telling me that you don't want to get married!"

"No I'm not . . . Brooke you deserve a big wedding. The dress and flowers and Church –"

"I don't need any of those things", she argued.

"I know that", he promised as he kissed her hand sweetly. "But, we've done everything backwards. I want to do something the right way", he said sincerely. Brooke shook her head.

"As long as I'm with you, it's the _best_ way", she countered. He gave her a look and she pouted. "Jake, I don't want to put off adopting Jenny", she said softly.

He shook his head. "I consider you her mother and as far as Jenny is concerned you _are_ her mother. We don't need a piece of paper to tell us that."

She stared into his brown eyes and felt herself caving. She didn't really care about the details of a wedding. She just wanted Jake and Jenny there. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give in so she nodded.

"When did you get so good with words?" she asked playfully. Jake chuckled and took her into his arms.

"I'm a singer remember? And it helps that I'm friends with an author", he mumbled as an afterthought. Brooke laughed.

"Oh the Scotts", she says wistfully. "I wonder how they're doing."

"I'm surprised you've held out this long on telling Peyton", he teased. Brooke nodded her head.

"I know, but I wanna see her face when I tell her we've finally gotten our act together", Brooke said honestly. Jake kissed her temple and rested his chin on her head.

"We have gotten it together, haven't we?"

Brooke looked back down at her hand before tilting her head to meet his eyes.

"We certainly have."

They let the silence linger until Brooke's cell phone rang. She shot up to answer it simply because she didn't want Jenny to wake up. The girl had supersonic hearing.

"Hello", she greeted quickly. Jake slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers before grabbing his sweatpants. He looked back at Brooke and furrowed his brows at her expression.

"No, but that can't happen! Everything is mine!" she yelled angrily. She stood from the bed and even thought it probably wasn't the best time; Jake observed the way her bottom peeked out from beneath the long t-shirt she wore.

"Well thanks for the information", she said sarcastically before slamming her phone shut and throwing it onto the bed. Jake walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What was that?"

"She took it from me", Brooke mumbled. "Victoria took it all away from me", she whispered as she met his eyes. Jake's mouth dropped and he hugged her a little closer.

"Can she do that? It's all in your name."

Brooke shook her head. "Apparently because the store here hasn't been doing so great, they questioned my ability to run a corporation and have a family. Since I wasn't in New York a majority of the paper work and questions went to my darling mother", she said bitterly.

"It's all gone", she whispered as tears clouded her eyes. Jake kissed her forehead and when he pulled back the tears were gone. She swallowed hard; probably to pass the lump in her throat and smiled.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower . . . how about you start breakfast."

"Brooke", he called out.

She knew that tone so she marched back over to him and planted a kiss to his lips; her tongue swept across the seam. She pulled back and smiled brightly.

"I'm not mad", she promised.

_I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever_

Jamie played with Angie from her bouncer and he laughed when the baby squealed at something ridiculous. It was fun when she was active like this, but otherwise she was kind of boring.

"The house looks good, right?" Haley asked Nathan in a panic as she fluffed some last minute pillows. Nathan laughed and grabbed her arms; stopping her movements completely.

"I seriously doubt they're going to examine the fluffiness of our couch pillows once they see that little girl", he whispered and pulled her in for a hug. Haley relaxed in his arms and nodded.

"I know, but . . . it's the first time we've all gotten together since Angie arrived and I want this to be perfect", she said with a pout.

"It will be perfect", Nathan promised her. Haley sighed and once the doorbell rang she pulled out of his arms. "Breathe, Hales."

She shot him a glare and pulled the door open widely. Jenny ran in and straight to Jamie while yelling out a welcome. Jake and Brooke stood there with embarrassed smiles.

"Sorry about that", Brooke mumbled. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Haley gasped loudly. She grabbed Brooke's hand and stared at Jake.

"Oh my God!" Nathan looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened. He looked at Jake and smirked.

"You dog", he grinned before pulling him in for a manly hug. Haley hugged Brooke and then they switched. They all ushered into the house and before another word could be spoken Jenny called out to Brooke.

"Look at the baby", she said with a soft voice and a matching smile. Brooke walked over and let out a breath at the beautiful dark skinned, brown eyed little girl. Her hand caressed her cheek gently and Angie cooed at the contact.

"She's beautiful guys", she whispered with a tight throat. Jake threw his arm over her shoulder and tugged at her small foot.

The afternoon continued and once Angie was put down for her nap the kids went into Jamie's playroom while the adults settled in the kitchen. They talked about the engagement and life with Angie. It seemed as if so much had changed in the last week that it was impossible for it to have only been a week.

"So, what's going to happen with the boutique?" Haley asked in interest. Brooke frowned. Somehow the topic has strayed to the last thing she wanted to discuss.

"I have no clue. It's being emptied tomorrow and then all I'll have is a huge empty store", she mumbled. Nathan made a face at the tone of Brooke's voice.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out", Jake whispered as kissed her cheek. She smiled and leaned into him. He had been her rock ever since she got that phone call and she had never been gladder to have him in her life. She was also glad that he didn't consider this his fault.

"So, what was Peyton's reaction to the engagement?" Nathan asked in hopes of changing the depressing mood. His longtime friend bit her lip and let out a breath.

"Actually, I'm going to wait and tell Peyton face to face", Brooke said with a small smile. Haley smiled and Nathan chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"She's totally gonna think you waited till she left to do this", he said between laughter. Brooke dropped her mouth and looked to her fiancé for support. Jake simply shrugged.

"She might actually think that", he conceded. Brooke shook her head.

"She will not, she's just going to be happy that we're happy", a minute passed and Brooke thought about how she would react if things were changed around.

"She's totally gonna be pissed."

_So now we see how it is  
This fist begets the spear  
Weapons of war  
Symptoms of madness  
Don't let your eyes refuse to see  
Don't let your ears refuse to hear  
Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness_

The last night of the tour was spent in New York and, as Peyton learned, it was customary to celebrate with a party. She smiled politely at all the publishers and other people that were involved in Lucas's book. Her smile turned into a grin when she spotted her husband talking and laughing with another man in a suit. He was completely in his element and she was thrilled to see him so happy.

"The week's been great", a voice behind her said suddenly. Peyton turned and smiled at Lindsey softly. She nodded her head and the two stood in awkward silence until Lindsey broke it;

"So listen, I wanted to apologize for the past week", she said with a worried face. Peyton raised an eyebrow and sipped her water.

"For what?

"I know that this was time you and Lucas wanted to spend together, but there were so many last minute detail changes that I had to go over with him –"

"Don't worry about it", the blonde insisted. It was obvious Lindsey felt bad for everything and she didn't want to add to that. "It's been worse", she admitted. This time Lindsey raised an eyebrow.

"A few years ago, when Lucas's first novel was being looked out for a movie deal, he was in LA a lot", the brunette nodded. "Well, I actually found out I was pregnant with William and I couldn't wait to tell him so I called and blurted it out."

Lindsey laughed. For all the time she'd spent with both the Scott's, separately and together, she'd never heard this story. "What happened?" she asked in interest.

"He came home the next day with a single rose", she could feel herself getting chocked up, "We exchanged a few words and then he kissed my belly", she whispered with a private smile. Lindsey's shoulders slumped in the way that let Peyton know her husband has committed a romantic gesture.

"Then I called him daddy for the first time to our new baby and we both lost it. Started blubbering like two little kids", she said with a smile. As if he knew she was talking about him, Lucas looked over and locked eyes with her.

"Gosh Peyton, you and Lucas have such an amazing love story", she heard the other woman whisper. She looked back at her and met her eyes.

"Look Lindsey, I'm sorry about everything", she said softly. The woman opposite her shook her head.

"Brooke's your best friend –"

"But you were my friend too and I guess I forgot that you were being hurt in the whole process", she admitted.

"Thank you, Peyton. That means a lot", she said sincerely. The blonde smiled and grabbed her hand comfortingly.

"You'll find your great love", she assured Lindsey.

"I know, I just wish I didn't have to go through all the heartache", she whispered. Peyton locked eyes with her husband again and he winked at her before retuning to his conversation. She glanced at her wedding band before thinking about both their tattoos.

"Sometimes it's worth it", the blonde whispered in response.

The night wore on and after Peyton yawned for the third time Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and announced that they were done for the evening. They walked to their hotel room and paid their sitter. Normally, in a strange city they would never have a random person watch their kids. But the girl was a teenage daughter of one of the publishers and the last thing she wanted to do was attend a black tie affair. Once the door was locked, they changed out of their dress clothes and crawled into bed.

They laid in the hotel room as the moonlight peaked in through the windows. Peyton had her back against Lucas's chest and he was relishing the comfort of her body heat. He placed his hand on her small bump and sighed into her neck.

"What do you think we're having?" he asked quietly. Peyton let out a noise and then yawned softly. She was half asleep, but would never pass up the opportunity to talk to her husband.

"I don't know", she whispered. "Probably eggs, some ham and bacon . . . pancakes", she mumbled and then gasped. "Do you think there's gonna be pancakes!"

She turned in his arms and looked at him with hopeful eyes. He furrowed his brows.

"Probably", he lamented. "But I was talking about what _we_ were having, you knucklehead", he said as he cupped her cheek. She breathed out an 'oh' and Lucas smiled because he knew she was blushing.

"Well, I don't know . . . with our history, I'd say another boy", she whispered with a smile. He hugged her a little closer and kissed her forehead. "What about you?"

"Oh, I just want it to be healthy."

Peyton scoffed. "Come on, everyone has a preference", she pried. Her husband chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay . . . I want a little girl", he whispered. Peyton felt her eyes water for no real reason at all and she kissed his lips tenderly.

"That'd be something different."

Lucas nodded and she could tell by the look on his face that he was excited to talk about this. "She'd have curly hair and green eyes –"

"Blue", she cut him off. "She'd have blue eyes."

Lucas shook his head. "I want her to look just like you."

Peyton grinned at him and felt her heart soar. He never failed with his words and he never failed to make her blush. "Green eyes that guard out the world."

"Except the blue eyes of her father and brothers. They're the only boys that will be able to get down into her soul."

Lucas nodded. "And she'll love music. The beats, the lyrics, everything about it will keep her enthralled.

"And art", Peyton interjected. "She'll be holding a pencil from the second she comes out."

They both let the silence settle after their talk and Lucas imagined a little girl with all those features. A little girl he would love. Peyton chuckled and shook her head.

"Lord help us if she gets my personality", his blonde wife mumbled. Lucas titled her chin so that their eyes would meet.

"What would be so wrong with that?"

"Luke, I remember how I was as a teenager", she murmured. "I was angry and hurting and bitter", she stopped and shook her head. "I don't want that for her", she whispered sincerely.

His heart leaped into his chest and his mouth went dry. "That won't happen", he promised. "She'll have both of us and her brothers and Rocket", he said with a smile. "She's got aunts and uncles and she will be loved more then any other child in the world."

"How do you _always_ know what to say?" she asked teasingly. He wiped at the few stray tears that had fallen from her green eyes and he innocently shrugged.

"You just bring that out in me", he said simply. Peyton sighed and nuzzled their noses.

"God I love you", she whispered before rolling herself on top of him and kissing him deeply. "I love you so much", she said passionately as she kissed down his chest. Lucas closed his eyes and buried his hands in her curls.

Her hips ground into his and he groaned as loudly as he could without disturbing their children in the next room. His free hand crawled up her shirt and she leaned into his touch.

"You know we're gonna be okay, right?" he asked suddenly. Their movements stopped. "No matter if it's a boy or a girl or ends up being sextuplets. We're going to be okay."

Peyton nodded and leaned down to kiss him once more. When she pulled away she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"We're gonna be perfect."

_I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold forever_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	28. You Picked Me

**I own nothing, nor do I own "You Picked Me" by A Fine Frenzy.**

Gorgeous song.

Oh hey! Remember this story? Over a month for an update . . . I suck. There's a surprise in this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

_One, two, three  
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings  
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map  
Four, five, six  
The two of us a perfect fit  
You're all mine, all mine_

The second Lucas and Peyton opened the door to their home Rocket scurried inside; the kids followed after him. They picked up their pooch on the drive home and he was never more excited to see his family. He spent the car ride home seated between Keith and William with his head lurking in the front between Lucas and Peyton.

"How are they _not_ exhausted?" Peyton asked her husband with a groan. He smiled and shook his head. When he pulled on her hand she gladly fell into his embrace and sighed at the comforting smell he always has; it's like home to her.

"They're kids, Peyt. The need to be entertained every single second of every single day", he teased and kissed the top of her head. She groaned loudly.

"Why are we doing this again?" he chuckled heartily and ran his hands up and down her back.

"Because you're so damn sexy I can't keep my hands off you", his gruff voice sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. She looked up into his now smoldering blue eyes and smirked. She knew that feeling well.

"Mmm", she hummed before leaning onto the tips of her feet to kiss him. It was meant to be a sweet and simple peck, but Lucas wasn't having it. He deepened it instantly and lifted Peyton slightly off the ground.

Their foreheads rested together after they broke apart at the need for oxygen. His large hands cupped her fuller face and he smiled. "So, when are you going to tell the girls?"

Peyton's mouth dropped. Did he really think she couldn't wait? Did he really have such little faith in her? She thought back to that sonogram in her pocket and she smiled.

"As soon as we're unpacked", she admitted with a laugh. He shook his head and kissed her sweetly.

"I'll take the boys and Rocket over to the Rivercourt, I'm sure the guys are there", he said in passing, but Peyton smirked.

"Looks like I'm not the only eager one!" she said triumphantly as she pointed a finger at him. He scoffed and waved her off before pushing her out of his arms. "Oh, don't be mad that I caught you", she teased and followed him up the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted. "I just figured it would knock the boys out", he heard her scoff and he turned around with a pout. "Is it so bad that I'm excited to tell my friends? One of them is my brother, you know!" he argued.

Her mouth turned downwards to frown. He was so cute when he pouted. "Of course it's okay, baby. It's _more_ then okay. Just don't act like I'm the only one who can't wait!" she warned with stern eyes.

"I love you", he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

The past week was one of the best weeks of their lives. Granted, it was hectic and at times Peyton was less then thrilled with everything that was going on, but they both wouldn't have changed a thing. Peyton and Lindsey found their peace. Lucas's book was a total success. The kids got to see what their dad did for a living; besides coach. And Lucas and Peyton got a romantic weekend they never thought they'd experience.

"I love _you_", she said just as passionately.

She lifted her arm and brushed a bit of his hair; a simple, yet personal gesture. They didn't know how either of them had gotten so lucky. They've been through the lowest of lows and the highest of highs, but they've been through them all together.

They're merely 22 and they've already experienced enough drama to last them a life time. But in the end it's only made them stronger. This past week proved just that.

"How did I get so lucky?" Lucas whispered; not completely aware that he'd spoken it aloud. Peyton smiled bashfully and locked her arms around his neck. She nuzzled his nose with hers and pulled back grinning.

"It helps that you're hot", she said matter of factly. Lucas laughed loudly. "I'm not kidding", she said with a serious face. After a minute of her tight lipped face, she cracked a smile.

"You're a comedian, Peyton Scott", he mumbled with a mocked expression of pain. Peyton smiled, but she was a million miles away. It still gave her butterflies to hear him call her a Scott.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" she asked suddenly.

His hands trailed down the front of her shirt and he pushed it up slowly. Lucas pressed his palm against the flesh of her expanded stomach and he felt his emotions well up. It was only the other day that he told her they would be fine. It didn't matter if they were having a boy or a girl or sextuplets.

"We are going to be fine", he promised. "We've got more then enough money and space and it'll all be okay", he promised again. She rested her forehead against his chest and let out a breath of air.

It all sounded perfect coming from him.

And she believed him. Everything would be okay.

She was just worried. They already had two kids under the age of five . . . she was sure they could handle the newest information when it all came. It would be difficult, but that was life. Hurdles came and you jumped over them. And with Lucas at her side she was sure she could fly.

"Okay, I should go see the girls", she whispered. Lucas nodded.

"I'll get the boys together and grab Rocket's leash", he said. They both had other places to be, but neither made an attempt to move. It was like being newlyweds all over again. Young and in love. Young, happy, and in love.

"Alright, I really need to go", Peyton said with a laugh. He nodded and she wiggled out of his embrace. Before she got too far he pulled her back and kissed her tenderly.

"Be good, have fun", he said with a smile.

"You too, don't work that heart too much", she said with a warning tone. "We need it", she whispered and placed her hands on her stomach. Lucas felt his heart flutter.

Her saying that suddenly had a whole new meaning.

_And all I can say  
Is you blow me away_

"Angie, _please_ stop crying", Jamie begged as he tickled her feet. She stopped screaming for a second and James smiled; but it only lasted a second. Soon enough, her chubby, tan face contorted and she howled.

The young Scott huffed in anger. Nathan was watching from afar and the scene made him laugh. Jamie wasn't use to all the noise and commotion that a sibling brought and even though he really did love Angie like she was his sister, Nathan knew the blonde was more than annoyed at the constant racket.

"It's not her fault, Jimmy-Jam", Nathan mused as he stepped into the living room. He ruffled his son's hair and tickled Angie's belly. When her wailing increased Nathan unbuckled her from her bouncer and tossed her into the air.

James let out a breath when the crying ceased.

"Finally!" he said in exasperation as he sat on the couch and turned on the television. Nathan laughed and shook his head. Sometimes his son was too old for his age. Haley rushed into the room and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry", she mumbled. "I really had to pee", she said sheepishly and she took the little girl from her husband's arms. Nathan felt his heart swell at the sight of his wife and a baby. But he quickly shook those thoughts away. They weren't ready for a baby of their own yet.

"Hey baby", Haley cooed as she rocked the little girl. Slowly, but surely, Angie's cries faded and she began to coo with Haley. Nathan popped a piece of fruit into his mouth and turned to his son.

"Hey Jamie, wanna head down to the Rivercourt today?" The four year old shot off the couch and jumped up and down in excitement. Nathan playfully put his large hand atop his sons head. "Is that a yes?"

Jamie nodded enthusiastically and ran upstairs; no doubt to change into basketball attire. Haley chuckled as he ran off and turned to her husband. His dark hair and light eyes still took her breath away. It amazed her that after all this time he still made her heart beat.

"I take it you got Lucas's text?" she said knowingly. Nathan nodded as he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. "Yeah, I got one from Peyton. We're all meeting at Brooke and Jake's house", she said. Angie stuck her fists into her mouth and squealed loudly.

Both adults looked at her and raised their brows. It was still crazy how the littlest things entertained her. "Anyway . . ." Nathan said with a laugh. "What do you think they want?"

Haley shrugged. "Probably just want to see everyone after the week. A lot of things have changed", she said with a laugh. "Plus, she refused to see any pictures of Angie; she wanted to wait for the real thing."

"Yeah, I guess Luke just wants some guy time", he said with a shrug. "And none of us have really talked about the changes that happened in the last week", he said as he laughed.

Haley grabbed Angie's hand and bounced them up and down. The baby laughed as they danced around the kitchen. He jogged over and scooped the infant out of Haley's arms before tossing her into the air. Her laughter filled their house.

"Are you scared?" he asked softly. Haley's eyes met her husbands and she nodded. She's absolutely terrified.

Yesterday was their first pre-op appointment with the doctor who was performing her heart surgery. There were many more to come, mostly to make sure Angie was maintaining a proper weight and her immune system was in top condition. He went over the procedure and steps they needed to take after her operation. Nathan and Haley nodded along with Dr. Copeland's words, until he talked about the risks that were involved.

Those risks scared the Hell out of them.

"We've still got some time before her surgery so I'm trying my best not to think about it", Nathan muttered.

"Except every time I close my eyes I see her little body lying on that big steel table", Haley filled in. Nathan nodded and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Jamie yelled as he ran into the room. Both parents smiled instantly; not wanting their son to feel the somber mood. "Why aren't you dressed?" he asked as he took in the jeans and button up his father was wearing.

Nathan smiled. "Sorry buddy, I'll go change right now", he ruffled his hair and sent a wink in Haley's direction before heading up the stairs.

Jamie looked at his mother and the small baby in her arms. "I like Angie", he said simply. "But I like her a lot better when she isn't crying", Haley laughed at the honest way her son spoke.

She looked down at the brown skinned girl and smiled. "I do too, buddy."

"Alright kiddo, you ready to kick some butt?" Nathan asked as he bounded into the kitchen. Jamie jumped up and smacked his father's hand. Haley simply laughed.

"You better school those other Scotts", Haley said playfully. Jamie looked at her pensively.

"It's not about winning, mama", he said seriously. Nathan and Haley shared a look of pride over the maturity their son held, and then he said, "But we _totally_ will."

"He's definitely your son", Haley mumbled as she rocked Angie slowly. Nathan chuckled and leaned down to kiss Angie's head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing", he mumbled with that trademark smirk. Haley bit back her smile and rolled her eyes.

"That's what the world needs, another Nathan Scott", she mumbled teasingly. His mouth dropped and placed a hand over his heart.

"Well let's hope there's another Haley James out there to help him better himself", he said seriously before leaning down to kiss her. She nuzzled his nose before he pulled away completely and then she playfully pushed him.

"Tell Lucas and my nephews I said hey!" she called out. Nathan nodded as he held the door open for Jamie.

"You do the same with Peyton! I love you!" he called before closing the door. He didn't need to hear her say it. He knew she did.

"Alright girly, let's get you dressed", Haley said animatedly as she played with her little hands.

Angie simply laughed.

_Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah, you picked me  
_

"Alright, do you happen to know why we have to meet up?" Haley asked as she placed Angie's carrier on the kitchen counter. Brooke shrugged.

"Peyton said that she wanted to meet. Then Lucas called Jake and all the guys and kids are gonna be at the Rivercourt. Maybe she just wants to see everyone after being gone for the week."

Haley nodded although she wasn't totally convinced. It must have been her constant intuition she had, but she really felt like there was more to this then anyone thought. Brooke put the kettle on the stove for tea just as the front door opened and Peyton walked in.

"Hey girlies!" she said as she hugged each of them. She pulled away from Haley and looked down at the sleeping girl in the carrier. Her green eyes went from Haley to the baby and back to Haley again. She felt such immense pride for her friend that it caused her eyes to tear up.

"God Haley", she whispered. The temporary mom nodded and put her hands on her hips. "She's gorgeous."

"I know, but she's a screamer", Haley said with a wary smile. Peyton looked at her and frowned sympathetically.

"Does it have anything to do with her condition?" she asked carefully. Haley shook her head.

"No, Dr. Copeland said she wasn't in any pain. I guess she's just adjusting to the new environment", she said with a shrug. "Jamie's starting to wear down", at that all the women laughed and Peyton took a seat at the table.

"So, how was the tour?" Brooke asked as she brought the tea kettle over. She poured the steaming liquid for her friends and placed the kettle onto a warmer on the table.

"It was actually really good. The kids saw what their father did. Lucas and I got to reconnect", she said softly and her two friends made knowing faces. "Plus, I got to talk to Lindsey", she whispered.

Haley grimaced. "How was that?"

"Not too bad. Actually, I spent half the time convinced she was hogging Lucas's time on purpose."

"Did you kick her ass for it?" Brooke asked with a tight smile. Peyton laughed and shook her head.

"Brooke, I'm pregnant!" the brunette shrugged. "And she wasn't after him, I was being hormonal."

"It wouldn't have stopped me", she grumbled and crossed her arms over her stomach. Her movements caused her ring to sparkle in the light and Peyton gasped.

"How could you not tell me!" she screeched. Haley sent a pointed look in Brooke's direction and the pregnant one grimaced.

"I wanted to see your face when you found out", she said meekly. "It happened shortly after you left and I don't know. Things were kind of crazy", she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh my God!" Peyton said in totally shock. "When are you getting married? How did he do it? I bet it was amazing."

Brooke blushed and then proceeded to tell her blonde best friend everything. Jake asking her to adopt Jenny. The fact that it would be a difficult thing to accomplish. Peyton interjected and asked if that was the same issue Brooke had right before Peyton left and when she nodded hesitantly Peyton scowled.

"You could have told me", she said softly and stretched her hand across the table. Brooke nodded.

"I know, but I needed to do this on my own. Anyway, I kind of proposed, but don't tell him I told you", she said with a laugh. "Then he ran and got this rings that he's kept all this time and it was amazing", she said in a whisper.

"Well when are you getting married?"

"We're putting it off. Jake assures me there's no rush on anything. Jenny calls me mom anyway", Brooke said with a shrug, but they both saw her eyes light up. They let the silence linger while they sipped their tea until Peyton cleared her throat.

"Well, I have some news", she began nervously. Brooke snorted.

"What news could you have?" she asked rhetorically. "You're already pregnant . . . oh my God!" she yelled, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping infant. It took Haley a minute, because she was checking to make sure Angie was sleeping, but she got it.

"You're even more pregnant!" the petite brunette yelled. Peyton nodded and they all huddled around her.

"How did – when did you find out?" Brooke asked.

"Just a few hours ago. We made an appointment since I missed it during the week we were away and apparently Baby B was hiding behind the first one. Their hearts beat in sync too", she said with a grin.

"Twins", Brooke breathed out. The wheels in her head were turning and she was slowly starting to think about how she could contribute to the small town that was about to get larger. "Do you know what you're having?"

Peyton shook her head. "We can know, but we're going to wait", she said softly. Haley grinned and shook her head.

"What's on your mind, Tutor-Mom?" Brooke asked with a curious smile. Haley glanced at a sleeping Angie and then looked at the pregnant and engaged Brooke before turning her eyes to Peyton, the girl whose motto was 'people always leave', with her shining wedding band and all American family.

"We've all come a long way since high school", she said thoughtfully. Peyton nodded and then let out a laugh.

"We've come a long way since September."

It was hard to believe that only 5 months ago the couples were either non-existent, on the brink of destruction, or blind to the issues they had. Brooke nodded and placed her hand on her swollen stomach.

"But I'm not sure I'd have it any other way", she whispered.

_So softly  
Rain against the windows  
And the strong coffee  
Warming up my fingers  
In this fisherman's house  
You got me  
Searched the sand  
And climbed the tree  
And brought me back down_

When Jake walked through the door Brooke didn't care hat he was sweaty or that Jenny was sleeping on his shoulder. She bounded up to him; her hair flying around.

"Guess what, fiancé?" she all but screeched. He made a face and she grimaced before taking the child from her father's arms. Jenny curled into Brooke in her sleep and both adults smiled.

"What's going on, crazy?" he asked as he took off his sneakers. She leaned up and kissed him before walking into the living room. He stood back and watched. It didn't matter what she did. Whether it was making cookies with Jenny or reading a baby book in bed.

Brooke Davis never failed to amaze him.

"Can you tell me now?" he teased as he sat beside her on the couch. She rested her feet in his lap as she did most evenings and he proceeded to rub them carefully.

"I figured out what to do with the former Clothes over Bros!" she said in excitement. Jake's eyes lit up as well because he was glad she wasn't dwelling on the past.

"Well, what's it gonna be?" he asked impatiently. Brooke wagged her finger; she loved making him wait. He rolled his eyes and she had to bite back her smile.

"First, did you know that Leyton is having twins?!" Jake nodded.

"Lucas showed us a sonogram at the Rivercourt. It's unbelievable."

"I know, and we're having a baby", she said with a private smile. "And we all have other kids", she stressed as she pointed to Jenny.

"Yeah", Jake nodded. "We've all got a lot of little one", he said not totally understanding where she was going.

"And Carrie's going back to school for nursing and Sam's been non-existent in the other Scott's life because his mom's still sick . . ." she trailed off for dramatic purposes.

"Okay", Jake drew out with a laugh. Brooke threw her hands in the air and then placed them on her belly.

"What's the one thing we could really use?"

"Better birth control", he quipped. Brooke leaned over forward and smacked him.

"No baby . . . a daycare!" Jake's mouth dropped and he put both his hands on Brooke's thighs. Was she serious?

"Are you serious?" she nodded excitedly.

"Totally and completely", and he could tell she really was. Brooke had a habit of chewing her lip when he was nervous or lying. He studied her closely.

No chewing occurred.

"Wow!" he breathed out. "That's really great, babe". He said softly as he leaned over to kiss her.

"I know", she said as they broke apart. "There are permits I have to get and I need to take a CPR and first aid class, but I really think this is possible", she said meekly.

"Of course it is! Brooke I know you can do this", Brooke turned a crimson red and Jake rolled his eyes. "Okay, since someone's acquired Peyton's inability to take a compliment I'll change the subject . . . we have a doctor's appointment in two weeks", Brooke nodded and grinned.

She loved that he believed in her. She loved that he always said we. She loved that she didn't have to ask him to rub her feet. She loved that he wanted to marry her.

But most of all, she just loved him.

"Yes, and we get to find out the sex!" she squealed in excitement. Jake made a face.

"You still wanna find out, huh?" he asked seriously. Brooke shook her head.

"How could you _not_?" she asked rhetorically. In her mind it was a no brainer. They needed to know the sex to buy clothes and decorate the nursery. Jake shrugged.

"I found out with Jenny, and even though I was excited, I always said I'd be surprised the next time", he said softly. Brooke bit her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; she wasn't backing out of this.

"Well, those other kids weren't mine", she quipped softly. Jake blushed and meekly said;

"Actually, whenever I pictured more, they _were_ yours."

Brooke melted and positioned her body so that she was straddling him. She cupped his face with her hands and his found her hips. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Her voice was low and raspy and it sent shivers along Jake's body. He pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly. When their eyes opened, they both knew where they wanted to continue this, but first, Jake spoke;

"I ask myself the same thing everyday."

And he really did.

_And all I can say  
Is you blow me away_

Lucas walked into the house after a day full of meetings. It shouldn't have been as hectic as it was, but there were lawyers and paper works and a ton of other documents. He toed of his shoes and hung his jacket up near the front door. The kicker of today was that he hadn't told Peyton anything. He knew he should have, but he didn't want her getting all worked up over no reason.

He walked into the living room to find Keith drawing, William playing at his little activity table, Rocket curled up on couch, atop Peyton's feet. He stood there for a moment and took in the sight of his family. As seemingly imperfect as they seemed to be, to him, they were pretty damn amazing.

"Hey family", he said with a grin. Both children scrambled to his side and Rocket shot off the couch to run to his feet. Lucas rubbed behind the dog's ear and he picked up each kid and placed a kiss to their heads.

Peyton smiled from the couch, but didn't move. Lucas sent her a look and rolled his eyes. He didn't want her moving around too much anyway; doctor's orders. She may have had two children within the four and a half years, but she still had a small frame and she hadn't carried two at once before. For now she was okay, but the doctor had warned them she might have to be put on bed rest.

"Hi wifey", he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her tenderly. She hummed against his mouth and the vibrations waved down his body. He pulled back and she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Hi babe", she said gently. He laughed softly before kissing her forehead. He lifted her legs and sat on the large couch. She wiggled her toes and he dutifully began to massage her; starting with her glorious legs.

"Where were you all day?" she asked as she rested her head against the back of the couch. He had left the house at around 8 this morning, but she was one the phone with some artists so she didn't get to question it. He simply kissed her curls and walked out the door.

"I had a meeting with Turner", he admitted quietly. Peyton's green eyes widened and she sat up straight; curling her legs beneath her body. First she smacked his shoulder and then she leaned forward.

"Why didn't you tell me? What happened?" she shot her questions out at him. He chuckled and then watched as her eyes darkened in worry. "What about Amy?"

He sighed; this was why he didn't tell her. He really didn't want her worrying for no reason. "She quit, apparently a while ago, but they weren't sure I'd want to come back so they went on without me. Plus, they knew I was on tour and doing things for the book. Anyway, Turner called yesterday and asked to meet with me."

"And . . ." she demanded with wide eyes. He bit back his smile.

"You're sitting on the couch with the official Tree Hill Ravens Coach", he grinned and Peyton squealed. Keith looked at his parents as they talked quietly on the couch, but when his mother yelled, he scrambled to sit with them.

"What's going on?" he asked in urgency. As soon as the word 'basketball' left his mother's mouth, he yelled. "You're coaching again?! Oh man!"

William had caught on to the commotion and hobbled over to Peyton's outstretched arms. She rested him beside her and he stared pensively at the activity. When Keith yelled, he yelled and when Lucas laughed, he laughed.

Husband and wife locked eyes and they both knew it was the perfect time to drop the bomb. They hadn't told the kids yet, about the upcoming arrival or two new Scotts. Telling their friends last week was easier then when trying to figure out how to tell the two children they spent so much time with that not one – as originally mentioned – but two new babies were coming into the picture.

"So, guys, we've got something to tell you", Peyton said as she leaned into Lucas. William sat on his lap and Keith was beside him. Rocket was still firmly at the end of the four of them

"What?" William chirped. This caused Lucas and Peyton to laugh and Keith to roll his eyes. His younger brother could be annoying sometimes, but he loved him.

"Remember when mommy and daddy told you that there was gonna be a new baby?" Keith nodded and William looked to his brother for an answer; his blonde curls swayed.

"Well . . . mommy and daddy are having _two_ babies", she said softly, but made sure to grin. Lucas pulled her into his side and kissed her temple. Keith's mouth dropped, but his younger brother was attempting to wrap this around his head on his own.

"Baby?" William asked as he patted his mother's belly. She smirked and nodded her head. The small Scott squinted his eyes – which caused Lucas to chuckle – and then he said; "Two babies?"

Peyton nodded again and William squealed before clapping his hands excitedly. Keith followed suit and threw his arms around his father's neck. Peyton let out a breath of air at the response all of this received. She was incredibly nervous the boys wouldn't take this well.

They chatted excitedly about the two new additions for about a half hour before William yawned widely and Keith rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Alright boys, I think it's time for bed", Lucas said with a firm stare.

"Awe dad!" Keith whined. William huffed and shook his head, but nestled himself into his mother's body. Peyton cradled William in her arms and Lucas shot her a glare before she shot one back. He picked up Keith and they ascended the stairs.

Showers were given. Pajamas were put on. Bedtime stories were read. Kisses were distributed. The lights were turned out and doors closed. The couple met back up in their bedroom.

"So Coach Scott", she purred. "When are you moving back into the office?" Lucas chuckled and pulled her towards him.

"Next week. He wants to talk to the team and let them know what's going on."

"What about Skills? Does he know?"

Lucas shrugged. "I'm not sure; I'll call him in the morning. He took on fewer hours after I quit so maybe he'll sign back on for more."

"I'm really happy for you", she whispered. And she meant it. She knew he loved his family and he loved writing books, but basketball was in his blood – literally.

"Really?"

She stared at him for a minute before nodding. "Of course, this is what you love!"

"First, I love you and the kids then basketball . . . and I guess I'm kind of shocked", he admitted. "I thought you'd be nervous."

She bit her lip, which he found totally adorable. "I trust you", she whispered simply. "Plus, the bitch quit", at this Lucas laughed loudly and she chuckled. "_But_, I'd want you to do this even if she was there. Because I trust you", she said steadfastly once again.

"You kind of amaze me, Peyton", he said attentively. His wife smiled, but it was one of confusion.

"Why?" she asked. He raised his brows and pulled her as close as her bump would allow. It seemed as if ever since they learned she was having twins her stomach doubled in size; in reality it hadn't.

"I need a reason?" she pretended to think about it and then shook her head.

"I guess not", he laughed again and leaned forward to kiss her. Lucas grinned wolfishly and tugged at the shirt she was wearing.

"I love you", he whispered.

He knew there were hard month's ahead and even harder months after that, but he was sure he could handle them.

"I love you too."

Especially with her by his side.

_Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah, you picked me_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	29. Lullaby

**I don't own it, just like I don't own "Lullaby" by Dixie Chicks.**

Really, really beautiful song. It's hard trying to find peaceful lyrics, I'm so used to writing angst – it's a lot easier to find songs filled with heartache LOL.

OTH on Monday – CH totally rocked it. That's all I have to say.

Enjoy.

* * *

_They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

The weeks past with speed in Tree Hill. Peyton and Brooke were halfway through with their sixth month and Angie had adjusted to life with the Scotts perfectly. She no longer screamed her head off at all hours of the night. Currently, Brooke was standing in the empty store that once housed all her dreams.

She put her hands on her hips and let out a long breath. The spring heat in Tree Hill was a force to be reckoned with. It also might have been the 25 pounds she gained over the course of six months. Or it could have been the fact that she was wearing heels. She found that they wore a pregnant woman down.

But she'd be damned if she wasn't going to be fashionable.

She needed to hire contractors. Painting needed to be done and some construction had to take place. She needed to add a small kitchen in the back and make the bathroom more kid friendly. She figured rugs would be better so she had to get rid of the hardwood floors. Her head was starting to spin.

"Well, look at my girl", she spun around and grinned at Jake. He walked over to her with a purpose. And apparently that purpose was to kiss. They broke apart and Brooke curled her hands around the collar of his shirt.

"Not that I don't love seeing you", she said with a soft, raspy voice. "But what brings you by?" Jake watched as her eyes twinkled and he felt his heart race. He reached his hands around her waist and they traveled down her to her thighs.

"Things have been hectic lately. We haven't gotten much alone time", he whispered into her ear before nipping at the lobe. Brooke gasped.

It was true. While Brooke was planning and organizing and applying for licenses, Jake was working on his music. Peyton had him in the studio every few days recording and writing. Jenny was back in school and even though it was first grade, she was getting homework every night and has at least an hour worth of studying to do; that shocked both adults. It certainly had been a hectic few weeks.

"Alone time sounds good", she rasped and locked her arms around her neck. Jake groaned and pushed his body against hers, created a friction that caused Brooke to moan loudly. He lifted her easily and placed her on the counter.

Brooke's pregnancy had created a mixture of hormones. Most of them were sexual. It wasn't that she didn't always find Jake attractive; he just seemed extra attractive while she was pregnant. She remembered Peyton and Haley mentioning something like that happening, but at the time she laughed; she and Jake weren't a couple. His hand skimmed up her dress and she panted.

They were certainly a couple now.

Her hands went to his belt buckle while she left kisses across his face and neck. They were so caught up in each other and the moment, that nether heard the door open or the bell chime.

"This is why you asked for an early lunch?"

Jake and Brooke pulled away from each other and Jake quickly buckled his pants while Brooke fixed her hair. By the time he turned around and Brooke allowed herself to focus on the visitor, they both huffed.

"Don't let me stop you", Peyton teased. Jake grumbled and shook his head while he smoothed out his shirt and took a few deep breaths.

"Hi Peyton", he mumbled. The blonde smirked and wobbled into the store.

While Brooke had formed the seemingly perfect basketball shaped bump, Peyton wasn't as lucky. Her stomach had doubled in size in the recent weeks and her ankles had swollen severely. On the upside – according to Lucas – her breasts had grown along with everything else.

"What do I owe the pleasure, weeble?" Brooke said wish a tight smile, Peyton's mouth dropped. Because of the drastic change in appearance and the way she walked, Brooke had affectionately given out yet another nickname.

Peyton was weeble. Because she wobbled, but didn't fall down.

"I was just going to check in with my best friend. Didn't think she'd be getting mauled", she said playfully. Brooke smirked while Jake huffed once again.

"She's my fiancée!" he said in partial annoyance. Peyton shrugged and walked over to the counter as Jake helped Brooke down. He looked between both women and frowned; it would have been a losing battle.

"I'm gonna head in the back", he mumbled as he stood close to her. "I'll check over the paperwork", Brooke nodded and they kissed quickly before Jake started walking away.

"Too bad there's no showers back there, huh?" Peyton yelled out playfully. Jake turned to her with a glare and faked a smiled. Once he was gone both girls laughed. "He's pretty pissed."

The brunette shrugged and waved her hand in the air. "He'll get over it . . . or under me", she kinked her eyebrow and Peyton grimaced.

"Dude, mental image!" she said while shaking her head. Brooke giggled.

"Please! I've been walking in on or hearing about you and Broody for years!" she argued.

"It's not my fault you refuse to knock!" Peyton said as she pushed her in jest. Brooke laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and it made Peyton raise a brow. "What's going on?"

Her best friend took a deep breath and fidgeted with her hands. "I want to tell you something, but we haven't told anyone yet. I just think I should tell you since you'll be the godmother", Peyton's eyes lit up at the soft words.

"Is it really a surprise?" Brooke asked. Peyton stopped to think and shook her head, but said;

"It's still nice to hear", she pulled Brooke into a one arm hug and their heads rested together. When Brooke placed her hands on her stomach a soft tap made her smile.

"It's a boy", she whispered. Peyton pushed her back to an arms length and her mouth dropped. "I'm having a boy!"

Peyton felt her eyes water and she pulled Brooke into the tightest hug possible. She was so incredibly proud of best friend. She was finally getting everything she ever wanted. And she definitely deserved it.

"I'm so happy for you", she gushed and held her a little tighter.

"Thanks, Jake's over the moon!" she said as they broke apart. "At first he didn't wanna know, but then he begged me to tell him", she said with a laugh. After their doctors appointment a few weeks ago Brooke had been dying to tell someone and she was glad that it was out.

"I'm so glad. I guess it's not just the Scott sperm that pops out boys", Peyton teased. Brooke shook her head and smiled.

"You still don't know?" she asked as she nodded in the direction of Peyton's belly.

The blonde paused and then shook her head. That was the original reason for her coming to see Brooke in the first place. Now she didn't wanna steal her thunder.

"Nope, not yet."

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

Haley paced the kitchen with the baby monitor clutched in her hands. The past month and a half had been rough on everyone in their small group and each individual seemed to think they had it the worst. Haley included.

This past week was probably the hardest. Nathan had an away game that forced him to leave town on Sunday. Angie had another checkup with Dr. Copeland, which caused Haley's anxiety over her eventual surgery to skyrocket. The cherry atop this craptastic sundae was that Jamie was getting bullied the entire week at school.

He hadn't given away any names, but today when Haley dropped him off he panicked and pretended to have to tie his shoes. Before Haley could question anything Jamie was saying goodbye and walking into the building. That led to an altercation between Haley and the other kid's mother.

"_Excuse me, can I talk to you for a second. I'm Haley Scott; Jamie's mom", she said with a smile as she looked over to her departing son._

"_Uh huh", the other woman said with little interest._

_Haley frowned. "Umm, Jamie came home from school upset the other day . . . I guess your son was teasing him."_

_The mother looked at her and shrugged. "Well, you know how boys are."_

"_Don't you think we should do something about it?" she asked, her mama bear instincts coming out._

"_You know I think it's best if _we _let the boys work it out for themselves. So much better then tattling, don't you think?"_

"_Uhh, he's not tattling. He's four years old and just wants to be left alone", Haley said with a glare._

"_Well maybe you should do him a favor and stop fighting his battles and he wouldn't get picked on", the mother said with a fake smile. _

"_And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Haley asked as she stepped in front of her._

"_He's probably just a late bloomer. I'm sure he'll make friends . . . someday", before she could walk off Haley grabbed her elbow and spun her around._

"_Listen hunny, if your little brat doesn't stop picking on my son not only will I give Jamie permission to kick his ass, but I'll be kicking your ass right along side him. Got that bitch?"_

_The other mother laughed. "I'd like to see you try, little girl."_

_And then Haley pushed her._

When the front door opened, Haley had never been gladder to see her husband. He put his duffle bag on the floor and made his way over to her.

"Hello Mrs. Scott", he said as he kissed her deeply. Haley tightened their embrace and ran her hands up and down his back.

"Welcome home, Mr. Scott", she said softly as they broke apart. "The kids are sleeping already", she said softly. Nathan smiled at the easy way she spoke of their adoptive child. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and rested against the long counter.

"How was the week?" he asked as he sipped the cold liquid. Because of the schedule he had talking was near impossible. He made time to call everyday, but it was limited to quick conversations with Haley and Jamie and some babbling on Angie's behalf.

He wasn't aware of the bullying. Or the fight.

"Well, Angie had another appointment and Dr. Copeland said everything looked fine. She's got another one in a few weeks", Nathan nodded. "Jamie's been getting bullied", she cut to the point. His eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me? Who is it?"

Haley shook her head. "Its fine, I think", she mumbled. "I told Jamie to just turn the other cheek and if it kept happening I wanted a name", she repeated her words.

Nathan nodded and watched as Haley fiddled with the baby monitor. "Why do I feel like there's more to this story?" his wife met his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"I kind of got into a fight with the kid's mom", she whispered. Nathan smirked; he bit back his grin.

"What happened to walking away?" he mocked from the other side of the kitchen. Haley put her hands on the kitchen island and bowed her head.

"I know, but you didn't see her. She was such a . . . _bitch_", Haley stressed as her anger worked her up again.

"Sounds like you made that pretty clear", he mumbled and shook his head. Haley pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

Jamie's just been through a lot these past few months, we all have and now he's adjusting to Angie. I just – the last thing he needs is some kid bullying him", she said softly.

Nathan shook his head in amazement. Only in Tree Hill could he come home to find out that his wife had gotten into an altercation with another mother. Haley continued to stare at him.

"He'll be fine. He's a tough kid", Haley unknowingly made a face. "But you know what? I'll take care of it. In the meantime just try not to kill anybody okay slugger?" he teased.

Haley rested her arms behind her and placed her knee against the cabinets. "What are you gonna do?" she asked. Her husband had just gotten back and he didn't even know the kid or his mother.

Nathan paused and pretended to think. Then with a serious face he said; "I'm gonna call his mom a bitch and then push her", he smirked that famous smirk and Haley pretended to laugh before turning herself to face the counter once more.

"Oh that's right. You already did that didn't you?" Nathan teased some more as he walked over to her. It wasn't everyday that he got to mock his wife; clearly he was taking advantage of it.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his cheek against hers. "Look, I don't know what I'm gonna do, okay? But I'll take care of it, I'll think of something."

She stood up and rested her back against his front. She tilted her head and looked up at him. "I'm sorry", she whispered. She hadn't exactly set the best example.

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan said in shock. "My girl is a bad ass. That's hot", he whispered before kissing her deeply. Haley moaned at the contact.

Maybe she should fight more often.

_I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you_

Lucas tiptoed into his bedroom and stripped down to just his boxers. Carefully, he pulled down the covers on his side of the bed and climbed in. They second he was settled, he pulled Peyton close to him.

He hadn't meant to stay at the school for so long. He and Skills were going over tapes of the old games from before and after Lucas quit. In the last few weeks since Lucas and Skills had been back it was painfully obvious that the boys weren't what they used to be.

They were trying, that much was obvious, but they still weren't at the highest of their potential. That led to him and Skills staying in the office later then they realized while they tried to organize newer plays and harder drills. The boys would probably hate them next week.

"You're home", the sleep filled voice of his wife filled his ears. Lucas kissed the back of her head and rubbed his hand over her belly.

"Yes, sorry. Go back to sleep, it's late", he whispered into her ear. He wasn't too surprised when she shook her head and turned in his arms.

"It's not late", she argued. "I'm just always tired", she laughed at the truth behind that statement. Peyton was never a morning person, but as of late she seemed she wasn't an afternoon or evening person either.

"Even more of a reason for you to sleep", Lucas said softly. Peyton rested her head under his chin and placed her hands flat on his chest. The rapid thump of his heart caused her to smile.

"Well you're probably right, but I'm awake now", she said, although Lucas could tell she was still half asleep. Lucas sighed and Peyton grinned. She won.

"Look at that smile", he whispered. Peyton groaned and buried her face against his bare chest. "I'm serious", he said with a laugh. "Happy looks good on you."

It wasn't the first time he'd said something like that to her and she knew it wouldn't be the last time, but it still made her blush and smile just a little bit wider. And she loved that feeling.

She tilted her head back and searched for his blue eyes in the darkness of their bedroom. "Sometimes I feel like I'm living in an Air Supply song", Peyton admitted. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" She nodded enthusiastically. "You know if we're gonna go 80s, I'm more of a Van Halen fan" he was rewarded with a smack on the shoulder.

"Things are better now, so much better, you know? I feel like a teenager again", she said with a smile that made Lucas want to kiss her; so he did. When they broke apart she cupped his cheek.

"I know what you mean", he whispered. Want and desire was thick in the air, but they didn't know if they should act on it. Peyton was still thin for carrying twins – even though she was eating anything in sight – and they didn't want to risk anything.

"Yeah, pinks are pinker and blues seem bluer", she said softly. It wasn't everyday she was a total girl. "Even my favorite foods taste yummier."

"Yummier?" Lucas asked with a raised brow.

"Yummier", she said with a firm nod. "Chocolate chip cookies taste ten times better", she said with a twinkle in her eyes that he'd missed while it was gone. Lucas couldn't help but to ruin the moment.

"Your chocolate chip cookies?" he received another smack for that, but Peyton soon laughed. She had gotten much better at cooking, but there were some things she could quite master; cookies were at the top of that list.

"Not mine exactly, jerk", she mumbled with a pout that went straight to Lucas's heart; she was so cute. He rubbed an outline of the tattoo on her lower back and brought his face close to hers.

"I bet if anyone could make a chocolate chip cookie taste better it'd be you", he said gruffly. Peyton shivered at his tone and felt herself heat up.

"That is _so_ the first answer you should have given", she whispered before kissing him sweetly. Lucas laughed as they broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers.

They laid in silence for a while. The only things present were their soft breaths and the gentle hums that's that escaped Peyton's mouth. She drew imaginary hearts on his chest and then she cleared her throat.

"What are you thinking about, wily?" Lucas asked with his eyes closed. Peyton smirked.

"Our oldest son turns five tomorrow", she mumbled.

"Yes he does", Lucas agreed.

"And it's his birthday party", she grumbled.

Lucas laughed. They were celebrating his and Jenny's birthday tomorrow. The little girl didn't turn seven for another week, but they didn't see a point in waiting for another celebration. Since Brooke was involved in the party planning, it had gone a bit overboard.

The theme was a carnival and it was being hosted in Lucas and Peyton's backyard. There were tents set up and games were ready to go. Tomorrow the ponies were arriving and the magician was scheduled to perform. It had all made Peyton cringe.

"How's Brooke been with the planning?" he asked, though he was sure of the answer. He knew Brooke, but the guys were told to keep away from any of the activity; they didn't have a problem doing that.

"Typical tyrant", Peyton huffed. "It's like prepping for cheer competitions all over again", she said, clearly flustered at everything that was going on. Lucas chuckled.

"Then why don't you tell her that?"

"Because, it's her first birthday with Jenny in years and she wants to do something special", his blonde wife said simply. "We're both just hormonal so things seem worse then they are", he felt her shrug in his arms.

"Go to sleep, Blondie", he mumbled and kissed her curls. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

She mumbled something he couldn't hear and burrowed into his arms. It still amazed him at how perfectly she fit there.

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

"Ponies!" the children yelled as they ran over to the small group of horses. They headed off in different directions. Some went to the moon bounce, others went to the various games set up, and a few went over to those ponies.

Peyton watched it all with a grumble.

She loved her son more then anything and she loved Jenny, but this was over the top. She couldn't even tell that this was her backyard. And she didn't even want to think about what was going to happen when all those ponies pooped. She wasn't going to clean it up.

She'd have to buy Brooke a pooper scooper.

"So, a little too much for you?" Peyton turned her head and rolled her eyes at Jake. He laughed and once he reached her side he folded his arms over his chest.

"_A little_? Jake, there's a pony in my garden", she mumbled. He threw his arm around her shoulder. He knew she was more then a little stressed about it all, but it was important to Brooke and that's just the kind of friend Peyton was.

"There is", he mused. "But, think about the fresh manure you'll have", he said playfully. Peyton scoffed and pushed him away.

"You're only defending her because she's your almost wife", she grumbled. Jake beamed and nodded his head.

"You're damn right."

"Typical", she chided. He shrugged and sent her a look that told her he wasn't going to disagree. Peyton stretched her back and made a face as she moved around.

"How're you doing? You're still too thin", he pointed out protectively. Peyton rolled her eyes. It was bad enough having Lucas for a husband and Nathan for an in-law. Now her best friend's fiancé was pointing out his concerns.

"I'm fine", she mumbled. "I'm trying to gain weight, but having those two doesn't help", she said while motioning to her two blonde children. Jake smiled. He couldn't wait to have a small brunette with brown eyes and dimples.

"Well, once Brooke can get her daycare up and running, it should be a little easier", he said hopefully. Peyton nodded and let a yawn slip through her lips. "Why don't you go take a nap?" Jake suggested softly.

"No, I can't miss any of this", she said with a smile. Their friends and loved ones were scattered around the yard, playing with kids and interacting with each other while playing games.

And in the distance a blonde and a brunette were walking with two blondes while they rode the ponies.

"We got lucky, didn't we?" Jake mused. Jenny laughed loudly and threw her head back dramatically; Brooke's characteristics were already well influenced in her. Brooke held onto her and laughed at her mirth.

"We sure did", Peyton whispered. She watched as Lucas held on to William and swayed his arms with the movements from the near two year old. Will would grab on to the pony and squeal loudly and Lucas would widen his eyes and drop his mouth in animation, this sent William into another fit of hysterics.

"Come on, help me win something for my birthday boy", she said as she broke from Jake's embrace and pulled on his arm. The brunette laughed and nodded his head.

"Better soak it all in now, Peyton. He's five", Jake said with a horrible expression. The blonde whined a high pitched tone and turned to glare at him.

"You're totally not helping me!"

"My daughter's gonna be seven! How do you think I feel?" he asked rhetorically.

Peyton smirked. "Probably like an old man." Jake looked at her and shook his head. His frowned and mumbled;

"Funny."

_As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade  
_

"Who wants cake?"

Jake's voice caused the children to drop what they were doing and charge the large table on the patio. He and Brooke cut the pieces and Peyton and Lucas handed them out carefully while Haley and Nathan served the drinks.

Everyone was gathered for Jenny's birthday. Since she had her party the week before with Keith, this was a small gathering with Jenny's grandparents and the typical group of friends. The men handled the grill while all the women made salads and lemonade and finished up the other treats. Presents from her grandparents were opened and then the elderly couple left which left the Scott's and the almost Jagielski's.

"It's so great to see them all so carefree", Haley mused as she rested her leg on Nathan's lap. Ever the doting husband, he squeezed her knee and watched in enjoyment as she squirmed.

"They've had quite a few months", Brooke said softly. Jake placed his arm around the back of her chair and she leaned into him; always finding security in his warmth.

Jenny laughed loudly and when the adults looked over they saw William tumbling in the grass; Keith following after him. Jamie had cake all around his mouth and he leaned down to make some ridiculous face at Angie; she squealed with laughter.

Jake noticed the look of adoration in Haley's eyes and he cleared his throat. "She's adjusted well, huh?" he said while tilting his head in the direction of the children.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, you know hard it was at first, but now things are really great", she beamed and Nathan ran his hands up and down her legs. "She's a strong baby."

"She learns from the best", Nathan cooed. Haley smiled and leaned down to kiss him, Peyton groaned.

"Gag me!" she said and rolled her eyes playfully. Brooke and Jake laughed while Lucas snickered.

"Listen girly, I've been watching you and Lucas make out since I was seventeen", she argued.

"We've been watching you guys longer. Sixteen year olds!" Peyton countered. Nathan smirked and nodded his head.

"Touché Sawyer", he said and pointed a finger in the air.

Peyton laughed before her face contorted and her hand flew to her belly. Lucas sat straight up in his chair and leaned over to his wife. The panic that flooded his veins couldn't be described, but the second she smiled, he felt his heart rate slow.

"God, they're kicking really hard", she said through gritted teeth. Everyone else chuckled until Peyton shot them a glare. Lucas sat in awe.

"They're kicking?" he asked in surprise. Peyton looked at him in confusion. They'd been kicking for a while, but it seemed that he was never around when it occurred. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, we might have some soccer players in here", she teased and grabbed his hand. Lucas waited as she found the perfect spot and then his eyes lit up with love. The intense pressure against his palm from two separate directions was the obvious sign of his babies.

"Over my dead body!" Nathan said assertively from his end of the table. Haley leaned up and slapped his shoulder while Jake nodded his head. Brooke simply rolled her eyes.

"They're Scott's, they'll play ball!" the dark haired Scott defended himself. Lucas snorted and shook his head.

"If they get their mother's personality, they'll do whatever the Hell they want", he said easily. Peyton looked at him with wide eyes and Lucas made a face of apology. They weren't sure if they were going to tell their friends, but thankfully, it seemed like none of them really noticed.

They must have forgotten that they were friends with Brooke Davis.

"Their mother's personality?" she asked in her raspy voice. Peyton wouldn't meet her eyes and Lucas kept his head focused on his wife. "Oh my God!" she screeched.

"You're having twin girls!?" she asked as she sat straight up, Jake's arm hit the seat of her chair. Both blondes looked at her and then at their other friends, finally, they nodded. Everyone yelled and hollered and cheered at the thought of two Scott _girls_. Brooke was the only silent one.

"B. Davis?" Peyton asked softly. Her brunette best friend looked at her and shook her head; seeming to clear her mind.

"Sorry", she said meekly. "I'm happy for you", she promised. And Peyton could tell that she was, but she didn't know what was sparking the somber attitude.

"What's with the pout, Cheery?" Lucas asked playfully. Usually Brooke loved news like that and she loved it even more when she was the one to uncover it all.

"No, I'm happy, honestly. This is so great", she said and they all knew the truth behind her words, but it didn't erase the look on her face.

"Br –"

"Why do you get _two_ and I can't even have _one_?" she said with a pout. Jake chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"I'm Brooke Davis! There should be so much estrogen in my system that all I should create are girls!" she threw her hands into the air and huffed in annoyance. To her, that was a perfectly logical answer behind everything.

She leaned into Jake and closed her eyes. She knew that was a ridiculous thing to complain about, especially since she loved the little life that was inside of her now. She placed her hands on her stomach and smirked as the soft pressure hit her palm.

"_Mom_!" a shrill voice caused everyone to sit up and stare into the green backyard. They all watched as the little girl with blonde pigtails ran forward and hopped onto the seat with Brooke.

Once she was seated firmly next to the brunette she said; "Jamie was trying to put a worm in my hair!"

Brooke's eyes widened in mock horror while Nathan lifted his head to his son who was indeed near a path of dirt, guiltily hiding his hands. He simply shook his head and Jamie's posture slouched. Clearly, he'd been caught.

"Well you tell Jamie Scott that I might have to think twice before I make him that racing costume", Brooke said loud enough for Jamie to hear.

"Awe, Aunt Brooke!" the young Scott yelled from his place in the grass. He threw a handful of dirt to the ground and wiped any remnants on his pants.

Brooke winked at Jenny and then rubbed their noses together. "I think you're safe now", she whispered.

Jenny grinned and hugged Brooke, gently, around her waist. "Thanks mom", she whispered and took off. After she left everyone remained silent and Peyton bit her lip.

"Looks like you've already got that daughter to me", she said softly and placed her hand on her best friends knee. Brooke nodded and placed her hand atop her friends. Eventually, a smirk formed.

"You're right, she's the best little girl in the world. And one is totally easier then two", she said with a laugh. "Good luck with that", she mumbled.

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

"Alright, how about . . . Carmen?" Lucas said aloud. Peyton scrunched her face.

"Carmen Scott?" she tried it out and then shook her head. "Nah, it's a beautiful name, but not for one of ours."

Lucas placed one hand over her stomach and the other cupped her cheek. She was positively glowing these days and he loved every single second of it. She leaned into his touch and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Anna", she whispered with her eyes closed. "Anna for my mother", she said after a beat.

Lucas smiled and leaned over to peck her lips. "It sounds perfect", he whispered. She opened her eyes and tilted her head in the way he found absolutely adorable – although, he found mostly everything she did was adorable.

"Anna Penelope", she added for good measure; Lucas chuckled. Of course Brooke would have worked her way into their child's name.

"Okay, but since the boys have such long names, should the girls?" he asked and lazily trailed his hand along her bump. Peyton was silent for a minute and then scrunched her nose – which made him smile – before she nodded her head.

"I think so . . . how about Anna Penelope Elizabeth Scott", she said. Lucas watched as her lips curved to the side and formed a smirk that mirrored his own.

"I think it's perfect. Now, baby number two", he said softly. She nestled into his arms and when her curls tickled his nose he simply smiled. Her eyes dropped ever so slightly and when she spoke, her voice was tired;

"You name the other one", he laughed at the sincere, yet completely exhausted way she spoke and pulled her closer. Names flew through his head and so did all the people that were most important to them.

"Rebecca", he said softly. Peyton's eyes opened and she looked up at the honest to God love of her life. This man was everything she could have hoped for in a husband and a father and her best friend.

"I love you", she cut him off before he could continue the name. "I'm really so in love with you", she said before pressing her lips to his. Lucas deepened the kiss and seemed to devour her completely. They weren't intimate as often and that was perfectly fine with the both of them. They had to keep things fairly PG- 13.

"I should hope so", he teased breathlessly when they pulled apart. She rolled her eyes and called him a jerk and he simply kissed her again. Peyton grinned.

"Tell me the rest of the name, babe!" she demanded softly.

"Okay . . . Rebecca Karen Haley Scott", Peyton eyes filled with emotion. The reality of their situation and how much their lives were going to change was hitting her more in that moment then any other time. They were having twins; two lives were being brought into the world because of them.

"You know you'd be okay, right?" she asked suddenly and in a quiet voice. Lucas swallowed hard and she saw his jaw clench. "Lucas –"

"No, Peyt, can we not talk about this?" he asked softly and a bit harshly. Peyton shook her head. The doctor told them that twins was a dangerous situation because of Peyton's frame and the fact that she hadn't been putting on too much weight.

"Luk –"

"I don't really want to think about losing you", he whispered. Her face softened and she cupped his face delicately.

"You'll never lose me", she assured him. "The doctor said the risks weren't too high and I've been doing _everything_ he's told me to. I'll be fine."

"Then why are we talking about this?" he asked in exasperation.

"Because I want you to know that even if something does happen, you'll be okay. You're strong and you're amazing. You're Lucas Scott, you can handle anything", she said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be able to handle losing you", his voice broke off and her heart tore in half. "You're my other half. You're my partner. You're my everything", he said softly.

Peyton's eyes filled with tears from a ton of different emotions. Some day's she doesn't know how the sixteen year old with a brick wall around her heart managed became a twenty three year old with a heart filled with love and happiness.

"I really do love you, baby girl", he whispered and kissed her again. When they broke apart Peyton smirked. She picked at some imaginary lint on his t-shirt and the looked up at him coyly.

"And just how long are you gonna love me for?"

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and smirked before looking back at her. He kissed the crown of her head and then her eyelids and the apples of her cheeks. Then he pulled back and mirrored the grin on her face.

"I'm gonna love you forever, Peyton Scott."

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

* * *

Don't worry, no serious problmes with Peyton or the babies. I just wanted to have a little moment for them. Let me know what you think!


End file.
